


First Meetings Don't Always Go As Planned

by Roarmeow12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Bullied Oikawa Tooru, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 131,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roarmeow12/pseuds/Roarmeow12
Summary: Omega Rights were established ten years ago, but many of the older generations still live by old philosophies. Ukai is put in charge of a run down police precinct to help change public opinion but not everyone is ready to change their ways.An all omega pack lead by Takeda is trying to carefully navigate life while also not letting others tear them down and maybe meet their mate along the way.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 346
Kudos: 578





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching a lot of Blue Bloods, Grey's Anatomy and Criminal Minds recently.  
> Then I read the last chapter of Haikyuu :'( 
> 
> So yeah, then I couldn't stop thinking about smashing these all together and why not throw in a dash of Omegaverse?
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> If I get any kudos or comments I might continue this universe so show the love haha

One police plaza was intimidating. Men and women in sharp blue uniforms crowded the hallways, but that didn’t bother the dyed blonde man since he had a few extra stripes on his own uniform. 

No, what was intimidating was the feeling of eyes everywhere watching him as he made his way to the top floor. Whispers followed close behind the young alpha. 

“Lieutenant Ukai” called the Deputy Commissioner when he noticed the young man approaching the big man’s office. 

The older man looked more like a businessman than an officer, in his black suit and thick glasses. Silver hair was combed back neatly in a way that made most women swoon.

“Am I in trouble Mike?” was all the blonde man could respond with. 

He had been summoned suddenly at the end of his shift for no reason, or at least no reason he could think of and it was worrisome.

A silver eyebrow raised, “should you be?” he asked with a smirk.

Blushing slightly Ukai shook his head as the older beta chuckled and opened the door for him. The young lieutenant had a good relationship with the deputy commissioner since he had worked with Ukai’s grandfather when he was commissioner. Sadly, all the good feelings faded when he saw the glare leveled his way from the current Police Commissioner of Tokyo. 

“Welcome Lieutenant” greeted a much happier face, Mayor Smith as he gestured to the open seats for Mike and Ukai to sit in.

Now this was confusing, why would the mayor want to see him? Carefully the blonde sat down after a polite greeting to both men and waited with baited breath to hear why he was summoned. 

“I am sure you are wondering why you are here” chuckled the athletic brunette mayor, he had a typical winning smile that looked good on billboards.

A strong territorial growl erupted from the alpha sitting behind the large, heavy desk in the office. The scent neutralizers that were all over the building were definitely working to keep the strong scent that the policy commissioner was most likely generating at bay.

At this point the highest ranked police officer pulled out a folder from a drawer and tossed it on the top of his desk, “congrats you’re a captain now” was his gruff explanation. 

Mike rolled his eyes, it was not unknown that Commissioner Biaz disliked Ukai since everyone just seemed to think he was warming the seat for the blonde lieutenant’s rise up the ladder. Not wanting his boss to ruin the moment the deputy commissioner grasped the blonde on the shoulder.

“We are reopening one of our old precincts due to the rise in crime over the recent years” Mike explained as he grabbed the folder with a pointed look at his boss who rolled his eyes.

Knowing he needed to be the boss, the commissioner spoke up again, “your new precinct is in the middle of a highly populated omega area. There have been a lot of reports coming in recently and Mayor Smith has brought to my attention the need for a permanent police presence.”

Mayor Smith nodded “there has been a lack of omega acceptance even though laws have passed a decade ago that should have changed this.”

Ukai remembers the twisted feeling in his stomach when the news had announced Omega Rights being passed into law. He had always believed that omegas were treated poorly but it had been hard to protect them, even as an officer. At the time a young police officer fresh out of the academy. In his opinion something should have been done about the way omegas were treated a long time ago. 

The twisting in his stomach was because of how hard it was as an enforcer of the laws to keep his own officers in line. It was a big social change that many did not agree with and Ukai is realizing now that this promotion is really a test. It could ruin his career or have his name on this office door. He was going to have to fight against years of prejudice within the community as well as the force.

“We are going to open up the old station house on 85th Ave” The alpha mayor stated, “so you will need to scout the other stations or academy for capable officers. The city has set aside a fund for you to use to fix the place up and conduct training.”

Ukai and Mike shared a glance, that was his grandfather’s old station; they had shut it down after his promotion to commissioner since at the time crime was lower and the funding needed to be moved to other areas.

“Be ready for operation in two months” Biaz stated before a look of relief settled on his face when his secretary opened the door to remind him of a meeting he was running late for.

Everyone was quickly dismissed and in less than five minutes Ukai found himself standing on the street holding a thick file describing the new division he would be running and a bottle of wine gifted from Mike.  
\------

A week later Ukai was standing in front of a boarded up old police station. With a sigh he pushed the key into the lock and swiftly turned it. A breeze rushed past him as if the memories of his childhood ran by as the door swung open with a creak. 

The young alpha chuckled as he walked in and could see a crack in the wall where an officer a long time ago had been trying to hang a poster only to get frustrated and smashed the nail too hard. His grandfather had been so mad and young Ukai could only remember laughing at the poor officer since he knew what his grandpa was like when mad. That officer had spent the rest of the week carefully hanging posters so he could master the skill.

The new police captain continued his walk through the precinct and made a mental list of all the new equipment he is going to need and a list of cleaning supplies. This is going to take a lot of work. With a phone full of photos and his hands covered in dust Ukai finally decided to call it a day.

He was creating a list on his phone for reference later when the door swung open with an extravagant bang. 

“You have a lot of work ahead of you” whistled an older and deep voice.

Ukai turned to his visitor and chuckled in greeting, “this place has seen better days. How have you been Commissioner Nekomata?”

The rivalry between the police and fire departments is legendary. It was always friendly but it was most famous when Nekomata and Ukai’s grandfather held the commissioner chairs for their departments. As a small boy Ukai remembers going to many of the summer fundraisers and witnessing all of the competitions between the two alphas.

Nekomata smiled mischievously, “I have been well. Glad to see that you're the one taking on this new push by the mayor.”

With an eyebrow raised curiously Ukai gestured for the man to sit in one of the few chairs that had been left in the building. The Fire Commissioner swiftly pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses and Ukai laughed as he joined the man. 

“So, I am going to guess that you put my name in the Mayor’s ear?” Ukai asked once the glasses were poured. 

The older alpha gave a hearty laugh as he picked up his glass for a toast, “I might have brought up the idea over drinks” the glasses clinked together, “congratulations Captain Ukai.”  
\------  
“Is this the place?” Daichi Sawamura asked his friend.

The building they were standing in front of looked like it was condemned. The two officers had been told to report to this location for the day without needing to change into their uniforms. Hesitantly the taller of the two officers reached for the door as if afraid it will fall off. Before he touched the handle, it swung open to a dyed blonde alpha who jumped at the face right in front of him.

“Hey are you Sawamura and Iwaizumi?” the man asked after he caught his breath from the surprise. 

The two officers nodded, “Good morning, I’m Daichi Sawamura and this is Hajime Iwaizumi” the shorter of the two young alphas introduced, “we were told to report here by captain Yuki.”

The blonde nodded and opened the door wider for them to come in, “Nice to meet you, I’m Captain Ukai.”

After shuffling into the boarded up police station it was very obvious to the two younger officers that the place was in need of a renovation. They followed the captain to a back room that had been recently cleaned and everyone settled around the desk that already had a stack of files at the corner. 

With a huff the captain fell into his chair, “alright, we will get straight to it” he said as he pulled the top two files off the stack and a pen.

He leveled both officers with a blank face, “what is your opinion on omegas?”

Daichi and Iwaizumi shared a look, not knowing what was going on or why they were being asked this specific question. 

Clearing his throat briefly, Daichi spoke first, “I am sorry sir, but that is a very broad question. Can you give a little more context?”

Ukai nodded “right. I guess that is a little vague, do you think omegas should have the right to say no to an alpha in regards to sexual or any other situation?”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, “is this because of last week?” he asked hesitantly. 

A chuckle was the response as Ukai flipped open a file and read from the top page, “Officers Iwaizumia and Sawamura received three days unpaid leave after starting an altercation with fellow officers.”

Daichi quickly spoke up, “those officers were trying to attack an omega in heat that they had in their custody” he explained, worried that they were about to receive further punishment from that incident. 

“Why would you choose to defend an omega by attacking other officers?” asked the older alpha as he leaned back in his chair his scent indicating he was calm and not angry like the younger officers had expected. 

Encouraged by the blonde, Iwaizumi shrugged, “we defend the law, the law doesn’t allow for alphas to force themselves on omegas. Not that it ever should have allowed it to begin with” he mumbled the last part without meaning to.

Daichi nodded in agreement, “no one should be allowed to be taken advantage of just because of their secondary gender.”

A wide smile spread on the captain’s face before he slammed his hands on the desk in excitement, “excellent! What do you guys think about working here?”

Stunned, they shook hands with the young captain still not knowing what was happening. Laughing at their startled looks, Ukai sat back down and explained the new unit and the plans the mayor has for them. 

“I know this is a lot to take in, so please let me know what you decide by the end of the week” he ended the conversation as he handed them each his business card. 

The two friends exchanged a nod before turning to the captain, “We don’t need to think about it sir, this sounds like where we want to be. Helping people is what we want to do.” Daichi stated confidently. 

Ukai grinned excitedly as he reached for the next file in the stack and pulled out two slips of paper handing one to each of the officers. He sat back and watched as the surprise and disbelief passed over their faces. 

“Congratulations” he exclaimed with a laugh at their reactions. 

The two officers looked at each other in surprise before jumping up and embracing in a bro hug then re-reading their promotion papers in disbelief.

“I am expecting a lot from my new detectives” Ukai smirked with a belly laugh.  
\----  
The heat of the day was beating down on the backs of the men painting the outside of the police building. Sweat had gathered on their brows and stained their training shirts. Ukai dumped his brush back in the bucket and with hands on hips, he was almost ready to call it day to escape the heat. 

“Captain Ukai!” called a new voice.

The three sweaty men turned to see a small boy with spiked up hair standing next to a young man with a shaved head. Both of them dressed like the kids who cut school or liked to pick fights.

Gesturing for the others to put the paint down, Ukai led everyone into the building that was thankfully cooler. Over the last week Daichi and Iwaizumi had been focused on helping to get the station cleaned up.They had managed to replace the broken windows, and had an electrician come in to check on the utilities of the building. The police chief didn’t give them a big budget and Ukai thought it would be best to put most of the allowance towards equipment that they would need and the required training. Leaving most of the manual labor to the officers, who honestly didn’t mind all that much. Except that today was hot.

The bullpen already had new desks and the room itself looked ready to be operational. They had white boards stacked against a wall ready to be used, the walls had been painted a few days ago and the floors cleaned. Ukai had everyone settled around the desk closest to the door. 

“Alrighty. Daichi Sawamura, Hajime Iwaizumi are our newest additions Ryuunosuke Tanaka and Yuu Nishinoya from narcotics” Ukai introduced as he passed around water bottles from a cooler they kept stocked.

“Nice to meet ya” Nishinoya exclaimed loudly as he shook everyone’s hands.

The little omega was a ball of energy and Daichi found himself startled, he was used to omegas being docile and quiet. The one in front of him was like a firecracker in a library. Ukai didn’t seem bothered as the new omega and beta ran around the station in excitement. 

“You’ll get used to them. They may be rambunctious but they know when to be serious and do their jobs” he chuckled when the new additions ran upstairs.  
\----

Alarms were beeping loudly, bacon sizzled in the frying pan and several showers could be heard running. Ittetsu Takeda smiled fondly as his young pack got ready for the day. They were an unconventional pack, all of them were omegas, that Takeda had picked up along the way until one day they were a pack. Everyone could feel the bond they shared and they have overcome many trials together that Takeda wished they never had to encounter. 

“Are Hinata and Yaku home yet?” called Noya’s excited voice as he ran down the stairs his hair not yet styled for the day.  
Takeda shook his head and placed a plate in front of the excitable omega, “no, but they should be here soon.”

As if summoned by their conversation the front door swung open, “I’m home” called out a fiery redhead. 

“Hey some people are still asleep” the other newcomer scolded as he smacked the smaller young man in the back of the head. 

After giving a brief apology Hinata settled at the table next to Noya, “how is it working at the new station?”

Yaku and Takeda watched in amazement as the two omegas communicated through sound effects and exaggerated hand movements. They would have to get the translated version later. 

“I see Hinata is home” chuckled a new voice. 

“Morning Suga”

“Morning Akaashi” everyone greeted happily. 

The two omegas nodded back in greeting as they accepted their plates and joined the others to watch the foreign language developing in front of them. 

“Shouyou you’re too loud” complained someone irritably. 

A young man with bottle blonde grown out hair was glaring in the doorway of the kitchen. The red head sheepishly apologized while Akaashi handed the annoyed omega a cup of coffee. As if it held the secrets to the world the omega settled at the table next to Suga and sipped on his caffeine. 

“There has been a lot of progress made at the police station” Takeda said as he settled with his own plate of food at the table with his young pack members. 

Noya excitedly started to talk about the work they had been doing and his new coworkers. It had been a few days now since their firecracker pack member announced his new employment and everyone was secretly relieved. Working in narcotics was stressful on the young man, even though he would never admit it out loud. His old captain always made the omegas of their unit go undercover to catch criminals. Sometimes Noya was found out, or even got roughed up by police officers before Tanaka could step in. The omega pack hoped that their shortest member would be safer with this new job.

“Tanaka dumped a whole bucket of paint on Daichi” Noya explained, “the detective’s face was so scary!”

Everyone chuckled at the retelling of the story before Yaku let out a big yawn. 

“Well I think it is time for me to go to bed, these night shifts are brutal” the brunette complained, “today is the first day of classes for you guys right?”

Takeda nodded and took that as his queue to finish getting ready for the day. Akaashi and Suga followed his lead. The three of them worked at the local omega school a few blocks away. Even with all of the laws and legislature put into action it was still deemed that young alphas and omegas should have limited contact until they figured out their hormones. This was done to prevent attacks and teenage pregnancies.

Hinata and Yaku said their goodbyes and headed off to bed, dreading having to wake up for another graveyard shift that night. Noya downed the last of his coffee and ran off to his room to finish getting ready. Mainly finish styling his ridiculous hairstyle. 

“What are your plans for today Kenma?” Akaashi asked as he packed his lunch.

The pudding haired omega shrugged, not taking his attention off of the handled game in his hands. That hadn't been there a minute ago, but everyone was used to the quiet omega always having a game close at hand. 

“Can you remind Yachi and Yamaguchi they are responsible for dinner tonight?” the lead of their omega pack, Takeda, asked kindly

After receiving a nod in confirmation the three teachers made their way to the door only for it to suddenly open to two more of their pack returning home from late night shifts. 

“Welcome home Kunimi and Yahaba, where is Oikawa?” Suga greeted them as he slipped on his shoes. 

Removing their shoes the two tired omegas huffed out a greeting, “he had to stay back to finish paperwork” one of them mumbled out.

“Oh right, yesterday was his first day at your hospital” Akaashi said while checking his phone for the time. 

The two nodded still too tired to really have a conversation. Takeda gave them a fond smile and directed them to eat the breakfast he left for them in the kitchen and then to get to bed. Perking up at the idea of food the two omegas said their farewells and quickly followed the smell of bacon.  
\-----  
The two month deadline was almost up. Ukai was surprised with the progress he was actually able to make. He had a full staff of officers that would be ready to take over patrolling their area, which would help the other departments that had originally been spreading themselves to account for the retired police station.

Along with a full police roster, Ukai had been delighted when a young pretty beta had asked if he was hiring a crime scene investigator. It had been hard to find anyone that was willing to leave their current departments and he had thought he was going to have to run without a lab for a while. Now they wouldn’t have to wait months for lab results or other needs for a case.

“Hey, hey, hey” called a loud voice from the front doors. 

“Bokuto?” Daichi yelled back in surprise, setting down the desk he was in the middle of assembling for Kiyoko’s lab while the beta was meeting with Ukai to discuss what equipment she needed. 

“Yo! Hey Daichi how ya been?” the owl haired man asked as he stepped through the entryway towards the detective.

Another figure followed behind the owl, making Diachi chuckle in surprise as he dragged Iwaizumi, who had been distracted with a filing cabinet, over to greet the men. 

“What are firefighters doing here?” smirked Iwaizumi as he shook hands with the wild haired duo. 

The four men had all played volleyball against each other in high school and had become fast friends. Even after graduation they had all kept in contact even if they were now separated by the rivalry between police and firefighters. 

“We heard about this place getting fixed up and wanted to check it out. It used to be such an eyesore” Kuroo stated as he looked around the almost completed police station. 

There were still a few wires hanging for the new light fixtures or large computers screens that were going to be installed. Boxes and packaging garbage littered the floor from the new furniture the rest of the officers were assembling. It looked amazing!

The two detectives could only agree, this building had looked ready for demolition when they had first seen it. Since it was their off day the firefighters decided to offer their help. 

“So you guys gotten your first case yet?” Kuroo asked while they moved the furniture around.

Iwaizumi shook his head, “Ukai has been working with other departments but no one seemed to be caring about the omega cases. They made sure to close everything else though” he said with an eyeroll of disgust.

“Ukai is going to have us focus on community awareness and let everyone know we are here to protect them regardless of second gender” Diachi elaborated, “we’ll handle any cases that arise though but we won’t get any until the precinct if officially set up.”

After dropping the filing cabinet in the corner of the lab Bokuto hummed in thought, “that’s gonna be rough, it would be hard to trust alpha officers who used to take advantage of omegas just a week ago.”

An awkward silence settled between the four friends, they have all seen how alphas across all career fields abuse their power. But they were going to change things and with Captain Ukai leading them they hoped to be able to change public opinion. Daichi and Iawizumi were ready to put their new detective responsibilities to work and help the community. 

The group of alphas went back to the first floor after finishing putting together the lab with only a few pieces of equipment still waiting to be delivered. They were surprised to see the rest of the department gathered around the desks enjoying some pizzas that were delivered by two tall alphas in suits.

In one corner of the room Noya and Tanaka seemed to be trying to get Kiyoko’s attention but she was talking to another new crime scene investigator named Yachi. The little blonde omega seemed to be terrified, she was shaking like a rabbit as she observed all of the officers tearing into the pizzas.

Next to doors, a young police officer and one of the alphas that brought the food were glaring at each other. Seeming to have some kind of silent eating competition. Kageyama seemed to have some history with the other person with blonde hair and several inches in height advantage. 

“Hey hey hey” Bokuto called out to the group, grabbing everyone’s attention. 

“Your food is over here” called out the other alpha in a suit and a lazy smile, as he gestured to two boxes stacked behind him that he had clearly saved for them..

Iwaizumi clapped his high school friend and roommate on the shoulder as thanks. The two alphas had known each other since their freshman year at high school and were very excited to be working together. The lawyer slid the food over for everyone to dig in.

“Hey how is Hanamaki doing? He was put on a new shift recently right?” Kuroo asked as everyone settled around the table. 

The alpha nodded with a glum look, “yeah the hospital reworked all the schedules and I had a lot of cases in court, so I haven’t seen him in a while”

Iwaizumi patted his tall friend’s shoulder reassuringly, “well this weekend you should both have off and I will be staying with this guy so you can be gross” he chuckled while gesturing to Daichi as the person he would be staying with. 

Bokuto cheered in delight, “oh right there is this new club we need to go to!” 

Kuroo quickly agreed while Daichi and Iwaizumi groaned it was always a long night going out with those two. 

“We have to get Asahi to go this time” Daichi decided, his roommate was always able to wiggle out of their outings and was determined to drag his shy friend out with them. 

The others quickly agreed, Kuroo had a sick joy in harassing the large alpha teddy bear whenever he had the chance. 

A commotion across the room brought their attention to the two young men still staring at each other. But now, it seemed that Noya and Tanaka were placing bets on who would blink first. Adding the chaos, naturally.

“So who’s the twig?” Kuroo asked. 

Mattsun let out a chuckle, “Kei Tsukishima, he is an intern in my office. The boss wants him to work with me in the hopes that when he graduates from school he will work with me as a partner on these omega rights cases.”

The other alphas let out noises of surprise and amazement, the blonde looked so young to be in law school. 

“Do you think we should invite him to go to the club with us?” Bokuto asked in excitement. 

The others observed the interaction between the blonde and Kageyama and they all quickly agreed to keep it between their friend group. Maybe they would extend the invitations out to the youngsters after they get to know them a little more. 

\----  
Rain was flooding the street from the sudden downpour. The standing pools of water in the dark alley sloshed as she stumbled through them. Not caring that her bare feet were bleeding and her dress barely hanging on her shoulder by a thread. Most people were taking shelter from the rain or were already home, it was still too early in the morning for regular commuters to even think about waking up.

She felt tears of relief starting to form when her foggy vision saw a taxi drive by. The road! Only a few more yards and she might be able to find help. A person was standing at the opening of the alley with an umbrella and talking on their cell phone. 

“Help!” she coughed in relief of finally finding a savior.

Her stumbling sped up at the hope of ending this nightmare. The man under the umbrella jumped at the sudden voice. He hung up his phone and stared at the young omega. 

Her hope shattered. 

“You shouldn’t have run away” a sudden bolt of lighting lit up the alley way and the last thing she ever saw was the red eyes of an alpha.  
\--------  
“Get a gurney!” someone shouted as the ambulance pulled up in the emergency unloading area. 

Short brunette hair bounced as the nurse ran to the EMT’s wheeling in the young girl. Yahaba was only able to keep facial reaction to a minimum thanks to his years of experience. But he couldn’t help the small flinch when he laid eyes on the girl. 

The small paramedic was sitting on the bed performing chest compressions while Asahi rattled off her injuries to the younger omega. The normal routine.

“Kunimi page Dr. Oikawa and Dr. Green to OR 2” Yahaba ordered the nurse seated behind the large desk. 

With a nod the other omega did as instructed and started to organize the other surgeries that would need to be delayed due to the emergency arrival. With the help of the two paramedics they transferred the girl to a hospital bed. Kunmi soon appeared and whisked their patient away to the operating room. 

“Do you know who she is?” Yahaba asked once the doors shut knowing he had a few minutes before he needed to get in there. 

The tall alpha shook his head, “no, she had nothing on her” he said sadly. 

It had been a grueling scene that the ambulance had come upon when they got the call. The girl was bloody and her pulse had been faint. They rushed her to the hospital as quickly as possible but Asahi knew there was little that could be done, there was too much blood at the scene and it still poured out of her. 

“Kunimi should be back in a second. You did good Asahi, she is still alive” Yahaba encouraged the depressed paramedic. 

The large alpha would normally give omegas a sense of fear just from his stature alone. The nurses had even been a little uncomfortable around him when they first met, instincts. But since meeting the man Yahaba knew that Asahi took any case where the patient didn’t make it to heart. So being the stereo typical omega that he is the brunette made sure that the kind alpha didn’t get too down on himself. 

This was a hard job where they would look death in the face on a daily basis. The only thing keeping them in this career was when they could give the grim reaper a big middle finger and cure their patients. It was those days that all the hospital staff lived off of and he knew Asahi did as well. When the alpha had to help a mother give birth in the field, or comfort a distraught child who got a broken arm at school those were the moments when Asahi was a bright and confident paramedic. The shadows of those losses would be smaller in the light of the good they could find. 

With a small comforting smile Yahaba left to the operation room. Hopefully to give this moment a happy ending. 

“Bonesaw” called a calm and collected voice. 

Yahaba and Kunimi had only seen their pack mate work as the new trauma surgeon in action a handful of times since his arrival a few weeks ago. Neither of them had expected their normally ditsy pack mate to be so focused and composed.He was on another level compared to other doctors. Most of the surgeons the two nurses have worked with would find this kind of scene hard to deal with calmly. 

The brunette issuing orders was tall and confident. His confidence seemed to control the room. Nurses that would normally be rushing and clumsy seemed to be encouraged by the atmosphere their doctor was radiating. Kunimi felt himself take a deep breath behind his mask and approach the patient ready to help all other thoughts leaving his mind. 

Machines beeped just as calmly, no issues yet. A few more instruments were passed around and blood pouches were refilled when they encountered their first problem. 

“Where is the other surgeon?” Doctor Oikawa asked a half hour into the operation sweat was forming on his hairline. 

Yahaba blinked in surprise and looked around. Doctor Green was not here yet. With a growl of irritation the brunette turned to Kunimi who was ready to do anything needed and instructed him to go page Dr. Green. 

Seeing this Dr. Oikawa huffed out a breath of his own and turned his attention to Yahaba, “I need you to assist.”

Normally a nurse would not be asked to perform the actual surgery, he was there to be sure the doctor’s had the tools they needed and monitor the machines. They were there to keep the doctors focused on the task in front of them and to limit them taking their eyes or focus off their patient. 

With slight hesitation the shorter omega nodded and stepped into the spot around the table that Dr. Green should be in. Oikawa instructed him to reach into the girl’s abdomen while he was sewing something on her chest. 

“I need you to gently pull her pancreas out her pancreas, we need to see the damage hopefully we don’t have to remove it completely” Oikawa stated as he asked for another instrument. 

A nurse to his left gave him an encouraging nudge with his elbow and then Yahaba was carefully reaching into their patient. Just as the nurse had the organ in his hands and was gently holding it out enough so Oikawa could start repairing it the monitors started going off. Their patient stopped breathing. 

Quickly the nurses went into action, Watari was holding the paddles while Oikawa and Yahaba pulled their hands away. Oikawa called for a charge and everyone held their breath as they waited for the machine to charge and then Watari was applying the paddles to their patient. Her body jolted but there was no rhythm on the monitor. Oikawa called for a second charge and they repeated the process two more times. 

“Time of death 22:15” Dr. Oikawa announced solemnly. 

The nurses went to work cleaning the room with an air of defeat. No one liked to lose a patient but soon they would have a new patient and all they could do was their best to save them. They can’t afford to get distracted by every case, even if that sounded cold heartened. There would just be no way for them to function otherwise. 

“Oh you're done?” called a new arrival. 

Dr. Green, an alpha surgeon and was renowned from other hospitals as being the best in the field strolled into the operating room. None of those other hospitals had omega staff though so no one had been aware of his sexist personality. 

The nurses froze when they heard the growl. Yahaba jerked away from the man standing next to him not having expected the reaction. 

“Where have you been Doctor Green? You were paged over a half hour ago” demanded Oikawa as he ripped off his mask. 

The alpha shrugged, not looking at all disturbed by their dead patient or the enraged omega in front of him.

“Well Doctor Oikawa I assumed you knew what you were doing. This just shows that omegas have no business in the medical field” he stated with a smirk. 

The sound of the bed holding their deceased patient was the only thing that could be heard in the tense moment. The wheels squeaking in protest to the movement. 

“We have protocols for a reason. When your pager goes off you answer it” Oikawa replied once the door shut and most of the nurses had left. 

Yahaba was the only remaining witness in the room, he was cleaning the machines and gathering the tools to be sanitized. 

“Whatever” Green stated and turned on his heel to leave.

Once the alpha was gone Oikawa let out a deep sigh and pulled off his bloodied gown and gloves to throw away. His pink scrubs with aliens printed all over now visible for everyone to see. 

“Are you going to report this?” the nurse asked curiously as they moved into the room next door to clean off. 

The surgeon shook his head, “I don’t have enough credibility to do anything yet. It would just come off as the whiny omega” the tall brunette huffed as he dried his hands. 

Sadly Yahaba could only agree. Even with the omega rights enacted ten years ago it was still a lot of work for them to get real productive jobs. Careers in the medical field were even harder due the older alphas that held positions of power in hospitals that stuck to the old philosophies. Thankfully nurses were accepted for omegas slowly over the last five years but never as anything more than that.The fact that Oikawa was a surgeon and the hospital picked him up is already a huge hurdle and the brunette was not willing to disrupt things just yet. 

“-ever again you stupid omega” a familiar voice was scolding angrily in the distance as the pack mates made their way back to nurses station. 

Concerned they ran down the hall to find Dr. Green towering over Kunimi. The little omega was clutching a large binder to his chest and was clearly trembling. The waiting room was getting flooded with dominating alpha pheromones causing the other omegas present to flinch and flee the scene. The hospital would need to get their neutralizers looked into.

All of the nurses froze when they smelled the pheromones and felt their instincts trying to force them to submit to the angry alpha. Kunimi let out a high pitched whine when Green grabbed his shoulder roughly to shake him to attention. 

“Get your hands off of him” demanded Oikawa, not reacting at all to the alpha’s attempt to push his will on those around him. 

Green sneered, “what are you gonna do about it? You just killed a patient and you have no clout here.”

Kunimi let out another whine when the grip on his shoulder strengthened. Letting his instincts take over Oikawa grabbed the doctor by his scrubs and then punched him in the face. Thankfully the man released his grip on the little omega as he fell to the ground. 

With a roar Green rose to his feet ready to attack the brunette. His cheeks were a light pink clearly embarrassed to be put on his butt by an omega. 

“That is gonna leave a bruise” someone chuckled while applauding the display. 

Everyone’s attention was pulled by the tall peach haired man who was approaching the desk with files in his hand. 

“Stay out of this Hanamaki” Green ordered with a growl and turned his attention back to the brunette. 

The newcomer wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s shoulders and easily spun the omega around, “I actually need him for a consultation. Dr. Green you might want to check the board. I think you have surgery right now. It wouldn't be good to be late to two operations in one day” he smirked while also encouraging Kunimi to follow him. 

They rounded the corner out of sight of the raging alpha. Hanamaki checked to be sure that Green stormed off in another direction and noticed Yahaba and Watari take over the nurse station. When he turned his attention back to the omegas he was glad that Oikawa had already calmed down the stressed Kunimi.

“Go take a long lunch we will be sure no one bothers you” Oikawa encouraged while holding out the key to the office he shared with Hanamaki to the omega. 

Grateful Kunimi accepted the gesture and scurried away. Oikawa shared a look with Hanamki before they turned towards the staircase. A few minutes later they were standing on the roof that had a small awning to protect them from the rain. 

“You have only been here a month but have enough reasons to report him and get him fired” Hanamaki stated as he chewed on a piece of pocky. 

Not very many people knew he kept a box in his white coat. 

Oikawa let out a humorless laugh, “I am in no position to do anything. This is the world of alphas.”

“And Betas” the peach haired added said with a smirk. 

They shared a chuckle and enjoyed the moment of quiet while chewing on pocky. Recharging for their next case and trying to push away the politics. 

“How was your weekend with the boyfriend?” the brunette asked with a mischievous smirk. 

Makki swooned and his cheeks went a little pink “it was so good. Our roommate left to stay with some friends so we had the place all to ourselves.”

Oikawa chuckled, “I bet you were like rabbits, how did you make it in today?” 

The two fell into an easy banter as they teased each other. The sound of sirens arriving was their cue to get back to work. There were lives to save.


	2. First Case (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -here is another chapter written when i should be asleep. Let me know if my sudden owl habits caused confusion in the plot 
> 
> -Also I drew a thing. It's at the end of the chapter

Tokyo Omega Academy was the beginning of a new trend in the big cities around the world. Now that it was socially acceptable to get an education and join the working class, it was soon a problem when teenagers started presenting.

Young alphas would go into rut and attack anyone near them. When their heat struck omegas would beg for anyone to help them. Teachers and students were finding themselves in uncomfortable situations and something had to be done.

They were halfway into the second month of school now and the excitement of the new classes has settled down . It was easier to tell who lived in the dorms, their hair was messy and looked like they had just rolled out of bed. No longer caring about looking presentable anymore. The high students were swarming the grounds and halls as they reconnected from the weekend and planned for the first big holiday of the school year. Halloween.

Takeda hummed happily as he unpacked his bag to get ready for lessons. He had done a lot of research this summer to find ways to make contemporary Japanese entertaining to teenagers. He hoped that his new lesson plan would do the trick this year to finally get a more engaged audience.

“You have been pumped all weekend” chuckled Suga as he strolled into the empty classroom, “did you finish your project?”

With a bright smile Takeda pulled out his laptop and clicked a few buttons before turning the screen to his packmate.

“I made Jeopardy!”

The older man’s excitement was contagious and Suga found himself just as excited when the iconic theme song gently echoed in the room.

“this is a great idea, how are you going to get them to play though?” Suga encouraged as he clicked to screen showing the different categories.

“I was thinking we play each Friday until all the options are gone. We have already gone through enough material that we should be able to start this week. Winning group at the end gets extra credit towards their next exam” the literature teacher explained.

He had been pulling all nighters for a while trying to compose the perfect questions and figure out the powerpoint transitions. He probably should have enlisted Kenma’s help but the last two months were busy for the Pro Gamer.

The bell suddenly rang, making Suga make a hasty retreat to the third floor. His class was almost full by the time he ran up the stairs.

He didn’t know who had it worse between him and Takeda. Mathematics was the other despised class in their school but he didn’t have the ability to play jeopardy to keep everyone entertained. Lucky Akaashi teaches chemistry which was an elective so his students chose to be there.

“Good morning everyone” he greeted when the second bell rang.

By the time lunch rolled around Akaashi was already giving Suga the weekend gossip. Turns out the “it” junior couple from last year broke up and now Yuri was dating the captain of the soccer team at an alpha private school.

“Do I look like someone who wants to hear everyone’s secrets?” The Chemistry teacher asked, a blank look on his face.

Takeda laughed heartily at the ravenette, “you are just easy to talk to because you just absorb the information.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. All he wanted to do was teach his classes, yes he was happy his students liked him but he didn’t need to know about their private lives.

“When are you starting the writing club?” Suga asked after a moment.

“Probably in a week or two. It will depend on how many students join, last year we had the minimum and half of those were seniors” Akaashi explained with a sigh.

His packmates gave him sympathetic looks. They knew that their quiet friend loved being the writing club’s advisor, but most students were more interested in social media these days.

“You can be co-advisor with us if you want?” Takeda suggested “you could be a coach with Suga.”

Suga and Akaashi were one of the first few to attend omega only high school. Their parents did not want to take any chances with their safety. They had ended up playing volleyball at opposing schools as the starting setters.

“Yeah Akaashi, it would be so much fun” Suga agreed quickly.

With a small smile Akaashi said he would let them know if his club fell through.  
———-

They finally got their first case. Well the correct term is cold case. Multiple cold cases.

Daichi’s jaw dropped when he saw the stack of files Yachi had finished depositing on his and Iwaizumi’s desks.

“S-sorry” she stuttered before running back to the labs.

The alpha made a mental note to apologize to her later, the girl was very skittish. His attention was drawn to the other detective letting out a huff as he settled into his chair ready to get to work.

“None of these are even complete victim statements” Hajime growled as he flipped through the first few dust covered folders.

Curious, Daichi looked over the spiky haired man’s shoulder and was appalled. The previous officers had only taken down a name, and address of the incident. Not even a description of what happened or any kind of contact information.

“How are we supposed to solve these?” Daichi sighed and settled into his own chair.

“Your detectives now. Investigate” cut the familiar voice of Captain Ukai, a smug grin stretched on his lips.

With a huff the two got to work, they organized the cases from oldest to newest not wanting any evidence they did find to get distrusted even further by time.

Iwaizumi stole one of the rolling white boards and listed out the locations so they could plan their week and not have to back track to the same area multiple times if it wasn’t necessary.

Lunch time finally rolled around and the two detectives were thankfully distracted by Noya and Tanaka fresh off a call. The energetic omega brought the two alphas their lunch as a bargaining chip so they were forced to listen to his retelling off their attempted robbery call.

“I was like bah and he went boosh. Tanaka zoomed and then, wham we caught him” Noya was yelling by this point now.

Daichi and Iwaizumi exchange subtle glances, neither still had any clue how to translate Yuu Nishinoya. Tanaka erupted in laughter when he caught their confused glances and quickly retold the story in regular Japanese.

“So what’s all this?” Noya asked, gesturing to the mess they had made of their area.

With a groan Daichi explained the cold cases dumped in their lap.

Tanaka was reading through the addresses and neighborhoods on the board when he gasped.

“Hey bro, I didn’t know your pack had outstanding cases?” The Buddha looking man said curiously.

The short omega glanced at the board, “I haven’t heard of anything” he said slowly.

Iwaizumi asked what the address was and then pulled up the stack of files linked to it. He handed them to the omega cautiously not wanting to mess with work and private matters but also wanting any kind of lead he could get.

“Wow those really do suck” Tanaka whistled at the lack of information.

With furrowed brows the omega flipped through the files getting more agitated with each new case. Daichi was about to step in when bright watery eyes looked up to him.

“I didn’t know anything was happening” he gasped in distress.

Daichi gently took the dusty files out of his hands and put a reassuring hand on the officer’s shoulder.

“Hey don’t jump to conclusions, we don’t know anything yet” he said comfortingly trying to keep Noya from breaking down.

After a moment the omega composed himself and nodded in thanks to the detective.

“Yeah your right” he hesitated before offering, “I can introduce you to them?”

Daichi looked to Iwaizumi to see his opinion, only to receive a nod in agreement.

“Yeah sounds good. We’ll talk to Ukai and have you taken off rotation tomorrow so you can come with us” he said and ushered the two off to finish their shift since lunch had ended a while ago.

As if summoned, the Captain’s loud voice suddenly called the detectives into his office

——-  
Itsui Hospital was huge. It was well known for being an educational facility that produced some of the most recent breakthroughs in medicine including the development of suppressants that help omegas to delay their heats.

“Doctor Oikawa, I need to speak to you” called the chief of surgery Nobuteru Irihata.

Hanamaki looked at his co-worker curiously and lowered his arm holding the x-ray they had been analyzing.

“What did you do?” He teased with a wink.

Oikawa quaffed his hair with a small smirk, “everything perfectly I am the best after all” he retorted.

With a snort Hanamaki shoved the brunette towards their boss and left to talk to his patient.

“What can I do for you sir?” The omega asked cheerfully as he walked with the older alpha into an empty room.

After clicking the door shut Chief of Surgery Irihata burst out laughing like Santa Claus, startling the tall omega.

“Sir?”

After a few seconds the man contained his amusement, “I heard that you punched Doctor Green a few days ago, I have been wanting to do that for a year” and the laughing kicked back up again.

The brunette forced himself to keep his polite smile intact. He had no clue how to act in this situation. Laugh along? Deny the claim? Pretend this conversation never happened, clearly the chief is going crazy?

“Don’t worry you're not getting fired” the chunky man reassured, his laughter contained for now.

Oikawa nodded slowly. Was that all he wanted to say?

The jovial atmosphere shattered.

Irihata gave the omega taller than himself a hard serious look, “never do that again” he ordered.

Not with his alpha abilities but as a boss. A boss who was responsible for surgeons.

“Your hands are the tool of your trade. If you need to react physically, use your legs” he advised with a smirk.

Oikawa let out a breath of relief. He had sucked in air when he received the look worthy of making young alphas in rut submit.

With a nod the chief patted the doctor on the shoulder, “alright, glad that’s settled. Get back to work. I believe you have surgery in a half hour.”

A few minutes later he was retelling the encounter to an amused Hanamaki.

“That old man has a good sense of humor” the peach haired doctor giggled as he flipped through some lab results.

Oikawa pouted, “I didn’t find it very funny. That was stressful” he exclaimed with an exaggerated sigh.

Using the papers in his hand the beta smacked the brunette in the head.

“Go get the OR you know Kunimi will cancel it if you are not exactly on time” he chuckled.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “he is so lazy sometimes. He can start prepping without me there” he mumbled to himself as he rushed away.

Now that he was not distracted the peach haired surgeon was able to finish reading his reports. Concerned with the results he asked Yahaba to schedule an MRI for the patient in A-25.

“That is the best sexy doctor costume” cat called a familiar voice.

Before Hanamaki could turn around, already smiling, he had strong arms clothed in a black suit jacket encircled around his waist.

“Halloween is in like two weeks” chuckled the beta as he turned in his boyfriend’s arms.

The tall lawyer smirked and shrugged, “I think we should wear costumes every day.”

Hanamaki quickly caught on to the alpha’s train of thought, “sexy costumes” he smirked

“In be-“

“Oi cut that out” growled someone suddenly startling the pair, “kids can hear you.”

The surgeon looked around his boyfriend’s large frame in surprise to see Iwaizumi and Daichi dressed in uniform. Their roommate was cross armed looking very annoyed with a slight blush.

Hanamaki smirked, “you have heard worse” and chucked when the alpha’s cheeks darkened.

Daichi quickly stepped in to keep his partner from combusting, “wow with you both dressed like that you do look like a power couple.”

The boyfriends grinned proudly. When they were seniors in high school, they started dating junior year, they had already started declaring themselves as a power couple. The home has continued for years and the duo had made sure that everyone was aware of their accomplishments.

“I know we are total bad asses” Matsukawa exclaimed as he wrapped his long arm around his boyfriend and pulled him into his side.

The four friends laughed a bit and joked around before Hanamaki asked why they all suddenly showed up.

“I was dropping off this snack for you” Matsukawa explained, picking up the small box he had set on the counter of the nurses station they were standing at the end of.

The doctor squeezed in delight. He loved cream puffs! Satisfied he had pleased his man, the lawyer said his farewells so he could hurry to meet a judge.

“Actually we got a notice that you had a patient here recently that looked to be the victim of some kind of attack” Daichi reported as he read off his little black notepad.

Ukai had gotten a call from Nekomata asking if the police had found out what had happened in the case. The fire department had been the ones to find the victim and his favorite firehouse was curious, so the Commissioner promised he would ask. The police captain had no idea about the incident and quickly sent his detectives to investigate.

“I think she was a Jane Doe, I’ll get the report” the surgeon said and rounded the counter to dig through the filing cabinet.

“We had reported this as a homicide so I’m surprised you didn't come sooner” Hanamaki commented as he shuffled around after asking for the date of the incident.

They had a lot of Jane Does in the last few months.

Daichi shrugged, “we just became officially operational recently, maybe it's sitting on a desk somewhere” he sighed while recounting the cold cases waiting for them.

With a sound of delight Hanamaki exaggeratedly pulled the thin file up in the air like the Olympic torch. He received rolled eyes from Iwaizumi.

“Alright I’ll make a copy of this real quick” the machine was easily loaded with the documents.

“Were you the surgeon?” Iwaizumi asked.

The peach haired man shook his head, “looks like it was Doctor Green” he said reading the first page that came out and handed it to the officers.

As the officers read through the papers the doctor calls out to Yahaba to page Green. A few minutes later the smug surgeon was sauntering down the hallway.

“Doctor Green?” Daichi asked cordially.

The man nodded and everyone exchanged names and handshakes. Yahaba offered an empty room for them to talk in and the friends said their goodbyes so they could do their jobs.

“Why are they talking to Doctor Green, he didn’t do the operation?” Asked the head nurse curiously.

Hanamaki smirked, “that’s what was on the report” was all he said and then his pager went off.  
——-

Sirens blared as they sped down the road. Bokuto was bouncing excitedly as he honked the horn at cars that were moving too slow.

“Bro calm down. You’re acting like this is your first fire” Kuroo huffed as he smacked his friend on the head.

His friend calmed down slightly as he pouted his weirdly styled hair dropped a little.

“I like going on calls. It’s such an adrenaline rush” the driver said as he turned down a side street towards the house they needed to get to.

The bed haired man sighed, “I get it man, but you need to remember that your adrenaline rush is someone else’s worst day.”

That seemed to give the firefighter something to think about. His silver eyebrows pinched as he thought over his friend’s words.

The burning house came into view before he could reply. Within the next few seconds orders were, water flowed and smoke filled their vision.

——-

Three alphas stared at each other, trying to comprehend the situation. The bustle of the hospital could faintly next beard through the closed door and shadows dance behind the thin blinds facing the hallway.

“Doctor Green I don't really understand?” Daichi said carefully, not wanting to be offensive but he needed to do his job.

“How do you not know her cause of death?” Iwaizumi cut over the rest of his partner’s attempt at being cordial.

They had different approaches to how they got things done. Sometimes that was good, their different skill sets will allow them to see multiple angles of a case. However, Daichi knew the other detective lost his manners when he felt like someone was trying to lie to him.

Right now even Daichi felt like something wasn’t right about Doctor Green’s memory of the Jane Doe case. Yes, the man was a trauma surgeon and probably saw hundreds of people at least in a month. Especially in a big city like Tokyo. But, the alpha doctor couldn’t remember the cause of death which seemed strange compared to the many doctors and nurses he has met. Even Hanamaki knew about the girl and he didn’t even operate on her.

They had already been trying to get clear answers out of the man for a half hour now. Tempers were going to start rising soon if this continued.

Doctor Green shrugged, “it was probably loss of blood or something. She was rough when she came in it was a pretty quick affair.”

Beyond frustrated now the spiky haired detective looked to the copied documents and raised a brow.

“You call forty five minutes on the table with an attempt to mend the pancreas and redirect the intestines a quick affair?”

Yeah, Iwaizumi picked up on a few things when he helped Hanamaki study for five years. The uncaring look on the surgeon’s face shifted, he hadn’t expected this.

Daichi cut off the man’s attempt to speak, “if you try to lie to us again you will be detained for obstructing our investigation” done playing nice.

Grasping at straws in an attempt to redeem himself the Doctor started listing off some random medical terms and numbers as if that was the answer. With a growl and thankful for the blockers scattered throughout the hospital, including in the rooms, the detectives stormed out of the room.

“Want to bring him in?” Iwaizumi asked as he took a breath to calm down.

He hated when people tried to be something they were not. Fake smiles, exaggerated behavior and lying to protect their image. Why do people feel like they need to be something they are not?

A huff of irritation cut off the alpha’s thoughts, “nah, let’s just find the right person.”

At the nurses station the small brunette, Hanamaki had called him Yahaba, looked at them guiltily.

“Sorry, Doctor Green isn’t very well liked here so Doctor Hanamaki thought it would be fun to embarrass him” he said with an awkward chuckle.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, very used to how his roommate and best friend’s mind works.

“Can you tell us who we really need to talk to, please?” Daichi asked tiredly, he just wanted to get this over with now.

The nurse nodded quickly to appease the frustrated officers, “Doctor Oikawa was in charge. He’s in surgery for another hour though” he explained.

An hour was a long time to wait around. The two officers thought about their stack of cold cases they could work in for the rest of the day and maybe just come back tomorrow. But, Ukai wanted them to get some answers as soon as possible since Commissioner Nekomata was asking. With a shrug they decided to stay and Yahaba gave them directions to the cafeteria if they wanted some food while they waited.

“So any Halloween plans?” asked Daichi as they settled into some chairs by the nurses station.

Neither of them were hungry.

Iwaizumi groaned as if the question physically pained him. The loud noise even startled Yahaba thinking the officer was hurt for a second.

“Issei and Takahiro are throwing a party,” he said as he slouched back in his chair.

“They miss their undergrad days and want to do one last rager before they finally decide we are too old” that caused Daichi to laugh.

There had been some memorable nights back when they were in their early twenties. Most of those memories were at someone’s expense and officers wanted the two to suffer most to be the couple.

“I am going to assume it’s a costume party” Daichi deduced easily.

Iwaizumi nodded, “everyone is invited too, they were going to tell you tonight.”

“Who is everyone?” that wording caught the man’s attention.

Iwaizumi gave him a tired smile, “the police department, fire house, the law office and the group on shift with Hanamaki.”

The other detective gasped, that was a lot of people. The high school friends rented a three bedroom house so it was decent sized but not enough if everyone invited showed up.

“That will be interesting to see,” Daichi said, already trying to imagine how everyone would fit.

The conversation quickly turned to different types of costumes. Iwaizumi was going to use old stuff so he didn’t have to go shopping, but Daichi was trying to convince him to go all out for the last crazy party they would be having for a while. The detectives considered dressing as firemen to make fun of Kuroo and Bokuto but that would probably back fire in some way.

Yahaba checked in with them a few times the omega was fun to talk to and he helped to entertain them. They heard about some of the current clinical trials the hospital was putting on and who was the best at setting bones.

“Yahaba we have multiple inbound” Watari called out after answering the ringing phone.

Yahaba nodded and started to send out a message to the staff with the pagers. Watari gathered trauma beds to be closer to the ambulance entrance and kits if needed. Daichi and Iwaizumi watched on amazed as the emergency room buzzed in organized chaos.

Soon ambulances had arrived with the first patients. Hanamaki and Green as well as several other doctors were rushing over and checking the victims.

“Matsukawa would make you lunch for a month if you sent him a video of Doctor Hanamaki” Daichi whispered to his friend.

With a smirk Iwaizumi did just that. He made a quick ten second video, being sure to keep the patient out of frame, that focused on the peach haired man. Not even a second after sending it Issei was starting negotiations for more footage or pictures.

“He might even pay you rent” laughed Daichi as he read the messages with Iwaizumi.

A few photos later, the officers had earned themselves homemade lunch for a month and a dinner each of their choice. The lawyer was the best cook out of their group and was the reason no one starved to death when hung over. The man had a gift for cooking bacon perfectly.

“Bro, stop fidgeting” grunted a certain firemen's voice through the chaos of the hospital.

Both officer’s turned towards the main door to see Kuroo and Bokuto assisting a fireman between them. All three men had soot on their faces and their jackets off. The typical look of firefighters fresh off a scene, their heavy boots clunked with each step and their specialized pants smelt of smoke.

“What happened?” Daichi asked as he rushed over to the men.

Kuroo looked surprised for a moment, not expecting his friends to be in the emergency room.

“This idiot fell off the top of the truck and didn’t tell anyone until a hour later” the tall alpha huffed and gestured to the mohawked alpha being helped.

Yahaba quickly arrived at that moment and asked the man’s name, Yamamoto, and in the next second the alpha was whisked away. Bokuto was looking at the space between him in Kuroo in amazement. That was fast!

“Why are you here? Anyone hurt?” Kuroo asked as he settled in a chair to wait for Yamamoto.

Iwaizumi shook his head and explained their situation. The firemen let out a sigh of relief, it was never fun to have friends in the hospital. Yamamoto didn’t seem too injured since he was still able to handle the hose after his accident. But the limp signified something needed to be looked at.

The four friends settled in the chairs trying to stay out of the way, while also keeping an eye on the busy area in case they could help. The injuries coming in looked minor as only two of the dozen brought in so far were determined to need surgeries. Watari had walked past and explained that two commuter buses had hit each other at one of the terminals, one departing while the other arriving.

“Are you all alright?” Asked a y’all brunette in teal blue scrubs and white coat.

His eyes were solely on the firemen, after all they were covered in soot so they could have been exposed to smoke or something.

“We’re fine, our friend is getting looked at” Kuroo replied for them with a polite smile.

Even the notoriously unpredictable Kuroo recognized when it was okay to mess around and when people needed to do their jobs. Right now the doctor was doing his job.

The brunette glanced over the group once, to confirm for himself they were okay before giving them a smirk, “I should have known four big strong alphas were very fine” he winked.

His chocolate eyes glanced at Iwaizumi’s strong arms once more before spinning around and moving to the next person. The alphas were stunned into silence by the flirting. Totally not expected.

Kuroo was first to respond. He smacked Iwaizumi on the back.

“I told you, your arms are an asset. Even in the old suit they stand out” the man laughed.

The alpha getting teased blushed and stood up as Daichi and Bokuto got in on the fun. Face still red, the embarrassed detective approached the desk where a new omega was sitting.

“Hi” he quickly read the omega’s name tag “Kunimi, do you know when I can speak to Doctor Oikawa?” He asked while showing his badge.

The nurse gave him a confused look before relying, “you were just talking to him” then gestured across the room.

The brunette doctor in teal scrubs who had flirted with four alphas, was Doctor Oikawa. The detective almost considered walking out the door just then, to make this a future Iwaizumi problem.

He mumbled his thanks and made his way back to his friends.

“I found the doctor,” he stated and Daichi perked up.

“Great! Let’s go talk to him, where is he?”

Once Daichi got over his momentary surprise, again, he made his way over to the doctor. Iwaizumi smirked when he saw a blush bloom on the doctor’s pale cheeks when the detective showed his badge.

Kuroo’s boisterous laugh filled the emergency room as he watched the interaction. The doctor’s blush reached his ears now.

A few minutes later they were standing in an office that the doctor shared with Iwaizumi’s roommate. This discovery gave the detective an epiphany on who this man was. Hanamaki had been telling Matsukawa and him stories recently about a new omega surgeon.

“What can I do for you officers?” asked the doctor as he clearly tried to push his embarrassment aside.

Hopefully they weren’t giving him a ticket or something for that horrible flirting earlier. He knew it was a lame attempt but was it trouble with police worthy?

“Are you the one who tried to save this girl?” Asked Daichi as he handed the brunette the copied documents they had gotten earlier.

The surgeon nodded, “I did, are you just now coming around to ask about this? We notified the police of a suspected homicide a while ago.”

The doctor didn’t sound accusatory, this interview was going to go much differently than the one with Green. That man had been quick to put blame on the police for not coming by sooner so he could remember the operation. Even though he had been lying.

“There has been a lot of shuffling around since we opened the new precinct and some stuff has been misplaced for now” Daichi explained, taking the lead between the detectives.

With an understanding hum Oikawa gestured for them to sit while he settled at his desk. Pulling out his notepad Daichi started going through a list of questions and was delighted that the doctor gave thorough and detailed responses. Unfortunately they didn’t have a lot to work with until the doctor suggested getting her personal possessions from the morgue. Where she was being held for now in the hopes someone would claim her.

“Thanks Watari” the doctor sang before hanging up the phone.

“He’ll be here in a few minutes,” Oikawa explained cheerfully, “so so you have some good cop bad cop thing going right now?” He asked with a smirk.

Daichi looked at him curiously, “what do you mean?”

Oikawa pointes, very rudely, to the quiet detective to the right, “Mr. Broody hasn’t said a single word this whole time.”

Iwaizumi glared at the doctor, “detective Daichi was doing fine. I don’t have anything to add” he shrugged.

“That seems pretty lazy” The surgeon chuckled mischievously.

A low growl rumbled in Iwaizumi’s chest, “you don’t know me, so don’t make accusations.”

Now the omega looked like the cat who got the canary, “your right I don’t know you. We should meet sometime so I can determine if you're a lazy detective or not.”

No response. Iwaizumi has never met an omega like this. He was having flashbacks to when he met Noya for the first time. He could feel a headache forming.

Daichi quickly stood up, “I think we’ll wait for the evidence by the nurses station” he said while the other two men held a staring contest.

When neither moved, Daichi huffed and nudged Iwaizumi’s chair to get his attention. The other alpha flinched, clearly he had been lost in thought, and rose to his feet.

Smirk still in place Oikawa held out a slip of paper to the distracted man, “Incase you have any other questions” he explained.

While trying to hold in his amusement Daichi maneuvered his friend out of the office.

———  
“I can’t believe I did that” groaned Oikawa from his blanket cocoon on the couch.

Noya, having heard about the exchange at work, had quickly told everyone in the pack about Oikawa’s flirting.

“You're already famous at the firehouse too. Like a king known throughout the lands!” Hinata exclaimed excitedly, totally oblivious to the brunette’s embarrassment.

A few others in their pack were squished together on the couches in the living room. Shameless was playing in the background, they might have already watched it three times through. Kunimi who was normally reserved and observed these types of situations had easily explained in great detail his front row seat accounts.

“I should have known four big strong alphas were very fine” Kunimi recited with an exaggerated wink and hair flip.

“I did not flip my hair!” The brunette screeched in outrage.

Yaku threw popcorn at the blanket piled man, “stop being a drama queen. I can’t believe you called Kuroo and Bokuto ‘fine’, it was all they could talk about when they got back” the short firefighter sighed tiredly.

Hinata nodded, “you might need to talk to Kuroo again he was a little upset he was only ‘fine’ and not something more defining” he and seriously while the others laughed.

Even Yachi and Yamaguchi got in on the teasing. The only person to not have a comment was Kenma, who was being used as a pillow by Oikawa as he played a handheld game.

“I can’t wait until Suga hears about this,” Noya exclaimed mischievously.

Suga was always teasing Oikawa and with this kind of material the silvernette was going to be ruthless. The doctor decided then that he needed to go to bed and managed to escape to his room before the teachers came home.

——-

Art Work 


	3. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing all of this on my phone, so apologies for any auto corrects that I missed 🙈

The personal effects they recovered from the hospital were not helpful at all. No identification, phone or anything else that could be helpful. Just the mangled clothes she had been wearing. 

“Let’s try running her picture on the evening news” suggested Iwaizumi after reading a lab report from Kiyoko that gave them no information. 

They had been on the case for less than twenty four hours and they were already feeling like this would end up as another cold case. 

“Let’s wait until the search in the missing persons database is finished” his partner suggested as he gestured to the loading bar showing the time remaining. 

The new facial recognition software the Tokyo police department has updated to, might be able to find her from a flyer or older picture. Iwaizumi nodded in agreement and let out an exhausted sigh. 

The spiky haired alpha had been up all night thinking about the doctor he had met yesterday. The very flirty doctor. Iwaizumi did not like loud and obnoxious people, it was obvious that Doctor Oikawa is very annoying. When he had gotten home Iwaizumi gave the doctor’s number to Daichi and said he would be the point of contact if they needed anything else. But still the omega haunted his thoughts. 

“Let’s get Noya in here to start on these cold cases. Ukai said we can have him after lunch” Iwaizumi said, gesturing at the clock. 

A text was sent and the two officers decided to check their emails and other minor things until the omega officer appeared. 

“Hey did you see that there is a missing omega from the ninth precinct?” Daichi read from a news article in the paper. 

Iwaizumi shrugged, it was not their case. He did hope that the teenage boy was found soon though. 

A few minutes later Noya appeared and they were surprised doors were not smashed open nor was there a loud declaration to announce his arrival. The two detectives shared a concerned glance. Maybe they should not be asking the omega to assist with these cases after all. 

“Nishinoya are you sure you want to do this?” Asked Daichi carefully, not moving to grab his coat. 

“Of course I want to help!” The omega exclaimed with determination burning in his eyes, “they’re my pack”.

Motivated by the omega’s determination the detectives grabbed their stack of files and coats. 

——

Last night:

After Oikawa escaped to his room the others settled down with popcorn to turn on Mulan. Halfway through the movie the teachers arrived home from their faculty meeting. Suga paused the Disney movie immediately and begged for more information relating to the mass group message he had received earlier. 

Of course, the others complied and shared Oikawa’s awful attempt at flirting. Blankets were fluffled after the short gossip session and snacks redistributed. Just before they could wrap up the film Noya hesitantly called their attention. 

The normally out spoken officer was very rarely hesitant. This caught everyone’s attention. Even Kenma put down his game to give the short omega his attention. 

“Today I found out about the old police reports that were filed by some of you” the officer said gently.

He carefully observed everyone to be sure no one reacted poorly to this announcement. But, he knew that something needed to be said so he could help his pack to get justice and in some cases closure. 

They all sat still for a moment a series of emotions filled the room. Stress, anxiousness and Noya felt bad about the slight hint of fear he could smell. Before the pheromones could get overwhelming a strong warm cinnamon scent wrapped around the pack. 

Takeda smiled warmly to everyone from his spot in the recliner, the whole pack had pitched in to buy it for him on Mother’s Day. The pack leader nodded encouragingly for Noya to continue once everyone settled down again. 

“I’ll be there, but the detectives want to set up some interviews if you guys are up to that?” He explained. 

Silence continued to engulf the room as the pack processed this sudden information. Noya exchanged a worried glance with Takeda hoping he wasn’t about to upset everyone. 

“What’s going on down here?” Called Oikawa, concern filled his voice. 

The silence was cut through by the sudden call and loud footsteps as the doctor ran down the stairs. He slid into the room soon around with his eyes looking around for the cause of his pack's distress. His sleeping shirt hanging off his shoulder and hair ruffled. 

“I’ll do the interview” Suga said to Noya and for the moment ignored the brunette. 

Pulled from their thoughts most everyone else except for Yaku and Yachi, who thankfully up until now had no reason to file a police report, also agreed to meet with the detectives. 

“Oikawa are you willing to meet with the detectives?” Takeda cautiously asked after explaining the situation to the confused brunette. 

Concerned brown eyes went blank and a brittle smile stretched across the tall omega’s lips. 

“No thank you. It has been a while I don’t think I really remember what happened” he said casually. 

Suga stood up noticing how fragile his best friend looked. But before he could speak the brunette quickly ran back up the stairs without a word. 

A small whimper from their shortest member pulled the silevernette’s attention. Noya looked on the verge of tears. Everyone knew that Oikawa should be the one out of all of them that needed closure, his incident was known by everyone in the pack. The little officer had hoped to help everyone but the bitter scent that lingered by the stairs was almost like a beacon of his failure. 

Suga wrapped his arms around the distraught young man, “don’t worry he just needs to think about it. We’re really happy that you are helping us get our cases solved Noya.”

Pulling back slightly the officer looked into the gentle teacher’s eyes, “why didn’t I know when most of this stuff happened?” 

Judging by the way everyone had reacted and glanced at each other, Noya had been the only one out of the loop. 

Hinata spoke up, “you were undercover so we didn’t want to stress you out anymore than you were” he explained looking slightly guilty. 

Akaashi nodded, “but it doesn’t matter because we are all alright” he said reassuringly with a small smile. 

A loud thump pulled the pack’s attention to the center of the living room where Yamaguchi and Kunimi stood with pillows and blankets at their feet. Yachi and Yaku were right behind them with more pillows. 

“We need a puppy pile,” Takeda announced with a thankful look to the four. 

The coffee table was moved and the space in the middle of the couches and recliner was filled with blankets and pillows on the soft thick rug. Yahaba restarted the movie as everyone relaxed and sought comfort in the familiar smell of the pack. 

“I can take tomorrow off” Hinata said while they waited through the copyright warnings.

Kenma huffed from Noya’s left, “they better not be here before noon” he warned. 

A chorus of chuckles rumbled through the pile of limbs and soft material. With a smile Noya pulled out his phone to notify Daichi.

—-

“So this is what an omega school looks like” Bokuto hummed as he drove the truck through the front gates. 

Students were being evacuated onto the lawn while the loud alarms echoed from inside the building. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “what were you expecting? It’s a school” he teased as he pulled on his jacket. 

The fire truck and the EMTs in the ambulance emptied out of their vehicles. The principle and a security officer were waiting for them by the doors. 

“The chemistry lab had had some kind of accident” the security officer started to explain, “its chemical all of the students and faculty are out cold and it is fast acting” he advised. 

Kuroo nodded and ordered masks on and after receiving instructions to the lab they rushed down the halls. Once they reached the science wing they instantly saw victims littered in the hallway. 

“Looks like it was between classes,” Asahi stated as he checked a young girl who was slumped against the wall. 

After a moment he stood back up, “she is table for now. We need to get to the source. I am worried about those closest to whatever caused this.” 

Kuroo nodded in agreement and urged everyone down the hall. It felt weird rushing past slumped over children but there are others who might be in a more fatal situation if they stop. 

They arrived at the chemistry which had its door open. Knocked out high schoolers cluttered the doorway and the firefighters worked quickly to gently move them aside. 

Yaku was the first in the classroom and worked through the different workstations to find what was causing this incident. The little omega huffed out an eye roll when he noticed that all of the work stations were under a dime hood. All except for one. 

The fumes from whatever reaction they were working on during the class had quickly filtered into the air when the three boys working in the back of the room didn’t follow the correct procedure. He relayed his findings to the rest of the team and they acted quickly to open windows and move those closest to the compromised workstation outside. Kindaichi spotted an exit door a few doors down that they were able to use to evacuate the room. 

Bokuto inhaled behind his mask sharply when he found the teacher collapsed behind his desk. The man was beautiful, even while unconscious the raven looked ethereal. Carefully Bokuto gathered the omega in his arms and couldn’t help but admire how perfectly he fit in his grasp. 

The firefighter was almost reluctant to leave the beautiful teacher in the grass but he had to fulfill his job. With a silent vow to himself to return, Bokuto ran back inside. Determined to return to his sleeping prince as soon as possible. 

Within a few minutes local police were able to assist with their own breathing masks and helped to clear the hallways. With a half hour all of those who fell victim to the chemical fumes were outside and resting in the grass while EMTs checked their vitals. 

“This was a bad day for Hinata to have a personal day while Yamamoto is hurt” grumbled Kuroo, he was mostly just irritated he had to work more than usual.

Yaku shot the alpha a hard look. He had vaguely explained the reason for his packmate’s absence and made it clear that Hinata would not receive any complaining or negative repercussions. The rooster haired man flinched at the withering look he received and gave a quick apology. 

“Doesn’t look like anyone is going to have any lasting effects” the omegan EMT explained after checking in on one of the boys from the workstation that caused all this. 

“Headaches will be the worst of it but the principal should probably give them a day off for bed rest” Asahi elaborated as he helped a girl to her feet. 

Yaku hummed in agreement, “I think it might be best for the dozen that were in the classroom to be taken to the hospital though just as a precaution.”

Kindaichi gave a loud sigh of relief at the news. Satisfied that everything was going smoothly while they waited for everyone to wake up Kuroo ran back to the front of the building where the rest of the student body and staff were waiting. 

“Lieutenant Kuroo” the principal called when he saw the fireman he met earlier, “how is everyone?” he asked worriedly. 

The tall alpha could smell the distress even though he was outside from all the omegas gathered in the courtyard waiting for news on their friends and classmates. 

“Everyone will be fine, someone wasn’t using the fume hood correctly” he reported and then advised everyone who was unconscious to have the day off tomorrow.

The principal seemed to deflate in relief the stress from the incident having wound him tight, “I will cancel all classes tomorrow. Everyone needs a rest after this” he sighed. 

Kuroo gave the man a reassuring pat on the shoulder knowing that he had been through a lot. Then, he explained that they would be sending a few students and the teacher to the hospital as a precaution and asked the man for their names to make it easier to contact their families. 

With a nod the principal followed an officer to where they had those set aside to be transported so he could give their information and check on the students. 

“Excuse me sir” called a worried voice. 

Turning around Kuroo met two teachers who looked beyond worried. 

“Our packmate is the chemistry teacher, is he alright?” Asked the young man with silver hair. 

Kuroo gave them a reassuring smile and nodded. He also told them what hospital everyone was going to be sent to. Itsui Hospital. 

They gave their thanks profusely before returning to the crowd of worried students to pass along the news to help calm everyone down. After a last glance over the crowd the firefighter returned back to his crew. 

“Four of them still haven’t woken up” Kindaichi said as he gestured to the three students and the teacher laying on the grass. 

Asahi quickly added, “their vitals are stable though” when he saw the pinch of worry in their leaders eyes. 

Kuroo told the EMT he did a good job before moving next to his best friend’s side. Bokuto and Yaku were kneeling next to the teacher and didn’t seem at all interested in anything else around them. 

“What’s up?” Kuroo asked curiously. 

Yaku gestured to the unconscious man, “he’s my packmate Keiji Akaashi” he said gently. 

The adrenaline of the situation had worn off and when the omega EMT had stepped back from the scene to take a breath he almost had a heart attack. Seeing Akaashi unresponsive on the grass was terrifying, when it is someone close to you in these situations it was more jarring than when dealing with strangers. 

Kuroo’s eyebrows flew into his hairline. He knew Hinata and Yaku were part of a pack. He just hadn’t realized how many omegas there were in the pack after having run into the two in the front of the school. Normally packs were mostly built up of betas with a few alphas and omegas. Their pack must be huge, the tall fire fighter thought. 

“Keiji is a pretty name” Bokuto suddenly mumbled, catching their attention.

Yaku gave the man a curious look, “so you know each other?” he had never heard the teacher talk about the firefighter. 

Noticing the others looking at him the owl haired man shook his head nervously. A bright blush dusting his cheeks. 

“No, sorry he is just so pretty I got distracted” he said and hastily stood to his feet, “I’ll go get a stretcher” he said quickly and ran off. 

Kuroo barked out a loud laugh, “he fell in love at first sight.”

Even Yaku found it amusing and cracked his own smile. He knew Bokuto well and would be happy if his packmate found someone as honest and bright as the firefighter to date. Of course Akaashi needed to be awake to be aware of the major crush the loud man had. 

“Oh I ran into a few of your pack out front I think” Kuroo said as he watched the other victims get placed on the gurnerkes by other EMTs that had arrived on the scene. 

Yaku nodded and pulled out his phone, “yeah they already sent me a text” he said while quickly typing something.

A few moments later Bokuto was rushing back with the gourney and since Kuroo knew his best friend so well, he gave him permission to ride to the hospital in the ambulance. Their shift was almost over anyway and Kuroo told his roommate he would pick him up after. 

——-

Daichi was surprised at the large house Noya and his pack stayed in. It was three stories and was an older style that was hard to find in Tokyo today. 

The short officer led the two detectives into his home with a hesitant smile. He was still nervous about all this but hoped that solving these cases would help his packmates. 

“Noya!” Called an excited redhead from the large living area. 

The tv was playing in the background, some action anime, and another young man was bundled in the blankets. 

Noya chuckled some of his hesitation disappearing and encouraged the alphas to come in. 

“Hinata and Kenma, these are the detectives. Sawamura and Iwaizumi” he introduced as the alpha’s settled on the couch across from the omegas. Noya took the recliner in between. 

The shorter officer chuckled at the sudden formality and assured the two omegas to call him Daichi. Kenma didn’t take his attention away from the game in his hand but the detectives didn’t mind. They wanted to keep them comfortable, if the game console did that then so be it. 

“Can you tell us about the incident last July?” Iwaizumi said, looking to Hinata who nodded. 

The detectives could tell that the grown out blonde haired omega seemed uncomfortable with them. Hinata was bubbly and easily got along with them so he was going to go first. 

A recorder was sitting on the table to make it so the omegas didn’t have to repeat their stories too many times. While the detectives both took notes. 

The little redhead lost some of his happy atmosphere but not completely as he settled further back into the cushions. 

“I was mugged while on a run,” he started to tell, “I didn’t have any money or my phone on me so all they took was my watch.”

Daichi nodded as he quickly scribbled down some things, “did they hurt you in any way?”

The omega nodded, “he shoved me into the alley and I broke my arm.”

There was some rustling in the blankets as Kenma adjusted and leaned his body weight into the younger omega. Still playing his video game. 

They went through a few more questions asking about the physical description of the attacker and other key details the omega might be able to remember. 

After a while they had a brief description but not enough for a sketch. The mugger has some key traits like the thunderbolt tattoo on his hand and that he was an alpha. 

Just as they were about to start interviewing Kenma all three of the omegas’ phones went off. A group message. 

Daichi and Iwaizumi waited patiently as they checked the messages. Only to be startled when Nota jumped to his feet closely followed by Hinata. The sudden wave of stressed omega assaulted the two alphas unexpectedly. 

Before they could get any answers the omegas dispersed quickly. Noya ran to the front door, Hinata and Kenma made their way up the stairs. Leaving the two officers confused and sitting on the couch. 

——

The lab of the old precinct on 85th Avenue was like a cave. The walls were damp and the ventilation was horrible. They tried to put in fans to help cool the large room down but most people would prefer to wear a t-shirt. 

“Good afternoon Kiyoko” greeted Ukai as he walked into the forensics lab. 

The dark haired beta nodded in greeting, she was a beauty that didn’t speak very often. 

“How is Yachi doing? I know she doesn’t have formal training but Nota spoke highly of her” he asked curiously as he looked around at the different pieces of equipment he had been asked to order. 

Kiyoko gave him a small smile, “she is a little timid around the men but she is doing well. Her attention to detail has been very impressive. It’s too bad narcotics didn’t realize how skilled she is” the beta reported happily. 

The little blonde omega had been terrified when she first walked into the police station. No one had noticed her at the time but Kiyoko happened to see her and when she approached the blonde had actually squeaked in surprise. Later that afternoon she officially introduced herself to the young girl and was informed she would be the new assistant. 

Ukai nodded satisfied, if Kiyoko was happy with her then he had no problems. 

“Have you processed Jane Doe’s personal effects?”

Kiyoko nodded and handed him her copy of the findings, having given Daichi a copy for his own file. The captain glanced over the report discouraged that there was nothing to help to identify her. 

“I heard Daichi was using that new program to check the missing persons database” the scientist offered when she saw the disappointed look. 

Ukai gave her back the report and thanked her before returning to his office. His phone was blinking, voicemails. 

With a sigh the young man settled behind his desk and pressed the play back. Other captains who had known his grandfather wanted to give him well wishes and words of wisdom. His own feather called to heckle him for a two minute message that Ukai immediately deleted. The final message was from another captain but not someone Ukai just by voice. 

“Ukai!” The foreign male voice roared over the receiver, “what authority do you think you have to take my men’s cases? Just because your grandfather was a Commissioner doesn’t mean you can do what you want. If I see another file disappear out of our archives I am taking this to Commissioner Biaz.”

Well that was not expected. Ukai tried to think if he knew that voice but nothing came to mind. With a shrug the captain got back to his paperwork, he wasn’t stealing files so he wasn’t worried. 

——-

“You’re going to scrub in with Ushijima today” the chief of surgery declared as he walked past Oikawa in the hallway. 

The tall brunette froze mid step, almost dropping the large binder in his hands, “excuse me?”

Irihata smirked at the omega’s reaction, “one o’clock you will both be working on a heart valve replacement.”

It was common knowledge in the hospital that Oikawa disliked working with the tall alpha. Although Ushijima didn’t seem to realize he rubbed the omega the wrong way with his direct comments. 

The young Doctor perked up at the news, “without an attending?”

The chief chuckled, “Doctor Washijo will be supervising.”

That did not deter the surgeon and Oikawa accepted his fate of having to work with his nemesis. Washijo might be known as the ‘Demon Attending’ but he had vast more knowledge than Green was willing to share with the brunette. The omega had yet to work with the elderly man yet and he hoped he wasn’t as bigoted as the other verteran doctors. 

“Thanks chief,” Oikawa called as he hurried down the hallway to share his news with Makki.

He ran to their shared office and found his friend trying to take a nap. With a smirk Oikawa jumped on the bed and pinned the taller doctor down looking like a lion who just caught an antelope. 

“What the hell?” Screeched Makki in fright from the sudden jostling. 

His peach hair was ruffled and dried drool crusted his cheek. The beta felt gross. 

“Get your fat butt off me” he said as he pushed the omega off the bed. 

Oikawa pouted, “I’m not even close to fat. Morning runs are my specialty” he argued. 

Makki rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of bed, nap thoroughly ruined. He checked the clock and realized he had a half hour until rounds, with a sigh of defeat the beta sat in their big office chair and swiveled around to face the pouting omega. 

“Yeah whatever makes you feel better” he teased.

Oikawa gasped in mock hurt, but decided to ignore the jab for now, “guess who has a heart valve replacement today with Washijo supervising?”

The beta jumped out of his seat, all thoughts of sleep gone from his mind, “no way!” He exclaimed in jealousy. 

Oikawa did his signature peace sign and wink which made Makki want to slap him, “what’s the catch? That doesn’t seem like something the chief would do”

The omega’s happy demeanor crumbled, “I am assigned with Ushijima” he groaned in dismay. 

A roar of laughter filled their office as Makki tried to control himself. But, that was probably the highlight of his week. He is totally okay sacrificing a nap for this. 

“What time is the surgery?” Makki asked once he reigned himself in. 

With cheeks puffed out in a pout Oikawa told him the details. Mentally checking his own schedule, Makki promised he would try to observe it if nothing popped up in the next hour. Mostly so he could watch the omega be uncomfortable. 

Their beepers chirped a second later and the two doctors rushed to the emergency room. 

“Akaashi?” Oikawa asked in confusion when he saw his packmate on the gourney being wheeled in. 

Watari beckoned the two doctors over to help him transfer the unconscious omega to an ER bed. They completed the switch quickly and in the next moment Yahaba was at their side. 

“There was some kind of lab accident and he was exposed a little longer than the others,” the nurse explained as he handed the report from the EMTS to Oikawa. 

The brunette glanced over what the chemical reaction was before hooking his packmate to the bedside monitors, “alright let’s just keep an eye on him until he wakes up” he reported as he pulled out his stethoscope to check breathing and a few other things. 

Makki left the omegas to themselves and left to check on the students that were brought in. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked a familiar head of white spiked hair. 

Bokuto jumped when he noticed the peach haired man, “oh um” he stuttered. 

Weird, Bokuto never ever stuttered. He was always quick to speak his mind with no filter or restraint. Makki made sure all the patient were settled in with a quick glance around the room before pulling his friend out of the way of the ambulance entry. 

Asahi was talking to Kunimi so Yaku was most likely parking their ambulance. Once they were out of the chaos of the emergency room but still within eyesight Makki turned his attention to the normally hyper alpha. 

“What’s up?” He asked curiously. 

Bright pink blooming on pale cheeks was not the reaction the doctor had been expecting. Bokuto was blushing!

“His name is Akaashi” whispered the alpha as he looked to a specific bed that was now surrounded by a few more omega nurses and an EMT. 

As if a flood gate was opened Bokuto started talking a mile a minute as he described how beautiful the omega was. How it was love at first sight and he wanted to hear his voice. Makki normally would have made fun of anyone else in this situation but the excited alpha was so earnest that he couldn’t bring himself to disrupt his friend. 

“Okay get back to work or go to the waiting room” called Oikawa with a commanding but cheerful tone pulling their attention back to the emergency room. 

Makki hadn’t realized that more people had arrived. There was a silver haired young man and a slightly older omega with him who had joined the growing vigil. The nurses jumped back to their stations or patients once finally satisfied that Akaashi was alright. 

“Suga I swear Aka-Chan is perfectly fine. Once he wakes up you can take him home” he said while attempting to guide the two teachers and Yaku towards the waiting room. 

Makki turned his attention back to the alpha next to him, “what are you going to do?

Before he could get a response another familiar face walked through the doors.

“Sup?” Kuroo smirked now dressed in his casual clothes. 

Slung over his black leather jacket clad shoulder was a duffle bag. In the next second the duffle was being thrown at Bokuto’s face with a suggestion to change. He tossed Yaku a backpack and with a smile in thanks the omega took it and guided Bokuto to a room they could use. 

“Aren’t you a good leader taking care of your crew” teased Makki. 

Kuroo shrugged, “I doubt he would want to meet his ‘true love’ in those smelly clothes.” 

The beta rolled his eyes, he knew the rooster haired man gave off a rough exterior but he was a fluffy teddy bear on the inside. He had experienced the alpha’s more caring side a number of times when one of his roommates was sick and Kuroo happened to be in the neighborhood with cold medicine and a thermos of soup. 

Something across the way seemed to catch the alpha’s attention. With a Cheshire grin Kuroo walked past Makki and approached the group of omegas who had not lived far from their packmate. His eyes set on the one with a white coat. 

“Hey doc you don’t look so good, I think you need some vitamin ‘Me’,” Kuroo purred as he approached the doctor. 

Oikawa’s cheeks went bright pink as the omegas he was talking to started giggling. With a small glared the doctor raised an eyebrow at the firefighter, not entertained by the greeting. 

The alpha crooned in laughter while Makki rolled on the floor, laughing behind him. Everyone was well aware of the poor pick up line demonstrated by the surgeon yesterday. 

“Do you need something?” The doctor asked as he tried to not let the embarrassment get to him. 

The alpha shook his head, “nah, just been waiting for a time to use that. We didn’t get to be introduced properly yesterday the name’s Kuroo” he explained while extending his hand. 

Oikawa eyed him skeptically for a moment, it was easy to read that this alpha was mischievous. Not wanting to be rude, he shook hands with the firefighter while introducing himself. 

“I’ve heard about you from Yaku” Oikawa said with a smirk, “you have had some interesting adventures.”

Kuroo hadn’t expected that, “wait are you their packmate too?” He asked while gesturing to the two teachers he had met earlier.

The surgeon nodded. The alpha was again dumbstruck by the number of omegas in their pack and then the nurses were pointed out and he was pretty sure nothing made sense anymore. 

“Do you not have any alphas or betas in your pack?” He asked unintentionally in complete bafflement. 

Oikawa, with hands on his hips smirked, “we don’t need alphas bossing us around” he answered knowing how strange their situation was. 

“Your kidding! An all omega pack?” Bokuto yelled in surprise, attracting some attention from others in the area. 

Yaku smacked the alpha in the head with a reprimand to be quiet. Everyone was soon introduced to each other and Suga was delighted to match faces to names from stories he has heard. 

Now that there were even more people gathered around Akashi’s bedside Oikawa kicked them all out of the ER, except for Takeda, to wait in the designated waiting area. The doctor left soon after making sure everyone was settled to give Takeda more information, since the oldest omega was the guardian for the pack. 

“Bokuto you are going to have a lot of in-laws to impress” Makki smirked as he nudged his friend. 

The owl haired firefighter paled at the thought and froze under Suga and Yaku’s smirks. These two omegas gave off a strong territorial aura similar to a momma bear protecting her family. 

Makki escaped back to work with a chuckle and left the group in the waiting area. The fire fighters easily entertained the teacher with their antics while they waited for Akaashi to wake up. 

Fifteen minutes later Takeda and Yahaba were escorting Akaashi out to them. The raven haired omega had a light bandage around his head due to a small cut they had found. Oikawa showed up a few seconds after them to declare a clean bill of health and bed rest. 

“Akaashi you’re alright!” Bokuto yelled in excitement and engulfed the startled man into a hug. 

With wide eyes and body frozen still Akaashi looked like an imitation of a statue. Acting quickly Kuroo peeled his friend off the omega with an apologetic smile. 

“Bro, you guys haven’t actually met.”

The alpha gasped in horror at his actions and sheepishly looked over to the omega he had essentially attacked. Akaashi was looking back at him curiously, not afraid or angry, but analyzing the situation. Suga approached his quit packmate and gently explained how Bokuto had been the one to find him at the school while Yaku yelled at the hyperactive alpha. 

“I understand,” Akaashi said calmly once Suga finished. 

He had left out the part about Bokuto’s crush. That would have just been cruel to ruin the alpha’s excitement. 

“Hi Akaashi, I’m Bokuto” the firefighter said lamely but his bright smile seemed to glow when Akaashi gave a small grin in greeting. 

By now Yahaba left after giving Takeda a list of rules to follow to keep Akaashi comfortable. Now the group of teachers and firefighters stood in the waiting room awkwardly for a moment. 

“I think the next train is in twenty minutes m, if we leave now we’ll be able to catch it” Yaku said after checking his phone for the schedules. 

“No” Bokuto suddenly exclaimed then turned to Kuroo, “can we give them a lift?”

The rooster haired man shrugged, “sure, but I can only take four more people” that means one person would not be able to fit. 

————

It was like watching a tornado, Daichi thought as he watched Noya and Hinata run around the living room with different bags of snacks and blankets. They hadn’t stopped moving since the text messages were received. 

The detectives were able to get bits of information out of the worried omegas as they fluttered around though. One of their pack mates had been hurt at work and was being brought home. Iwaizumi had tried to excuse themselves to come back another day but Noya insisted they stay, his logic was that they could do more interviews if everything settled down.

With a shrug the detectives carefully moved away from the furniture slowly filling with soft materials and just observed. Kenma still hadn’t returned from his departure up the stairs but that seemed to be normal since the others were not worried. 

Just as Hinata was dropping the last pillows into the pile in the living room, the front door opened. 

“Come on Keiji lets get you settled in” an older man, not extremely old, was encouraging to a taller raven haired omega. 

Keiji, had a bandage around his head and was being guided by the glasses wearing man into the living room. Behind them a shorter omega with brown hair, who was slightly familiar, was looking over his shoulder and talking to someone. 

Iwaizumi and Daichi did not expect for their friends to come into the house. The firefighters looked equally as surprised, eyebrows raised. 

“What’s going on?” Iwaizumi was baffled by the situation. 

Kuroo smirked as he elbowed the two toned haired man next to him, “this guy fell in love at first sight.”

Iwaizumi didn’t know if anything else could surprise him today. This was too much for him to process.

“Who?” Daichi whispered with his own grin as the four men observed the omegas settle their packmate on the couch. 

Instead of a verbal answer the detectives followed their normally hyperactive friend’s gaze and figured out who had caught his heart. The raven haired omega with the bandage. 

“His name is Keiji” Bokuto said in awe as he watched the man gracefully settle into the mountain of blankets. 

The other three alphas smirked at their friend’s obvious infatuation. Kuroo rolled his eyes and then explained the call they had at the school and how they ended up dropping the omegas off at home. Their conversation was interrupted as the omega, the police officers now recognized as an EMT, glared at Noya and Hinata. 

“Get your hyperactive butts out of here” scolded Yaku with arms crossed and leaving no room for argument. 

The omegas, whom the comment was aimed at, sagged their shoulders in defeat and retreated from their pack mates. 

“You’re all over reacting. I’m fine” the injured omega insisted as he tried to get up, only to be pushed back down to the nest by Yaku. 

“Can someone explain who they are?” Akaashi asked with a huff gesturing to the four alphas hanging out in the corner. 

Noya perked up and quickly introduced Akaashi, Takeda and Yaku to the police officers. 

“Hey where is Suga?” Hinata asked after everyone, including the alphas were settled on the couches and chairs. 

Takeda handed Akaashi a water bottle as he replied, “he wanted to talk to Oikawa so he’ll be back later.” 

Everyone sat around in silence for a few minutes before Daichi cleared his throat and stood up, “it was nice to meet you all, but I think we will come by another day to finish the interviews.”

The other alphas took this as their queue to follow as well. Takeda jumped to his feet to thank them all, the officers for trying to solve the open cases and the firefighters for helping Akaashi. 

“Hey Akaashi this is my number if you need anything” Bokuto said cheerfully as he handed the resting omega a piece of paper with harshly scrawled numbers. 

When had he done that? 

“Thank you Bokuto,” the omega said as he gently grasped the paper, their fingers slightly grazing. 

Delighted the owl haired man hugged him, much more gently this time, and then walked around the couch to follow Daichi and Iwazumi. Behind him Kuroo was snickering. 

“Kenma watch your step!” Hinata suddenly shouted making everyone jump. 

Kuroo didn’t know what had happened. One moment he was laughing at his best friend and in the next he was on his stomach with a slight weight on his back. 

“Are you alright?” Someone gasped. 

Kuroo did a mental body check, he was starting to realize he did this way too often, and determined he wasn’t hurt. Carefully the firefighter looked over his shoulder when he felt the weight on top of him shift slightly with a quiet groan. The most magnificent golden cat like eyes locked with his own and Kuroo felt his breath leave him. So this is what Bokuto felt. 

“Are you hurt?” Kuroo asked quietly as if afraid to be too loud and scare the pudding haired person on top of him. 

He received a head shake in response. With a sigh of relief the two carefully untangled themselves and Kuroo turned to properly face the person who had tried to squish him. 

“I’m so sorry Kenma” Hinata was on the verge of tears as he pulled the quiet omega into his arms and nuzzled into his neck. 

Kuroo broke himself out of the trance he hadn’t even realized he was in. He had lost himself in those exotic eyes for a moment. A heavy hand on his shoulder made the beheaded alpha jump. 

“You good?” Iwaizumi asked, eyes laced with concern for his friend. 

With a nod the firefighter got to his feet and looked around himself. There was a suspicious looking blanket at the top of the steps that could most likely be the cause of the sudden accident. 

“I’m fine Shouyou” huffed Kenma once he reached his limit to cuddling.

“Sort I fell on you” the cat eyed omega said while hiding behind his bangs. 

Kuroo huffed in amusement, “I think that blanket is the one that owes an apology” he winked. 

He could tell that Kenma did not enjoy the attention everyone had on him. The omega was fidgeting and kept his hair in his face as if to shield himself. 

Turning to his friends the alpha gestured for them to continue on the way to the door, “I think we should go before anything else happens” he joked. 

Takeda nodded with a tired smile, he was probably one more accident away from a heart attack today. 

“Watch your step kitten” Kuroo whispered to Kenma before turning away and following his friends. 

Kenma raised a questioning eyebrow to the alpha’s back. Kitten? This strange haired alpha gave him a nickname without even knowing each other.


	4. First date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep didn’t sleep again, so here is a new chapter 😁😭

A loud clunk from the gavel called the court case to a close. The defendant was in cuffs and escorted out of the room, guilty of murder.

“Great work Tsukishima” congratulated Matsukawa from the young alpha’s right.

They had spent the last month on this case. The man who they were able to put behind bars today had murdered his ex-boyfriend and somehow managed to find a great lawyer. Half of their evidence had been thrown out due to broken protocols early on. All of their witnesses backed out randomly and all they had to really work with was the bloody knife.

Just as Matsukawa thought they were not going to win and the murderer would walk free his protege had an idea. They had been staying late in the office, Makki brought them dinner, when Tsukishima had a thought. The young lawyer realized that a man that was this aggressive had to have a history of outbursts. The next day they had co workers, neighbors and even family members that were all willing to speak on the defendants aggressiveness. The co-worker even mentioned seeing the murderer online shopping for knives. Once they pulled the records for the work computer they found a lot more information.

“He was an idiot for writing out his plan” the blonde lawyer huffed with an eye roll as he gathered the documents.

The tall sleepy eyed man could only agree. It was very dumb.

“You’re coming over this weekend right?” He asked with a mischievous smirk.

“I wasn’t planning on it” Tsukkishima responded while adjusting his glasses.

Without losing his smirk the lead lawyer wrapped his long arm around the blonde’s shoulders, “don’t be like that. It’ll be fun.”

After completing law school Tsukishima did not realize he would be working with an overgrown child. Since meeting Issei Matsukawa and his friends the blonde constantly had a headache. There was always some kind of dinner outing, sleepover or weekend gathering. He had managed to wiggle out of all the sleepovers but he was forced into more than a handful of dinners and regretfully met his co worker on some of his days off.

“Kuroo and Bokuto will drag you over unwillingly if they need to,” the taller man stated as they made their way out of the courthouse.

A shiver went down Tsukkishima’s spine. Those firefighters lived to torture him. With a huff the blonde asked what time he needed to make an appearance this weekend. With a chuckle Matsukawa hailed a taxi before sending the blonde a text with the party info in case he ‘‘forgot’.

Settled in the taxi the alphas relaxed after a long day fighting in court. The soft music from the radio helped lull Tsukishima into a light daze. Soon they rolled to a stop in front of their office building.

“Alright I think we can finally leave on time today” Matsukawa said with a groan.

A quick trip up the elevator and the two were in their shared office. Normally Matsukawa had an office to himself but his boss wanted him to share with the new lawyer to help ensure the blonde learned everything. The tired looking alpha had shrugged, not minding the company.

Documents were filed away quickly and coats gathered when they were interrupted by a knock on the open door.

“Oh” Makki said in surprise, “are you done?”

The lawyers noticed that the doctor had takeout food in his arms and a hopeful smile on his lips.

“Hey babe” the tall alpha greeted as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, “yep we are done for the day.”

The beta perked up at the news, “awesome we are doing date night then” he declared and turned to the blonde lawyer.

“Here, as thanks for keeping him company these last few nights” the peached haired man said as he passed over the food.

In the next moment the couple was gone, leaving the young alpha with warm Thai food. With a put upon sigh, Tsukkishima locked up the office and made his way home. Already dreading the Halloween party this weekend.

———

Beer bottles littered the two bedroom apartment. Boktuo and Kuroo had offered to host their friends that evening to watch the baseball game.

“Where’s the power couple?” Daichi asked as he popped the lid off his third beer.

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose, “date night” the code made the others laugh.

Kuroo muted the commercials that came on and turned to Daichi, “hey I heard you have been hanging around Yaku and Hinata’s pack recently” he said with a small slur.

The off duty detective nodded with a curious tilt to his head, “yeah we are gonna go interview a few of them on Thursday for a case.”

Bokuto jumped up in excitement, “can you invite them to the party?! Pretty please” he yelled with large eyes.

All three alphas turned to Iwaizumi. The spiky haired detective rolled his eyes.

“The whole pack?” He asked with a smirk, “or someone special?”

“Aka-“ “the whole pack” Kuroo cut over Bokuto.

With a shrug Iwaizumi nodded and then pulled out his phone to send a text to his roommates. They most likely would not see it until the morning though. Gross.

“Is Asahi still taking extra shifts?” Daichi asked the firefighters.

Kuroo nodded, “yeah said he needs to take a few days off around the holidays so is trying to make up for the hours now.”

Strange, Daichi wasn’t aware of his roommate having any plans. But, shrugged it off maybe he just hasn’t gotten around to telling him yet. Gosh he hoped there wasn’t going to be a visit by the tall alpha’s family. Again. Asahi’s parents had come over last year for New Years and had terrorized the group of friends. They were very old fashioned and were trying to set all of the young men up on blind dates while also subtly scolding their son for not settling down yet.

The baseball game slowly lost the mens’ interest as more beer was consumed. Boktuo had gone off on a tangent about how beautiful Akaashi was when he heard one of the player’s names mentioned that sounded similar.

“Jeez Bo, ask him out or shut up” Kuroo groaned as he threw the white haired man his phone.

The owl haired man beamed at the idea and unlocked his phone ready to send a text. The three alphas watched on in amusement until they saw the bright smile drop and he looked up at them with tears in his eyes.

“I don’t have his number” cried the alpha in dismay.

Happy and energetic Bokuto was a handful that gave his friends headaches. Sad and depressed Bokuto caused his friends to stress and worry to an early grave.

The white haired man was crying pathetically on the ground not even knowing how to stand up. When he was in this state the alpha would forget how to do everything else. That would include how to eat, turn on the TV or anything else. He would be focused on one thing until he could get it right. Right now that one thing was texting Akaashi.

With a curse the other three friends frantically tried to think of a solution.

“Do you have his number?” Asked Kuroo quickly in hopes that they had the omega’s number for their case.

Daichi shook his head but in brightened up in the next second, “I have Noya’s”

With a similar thought Kuroo texted Hinata and Yaku for their pack mate’s number while Daichi tried to contact Noya.

Ten minutes later Bokuto was still crying on the floor. Daichi’s phone died and of course Kuroo couldn’t find a charger cause their apartment was such a disorganized mess.

“Do you have anyone else’s number?” Kuroo asked as Iwaizumi managed to prop Bokuto up against the couch so he wasn’t lying on the ground anymore.

Daichi shrugged, “hey Hajime do you still have the doctor’s number?”

Iwaizumi groaned at the thought of the eccentric brunette but nodded and tossed his phone to his friend.

“What’s your password?” Asked Kuroo when he saw the lock screen in Daichi’s hand.

Iwaizumi glared at his two tipsy friends and thrust the water bottle he tried to get Bokuto to drink into Kuroo’s hands and took back his phone. He was clearly the only functioning person right now he thought as he watched Kuroo and Daichi try to soothe their friend.

 **To Doctor Oikawa** :  
This is Detective Iwaizumi, we met a few days ago. This might sound strange but my friend Bokuto would like Akaashi’s number if he is okay with that?

The detective didn’t really know how to ask for the omega’s number. It felt weird to use a contact from work for something personal like this.

**From Doctor Oikawa** :  
So professional Mr. Detective (¬‿¬)  
Sure here is Aka-chan’s number

A second message with a link to a new contact buzzed soon after the first. Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi forwarded the number to Bokuto and let Kuroo know.

 **From Doctor Oikawa** :  
I’m kinda sad your first text is to ask for someone else’s number ((´д｀))

Not realizing it the spiky haired alpha let out a small chuckle. Of course, the doctor needed to use emojis.

 **From Doctor Oikawa** :  
Your friend acts fast, Aka-chan is blushing ~(˘▾˘~)

Looking up from his phone, Iwaizumi could see Bokuto typing away furiously while Kuroo looked over his shoulder with a smirk. Judging by the dark haired firefighter’s grin, Bokuto was probably being overly affectionate. Cute.

Daichi caught his friend’s eye and they shared an amused look. At least Bokuto was back to his regular self now. That was the quickest they have ever gotten him out of a slump.

 **To Doctor Oikawa** :  
Thanks, he really wanted to talk to Akaashi

Iwaizumi didn’t really know what to say but he didn’t want to leave the doctor on read. That would be rude after asking something of the omega.

 **From Doctor Oikawa** :  
\ (•◡•) /

———

“No matches” groaned Daichi as he glared at the computer screen.

Not only had they yielded no results on their first victim but a second one had appeared with the same outcome.

A patrol unit had called them earlier that morning with a similar case to their Jane Doe. The young male omega had been found in a small park and he looked like he had been attacked a while ago. The body showed advanced signs of decomposition that suggested he passed a month ago. Ukai had pulled some strings to get Daichi and Iwaizumi the case files from the original detectives when they brought up the similarities.

“The stomach wound is very weird” Iwaizumi said as he compared photos next to each other from their victims.

The edges of the gaping holes left in the omegas’ abdomen were jagged so whoever did this wasn’t medically trained. But the strange thing was that they were the same size and shape so it must be some kind of tool or this could be a calling card and intentional.

“Let’s send these profile pictures to Ukai and see if he can get them on the news. Someone has to know them” Daichi suggested as he rubbed his forehead to fend off the growing headache.

“Sounds good” the spiky haired alpha agreed and glanced at the clock, “you still wanna do more interviews today?”

Daichi clicked send on the email to their boss before nodding, “yeah I don’t think we will get anywhere else today.”

The detectives grabbed their jackets ready to meet more of the omega pack. Noya has today off so he was going to be waiting for them at the house which Iwaizumi was thankful for. He needed a few minutes if quiet after the hectic phone call from Ukai after the body had been discovered. He wasn’t even dressed in the proper uniform since he had been out getting groceries at the time of the call.

“This first case is getting rough” Daichi stated as he started the car.

Iwaizumi nodded, “I don’t like the direction it’s going either. This almost looks like a hate crime.”

“Don’t jump to conclusions yet” Daichi warned, “we haven’t gathered enough evidence yet.”

His partner nodded hesitantly, not convinced yet to change his mind.

They soon arrived at their destination and an excited Noya rushed out the door to greet them. Waiting for them on the couch was Kenma and a taller omega with freckles decorating his nose and cheeks.

“Daichi, Iwaizumi, this is Yamaguchi,” Nota introduced as he settled into a chair.

The detectives exchanged brief pleasantries with the omegas, Kenma was more focused on his video game. They sat on the couch across from them similar to their last interview.

“Can you tell us about the police report you filed two years ago?” Iwaizumi asked gently.

It was clear the freckled omega was nervous but after exchange a glance with Noya he sat up straighter.

“I was on my way to work when a small pack of alphas attacked me” he started off, not looking at the detectives.

Daichi scribbled something down, “where did you work at the time?”

“I work as a dispatcher, have been there since high school.”

This was a delightful surprise, they had probably talked to this timid omega on the radios before without realizing it.

“I was on my way to the office a block away from Tokyo Tower” he explained.

“They dragged me into an alley and ripped my clothes off, I think they were close to their rut. They kicked and punched me when I tried to run but I guess I made enough noise cause a few people had yelled out to them.”

Noya was perched on his seat, not knowing the details since the reports were limited. He wanted to pull his packmate into his arms but they needed to finish the questions and answers to be sure these guys got put away.

Yamaguchi confirmed that they hadn’t hurt him more than the punches and kicks. Kenma visibly deflated at the news, they hadn’t even realized how tense the quiet gamer had been. The freckled omega gave a few vague descriptions and once Daichi confirmed they were done, Noya launched off the chair.

The three omegas were wrapped up in a small pile on the couch with the little officer nuzzling a purring trying to soothe the distress coming from Yamaguchi. Even Kenma was releasing a small amount of calming pheromones.

Daichi smiled fondly at the display, omegas were fascinating.

“Kenma we never got around to your interview last time” Iwaizumi hesitantly said after a few minutes.

By now Noya had untangled himself from his pack and settled back into his chair. The gamer frozen for a brief moment before nodding slightly his attention still focused on the game.

Looks like they would have to do this a different way, Daichi thought when the omega didn’t put the game away.

“Do you remember the incident last November?” Iwaizumi asked after checking his notes.

A slight nod in response.

Encouraged by the reaction Daichi asked, “can you tell us what happened?”

They waited a few moments, only the subtle sound of button clicking could be heard. Yamaguchi looked nervous but Noya did not seem too worried. Finally the clicking of plastic stopped and the handled game was dropped into the omega’s lap.

“I was on the train coming back from a convention. Two men crowded me into a corner and felt me up through my clothes” the strong smell of distress reached the alphas.

Noya didn’t wait for him to finish and was already next to Kenma’s side. Yamaguchi wrapped his arm around the shorter omega encouragingly.

“No one on the train seemed to care” golden eyes seemed hazed over as the omega tried to remember the incident, “they scented me, tried to reach into my pants and drooled all over my knack.”

Iwaizumi felt himself bristle, he knew that there was large group of alphas in society that would just bond any omega they wanted. Then ignored the bond leaving the omega to suffer for the rest of their lives. Since omegas can only bond once while alphas can go around and claim as many as they want. Almost like a trophy. This kind of behavior made Iwaizumi sick and he was glad that laws were changing to prevent this but it was hard to penalize the alphas after the act, since that would just hurt their victim more.

“Did you have a collar on?” Daichi asked.

Kenma nodded, “Takeda encourages us to wear one if we are going to go out alone,” he explained.

Daichi hummed sadly, that shouldn’t have to be an issue. Omegas should not have to be worried about being attacked to the point they wear collars just to ride the train.

“When the train reached the stop they left. I ended up staying on it until my packmates came and got me.” Kenma finished his encounter.

Yamaguchi let out a small chuckle, “Oikawa had scared all the staff over the phone to the point they had one of the train operators watch over Kenma until he was able to make it to the station.”

Kenma let out a small smile as well, as he remembered his tall packmate screech and intimidate all of the alphas and betas around them. Protective omegas were scary.

“I think there is a YouTube video somewhere” the pudding haired gamer chuckled.

The detectives felt tension leave their shoulders, distress pheromones made their instincts want to act out. So they were silently relieved that the distressed smell had calmed down considerably. They asked a few more minor questions and hoped they would be able to get some leads.

As the alphas stood up to leave Iwaizumi was suddenly reminded of a task he was given.

“You’re all invited to our Halloween party this weekend” the spiky haired man explained as he quickly texted the information to Noya.

Daichi chuckled as Noya jumped up and down excitedly. Kenma didn’t seem to be interested but Yamaguchi had a shy and thrilled energy in his eyes.

Beep. Beep.

With a groan Iwaizumi checked his phone. He had hoped he was done for the day. Groceries still needed to be bought.

“We have to go” he said to Daichi after reading over the text.

—————

Fwump. Oikawa groaned. Thud. He rolled over. Crash.

“Makki!” He yelled as he sat up from the bed, throwing the sheets back dramatically.

The peach haired man looked to his friend sheepishly. The omega was very confused by the scene in front of him. A CPR dummy was laying on top of the surgeon who was sprawled on the ground.

“Umm, what are you doing?” Asked the brunette, head tilted to the side curiously.

With a blush on his cheeks Makki shoved the doll off and jumped to his feet.

“Pretend you didn’t see this” was all he said before stuffing the dummy under the bed.

Without another acknowledgement to the strange scene he dropped into the chair behind their desk and flipped on the computer. Oikawa watched him for a moment trying to figure out if he should push for more information or not. Deciding to let it pass the omega got up and stretched.

“Hey did Ushijima really get you kicked off that valve replacement?” Makki asked as he clicked through some of their cases on the computer.

The omega groaned and flopped back onto the bed, “he told Irihata I was too emotionally compromised because my packmate was in the ER.”

Makki cringed, that was a low blow. Most alphas believed omegas were extremely emotional which was why society kept them from high stress jobs for so long. Ushijima probably did not act that way to be malicious but his family was very old school with their beliefs.

“There will be more valve replacements in the future” he tried to sooth the brunette, “I heard that pediatrics has a weird case you might be able to help with.”

Oikawa perked up at that and was in the middle of putting his shoes on when their pagers went off. Instead of rushing to the emergency room they were called to operating room three.

“Doctor Green” greeted Makki as they entered to see the resident alpha scrubbed in and waiting for them.

There was some grumbling from Oikawa, but that was ignored as the peach haired beta asked what was needed of them.

“You two will be performing a lung transplant” he explained.

The young surgeons were surprised that the alpha was letting them assist. They had been under Doctor Green’s supervision since their first day and had done very few actual surgeries. The few they have managed to perform were in rushed situations with little planning.

“Seeing as how you have demonstrated your skills recently, you’ll be doing this yourselves” he added and promptly sat down in a chair in the corner with a book.

Startled, Makki turned to the omega and they shared concerned glances. With a pointed look from Green they rushed into the washing room.

“Do you know how to do a lung transplant?” Oikawa whispered making sure Green could not hear them.

The beta shook his head, “I have only read the procedures.”

With a curse the brunette snatched some paper towels to dry his hands, “we can’t do this surgery” he hissed in dismay.

Makki nodded, “this is obviously a set up” he growled thinking back to a few days ago when he used his roommate to embarrass the alpha.

Oikawa agreed, this was an obvious attempt to put them in a situation they were not prepared for. Looking through the glass they could see that their patient had been wheeled in and was already under anesthesia.

“Doctor Green we cannot perform this operation. We don’t have the experience to do a transplant” Oikawa explained, he noticed that the nurses around them paused in their work.

Snap. The alpha’s book slammed shut as he leveled the brunette with a dark smirk.

“I knew you didn’t have what it takes to be a doctor” he chuckled as he rose from his seat, “go and play house while real doctors work.”

No one moved. Makki could see that the man next to him was rigid, shoulders tense.

“Get out of my OR Oikawa” growled Doctor Green as he approached their patient.

The omega flinched and after clenching his fists til they turned white, turned on his heel and walked out. Makki went to follow but was stopped by the veteran doctor.

“You will assist me Doctor Hanamaki”

The peach haired beta paused and caught Oikawa’s eye. The brunette sent him an encouraging look to do the surgery before he disappeared behind the doorway.

The door shut heavily behind him, blocking his opportunity to learn more as a surgeon. Just because of his gender. Oikawa leaned heavily against the wall, ripped off his mask and angrily shoved his hands through his hair. He could feel tears of frustration trying to surface, but he couldn’t let them fall. That would just prove everyone was right about omegas being emotional.

“Doctor Oikawa?” Someone called hesitantly.

The brunette jumped, he hadn’t realized anyone was in the hallway. He spun around while plastering on his business smile. He hadn’t expected for detective Iwaizumi to be standing a few feet away in jeans and a green sweater.

“Detective, what can I do for you?” He asked as cheerfully as he could.

The spiky haired man’s concerned gaze narrowed, “don’t do that” he said ignoring the question.

The brunette blinked in confusion. Do what? Then his eyes widened anxiously. Had the detective seen him on the verge of tears? Great, now the detective will never take him seriously. He’ll probably just think he was some over emotional omega.

“What do you mean?”

Iwaizumi crosses his very muscular arms, “don’t be so fake, it’s gross” he said with a glare.

Oikawa forced himself from flinching and shrugged, “I don’t know what you talking about.”

The alpha rolled his eyes, “it’s pretty obvious. How can your patients trust a doctor who can’t even show their true emotions?” he observed.

Fed up with alphas for the day and their need to cast judgement the omega huffed, “did you come here to tell me about my abilities as a doctor?” he asked harshly.

Iwaizumi jumped at the dark look, sent his way and shook his head. Just as he was about to reply the brunette cut him off.

“If you don’t need anything from me, I have a job to do,” Oikawa continued.

After a moment of no response the brunette spun around and walked away. Alphas and their need to spout out nonsense was going to send the brunette over the edge.

Iwaizumi was left stunned in the hallway as he watched the omega’s back. He cursed under his breath. He hadn’t meant to criticize the brunette but something about the taller omega made him speak without thinking.

“Hey Hajime, looks like it’s another John- What happened?” Daichi asked when he caught the light sent of an annoyed alpha from his friend.

Even the air filters to keep pheromones to a minimum didn’t cover all the scent from the spiky haired man. With a huff Iwaizumi said it was nothing and turned his attention to his partner.

“It’s a John Doe?” Iwaizumi asked as he glanced over the papers Daichi handed him.

“Yeah, but he is in a coma. I talked to Doctor Ushijima and he said John Doe might be awake soon but we’ll get a call.”

Iwaizumi huffed, not much they could do then.

———

That night the omega pack house was startled from their dinner when the front door slammed open. Takeda dumped over his glass of water from the sudden noise.

“Oikawa!” Yahaba shouted.

Suga jumped from his seat when he heard someone run up the stairs.

“What happened?” He asked Yahaba and Kunimi as he raced to the stairway.

The nurses shrugged, not having any ideas what was wrong. They had not seen the brunette all day until it was the end of shift and he had been silent the whole way home. Very abnormal.

“Hey can I come in” the silvernette called while knocking gently.

After a moment he heard a muffled sound, taking that as permission he turned the knob and slipped inside.

Glow in the dark stickers shaped like stars and planets decorated the ceiling. Alien posters littered the walls and the omega who had such specific interests was huddled under his spaceship bedding. Yes, Oikawa was a nerd.

It always startled Suga when he was in this room. There were almost no pheromones, it was like a sterile room. Subtly the shorter omega could pick up the faint scent of anger mixed with distress. Suga’s eyes widened, being able to scent the brunette meant he was close to a breakdown.

“Tell me what happened” he said softly while sitting next to the lump.

“Alphas are idiots” came the muffled reply.

Suga huffed a small laugh, “I think we already knew that” he said as he curled himself around the blanket mound.

“I got kicked out of another surgery” the doctor mumbled just loud enough for Suga to hear.

The teacher frowned at the news. He knew that his best friend was getting worn down from his job and he wished that it wasn't so draining on the brunette.

“Can I do anything?” Asked Suga gently.

Oikawa shook his head, all that could be done is show his stupid hard headed alpha co workers that he could do the job. A light buzzing noise cut through the gentle silence that had engulfed them.

“It's the hospital” Suga said with a sigh.

The blankets shifted and the doctor reached for his phone with a pout. He read the message and typed out a quick response before pushing Suga off the bed.

“I gotta make a call” he explained and the silvernette nodded and made his way to the door.

Twenty minutes later, Oikawa was able to explain to the intern who had called him, how to fix the paperwork that was messed up. Green’s messed up paperwork. But of course the alpha had pushed the problem off onto someone else. Finally done fixing the issue Oikawa flipped back into his pillows. Only for his phone to buzz again.

From Grumpy Detective:  
Sorry about earlier. I don't know why I said that, from what I have seen you are a good doctor.

Oikawa was surprised. He had honestly forgotten about that interaction, too focused on getting kicked out of a second surgery.

 **To Grumpy Detective** :  
Awww thank you! (◕‿◕✿) but I’m better than good, I’m the best.

 **From Grumpy Detective** :  
Humble much?

 **To Grumpy Detective** :  
(ง'̀-'́)ง

After clicking send Oikawa actually laughed. His dreary mood was slowly lifting while texting the detective. Even if the conversation was brief.

From Grumpy Detective:  
Lol okay well I still feel bad. So let me buy you lunch as an apology?

———

A low whistle came from behind him. He hadn’t realized someone was looking over his shoulder.

“You getting into the dating game? Asked Matsukawa as he leaned against the back of the couch.

Iwaizumi shook his head, “it’s just an apology, I said some things I should’ve.”

Makki strolled into the living room with a box of cream puffs. The tallest alpha laughed at his boyfriend, face covered in crumbs.

“Hey babe, Hajime might be going on a date” he explained.

The beta froze mid bite into his snack. He slowly set the box on the coffee table before jumping on the spiky haired alpha. A brief wrestling match took place but Makki wasn’t trying to win. In the next second the lanky beta stole the startled man’s phone and threw it at his boyfriend’s face.

“Who is it Issei?” laughed Makki as he tried to get out of the headlock he was placed in.

The lawyer rolled his eyes, his boyfriend was very extreme. He glanced at the screen and read over the last few messages and contact name. Something was familiar.

“Oikawa?” He asked his boyfriend.

The beta gasped in surprise, now that he had been released, and turned to his roommate. Iwaizumi had a slight blush on his pouting cheeks.

“It’s not a date” the alpha mumbled, not looking at his friends.

“Oikawa? Tooru Oikawa?” Makki specified and received a nod in confirmation.

The peach haired beta was speechless. He knew both men, granted he has known Iwaizumi for years but endless hours at work has enlightened him to the omega. He honestly did not see how their personalities would match. Iwaizumi has always dated the quiet and timid type, someone he can take care of. Oikawa was independent, loud and kinda hated alphas.

The phone in Matsukawa’s hand buzzed. With a sheepish grin the lawyer gave it back to the detective.

 **From Doctor Oikawa:**  
(*´∀`*) okay!

———

Orange and yellow leaves littered the sidewalk. The sun made a last attempt to warm the earth as the fall breeze rushed through the clothing and hair.

“Why do we have to sit outside?” Grumbled Iwaizumi as he clutched his coffee cup for all its warmth.

Across from him Oikawa had a thick scarf wrapped around his neck. His nose had turned a little red and normally perfect hair was tousled by the wind.

“Because your friend is an idiot” the doctor huffed back with a pointed look to the couple sitting outside at the cafe across the street.

The detective rolled his eyes. He hadn’t expected for his apology lunch to be cashed in the next day, thankfully it was his day off, and to spend it stalking Bokuto. His friend was on his first date with the beautiful raven haired omega and Iwaizumi felt weird watching them. But, he did understand why the doctor felt the need to watch over his packmate. It probably wouldn’t be that bad if he wasn’t so cold.

“Iwa-chan what’s your favorite food?” The brunette asked after a few minutes of watching Bokuto flail his arms while talking.

Iwaizumi raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “what did you call me?”

The omega smiled brightly, “Iwa-chan! Isn’t it cute?”

The alpha could tell that there was no way he would change the surgeon’s mind. He would have the nickname conversation later.

“Agedashi tofu” he mumbled in reply to the expectant omega.

The brunette perked up and took a sip of his tea. Happy that he got the grumpy alpha to talk to him. Maybe Iwaizumi didn’t realize it but the alpha had been sitting at the table staring at his coffee for fifteen minutes in silence.

“Tell me about Bokuto, he seems fun” Oikawa chuckled as he watched the eccentric alpha across the street.

The date they were stalking looked like it was going well. Akashi seemed to be enjoying himself if his small smiles were anything to go by. Hajime briefly talked about how his friend was very loud and would act first without thinking. Using how he met Akaashi as an example which made Oikawa chuckle.

“He seems like an earnest guy, nothing wrong with that” the brunette said as he sipped his tea.

Iwaizumi shrugged. He was never good with words so he just enjoyed his coffee and hoped the doctor would hold most of the conversation. He honestly didn’t even know why he offered to buy the brunette lunch, the doctor even admitted to not remembering their interaction.

“Have you guys found the person killing omegas yet?” Came the sudden question.

The detective choked on his drink. That was unexpected.

“You talking about Jane Doe?” He asked in reply.

Oikawa huffed, “and the two recent John Does.”

The detective should have known the doctors talked to each other. He honestly admitted that they didn’t have a lot to go on and that he probably shouldn’t be talking about active cases.

“You might want to look into older incidents” the doctor suggested with a shrug.

“What older incidents?”

The brunette looked at the office like he was an idiot, “there have been over a dozen battered bodies dropped into ERs for the last few months. Even my old hospital saw a few. Once I switched I had heard of other cases. Are you telling me you don’t know anything about that?”

There were more victims? Iwaizumi was in shock, this case was getting bigger than they originally thought.

“Do you know what precincts handled them?” He asked while pulling out his phone to text Daichi.

The surgeon shrugged, “no, don’t you guys have like a records system for that?”

The alpha nodded dumbly, yeah they did have that. Oikawa smirked at the officer’s overwhelmed look.

“How about we swing by your office. Clearly you are going into work mode and I am certain Bokuto won’t do anything mean to Aka-chan” the taller man suggests as he stood to his full height and skipped off to pay the bill inside.

Iwaizumi had just finished texting Daichi when Oikawa was walking back over.

“Wasn’t I supposed to pay for lunch?” He asked after realizing what the brunette did.

The doctor smirked, “don’t worry Iwa-chan, you can always take me out again if you really want to” he said with a wink.

The alpha huffed, “you have more people you want to stalk?”

They were walking toward the train station now and the alpha felt his adrenaline pumping slightly at the prospect of a break in their case. The omega laughed and Hajime couldn’t help his own small smile in return.

“I am just embracing my inner detective Iwa-chan! Now come on let’s go be Sherlock Holmes” the brunette urged as he pulled the alpha onto the subway.

Slender hands wrapped around the alpha’s bicep and Iwaizumi let himself get dragged by the arm behind the excited brunette.

“You’re more like the comedy relief’s pet dog” the detective said after the doors closed.

The omega turned to him with an offended look. His cheeks, still slight pink from the chilly wind, puffed out and nose scrunched in a pout.

“So mean Iwa-chan!”


	5. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Two chapters in one week, enjoy 😁

“How was your lunch?” Suga asked mischievously when Akaashi entered the chemistry lab. 

The pretty omega wasn’t even surprised that his packmate was waiting for him. 

“It was alright. Bokuto has a lot of energy” he said as he took off his jacket and put away his things. 

Both of the teachers had a free period now and Suga was planning to use it to get all of the info he could about the date. 

He asked the typical questions. Where they went? What did they talk about? All the awkward first date pleasantries as two people try to navigate around each other. 

“Do you want to see him again?”

Akaashi smiled slightly and nodded. Lunch with Bokuto was fun and he didn’t mind the alpha’s company. He may be loud but he listened to everything that the omega said. He did treat Akaashi like some ornament to keep on his arm, he honestly wanted to know Akaashi as a person. 

“He invited me to the Halloween party Hinata mentioned and he wants to take me to dinner before,” the chemistry teacher explained. 

Suga squealed in excitement, while his packmate blushed slightly. The silvernette pulled out his phone to text a few of their pack mates. Halloween was tomorrow and they were going to help Akaashi look amazing! 

A series of messages from Noya, Hinata and Yaku instantly chimed back. Akaashi sent Suga a small glare when he heard his own phone start to go off. Group chats were chaotic with Noya and Hinata in them. They couldn’t finish a complete thought in one message and would instead spam the chat. 

“Perfect! After volleyball practice we can go shopping” Suga said after reading quickly. 

Akaashi just sighed and let the older omega make the plans. Not like he had a costume anyway. Now that the shopping time and places were set Suga left with a wink to make it back to his own classroom to finish grading some tests. 

———

At the firehouse the first responders were enjoying a rare afternoon with little activity. They had car crash incident at the beginning of their shift but since then they had nothing else. Allowing Bokuto to make it to his date on time and uninterrupted. 

“Glad you didn’t miss your lunch” Kuroo said to the owl haired man as he strolled into the community room. 

Most of their crew was slumped on the couches or lifting some weights in the small gym next door. 

“Who would have thought the guys before us all had the flu” Yaku said with an eye roll. 

The omega had made it mission to clean everything that morning when they got called in early to cover for their sick co workers. Most of the firefighters in their station didn’t really take care of themselves very well and Yaku took on the stereotypical role as a nurturing omega. He made sure everyone ate properly and slept as much as they could. Cold weather was always the start of the flu and cold season. 

“We get all day tomorrow off though,” Hinata said excitedly. 

A firefighters schedule wasn’t always set in stone. In a situation like this it worked out for the group though so now they wouldn’t be rushing after work to get ready for the Halloween party they were all going to. 

“Who all is going to be there?” Asked Asahi as he flipped through some channels on the tv. 

Hinata started to list off all his packmates and the tall EMT worker was amazed. This party was going to be huge. 

“Kenma is coming?” Kuroo asked, cutting off the red head. 

Yaku gave the rooster haired alpha a smirk, “would you rather he not?”

“No! I mean, it would be great if he does” the leader of their group suddenly said. 

Bokuto snickered at his flustered friend. Hinata didn’t seem to understand what was going on and went on to explain that Kenma was going shopping tonight for a costume. 

Before Kuroo could get anymore flustered, their alarm went off. Time to get to work. The rooster haired firefighter let out a sigh of relief when Yaku’s knowing look shifted off of him. 

——-

A collar. There was a turquoise collar latched around the omega’s throat. Protecting the scent gland.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but stare. After the brunette pulled off his thick scarf and coat when they got inside the police precinct it was all the alpha could look at. Most omegas chose a color close to their actual skin color so the collar wasn’t as noticeable. But this strange tall man used it as a fashion accessory. 

“It’s rude to stare” the omega chuckled as he made himself comfortable at the desk across from the spiky haired alpha. 

Mumbling a small apology for staring the detective quickly got to work pulling up their database of files. Almost all officers are required to record and update their cases electronically everyday or as needed. This was designed so that anyone could look for similar cases or if there needs to be a reassignment. 

‘No results found’ was all that Iwaizumi could find. He had been at his desk for a half hour now trying to find any open homicide cases or missing persons files. 

“Are you sure about these victims?” The detective asked the brunette, who had elected to stay. 

The brunette was stacking the office supplies fluid on the desk and Hajime had the urge to knock it all over out of frustration. Here he was trying to solve multiple murders and the omega across from him tonight it would be a good idea to play Jenga. 

“Of course I’m sure” the surgeon scoffed, “are you even using that thing right?”

The alpha glanced at the computer screen again and double checked all the filters for typos or something he missed. He tried to run a few of the dates Oikawa gave him but still no results. 

The omega rolled his eyes when Iwaizumi shared the news but whatever he was about to say was cut off. 

“You're cleaning that up when it falls” the sudden voice behind him made Oikawa jump. 

He hit the desk and his pile of junk fell over. Pencils rolled to the floor and a mug almost fell onto Iwaizumi’s desk but the alpha caught it. Oikawa tried to catch the binders and files he had used and managed to keep them on the desk but the papers were scattered everywhere. 

Iwaizumi roared with laughter at the omega’s stunned and embarrassed expression. After shooting a glare at the spiky haired man Oikawa turned around to see the owner of the desk he destroyed. 

“Nice to see you again Doctor Oikawa” the detective said with a smile, not too bothered by the mess. 

“You too” the omega muttered as he quickly rushed to vacate his seat for the man. 

Daichi gestured for him to stay and walked around to stand behind Iwaizumi and look at the computer. Oikawa ignored their conversation as he worked on picking up the mess he made. Thankfully nothing was broken and by the time he was done Daichi was caught up on what they were looking for. 

“Oikawa claims there are more victims but I can’t find anything in this stupid program” Owaizumi was saying and Daichi nodded in understanding. 

“Maybe we can just call around for the physical files rather than the digital ones” he turned to Oikawa, “what hospital did you work at before?”

After providing the name the detectives narrowed down what officers most likely would have been assigned to the victims at the time. The omega was kind of impressed how quickly they organized themselves. Soon both men were on their phones making calls to try and get the files. 

“Yo Oikawa watcha doing here?” Called out Noya’s familiar voice. 

The brunette gave his pack mate a peace sign and broad grin, “just offering my services to the detectives.”

There was a huff from Iwaizumi that went ignored. A taller bald officer next to Noya snickered at his co-workers. 

“Hey Kawa I heard you got kicked off another surgery. Just let me know when you want me to go in and show those old bastards a thing or two” Tanaka said determinedly. 

The brunette laughed in amusement as the duo carried on about how they would take those old alphas off their pedestals. Noya might have suggested a punch or two but Daichi sent him a warning look even though he was in the middle of a conversation on his cell phone. It wouldn’t be good for police officers to attack people after all. Soon Ukai came out of his office to yell at the loud patrol officers and they ran away. 

“You know Tanaka?” Daichi asked after hanging up his recent call now that he didn’t have people making noise around him. 

The doctor nodded, “those two are like brothers. When Noya came to our house Monkhead was always visiting. He is an honorary pack member” he said with a warm smile. 

It had been fun to watch the two best friends wreak havoc when they had been in high school. As long as none of their shenanigans involved him, no one ever brought up the incident when the brunette had to be called from college classes to collect the fools because Takeda was sick with the flu.

Daichi could only imagine what the two had been like when they were younger. He was thankful that he was meeting them when they were older and should be more mature. 

“Dawson says someone came by a month ago and collected their hard copies for a task force” Iwaizumi said a moment later while running his hand through his hair. 

Oikawa perked up at that, so someone was looking into these cases. The surgeon was confused by the weird looks on the detectives’ faces though. 

“Isn’t that good?” He asked. 

Instead of answering Daichi rounded the desk and gently rolled Oikawa away so he could get to his own computer. With a pointed look from Iwaizumi the doctor huffed and looked away, civilians shouldn’t see what was on the screen. 

A few clicks from the keyboard and then Daichi let out a huff of irritation. 

“If there is a task force they aren’t recorded anywhere” the man said as he looked through the active groups. 

The detectives shared a look and then Iwaizumi was up and making his way to Ukai’s office. Maybe their boss could find out more information. 

“So Thigh-chi are you going to be at the party tomorrow?” Oikawa asked once he was allowed to swivel back around. 

Daichi blushed at the nickname and couched awkwardly into his fist. The omega sitting his chair smirked as he purposefully looked the detective up and down.

“You don’t ever skip leg day do you “ he leered only to yelp the next second. 

A smack had been swiftly delivered to the back of the surgeon's head. 

“Do we need to keep a spray bottle around for you” Iwaizumi grunted, clearly the person who had hit him. 

Oikawa rubbed the spot and made sure his hair wasn’t messed up. 

“Don’t be jealous Iwa-chan your arms are very nice” he winked making the grumpy detective blush as well. 

Noya and Tanaka’s laughter could be heard across the room, they had clearly seen the doctor make both detectives turn into tomatoes. 

“Shut up” Iwaizumi growled as he shut down his computer. 

Daichi finally recovered from the omega’s comment and spoke up, “yes I’ll be there tomorrow.”

Oikawa clapped excitedly, “wonderful” he said as he stood up, “I’ll see you tomorrow night” he said before walking away towards Noya and Tanaka who had wrapped up their shift. 

The trio left a few seconds later with one last wave towards the detectives. Daichi and Iwaizumi were still staring at the door leading outside even after it was closed. 

“Tomorrow is going to be fun” Daichi said after a moment, he had a feeling this was going to be a Halloween to remember. 

——

Two cups of coffee already sat on his desk. He needed to get ready for the madness that was Halloween. Ukai took a sip from one of the cups and started to check his emails. 

No surprise a minute later his phone rang. With a sigh he picked up. 

“Captain Ukai” he answered. 

“Morning Ukai” came the familiar voice of the Deputy Police Commissioner. 

“Mike! What can I do for ya?” Ukai asked not expecting the older alpha to call. 

The man on the other line chuckled, “I heard you are looking for a task force?”

The young captain filled Mike in on what his detectives were trying to find. Understandably the deputy commissioner was concerned about the possibility of more than a dozen murders being connected together. The threat of a serial killer is what would send a city as big as Tokyo into madness. Especially since they had no clues to even start an investigation yet. 

“I don’t know of any active task forces involving these types of incidents. But I’ll get back to you soon after I check a few things” Mike promised. 

Ukai thanked his grandfather’s long time friend and hung up. Maybe Halloween wasn't going to be so bad. 

——

The chime from the doorbell echoed through the house. Bokuto smiled as he waited for someone to answer the door. There was a small pumpkin patch sitting around the steps, jack o lanterns varying in size and shape stared back at him. 

“Welcome Bokuto please come in” greeted Takeda warmly. 

The alpha handed the pack leader a bag full of candy, “happy Halloween.”

“I think you are doing it wrong Bo-chan” chuckled Oikawa from his spot on the couch. 

The owl haired man shrugged, “everyone deserves candy” he explained before looking around expectantly. 

Takeda gestured for the alpha to sit down, “Keiji will just be a moment.”

Not bothered to wait, the white haired man made himself comfortable on one of the couches. Takeda went to the kitchen to get some tea leaving their guest alone with Oikawa. 

Boktuo felt himself tense. The gaze from the omega across from him had him sweating. An sinister smile graced the brunette’s lips as he put down the phone he had been playing with. 

“Bo-chan” the alpha flinched at the fake happiness, “I hope you have a wonderful dinner with Aka-chan. We’ll hear all about it at the party.”

The firefighter could feel the underlying threat. He had never been this scared of an omega before. Knowing that the man across him could probably kill him and make it look natural didn’t help his feelings. 

“Stop it Oikawa” scolded a silver haired omega. 

The tension broke. Bokuto jumped to his feet from the sudden noise and was dumbstruck. Akaashi, the beautiful omega, was dressed as an angle. Small white wings were strapped to the sheer white top. The slightly see through material of the shirt just made the omega’s beauty even more magnificent. A headband with a gold halo sticking about an inch off his hair glimmered under the lights. 

“Aka-chan I think you broke him” Oikawa laughed when the alpha didn’t say anything for a few moments. 

Concerned, the angle approached the frozen alpha and gently rested his hand in the man’s cheek.

“Bokuto?” He called gently. 

A blink. Then Bokuto was smiling brightly. 

“You’re gorgeous” he whispered to the omega. 

Suga and Oikawa shared amused smiles behind them. Their pack mate blushed a bright red at the complement and took a step back to compose himself. 

“You are a handsome pirate” the omega quietly replied. 

The owl haired man managed to get a red bandana around his hair to match the red sash around his waist. Muscles bulged under the white shirt and his black pants hugged the alpha’s thighs nicely. Akaashi didn’t know why this alpha was interested in him but he was enjoying the eye candy. 

“Alright time for pictures” called Takeda as he appeared with a camera in hand. 

Bokuto smiled excitedly and soon they had dozens of photos between multiple phones and the camera. Then the two were off after Takeda awkwardly helped Akaashi fasten on a white collar to match the costume. The alpha stared for a moment but quickly smiled and offered his arm to his date. 

Once the door shut Suga checked his watch and announced that he needed to start getting ready soon. Oikawa offered for Takeda to come with them but the pack leader insisted he would stay home and read a book. He didn’t want to join a bunch of kids at a party. The doctor laughed and went to get dressed himself, he had made his own costume and was super excited to show it off. 

——

“He is out of Bokuto’s league” whistled Matsukawa as he looked at the photo sent to Iwaizumi. 

The three roommates had finally finished decorating their house when Oikawa sent the detective a photo of their friend. 

“that idiot needs all the luck he can get” Makki chuckled as he rested against his boyfriend. 

The stress of rushing to finish decorating was catching up to them. Of course, they could have started setting up the house earlier but with their crazy schedules the last thing any of them wanted to do was hang bats from the ceiling after a long shift. 

A knock on the door surprised the lightly napping men. No one should be here for at least an hour. In the next second the door was unlocked and soon Daichi walked in with Asahi and Kageyama behind him. 

“I knew you guys waited until the last minute to set up” Daichi chuckled and put his key back in his pocket. 

Iwaizumi huffed in greeting, the annoying couple he lived with woke him up at five in the morning. He needed a nap. Daichi chuckled as he pushed the grumpy man’s feet off the couch and sat down. Forcing the spiky haired man to sit up. Kageyama dropped three boxes of pizza on the coffee table while Asahi took some beer into the kitchen for later. 

“You guys are amazing,” Makki praised as he opened the top box and took a slice. 

Matsukawa stole a bite from his boyfriend before turning to their guests with a questioning look, “you don’t have costumes on.”

Kageyama lifted up a bag, “didn’t want to wear one on the train” he explained. 

Understanding the lawyer offered their rooms or the bathroom for them to change if they wanted. Their small group enjoyed the early dinner and chatted about their week. 

Soon everyone went off to get changed when Kuroo texted that he was on his way. Asahi had been pressured by Daichi to dress as a bear. He knew it was a joke on his passive personality but wearing a onesie all night sounded very comfortable so the tall alpha easily agreed. Not taking anyone else’s suggestions, Kageyama chose to be a volleyball player. Makki made fun of him for not even making it a zombie volleyball player which Kageyama didn’t understand. 

“Wow I thought Kageyama was boring” Matsukawa said when Daichi came out of the bathroom. 

The detective looked at himself in confusion, “what’s wrong with it?”

Even Asahi laughed a little, “Vampires are very boring.”

“You’re a teddy bear!” Daichi shot back. 

His best friend just laughed and went to grab a beer. Daichi pouted for a second until he noticed the couple’s costume. 

“Wow, that is really good,” he said, impressed. 

Makki was dressed in a yellow tank top and yellow leggings with knee high black boots. A long zig zag tail was tied to his waist and cute yellow ears were attached to his hair. Pikachu.

While by his side Matsukawa was dressed as Ash even with a pokeball belt. It was a really cute couples costume. 

“Took us forever to find yellow leggings that matched the top” grumbled Makki but he did a little spin to show off his costume. 

  
  


Iwaizumi stumbles down the hallway still tired, he was going to need an energy drink soon. Matsukawa let out a whistle when he saw his roommate. 

Buff arms were bare, a black vest hung open showcasing strong abs. Black leather pants hugged his thighs and butt in all the right ways. 

“What are you?” Asahi stuttered not expecting their grumpy friend to dress in such a way. 

Iwaizumi ran his hand through his hair, “supposed to be a biker” he yawned “I didn’t get around to shopping so just used what was in the closet.” 

Makki gave him a mischievous look, “why do you own pants that tight?”

Before the man could reply their doorbell rang. Kuroo and Yamamoto arrived with arms full of chips. Yamamoto was dressed as a samurai while Kuroo showed off his bat costume. 

“Really dude a vampire?” Kuroo teased as he greeted everyone. 

Beers were passed around and Yamamoto designated himself as the DJ. Kindaichi soon arrived with more drinks and he exchanged glares with Kageyama, they were both dressed as volleyball players. 

A loud knock on the door pulled their attention briefly. Matsukawa let in Noya and Tanaka also dressed as samurai. 

Kuroo laughed loudly, “how did you duplicate those lame costumes?” 

Yamamoto and Tanaka looked ready to fight, only one bald man could be a samurai. Daichi split them up and had them take out their rage with beer pong. 

Not long after a few of the omegas showed up. Yachi, a butterfly, was shaking like a leaf beside Hinata and Kenma. 

The red haired omega was dressed as Zoro from One Piece, even though his hair kinda threw off the look a little. Next to him was his quiet pack mate. All Kenma had on for a costume was kitty ears. 

“Yo Hinata” greeted Kuroo as he walked out of the kitchen, “kitten you came.”

Kenma twitched at the nickname but purposefully kept his nose in his game. Not deterred, the alpha gestured for the three omegas to be comfortable and they settled into the open seats around the large communal area. Yamamoto and Tanaka’s beer pong match was surprisingly entertaining. 

“Put your shirts on” yelled Yaku’s familiar voice a few minutes later.

All of the firefighters froze, their second in command had trained them well to listen to him. A light laugh from behind the glowering skeleton relaxed everyone. A silver haired witch nudged the skeleton aside and smiled in greeting to everyone. 

Soon everyone was introduced to each other and more party games started. Daichi found himself glancing at the witch often. The omega was beautiful and he just captured the detective’s attention. They hadn't even talked to each other yet. 

Another group of omegas had arrived and Daichi recognized the two nurses that were dressed as salt and pepper shakers and Yamaguchi, with dog ears. The house was packed. Not in an uncomfortable way but in a fun and exciting way. The omega pack was full of many different personalities that molded perfectly with the alpha friends. 

“Hey hey hey!” Yelled Bokuto when he and Akashi finally arrived. 

A large chorus of hey’s were thrown back at the alpha with his arm around the angle’s shoulders. Daichi was sitting comfortably on the couch next to Iwaizumi. Both of them just observed their friends while they nursed their drinks. 

“This is gonna be a pain to clean up” Hajime chuckled after Kuroo knocked over a bowl of chips. 

Daichi could only laugh, he was a happy drunk. The beer pong game had evolved into a two on two match. Tanaka and Noya against Kuroo and Bokuto. At least their shirts were back on. 

Suddenly Daichi had a witch fall into his lap. Both alphas jumped at the sudden weight on the couch. The silver haired omega had lost his hat in the fall and quickly got off the sudden crash pad. 

“Sorry! My hat fell over my eyes and I couldn’t see” Suga rushed to explain, still holding two full cups. 

Iwaizumi tossed the hat on the couch next to him, “maybe it would be best if you don’t wear it then” he suggested with a laugh. 

Daichi couldn’t say a word. Maybe it was the alcohol he consumed, but the omega standing next to him seemed to have an ethereal glow. Mischievous eyes looked over the two alphas a moment and then they widened. 

“You’re Iwa-chan and Thigh-chi” he suddenly said excitedly. 

Hajime spit out his beer. The stupid nickname caught him off guard. Daichi slapped his friend on the back with an amused chuckle. 

“I see Oikawa has talked about us, I’m Daichi Sawamura” the man introduced himself. 

The teacher chuckled as he introduced himself and greeted Iwaizumi. The silvernette was called out by Hinata so with a reluctant smile he left the alphas.

“That dumbass and his stupid nicknames” Iwaizumi growled as he sipped on his bottle again. 

“Are you interested in dating him?” Daichi asked suddenly now that he thought about how his friend interacted with the doctor yesterday. 

The spiky haired man sat silently for a moment, thinking. 

“I don’t think I want to date anyone right now. We just got promoted and I want to focus on that” he said after a minute.

Daichi nodded in understanding, their job was demanding and they had seen a lot of detectives' love lives crumble. It was easy to see why Hajime wouldn’t want to wait until he was more settled into his new role before dating.

——

“You call that a throw?” Kageyama growled at the red head he was partnered with for beer pong. 

The shirt omega glared in return, “like yours was any better. You missed too!”

While they were arguing, Yachi and Kiyoko took their turn. Only one went in. Loud cheers erupted from Noya, Tanaka and Yamamoto. Suga glared at the three of them, their infatuation with the scientist was a little scary. 

The teacher’s attention was pulled from the rambunctious trio when Yamaguchi suddenly gasped from beside him. Quickly Suga followed the freckled man’s gaze and saw a tall lanky blonde standing by the entry way. 

“Tsuki?” Yamaguchi said in surprise.

The blonde looked up from taking off his shoes when he heard his name. Their eyes locked. 

The alpha straightened up and without removing his shoes rushed across the room. Startling everyone as he grabbed the freckled omega, Suga and Noya jumped to their feet ready to attack the alpha. 

“Tadashi?” The blonde said in disbelief. 

Yamaguchi nodded and pulled the lawyer, dressed as Where’s Waldo, into a hug. By now the music was paused. 

“You know each other?” Matsukawa asked, he had never seen the blonde show any kind of emotion before. 

Regaining his composure the lawyer coughed awkwardly and nodded, “we grew up together until middle school” the silent ‘until their second genders presented’ was easy to hear. 

A bunch of loud ‘awws’ echoed through the house. Tsukishima could tell that most of the party goers were drunk and could feel his patience wearing thin. But he really wanted to talk to Tadashi. 

“You can talk in Makki’s room, not like he uses it” Iwaizumi suggested, he was still tired and hadn’t really started drinking yet so he easily saw the blonde’s problem. 

With a nod of thanks the blonde took his childhood friend down the hall. Car calls followed them but Tsuki was quick to glare in return. 

——

In a dark corner of the kitchen with a bowl of chips next to him is where Kenma hid himself. He was only here to drive one of the cars back if needed, Suga was in charge of the other car. 

“Kitten why are you in here?” Purred a deep voice. 

The quiet omega jumped, not having heard the alpha enter the room. Seeing the flinch, Kuroo stepped back slightly to give the pudding haired man space and apologized. 

“Why are you in here?” Slightly slurred but still understandable. 

Kenma looked over the screen of his game to see that the alpha had taken a seat on the counter a little ways away from him. The chip bowl was now in his lap and the omega scrunched his nose as the alpha slobbered over the thinly sliced potatoes. 

“What game are you playing?”

With a huff Kenma said he was playing Pac-Man even though he had memorized the patterns. 

“That old game with the ghost and yellow chomping ball thing?” Kuroo asked as he mimicked the game with his hand. 

Kenma smiled at the alphas actions and nodded. The rooster haired man laughed at himself and then started to mimic other old arcade games and rambled about which one is his favorite. The omega didn’t mind the noise in fact he found the deep voice soothing. 

——-

It was approaching ten and the lively atmosphere had turned more relaxed. Yahaba and Yachi were dancing with Makki and Matsukawa. Suga and Yaku were talking excitedly with Kiyoko and Yachi. Kuroo had managed to lure Kenma out of the kitchen and was talking with Bokuto and Akaashi. 

Kindaichi had accidentally dumped his drink on Kunimi at some point in the night, but now they were happily chatting away as they played against Hinata and Kageyama in beer pong. 

“Hey where is Oikawa? I thought he was coming?” Iwaizumi asked Suga who was sitting next to Daichi across from him. 

The silvernette lazily looked around the room, just now realizing his pack mate wasn’t here. The designated driver had started to drink after Makki assured him that they weren’t going to let anyone elevate until the krona and then proceeded to take his keys. 

“Hospital?” He asked not really knowing where the brunette was. 

Iwaizumi pulled out his phone. 

**To Oikawa** :

Oi, are you still coming over? 

Maybe it was his officer training or his alpha instincts but Iwaizumi was restless now. It was Halloween and he knew how crazy people could get. Thankfully his phone buzzed less than five minutes later. 

**From Oikawa** :

I am omw now! Had to go to the hospital （´＿｀）

**To Oikawa:**

Images attached

Relieved that nothing had happened to the omega Iwaizumi returned the gesture the omega had done for him earlier and sent him a few pictures from the party. 

**From Oikawa:**

Makki and Matsu are so cute! (●♡∀♡)

The detective let the silvernette know that Oikawa was alright and Suga visibly deflated in relief. Tsuki and Yamaguchi returned to the party and were able to join those relaxing easily. Yamaguchi was red eyed from crying but his happy smile kept the omegas from destroying the blonde alpha. 

Kuroo and Bokuto entertained the group with some adventure stories from their work. Yaku made sure to correct any of their exaggeration but was otherwise amused as well. Kenma’s handheld had died an hour ago and he was now playing a game on the rooster haired alpha’s phone. No one commented on that yet. 

Iwaizumi stood up to get another drink and blushed slightly when his roommates whistled at him. He shouldn’t have worn this outfit, but he was comfortable and hadn’t really planned on moving from the couch very much. 

A knock at the door pulled his attention, he had barely heard it over the music. 

“Finally made it” he said with a smirk as he opened the door. 

No response.

Iwaizumi looked at the omega standing on his porch curiously. His costume had clearly been shoved into a locker at some point, it was wrinkled and the green antennas were bent weirdly on his head. It was a sad display of an alien. But what pulled the alpha’s attention was Oikawa’s bright red cheeks and ears. 

“You okay?” He asked in concern when the normally loud omega stayed quiet. 

The brunette jumped at the sudden question and locked his eyes with the alpha. 

“You're not leaving anything to the imagination Iwa-chan” he leered, quickly trying to cover his moment of surprise.

Now the alpha remembered that he was essentially shirtless with the tightest pants in the world on. But using the liquid courage that two beers can provide he smirked back and leaned against the frame, making sure his crossed arms were on full display. 

The omega was almost drooling at the sight, “I think I still have a few surprises” he said with a wink. 

He didn’t miss the way the omega’s eyes quickly looked down towards the zipper of his pants. Satisfied at the reaction Hajime pulled himself up straight and gestured for the blushing alien to come inside. 

The omega was quickly pulled into a conversation with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. The freckled omega excitedly started the introductions and Oikawa took it in stride. Iwaizumi turned to go back towards the kitchen and was startled to find Kuroo right behind him. 

“Do you guys only communicate through sexual tension?” He asked with a smirk. 

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at the firefighter. No way a man who was acting as tipsy as he was a few minutes ago was this sober. 

“I’m not interested in dating” the spiky haired alpha replied. 

Kuroo chuckled as he followed his friend into the kitchen, “you don’t have to date.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, he knew what his friend was alluding to. But he didn’t think having a one night stand with Oikawa would end well. The brunette was too involved in the cold cases he was trying to close and he was a pack mate to his co-workers. 

“Drink some water” was all he said as he handed his taller friend an empty cup. 

———

An hour later the living room was full of passed out bodies and snores. The only two people awake were Iwaizumi and Oikawa. It was a surprise that Hajime was still awake, he had been dead tired most of the day and had honestly thought he would be in bed just after the party started. 

“Happy Halloween” the brunette sang as he tossed blankets over bodies. 

Hajime chuckled as he heard Oikawa made fun of some of his sleeping pack mates for their terrible dance or singing from an hour ago. Soon everyone was comfortable looking and Iwaizumi let out a tired sigh ready to sleep in his bed. 

Rustling from the kitchen pulled him out of thought about his bed. The only other awake person returned holding a garbage bag and started to pick up the mess. 

“You can leave that” Hajime said with a yawn. 

The omega raised an eyebrow at him, “you trust that they won’t knock over half full bottles or crush the chips further into your carpet in the morning?”

The alpha groaned, but helped. Soon they had most of the garbage in the bag and Iwaizumi made a mental note to make Makki vacuum tomorrow. 

“Night Iwa-chan! Thanks for inviting us” the brunette said as he looked for an empty spot on the floor to take.

Bokuto and Kuroo had taken up one of the couches. Yahaba and Yaku were snuggled together on the other. While Kenma and Akaashi managed to fit together in the love seat. Everyone else had fallen asleep surrounding the coffee table where they had been playing card games. 

“You can sleep in Makki’s room if you want. They should be in Matsu’s” Iwaizumi offered knowing that sleeping on the ground was not comfortable. 

Iwaizumi showed him the offered room only to realize Yachi And Kiyoko were already sleeping in the bed. With a fond smile at the blonde girl the brunette gently shut the door and made to go back to the living room. 

“You can sleep with me” Iwaizumi rushed to say, trying to sound nonchalant but failed. 

Oikawa turned to face the alpha and seemed to think over the offer for a moment. He gave a shy nod and Iwaizumi gestured to the door at the end of the hallway. 


	6. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaoi is my favorite ship ❤️ this fic kinda focuses around them if you haven’t noticed yet.

A morning alone was rare. Takeda was pretty sure this house has always had at least three people in it at a time since they moved in. He enjoyed the odd solitude with a cup of coffee but had to turn on the television a few minutes later for some kind of white noise. The silence was strange after being used to Hinata and Noya’s loud personalities. 

The simple black phone that had been charging on the counter last night after having gone off multiple times and waking Takeda up. The group chat was riddled with pictures and unintelligible messages. The pack leader chuckled as he witnessed the snapshots of his young pack mates. Knowing they would be returning in by lunch time the teacher decided to go grocery shopping for some of their favorite foods. Maybe the comfort foods would help with the hangovers most of them would be suffering from. 

The teacher chuckled when he boarded the subway. A lot of young adults were still wearing their costumes from the night before and barely functioning. He missed those days. Takeda kindly rose from his seat to give a tired fairy a spot to rest. 

She gave him a relieved smile and thanks. The subway was two stops away from a store he knew would have all the ingredients for all the dishes he had planned. With a happy hum Takeda continued to look through the evidence from last night. Oikawa had sent a video of Hinata getting into a fight with a taller raven haired boy about which superhero was cooler. Funny enough they both were agreeing that Batman was the best but didn’t seem to realize. 

Suddenly Takeda’s feet weren’t on the floor. People were screaming. 

Darkness. 

———-  
Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beeeeep. Beeeeep.

“Answer your phone” someone groaned. 

Bee-

“Hello?” Kuroo yawned not even opening his eyes. 

“Get your team. Large fatality incident at the 5th street subway platform” Nekomata’s hard and serious voice cut through the alpha’s hazy hangover. 

Kuroo sat up, knocking Bokuto off the couch, starting a chain reaction. The white haired man fell on Hinata and Kageyama who yelled in fright and woke everyone else in the living room.

“Yes sir” the rooster haired alpha said ignoring all the groans and curses coming from everyone. 

He hung up the phone and got to his feet. Everyone’s attention was on him now. 

“Bro what’s up?” Asked Bokuto as he watched his friend look around for his shoes. 

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Daichi looked at his phone in confusion. Kageyama, who was by his side, looked over his shoulder to read the text when he saw the older man pale. 

“We need to go” The detective said also getting to his feet and pulling Kageyama with him. 

The firefighters followed their lead when Kuroo barked out some number code to them. Blankets were piled in a corner, water bottles tossed around and a medicine bottle rattled around to help with pounding headaches. 

Kiyoko and Yachi were already prepared to leave, they hadn’t gone as crazy as the boys, and waited patiently by the door. 

“What’s going on?” Kunimi asked Kindaichi worriedly. 

The alpha hesitated a moment before telling the nurse that there was an incident on the subway. Kunimi and Yahaba shared a glance before the brunette pulled out his phone and made a call. 

“Stop” called a loud voice over the growing noise as the first responders tried to get ready to leave. 

Everyone stopped to stare at the silver haired man sitting comfortably on the couch. 

With a smile Suga stood up and gestured to the kitchen, “you are not about to work with a hangover without eating” he said.

It was said sweetly but Hinata and Yaku knew it was not a suggestion. Noya and Tanaka nudged their fellow officers along with them to the kitchen not wanting to get scolded. 

“Hospital is calling us in” Yahaba suddenly said once the firefighters and police officers vacated the kitchen. 

Suga nodded in understanding, “go get something to eat we’ll wake up the others” he indicated toward the hallway where the last of the group was still asleep. 

The nurses soon joined the others trying to find something quick to eat. Wanting to help, Akaashi uncurled himself from the love seat he and Kenma were snuggled in and joined Suga down the hallway. 

The first door swung open before the omega’s even knocked. Makki was surprised to see them but quickly recovered.

“Guessing they got the call too?” He said when he heard the noise from the others. 

Sugar nodded as the beta slipped out of the bedroom and quietly shut the door. Matsukawa must still be asleep. With a smirk the peached haired man beckoned the omega’s to follow him as he led them to the door at the end of the hallway. 

Makki was curious to see if a certain flirty brunette ended up in his roommate’s bed. Without warning he swung the door open for all three of them to see inside. 

——-

The scene was the definition of chaos. Response vehicle lights bounced off any reflective surface almost blinding. Even though it was mid morning. Men and women with multitudes of different uniforms were running around. 

Bodies littered the street. Blood everywhere. Smoke from the smashed train hung in the air, tickling Ukai’s throat. 

He had rushed to the scene when he got the call, he was the closest upper officer and knew that there needed to be some organization. He had been there for over an hour now, organized the rescue effort with field triage while also making sure there were a half dozen officers taking pictures of everything and everyone. No one knew yet what happened, the security videos hadn’t been recovered so they needed to make sure they logged as much information as possible. 

“Do we know anything?” Asked a gruff voice. 

Ukai looked to his right after finishing his text to Daichi. More officers were needed now that more people had gathered around the scene to look for loved ones or just observe. 

Dressed in the bright red fire fighter emergency jacket was Nekomata. The older alpha had a heavy frown but that was understandable. The cries from the injured didn’t allow for anyone to really be jolly in this situation. 

The young captain shook his head and gave the commissioner a brief explanation of what was going on. 

“I called in the off duty units” the commissioner offered with the hopes that the extra hands will help save more lives. 

Ukai stated he had done the same, now it was just a matter of racing the clock and then trying to put the puzzle together. The two alphas worked together to communicate with the news reporters and keep the first responders motivated to keep going. 

More ambulances kept rolling by the temporary base of operations shuttling supplies from hospitals before picking up patients. Red water trucks were spraying water on the few fires that broke out and Nekomata ordered for the police line to be pushed back another block. He hated the news and people that had a morbid fascination with accidents. 

This was going to be a long day. 

——-

When the bedroom door swung open the three intruders had expected various scenarios. From clothing littering the floor, the two men wrapped around each other or even catching them in some kind of indecent act. 

Nope, not this morning. Makki let out a loud laugh once he realized what he was witnessing. 

Iwaizumi was passed out on his own bedroom floor. Looks like he had fallen out of the bed at some point since his left leg was elevated on the mattress. His sinfully tight pants were switched out for basketball shorts and his abs covered by an old police academy t-shirt. 

On the bed Oikawa was sprawled out snoring. Still in his costume, the headband with the alien antennas sat in the pillow next to his face. 

“Starfish Tooru has struck again.”  
Laughed Suga as he entered the room to wake up the sleeping men. 

He stepped over Iwaizumi trusting that Makki would handle his roommate and glanced at Akaashi. The raven haired omega had his phone out and gave Suga a thumbs up. Recording. 

With a mischievous look Suga jumped onto an open space on the bed. His plan to startle the sleeping doctor worked. But he hadn’t planned on bounciness of the mattress. Oikawa let out a yelp as his body flailed from the sudden movement. 

A heavy thump was heard as the omega fell off the bed, dragging the blankets with him. Onto top of a sleeping alpha. 

Iwaizumi jolted awake from the sudden weight. He shoved the bundle of blankets and limbs off himself instinctively. 

“What?” He asked as his brain finally processed the people around him. 

Makki was laughing loudly while Suga looked sheepish. Akaashi still had his phone out. Was he recording?

“Iwa-chan you’re such a brute” whined Oikawa loudly as the observers chuckled. 

The omega was still wrapped in the blankets and was pouting at the alpha as he sat up to lean against the bed frame. 

Iwaizumi ignored him and turned his attention to the other three people in his room, “what’s going on?”

Akaashi put his phone away as he replied, “there was an accident and everyone is being called into work including you two.” 

The two recently woken up men groaned in unison. Today was supposed to be a day off. Thankfully they weren’t as hung over as others, they were just lacking in sleeping time. Kuroo and Bokuto were going to be having a rough day. 

Three phones started to beep. The surgeons were officially being called in and Daichi was checking if Hajime was awake. 

“We’re gonna take Kenma and Yamaguchi home. A cab should be coming soon” Suga said as he and Akaashi escaped the room. 

Just as they were out of sight Oikawa’s phone dinged again from the pack group chat. Akaashi sent out the video of the brunette flopping out of the bed and onto Iwaizumi. Instantly everyone was reacting with emojis and lol’s. They were all in the same room down the hall and only responded in the group chat to irritate the brunette. With a huff the doctor tossed the phone behind his head on the bed. 

“When you're ready I can drive our group to the hospital,” Makki said before exiting to chase the smell of bacon.

With a groan Oikawa flopped over and pulled the comforter over his head. The alpha sighed with an eye roll and started to dig through his closet for some clothes. 

“You kicked me out of my own bed” the alpha stated as he nudged the lump on the floor with his foot. 

A muffled, “did not” whined through the material. 

Iwaizumi chuckled and stepped into his connected bathroom to change and brush his teeth. Yes he was pretty much shirtless yesterday but he didn’t really feel like undressing in front of the omega. A rushed minute later he stepped out and noticed that the surgeon was now sitting on the bed and looking around his room with an amused twinkle in his eye. 

“I have never met a Godzilla fan before” the omega snickered. 

He hadn’t noticed it last night but the white walls had old movie posters and there were a few plushies and figurines on the bookcase next to the desk shoved in the corner. 

Iwaizumi shrugged as he looked for his badge. He thought he had left it on the dresser. 

“badge is on the nightstand” the brunette said helpfully when he saw the alpha getting frustrated. 

The detective gave a sigh of relief and pocketed his credentials and eyed the doctor still perched on his bed. His clothes were rumpled from sleep but the omega’s natural looks helped to distract from his messy outfit. 

After a moment he asked curiously why the brunette hadn’t left yet. 

Oikawa chuckled at the apprehensive look sent his way, “you just amaze me Iwa” he said with a small real smile, “I wish I would have met someone like you sooner.” 

The detective narrowed his eyes at the cryptic message. That was a compliment, right? 

The doctor hopped off the bed a second later and threw up his signature peace sign like he was posing for a magazine before heading to the door. 

“You still owe me lunch.”

——-

It was almost noon by the time the firefighters and officers made it to the scene. Traffic was terrible and they had to check in at their precincts to grab supplies first and change. 

Ukai and Nekomata were easy to spot under the bright green tent. Both alphas were hunched over laptops and maps with a stack of walkie-talkies in front of them. 

“Captain” called out Daichi as he, Iwaizumi and Kageyama rushed over. 

The detectives were in their blue uniforms so they didn’t get mistaken as civilians by accident. Leaving Noya and Tanaka by the patrol car until they got their orders. 

Ukai looked over his shoulder as the trio and nodded in greeting. No pleasantries were exchanged as he gave them their orders. Next to them Nekomata was talking on a radio to Kuroo’s group and instructed their water truck to a certain area. 

“Kageyama, go grab three packs out of that truck. Don’t talk to the reporters” Ukai ordered and the young officer quickly ran off. 

Daichi and Iwaizumi took a moment to take in the scene around them. It was worse than they had briefly seen on the tv at the station. There were tons of black body bags everywhere, so many lived lost. 

“You’re not detectives right now. I need you to go with ladder 6 and check for any survivors. You’re both in charge of this area” he said gesturing to a squared off section on the map on the foldable table. 

They had the blueprints of the subway platform. It had been sectioned off and there were a lot of notes written over it as Ukai and Nekomata tried to organize the chaos. The area the friends were in charge of was opposite of where they currently stood. They would be securing the area around the front of the subway train. 

“There are reports of a fire so be sure to radio us if you need anything” Ukai ordered and the two young men nodded. 

Tanaka was directed to take the car around with Noya while Daichi led the others through the rubble along a small path that had been made to their area. It was hard to bypass the people crying out for help but they needed to get where they were assigned otherwise more people could get hurt. Kageyama easily took the lead in front of them, almost like he was in a race against the detectives. 

“So you gonna tell me what happened last night?” Daichi asked in an attempt to take their minds off the tragedy around them. 

Sometimes acting like things were normal helped to keep the alpha calm. Iwaizumi knew his partner used this as a coping mechanism and decided to play along to help him. 

“ Nothing happened. You all fell asleep, we cleaned up and then that bastard kicked me out of my own bed” the spiky haired man huffed as they climbed over a collapsed support beam. 

Daichi was close behind him. This run almost reminded him of an obstacle course. A burning and unstable obstacle course. 

“He could only kick you out if you were in it with him.”

They were next to the subway itself now. They could see the inside of it, cords hanging from broken lights, windows cracked or shattered and blood all over the seats. 

This subway track was one of the few that cut through vehicle traffic. Like a railroad crossing. As they got closer to the nose of the train they could see the cars that couldn’t move out the way fast enough. Trunks or the hoods where all that remained, the body of the cars squished like a pancake.

“I honestly fell asleep the minute I laid down. He was still in the bathroom so I don’t know if he pushed me out first or actually tried to sleep next to me” Iwaizumi stated, not really bothered by the incident last night. 

The alpha knew he was a heavy sleeper when he was that tired. That’s why he hadn’t woken up when he ended up on the floor. 

Daichi observed his partner for a brief moment. But their attempt at a normal conversation was over, now they had to work. Kuroo and his team were already on the scene. Kindaichi and Yamamoto were holding the water hose over the large fire that was coming from a semi truck that was tipped on its side. Asahi, Yaku and Hinata were starting to move victims over to the roadway that had been blocked off by the police car. 

“You’re in charge here boys” Kuroo said with a sad smile in greeting as he gestured to their smaller fire truck that they normally didn’t use. 

The detectives rushed over to the older vehicle and pulled out the equipment for a second command station. Judging by what they saw on their run over, no one had gotten anywhere near this area of the crash yet. 

Daichi set up the green tent to alert anybody to where to check in if they require more people. Radios were set up on the foldable table and soon they were checking in with Ukai. 

“Alright we’re going to start sending buses your way. We requested on sight surgeons to help with triage” the captain informed them. 

Iwaizumi was already checking in with Kuroo by the water truck so Daichi went to help the others. There were about ten bodies laid out for Asahi and Yaku to treat. Using his limited first aide Daichi approaches the person closest to him. A young women, dressed for an office job, her eyes were staring up at the sky. 

With a sigh of defeat the detective pulled a black ribbon from his pack. It was sad they had a mass fatality procedure the man thought as he tied the ribbon around her wrist and moved onto the man next to her. 

Four ambulances arrived a few minutes later. Yaku started barking out medical jargon as he helped load up critically injured. 

“Daichi!” Called out a familiar voice. 

The detective saw his peach haired friend jump out of one of the buses with Oikawa and two other men. 

“Hey just start treating who you can. You know the procedures right?” The detective asked as he performed cpr on a business man. 

The surgeon gently pushed his friend aside, “I got this. You go and do your job” he said gesturing to the crazy scene behind them. 

With a nod Daichi ran to the side of the train that didn’t have a raging fire and joined the other officers to get people out. Iwaizumi had a little girl in his arms running past his partner. 

“Iwa-chan over here” ordered the brunette surgeon when he noticed the bleeding girl in the alpha’s arms. 

Soon the girl was laid down on a piece of tarp, which was used as a way to try and keep the victims clean. 

“Keep your hand here” the doctor ordered as he moved the alpha’s hand over the girl’s bleeding shoulder. 

Hajime followed the direction easily and took a moment to admire the omega’s working persona. Normally the brunette was bubbly and friendly but right now he was trying to keep this little girl alive. It was thrilling to watch. 

“Help me put her on a board. She is going to the hospital now” the surgeon said suddenly after listening to the girl’s chest with his stethoscope. 

Oikawa looked over his shoulder and called out to one of the EMT’s for a gourney. A minute later they had her strapped onto it and she was whisked away in a red box with sirens. 

“Don’t end up in one of those ambulances Iwa-chan” the omega said with a stern look before rushing off to a man with a missing leg. 

An hour later the fire was finally out and Kuroo was able to direct most of his team to help look for survivors. Everyone was tired, by this point they were pulling out more corpses than patients. 

——

Matsukawa encouraged those not called into work to stay over. No need to fight the mass panic of traffic when they were perfectly safe, had been his argument. Suga had a feeling the lawyer did not want to be alone as his boyfriend and friends went somewhere dangerous. 

“So what’s the history with you two?” Mastukawa asked the alpha omega pair sharing the love seat. 

Yamaguchi blushed slightly as the others turned their attention from the breaking news on the television to them. Not bothered by the audience, Tsukishima answered. 

“We were childhood friends” the blonde said succinctly. 

Suga rolled his eyes, “what happened? You two were very surprised to see each other last night.”

The freckled omega hesitantly answered, “my parents sent me away in middle school.”

An awkward silence settled around the group. The unspoken, when he presented, was clear. Tsukishima slowly put an arm around the brunette, he wasn’t really sure how to comfort the omega. Yamaguchi sighed as he leaned into the alpha’s side. 

“I’ll make some tea,” Akaashi suggested and Kenma jumped up to help. 

The tense silence was broken and Suga took that chance to change the topic. He started talking with the taller alpha about what his job was and other basic topics. While the reunited childhood friends sat silently and listened. 

“Suga have you been able to reach Takeda?” Akaashi asked when they returned with trays of tea and some snacks. 

Over the course of the morning the omega group chat had been going off. Oikawa letting everyone know he was going to be on sight of the accident, Noya told them Tanaka will be crashing at their place whenever their shift was over and others were sending out updates. No messages from Takeda. In a situation like this their pack leader would be responding to every message and asking for anyone not working to be home. 

——-  
“Iwaizumi!” Called Kageyama suddenly. 

The detective ran towards the young officer, he was inside one of the subway cars and was hunched down looking through the open door. The next connecting car in line was squished horribly and access was limited. 

“There are several people in there,” the raven haired alpha said as he shone his flashlight into the mess before them. 

Iwaizumi cursed when he squinted and could see that there were several people pinned under the metal from the benches and poles. There had to be at least twenty people and he didn’t have any idea of how to get in there. 

“Kuroo!” He yelled out and soon the rooster haired man was next to him. 

“Got anything that can cut through the side of this?” Iwaizumi asked as he slapped the wall of the subway car. 

The fire fighter nodded and using the radio soon Kindaichi and Hinata came running over with the jaws of life. The first responders took a moment to try and figure out the best approach. 

“We have no clue how many people are in there, it might be best to go through the top” Daichi suggested once he and Bokuto joined them. 

Iwaizumi agreed and pulled out his radio and called for the remainder of their group. Ukai has yet to send them anymore people so they had been trying to take breaks so no one became worn out and got hurt. 

Bokuto and Hinata were sent to cut an opening while the others used the windows they could see through to be sure nothing bad happened. 

“Done” the red head called as they pulled back the heavy piece of metal. 

“I’ll go in and check for signs of life” Yaku said grimly. 

Everyone waited with bated breaths as they watched the omega approach the first person. He put his fingers on the bloody neck. 

“I got a pulse!” He called out, “Hinata toss me my bag.”

Yaku started to thoroughly check the man trying to be sure he was stable for transport. 

“Okay we need an opening made to get them out” Iwaizumi ordered.

After Yaku was done with the man they had him check for a clear area they could start cutting into. Thankfully he found one quickly and Bokuto started cutting. 

By now the other firefighters, except for Bokuto and Kuroo were all inside the train car. Kageyama had also joined them and the officers were surprised how knowledgeable he was with first aid. 

“I’m going to go check triage,” Iwaizumi said before running back to the green tent. 

The four surgeons were surrounded with more black bags than the detective would have liked to see. He made eye contact with Makki as he approached and made his way to his roommate’s side. He helped the beta put the little boy on a bed for the ambulance to take away. 

“Have you found out what caused this yet?” Makki asked as they moved to the next person. 

Iwaizumi shook his head. Ukai said that the investigation was going slow due to the surveillance system having issues. Sadly, the man they went to help next had already passed. They slipped a black band on his wrist and moved on. 

A few yards away Oikawa was performing CPR trying to get his patient to breath. After a few minutes of no result he sighed and pulled out a black ribbon. 

“Your compressions are too weak. How are you even a doctor” scoffed a voice from the brunette’s side. 

Green was applying a bandage to an unconscious toddler’s head. The omega grit his teeth as he tried to not snap back. Since they had arrived on the scene the older doctor had criticized everything the brunette did. His compressions were too weak, bandages too tight, stitches sloppy and splints ineffective. 

Instead of replying to his boss, it was hard to believe Doctor Green was supposed to be someone he could learn from, the omega moved to the next body. He groaned internally when Ushijima, the same Ushijima that claimed he was emotionally compromised recently, started to work on the man next to him. 

Oikawa wanted to rip his hair out. If he wasn’t being criticized by Green then he was being analyzed by Ushijima. 

“Why are you bandaging the cut instead of using stitches?” The man asked as he slipped a black ribbon on his own patient. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “speed, the quicker I can get her in an ambulance then the sooner she can get to the hospital and I can get to someone else.” 

The other doctor sat silently for a moment in thought, “make sure you don’t tie it too tight.” 

Oikawa glared at the man looking back at him innocently. He knew the alpha wasn’t trying to be mean but the man had no understanding of how to read a social situation. Patience was running thin for the omega and he was probably one more blunt comment or criticism away from throwing a scalpel. 

“Iwaizumi” crackled over the detective’s radio.

The spiky alpha pulled the device from its clip on his shoulder and responded to Daichi. 

“We need a few surgeons over here. There are some critical cases”

Makki glanced at his friend and subtly gestured to the omega a ways away from them now. The beta had been witnessing Oikawa’s treatment since they arrived and he knew the brunette needed a moment away from the other doctors. 

With a shrug, Iwaizumi called out to Oikawa, “Are you able to go to the train car? We have some serious cases.”

The brunette perked up, a relieved look on his face and he instantly nodded. Makki grabbed his medical bag and was about to follow when Green stopped them. 

“Doctor Hanamaki, stay here. I’ll go with Oikawa, can’t have him killing anymore people” the alphas muttered shouldering his bag. 

Iwaizumi felt his eyebrows rise in surprise at the statement. Next to him Makki flinched but returned to triage work. The detective watched as Oikawa stiffly shouldered his bag and made his way over to follow. 

Briskly the trio made their way to the rest of their group in tense silence. No one said a word and Iwaizumi found himself glancing at the omega a few times. 

“Yo!” Called Bokuto, he had finished cutting hole in the side of the car.

A few patients had already been pulled out and some of them were even conscious. Tanaka and Yamamoto were working on getting them to their feet so they could get to the ambulances. 

Yaku poked his head out and gestured for the doctors to follow him quickly. Iwaizumi didn’t miss how Green shoved past Oikawa to get through the portal first. 

“Hey I’m gonna help get them out of here and check in with Ukai you good here?” Daichi asked. 

The spiky haired alpha nodded before ducking into the squished train car to see if he could help. 

“You really know your stuff,” Green was saying to Kageyama. 

The young officer blushed at the praise. The two alphas were knelt next to a woman who was impaled by a piece of metal. Before the doctor even looked at the wound he had noticed the stitches on her forehead and other minor fixes. Of course Yaku was quick to give praise for a job well done and pointed the doctor to Kageyama. 

Green then turned to Oikawa, “this police officer knows how to stitch better than you” he stated.

An awkward silence fell around them. The older doctor didn’t seem bothered and quickly got to work and pulled Kageyama with him. The others present noticed how the brunette surgeon took a deep fortifying breath before asking Yaku where the other injured people were. Bright smile in place made the first responders think they had imagined the brief clenching of the omega’s jaw. 

A low hum sounded next to Iwaizumi. By his side Kuroo had a dark look on his face as he glanced between the two doctors. 

“I don’t like that guy” Hinata whispered to them as he carried out another corpse. 

The two alphas nodded in agreement before moving to help others out of the metal death trap. Asahi and Yaku handled the less minor cases while the trained professionals worked on their impales patients. 

“Iwa-chan can I borrow your bara arms for a moment?” Sang Oikawa exaggeratedly a few minutes later. 

With a huff and eye roll the detective quickly made his way to the doctor’s side. Seeing the small boy trapped sent a jolt of pain through the alpha’s heart. This poor kid. 

“Iwa-chan this is Sam. Sam this grumpy guy is Iwa-chan” the doctor said with a bright smile. 

The detective hadn’t even realized the boy was awake, he had gotten so used to seeing clouded over looks of death that he hadn’t noticed the vibrant blue eyes. The boy was dirty and there was crusted blood on his cheek. 

“Hi” Sam gasped in pain. 

Oikawa quickly shh’d the boy telling him to save his energy. The sheet of metal was firmly in place in the boy’s abdomen and Iwaizumi was impressed the boy was still alive. 

A rustling noise drew the alpha’s attention. Oikawa was digging through his medical bag and pulling out all the gauze he had on him. 

“Hinata, I need you to run and get another med kit” the doctor ordered and the redhead jumped into action. 

There was a muttered comment a little ways away about not being prepared but Oikawa ignored it. Using what he had the doctor prepped a needle and injected it into Sam’s arm easily. 

“This will help with the pain Sam. You’re going to feel uncomfortable in a minute, when you do try to not move” he said gently as he smoothed matted hair out of the boy’s eyes. 

Sam gave a brave nod and the doctor smiled back. 

“If it starts to hurt just squeeze my friend Kuroo’s hand” the brunette said with a wink as he waved the firefighter over. 

The rooster haired man took the boy’s hands with a reassuring grin. 

“Okay Iwa, I need you to slowly pull this out. I am going to pack in gauze as quick as I can so don’t rush it” the surgeon explained and Iwaizumi nodded hesitantly. 

Just as he was about to grasp the metal Oikawa stopped him. 

“Give me your jacket” he demanded, confused but curious the alpha handed over his jacket. 

The surgeon quickly tied it around the metal, to cushion the jagged edges so it didn’t cut up the alpha’s hands. Satisfied the surgeon got in position and told the alpha to start. Sam cried as the metal shifted and he squeezed on Kuroo’s hands like a lifeline. 

“You’re doing so good Sam” Oikawa encouraged as they slowly worked the impaling object out. 

Just as Kuroo was getting worried about the amount of gauze left Hinata appeared with more. The red head easily took over encouraging and soothing the boy allowing for Oikawa to focus on the wound. Iwaizumi was starting to sweat, he could easily pick up the sheet of metal but having to slowly lift and then hold it was surprisingly difficult. 

“Almost done Iwa-chan” Oikawa said and the alpha gave a sigh of relief. 

A minute later the alpha was able to toss the hunk of metal aside. Yaku was there in the next second with a backboard and with the help of Noya, Sam was carried outside and to an ambulance. 

“You should have been able to handle that yourself” huffed Green already working on another patient with Kageyama. 

Two soft growls made Hinata jump in surprise. Alpha growls were an instinctual action to warn others of their displeasure. Normally an alpha could control this natural instinct but after the high stress situation they have been in for most of the day it was harder to not give into their second gender instincts. Kuroo and Iwaizumi were glaring at the older doctor’s back and Hinata silently hoped they wouldn’t try to give a command. Alphas fighting is the last thing anyone needs right now. 

“Stop that” admonished Oikawa with a slap to their shoulders. 

“Why d-“ the brunette cut off whatever Iwaizumi was about to say. 

“Chibi is there anyone else that needs assistance?” 

The red head nodded and led his pack mate to another victim. With each person he treated another subtle jab was tossed his way. The first responders that filtered in and out were slowly feeling anger rise to the surface as they witnessed how the doctors interacted. Especially the brunette’s packmates, was this how he was always treated? But a firm look from Oikawa kept anyone from doing anything about it. They turned their attention back to the victims and tried to not let their emotions get to them. 

———

A quarter of the subway was cleared by now. Portable lights had been brought in so they could see into the destroyed train cars and operate smoothly on the street. The sun hadn’t completely set yet but the amount of work ahead of them would easily go through the night and into tomorrow. 

“I’m gonna go help relieve some of the guys” Ukai said to the fire commissioner, who agreed. 

The captain pulled in his blue jacket and jogged over to the group of officers chugging water. 

“When did you report in?” He asked the group. 

A few minutes later an alpha female officer was relieved to rest for a bit. With that settled the young captain followed the group into the train. Wires dangled above their heads, blood pooled where bodies had already been cleared and Ukai steeled his nerves. 

They crawled over the bent metal floor, the accordion effect was scary to see on the train from the inside. An EMT who had entered before them was already working on a young girl dressed as a fairy, her arm was bent weirdly and blood dripped from her forehead. 

Two officers split off to help the EMT and Ukai was grabbed by a blonde beta. The beta dragged the captain over to a collapsed man trapped under a bench. 

“I got a pulse” the officer said as he checked the man. 

Ukai grunted as he swung his first aide bag around to start pulling out gauze when a quiet groan pulled their attention. The man was awake. 

Acting quickly, Ukai gently held the man’s head in place while attaching a neck brace. Just then the captain was able to pick up on the omega pheromones coming from the victim. 

“What?” The omega groaned, brown eyes blinking open slowly. 

Ukai held his shoulders down firmly. They couldn’t have him moving around yet until they knew how hurt he was. The omega whined in pain when the trauma his body was going through was able to be felt. 

“Hey there” Ukai said soothingly, releasing his own calming scent to try and ease the omega, “try and relax we’ll get you out of here soon.”

“What happened?” The omega asked confusedly as he tried to look around.

“There was an accident” was the vague answer, they didn’t want to stress him out. 

The beta started to pull the man’s legs out from under the bench when the omega screamed in pain. Everyone froze and the omega calmed down, panting from the pain. 

“Okay let’s not do that,” Ukai said and then turned his attention to the blonde, “go get us a saw or something. We’ll cut him out.”

With a nod the beta ran off. Ukai turned his attention back to the omega and tried to give him a reassuring smile. 

“Alright while we wait, why don’t you tell me about yourself?” Ukai suggested.

This would be a good way to keep the man awake and relaxed. 

The omega huffed, still dazed, “what do you want to know?”

As other first responders carried out corpses or victims, Ukai stayed by the omega’s side. He had learned the man’s name is Takeda, he’s a teacher and was on his way to get groceries when the train crashed. 

“I’m sure a few of them are running around here now” Takeda wheezed when Ukai asked him about his pack. 

That got the captain’s attention, “were they on the train with you?” 

Ukai chuckled, “no, but some of them are firefighters and police officers so I’m sure they are helping people.”

Ukai quickly pulled out his radio , “what are the officers’ names? I can call them over here.” 

Takeda gave him a hopeful look, even if he was acting like he was relaxed he was honestly scared out of his mind. Having a pack member around would make him feel much better. 

“Yuu Nishinoya is a patrol officer” he answered with a slight cough, the night air was starting to get chilly as he laid on metal. 

The captain instantly recognized the name, “Noya is in my unit” Ukai said with a surprised chuckle as he helped to wrap an emergency blanket around the teacher.

Once the omega was settled Ukai made a call over his radio. 

—-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone! 2020 has leveled up on the west coast of the US with wild fires and this smoke is terrible 😭


	7. Save Takeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments!! Sorry I haven’t responded to them in a while 😅 please accept this chapter as an apology.

It was about dinner time now and their group was getting closer to Ukai and Nekomata’s command center. They hadn’t slowed down though. People were still alive and waiting for them.

The rescue team had to split their time between evacuating the injured and controlling small fires that popped up occasionally. Ambulances were being loaded up by the surgeons and EMTs, they were thankful they still had some patients that were alive. 

“You need to stop letting him treat you that way!” Makki hissed to the brunette chugging a water next to him. 

He was trying to be quiet, Green was observing Ushijima treating a young man close by and didn’t want their boss to hear him. 

Oikawa capped his water bottle and glared at his friend, “what do you want me to do Makki?” He snapped back in a whisper, “Green has the ability to drop me from the program and we already know no other hospital will hire me since I’m an omega. I’m on thin enough ice as is after punching him, so do you have any kind of suggestions?”

When the beta didn’t respond Oikawa walked away towards more bodies that had been lined up. Either to declare dead or try to keep alive. 

Makki watched his friend wrap more black ribbons on the deceased and tried to think of a way to help. As a beta, he didn’t really know what all the other surgeon has been through, but he knew what he had been witnessing recently was not okay. 

“Hey we’re gonna pack up and join the other operation” Daichi called out to the group as he clipped his radio back on his belt. 

The firefighters started to load up their trucks and the officers helped ready the last patients for transport. After, doing a last check of the small area to be sure there were no other victims left. 

“You are welcome to come with us or we can call in for fresh surgeons,” Iwaizumi said to Green, though Kuroo noticed his friend almost sounded hopeful that he could call in other doctors.

The older surgeon shook his head at the offer, “we’ll go with you.”

Iwaizumi shared a sigh of defeat with his peach haired roommate. Makki would normally be excited about all the trauma. Being a surgeon, this type of scene made his adrenaline rush similar to how athletes get pumped for games. But, working with Doctor Green is draining. The atmosphere the older man created around him made this already tense scene more miserable. 

After securing the ambulances everyone piled into the few vehicles to make the short trip. Nekomata was waiting to greet them as they unloaded to get their orders. 

“Any of you Nishinoya?” The fire commissioner asked, startling the officer. 

He thought he had done something to get in trouble with the scary fire commissioner. 

The short omega stepped forward cautiously, “that’s me.”

Nekomata gestured for the officer to follow him, leaving the others to their own devices. With a shrug Daichi turned his attention to everyone. 

“Alright let's restock and get back to it” Daichi said and everyone started moving. 

The surgeons moved off to the triage space and started treating patients while the others stuffed their packs for first aide. 

“Tooru!” Screeched Noya as he ran across the chaotic space towards the brunette making multiple heads turn. 

The short officer latched onto his packmate’s arm and frantically started talking at him. Wide eyes filled with fear and worry. 

“Takeda….. hurt…. hurry” was all Daichi and Iwaizumi could hear Noya say over all the noise from the other rescue teams. 

Curious Daichi approached his co-worker to see what the issue was.

“Noya you need to slow down.” Oikawa was trying to soothe the distressed omega, “what are you trying to say?”

By now Daichi was at their side though his presence was ignored. The alpha could already smell the distress omega scent, making him realize that none in their group had replaced their scent neutralizing patches at all since they arrived on scene hours ago. 

“Takeda was on the train, he is hurt and Ukai is with him” Noya managed to say, “they need a surgeon, something is wrong with his legs.” 

With a curse Oikawa grabbed his bag, Daichi was already on the radio trying to ask his captain where he was, when Doctor Green stopped them. 

“I’ll be going with you” the alpha announced confidently. 

Daichi saw Oikawa’s jaw clench but didn’t say anything. A moment later Ukai’s crackly voice came across the small device telling them where to go. 

When they entered the smashed train car Daichi was relieved to see the rest of his friends there already working. Kindaichi and Bokuto were moving debris to the side to get further access while Tanaka and Yamamoto carried out the bodies they could reach. Asahi and Yaku were already bandaging patients with Kageyama assisting them. A loud commotion to the left pulled the group's attention. Hinata, Iwaizumi and Kuroo were hunched next to Ukai.

Daichi wrinkled his nose at the strong smell in the air around them. Specifically stressed omega. 

“Hinata come on you can’t do anything here” Kuroo was trying to urge the red head away. 

The small firefighter didn’t budge. His shoulders shook as he folded himself over the person on the ground, as if to protect him. 

“Ukai” Noya shouted worriedly, pulling everyone’s attention. 

Realizing what was happening, Daichi grasped Noya’s shoulder before he could run over into the crowded space.

“lets go help the others. Oikawa is here now so leave it to him” the detective suggested with a reassuring smile. 

The shorter officer seemed hesitant but he glanced to the surgeon and saw his determined grimace and relented.

“Hinata go with Tetsu-chan ” Oikawa encouraged as he gently nudged the firefighter. 

A moment later Kuroo was able to lead his co worker away to help others. 

The scene before Oikawa was distressing to the say the least. His pack leader was pinned to the ground by a contorted metal subway bench and there was blood staining his clothes. The neck brace was a little reassuring meaning that if there were any spinal injuries they wouldn’t be worsened. 

The police captain and detective were holding the teacher down though. Iwaizumi had his hands over Takeda’s stomach where a sluggish stream of blood was dripping between his fingers. The teacher’s shoulders were pinned down by Ukai, since Takeda kept trying to flinch away from the pain. 

“Hey Takeda” cooed Oikawa as he knelt next to the older omega. 

A huff sounded next to him, “stop wasting time” Green growled as he pulled out a needle ready to inject some pain meds. 

“The EMT already injected something,” Ukai quickly said, gesturing to Yaku who was busy a few yards away. 

Green rolled his eyes, “I know what I am doing” and tried to put the needle to the patient's bloody arm. 

Oikawa quickly grabbed the needle from his superior’s hand, “you don’t even know what he was given! What if you overdose him?” 

The two surgeons glared at each other. This was not a situation that the omega was going to back down. 

“Yak-chan! What did you give Takeda?” Oikawa called without breaking eye contact with the alpha. 

A moment later the EMT yelled back and Oikawa hardened his gaze at the other surgeon. The two medications would have caused an overdose. 

“Iwa-chan don’t let up pressure” the brunette advised as he dug through his bag for what he needed. 

A hand on his shoulder halted him. 

“You are not operating on this man. You are too emotionally compromised” Doctor Green ordered. 

Without a second glance at the baffled omega he smacked the detective's hands off the wound, making Takeda groan in pain. The small stream of blood turned into a river from the loss of pressure but the surgeon did not seem bothered as he started to feel around the wound for debris. 

“Get out of here Oikawa, go get Ushijima. He’ll actually be of some use here” the alpha grunted when he noticed the brunette hadn’t moved. 

Jumping at his name the omega shook his head and instead pulled out a stack of white material. 

“Iwa!”

With a curse the detective applied pressure again with the pieces of gauze Oikawa threw at him. While pushing Green’s probing hands away so he could access the wound. 

With a low menacing growl Green grabbed Oikawa’s arm that was reaching for the patient, “I am you superior and you will learn your place.” 

————-

None of them could eat. The death toll from the subway accident kept climbing and the news coverage was constant. 

Matsukawa looked over the omegas sitting in his living room. Granted he never interacted with omegas outside of work and he had spent the first half of his life in schools without them. He did know that this situation was stressful, their pack leader was missing and their other pack members were on the scene of a deadly accident. Even he was worried about his boyfriend and friends. He couldn’t image what it would be like if he had a bond with them, it would most likely double his worry. 

“Yamaguchi and Tsukishima should be back soon, maybe Takeda was just sleeping or forgot to look at his phone” Suga said unconvincingly as he fidgeted with a loose thread on a blanket. 

Kenma was resting his head on a pillow in Akaashi’s lap as they watched the news coverage. The raven haired omega absentmindedly ran his fingers through grown out blonde hair. 

It was not normal for his house to be filled with such strong omegas pheromones. Right now Matsukawa felt out of place but he couldn’t let his guests devolve into their stress. With a sigh he quickly picked up the remote and changed the channel. Suga and Akaashi yelled in dismay causing Kenma to flinch from his light daze. 

“Turn it back” the silvernette demanded. 

The lawyer shook his head as he stuffed the remote in the chair. Leaving the channel on some kids cartoon. 

“You are not doing yourselves any good like this. Our friends are doing their jobs so we need to be sure we are ready for them when they get back” the tall alpha stood up with a lazy grin. 

The omegas looked ready to argue but he quickly continued his uplifting speech. 

“None of us have eaten since our rude awakening so let’s go find something to make dinner with.”

A loud growl from Kenma’s stomach made their decision. With a soft chuckle they followed the alpha. Into the kitchen to make some food. 

Fifteen minutes later they each had a cup of top ramen, burnt chicken was cooling down in the sink. Turns out none of them knew how to cook. 

A beep from outside made Suga perk up. He put his food on the coffee table and was getting to his feet when the door opened. Tsukishima held it open for Yamaguchi who looked on the verge of tears. 

“He wasn’t at home, his phone and wallet were gone” the freckled omega explained. 

———

The heavy demanding aura of the alpha made Oikawa flinch. But the iron grip on his upper arm wouldn’t let him move. Behind their kneeling group quiet whines from the other omegas were heard. Kuroo and Daichi quickly ushered Noya, Yaku and Hinata out of the confined train car to help others. Tanaka followed after his best friend to keep a watch on them while the others continued to work inside. 

Iwaizumi felt his own instincts rise, an alpha trying to claim his territory would always set off others to engage in the challenge. The younger officer forced himself to turn his attention to the distressed omega under his hands. Takeda whined pitifully under the pressure of the alpha pheromones, his instincts to protect his packmate were trying to force him into action despite his injuries. 

Acting quickly Ukai held firm to be sure the omega didn’t move more than an inch and hurt himself more. Satisfied that the injured teacher wasn’t going to move again he turned his attention to the doctors. 

“Let him go right now and control yourself” the police captain ordered, “we don’t need you acting like some fledging pup. Or you can leave.” 

Doctor Green released the omega’s arm with a small shove and glared at the police captain, “this man is my patient, you might be some big name alpha for the police but you don’t have authority here.”

Ukai raised an unamused eyebrow at the older man, “I think it would be best if you used your skills elsewhere.”

After another heated stare down Green huffed and shoved Iwaizumi’s hands away again to inspect the wound, “you are welcome to leave officers. I am doing my job, you could be used elsewhere.”

The detective released a short growl before Ukai shot him a hard look to silence him. 

“Iwaizumi go and get some scent patches. Everyone from your unit needs them” the captain directed sternly and not moving his hold from Takeda. 

The spiky haired young alpha nodded and rose to his feet. Wiping the wet blood on his pants, but they were still stained red. 

“Oikawa go get Doctor Ushijima, you will not be touching this man” Green barked at the brunette. 

The omega hesitated for a moment but knew this was not a fight he could win. Ignoring the alphas around him, the brunette hunched forward and a warning growl from Uaki made Green hold his tongue. 

The omega gave the captain a thankful look, “hey Takeda” he greeted his pack leader again. 

The pained teacher grasped the brunette’s hand reassured that he wasn’t in trouble after having felt the alpha pheromones.

Oikawa cut off whatever the older omega was about to say with a small smile, “don’t talk, you’ll aggravate your wounds. I can’t operate on you right now because of hospital policy but Yaku is going to take you in the ambulance when you are ready to go. Suga and the others will be waiting for you so don’t worry we’re all safe.” 

Takeda’s rigid frame relaxed slightly at the news, he had known that everyone was safe but having Oikawa confirming that gave him peace of mind. With one last reassuring squeeze of the hand the doctor rose to his feet. 

“Keep him safe” the brunette said to the police captain.

Ukai realized the responsibility the surgeon was entrusting to him. The omega was unable to help his packmate right now and he was having to rely on an alpha stranger because he couldn’t even trust his own co worker. 

Even though he was a police captain and he needed to be responsible for the crisis response group he couldn’t help but nod in agreement with the omega. Takeda had left an impression of the crass man as they waited for help and now that help arrived it was even more stressful. He wanted to protect this kind teacher who was only in this situation because he was grocery shopping for his young pack. 

Satisfied Oikawa left to go find Ushijima. The last thing he wanted was to talk to the alpha but he knew the socially stunted man would be sure Green didn’t do anything stupid. Since Green actually listened to Ushijima’s opinions. 

Lost in his thoughts, Oikawa hadn’t noticed Iwaizumi standing next to him. 

“You okay?” Iwaizumi asked, accidentally startling the irritated brunette. 

With a fake smile forced on his lips the brunette nodded, “as okay as anyone can be right now.”

The alpha studied the slightly taller man next to him. Aqua blue scrubs were under the lightweight hospital jacket both covered in blood and dirt. Bags were starting to form under the man’s eyes from lack of sleep combined with being the grueling experience they have been through. 

“Here” the alpha said after a moment and handed the omega a scent patch. 

The doctor looked at the innocent square bandage for a moment. A strange look was on his face that Iwaizumi wanted to ask about. But the omega gently took the offering and gave him a brittle smile. 

“Thanks,” he said softly before quickly escaping to find Ushiwaka. 

Iwaizumi watched the doctor dodge other first responders for a bit before going to the other people in their unit. A box of scent patches under his arm. 

He found Daichi, Kuroo and Bokuto gathered around the fire truck taking a brief break. The three alpha’s looked clearly irritated and Iwaizumi grew worried something had happened. 

“What’s up?” He asked as he handed them the patches and grabbed a water bottle. 

Bokuto whined, “that jerk Doctor wouldn’t let Oikawa help his own pack mate!” 

The other two nodded in agreement as they applied the neutralizers to their neck.

“It’s policy” stated someone from around the corner of the fire truck, startling the group. 

Kageyama sheepishly appeared a second later, having decided to take a break as well.

“Doctors can’t treat anyone they are close to. They wouldn’t be acting as a doctor at that point and wouldn’t be able to think straight” the young Officer elaborated when no one said anything. 

Daichi hummed in thought, “that’s also technically true for police officers but in time sensitive situations that can be overlooked in favor of doing our jobs.”

Bokuto was still irritated and puffed his cheeks as he crossed his arms over his chest, “he had no reason to be acting that way” then his eyes suddenly widened, “what if Akaashi ever had to be operated on? That old crabby doctor would have to be one to do it?”

Kuroo quickly wrapped his arm around his best friend and tried to remind him that there are hundreds of doctors in Tokyo. There was little chance Akaashi would have to have Green as his surgeon. That seemed to help the white haired man from going into an ‘episode’, since he already started babbling about not being good enough for the omega since he couldn’t perform surgery. 

Iwaizumi and Daichi shared a concerned glance. Their group had been on the scene for almost twelve hours now and it was obvious most of them were at their limits. Hinata and Noya could be seen huddled together as Yaku tried to calm them down. They were still trying to get over the fright of seeing their pack leader in such a state. The EMT sadly, had a lot of experience with these gruesome incidents and was able to put aside this was happening to someone he knew for the moment. 

“How do you know such much medical stuff anyway?” Kuroo asked the younger alpha. 

Before he could respond a loud commotion from inside the train car pulled their attention. Just as they were about to rush over a loud puff of dirt and smoke blasted the first responders in the face. 

Cursing loudly Kuroo called for Kindaichi and Yamamoto to bring over extinguishers as he and Bokuto grabbed the fire hose from their truck. The police officers followed the fire fighters into the smoke filled car to try and help. 

“Captain!” Called Daichi as he looked into the direction he had left their boss. 

The smoke was thick and they couldn’t see anything. Kuroo dropped his hold on the hose and turned to push the officers out of the crashed train. 

“You don’t have the gear for this. Keep everyone else back” the bed haired man ordered as he shoved his friends away. 

The rest of the firefighters were there a second later. Handing Bokuto and Kuroo masks to filter the smoke as they tried to find the source. 

“Takeda!” Yelled Noya and Hinata and the detectives were quick to stop the distressed omegas.

The other emergency teams were busy pushing the news reporters further back or evacuating the walking wounded from the scene. Nekomata could barely be heard yelling over the chaos, trying to organize the multiple departments. 

Asahi and Yaku came running out of the smoke soon after and shoved injured passengers into Tanaka and Daichi’s arms before running back inside. The two officers rushed them to the ambulances. 

“Noya, Hinata!” Oikawa said as he ran toward his pack mates with Maki by his side.

The two omegas turned toward the doctor and were startled when he stopped in front of them with a scolding look, “your first responders. If you can’t do your job, you need to leave. You're going to get yourself and others hurt if we are too busy worriying about you.” 

The two shorter men stood up straight under their older pack mate’s calculating look. Noya nodded in understanding, he needed to worry about those he could help. The blonde banged omega rushed off to assist other injured people to get them away from the danger. 

Also realizing his responsibilities, Hinata grabbed a mask from the fire truck near them and rushed in to assist his crew. Satisfied the two surgeons soon got to work trying to stabilize the few people carried out of the burning train car. Iwaizumi stayed close beside them assisting as needed knowing that their skills could be better used for other things if all that was needed was holding pressure on a wound.

The smoke was starting to dwindle when Kindaichi, Asahi and Kuroo dragged out three people. Iwaizumi cursed when he didn’t act quickly enough. The brunette omega next to him rushed into the train car as a coughing Ushijima, Green and Ukai were gently lowered to the ground.

“Oikawa!” 

————  
“What you want  
Baby, I got it  
What you need  
Do you know I got it  
All I’m askin’  
Is for a little res-“

Suga searched for his phone in the cushions of the couch when he heard the song start playing. Oikawa had set that as his ringtone for when anyone from the pack calls after a drunken night of complaining about students not respecting him. He still hadn’t figured out how to change it. 

“Hello?” He asked worriedly when he saw Yaku’s name on the screen. 

A lot of commotion could be heard for a moment then a muffled noise before Yaku started to speak. 

“Suga can you hear me?”

“Yes! What’s going on?” 

By now the others in the room were watching him. The silver haired teacher quickly shifted the phone to speaker and placed it on the table. 

“Takeda was on the train, we just found him and he seems fairly stable. We are going to take him to Utsui hospital once he is ready to be moved” The EMT explained hurriedly. 

Suga felt like rocks settled in his stomach. He forgot how to speak as he tried to process the information. Thankfully Akaashi started to talk and confirmed they would head there soon and then hung up. 

Instantly Suga jumped to his feet and grabbed his keys that were sitting in a bowl by the door. Only to be stopped by someone pushing the door shut just as he opened it. 

“You cannot drive right now,” Matsukawa said carefully. 

The teacher growled at the alpha, protective instincts taking over. With hands held up in surrender the lawyer stepped back.

“I'm not saying you can’t go but you're clearly not thinking straight. You don’t even have shoes on” he gestured to the socked feet in front of him, “I’ll take you”. 

With an embarrassed blushed the omega handed over his keys and grabbed his shoes. The others quickly followed suit. Tsukishima offered his car as well while Akaashi said he would take the other. He had a feeling they would need the extra space when it was time to go home. Soon all three vehicles were pulling out of the driveway. Tokyo had a very developed transportation system that normally meant people didn’t need cars. Especially with the traffic. But due to a lot of their pack having strange hours they had invested in the vehicles. 

With the way today was going Suga was thankful Oikawa had convinced them to make this purchase a few years ago. If they had tried to take the subway they wouldn’t get to the hospital for hours. The ride was in silence, the silervnette was stressed and didn’t really feel like having a discussion about the weather or other mundane things. Matsukawa didn’t feel like trying to force a conversation either. 

They were able to park a half hour later. The emergency room was swarming with people looking for their loved ones or waiting for treatment. Nurses and doctors rushed around trying to help those that were most critical and it was clear they had been busy for most of the day. Normally clean scrubs were splattered with blood, bags hung under their eyes and space was limited. 

“Suga?” Asked a tired sounding Yahaba who had stopped mid run when he saw his pack mates with two of the alphas from last night. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked worriedly as he quickly handed off a clipboard to another nurse. 

The teachers worriedly explained the phone call from Yaku. Shoulders slumped from fatigue tensed at the news and Yahaba informed them that he hadn’t seen the short firefighter or their pack leader yet. Matsukawa swiftly suggested that they find somewhere to sit before the omegas could work themselves into a worried frenzy. 

Yahaba glanced around at the packed emergency room and hallways before having an idea. He ran off to the reception desk the nurse used and grabbed a key. Just then a new wave of album aces arrived adding to the congested world space, with a weary sigh the omega tossed the key to the tall lawyer. 

“Take everyone to the office and wait there. I’ll come find you if there is any news” Yahaba explained before rushing off to help with a crying child. 

The two lawyers gently guided the distressed pack down the hallways with Matsukawa’s instructions. Without any interference they soon found themselves squeezing into Makki and Oikawa’s office. 

Familiar with office Matsukawa rustled around for extra blankets and found the secret stash of protein bars the surgeons had squirreled away under the bed. Next to a CPR doll. Yeah he was gonna ignore that for now. He was thankful that the small office had a connecting bathroom so they didn’t have to go out into the mess behind the door until Yahaba came to get them. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi made themselves comfortable in the guest chairs on one side of the desk and were talking quietly to each other. So cute. While the other three omegas sat on the bed and watched the childhood friends with amused looks. 

The sleepy eyed alpha tossed the extra blankets around, the two surgeons had an extreme obsession with soft blankets, and brandished the box of snacks for everyone to pick from. A few minutes later everyone was settled and Matsukawa used the computer, he needed to talk to Makki about not leaving the password on a sticky note next to the mouse, to turn on the news.

“Breaking news” a pretty young woman was saying, “a fire has suddenly sprung to life where emergency responders were trying to rescue trapped victims of the crash.” 

————

He smelt smoke. Tears were streaming from his irritated eyes. When did he close them? Did he pass out? Where was Ukai?

“Takeda?” Coughed out a familiar voice that sent ice down the teacher’s spine. 

Why was Oikawa here? There is a fire. He should be escaping. 

“Oh thank god” came a relieved cough as a figure suddenly appeared next to him. 

His irritated throat was slightly soothed a moment later as something covered his face. It was easier to breathe. 

“Hold on just a little longer” the younger omega pleaded as he secured the oxygen mask in place around Takeda’s head. 

The pack leader wanted to respond but his throat was rough from the smoke. He didn’t want Oikawa risking himself like this. It was easy to see the doctor was struggling to breath in the thick smoke as he tried to fire out a way to get him out from under the bench. 

“You idiot!” Someone growled loudly if the sound of roaring flames in the distance. 

Now the Takeda was a little more coherent; he could make out the faint figures of more people on the other side of the train car. Firefighters. 

Oikawa yelped, pulling the teacher’s attention just in time to see the spiky haired alpha from before shoving a mask on the brunette’s face. 

“Iwa” came the barely heard response through the thick plastic.

The police officer ignored him and quickly turned his attention to the bench trapping the teacher. He pulled up his shirt to try and fight the smoke, there was only enough time to grab one mask when he had followed Oikawa into the train. 

He gasped the metal ready to start lifting when the doctor grabbed his arm to stop him. There was some muffle gibberish that the officer couldn’t hear but he thinks he understood the frantic hand waving. Nodding and trying to fight back the coughs tickling his neck the officer stepped back to give the doctor some room. 

Oikawa knelt down to look under the bench and see how it was pinning Takeda down. They couldn’t risk trapping him even more if they did this the wrong way. It didn’t look like the teacher was impaled in anyway just physically weighed down by the crushed metal. 

Using the flashlight from one of the forgotten emergency bags he was able to see where the metal was its weakest. He was just about to share his discovery when Iwaizumi started coughing harshly from the smoke. 

With a curse the doctor ripped the mask off his face and pushed it into the alpha’s. Iwaizumi tried to push it away but Oikawa was stubborn and soon he was exchanging glares with the detective. 

“We’ll share it” the doctor said determinedly just as the alpha was about to say something. 

With a huff he nodded, they didn’t need to be wasting time. Satisfied Oikawa gestured to a spot on the bench.

“Can you try to lift here? I’ll pull him out” Oikawa suggested through wheezing breaths. 

Iwaizumi nodded and took a few deep breaths of somewhat filtered air before handing the mask back and getting into position. Oikawa got situated behind Takeda and nodded for for them to start. 

The Aloha could feel his muscles straining as he tried to make the bench budge. His breathing was getting labored and his eyes were burning. The heat of the cramped train car was making his sweat and he was starting to feel light headed. 

Suddenly the mask was being shoved against his face and he was being guided to the floor. Oikawa’s worried brown eyes were looking at him and after a second Iwaizumi was a little more clear headed. Takeda was safe from the bench. Their strategy worked. Now they just needed to get out of here. 

They got on either side of the teacher and tried to get him up but the man had passed out. They were too disoriented from the smoke and heat to lift him. Oikawa could see black spots in his vision and knew he would be going down next. He fell to his knees as a wave of nausea suddenly overtook him. 

He coughed heavily trying to clear the smoke from his lungs unsuccessfully. Iwaizumi tried to give him the mask back but the brunette shoved it away feeling like he was going to puke. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t in any better shape as he knelt next to the two omegas. The masks that they were using weren't connected to any oxygen tanks and were not designed for heavy smoke like this. Iwaizumi looked at Takeda worried about how long the teacher had been exposed to the smoke already. 

“Found them” someone yelled. 

Iwaizumi watched with blurry vision as Asahi, in full gear, lifted Takeda into his arms. Next to them Bokuto was trying to talk to Oikawa and had shifted from his hands and knees to laying on his side. His back to Iwaizumi. 

“You hurt anywhere?” asked Kuroo as he blocked the detective's view of the others. 

Iwaizumi shook his head and in the next moment found himself pulled to his feet and dragged through the smoke. Less than a minute later he was outside and breathing fresh air and his throat burned. His lungs wanted the smoke expelled and he hunched over from the force of his coughs. Only Kuroo’s arm around him kept him standing. 

“Get some O2 over here!” Order Kindaichi as he rushed over to them. 

Another mask was over his face again and Iwaizumi wanted it off but they wouldn’t let him move it. Soon he was able to get his coughing under control and was able to straighten himself. 

Looking around he saw Makki looking after Takeda who was already on a gurney. The teacher was still unconscious but Iwazumi thinks that is probably best, he is pretty sure one of the teacher’s legs is broken. Ushijima, Green and Ukai were sitting on the ground next to an ambulance with masks to their face, most likely going to the hospital soon to get checked for damage to their lungs. 

A commotion to his right caught Iwaizumi’s attention and he felt Kuroo’s arm around his shoulders tighten as he turned to see what was happening. He froze. 

On the ground was Oikawa. Unresponsive. Receiving chest compressions from Bokuto while Yaku checked for breathing. 

———-

The door swung open startling the group. Kiyoko and Yachi gave them sad smiles as they made themselves comfortable. 

“Hinata said something happened to Takeda” the little blonde said worriedly as she fidgeted with her jacket sleeves. 

Sugar nodded, “we don’t know much right now. We’re just waiting for Yahaba to come get us” he explained. 

Everyone resituated themselves and watched the computer screen intesbly. There hadn’t been any further updates from the subway accident after the announcement of a fire. Even Tsukishima was visibly displaying his worry, fumbling with his phone for some kind of distraction or starting a random conversation with the freckled omega beside him.

Ten minutes later the door opened again. 

“No updates yet, I just wanted to bring you guys some snacks and water” Yahaba said with a sheepish grin when he saw all of their hopeful looks. 

Suga deflated but thanked his pack mate as he took the offered water. The nurse’s pager went off soon after so he left leaving behind his worried pack. 

Yahaba rushed down the halls and met Kunimi at the ambulance drop off zone. 

“Fire victims” said Doctor Irihata warningly.

Burns from fires were gruesome but the hospital staff needed to remain calm so their patient remained calm. If the doors opened and the doctors and nurses had horrified looks on their faces that could send a disoriented patient into panic. 

The first ambulance had a woman with slight burns to her leg that another surgeon whisked away. The second was an elderly man who had clearly been in the smoke for too long and was assisted by a nurse inside. 

A few more cases rolled in, Kunimi and Yahaba on standby in case a doctor needed assistance. So far all of the cases were minor as the chief of surgery organized who had which patient. 

“Chief!” Called out Makki as he jumped from the newest ambulance followed by a man in a police officer emergency jacket. 

That was unexpected. Irihata rushed to the young doctor’s side and noticed the omega resting in the bed that they pulled out. Makki quickly relayed the injuries and any other possible conditions to be aware of for the two men. 

“Who is he?” The chief asked after doing a quick exam of the unconscious omega and determining that the doctor was correct in his assessments so far. 

Makki seemed to hesitate for a moment, “he is Oikawa’s pack leader” he explained before his eyes widened when he looked past the older doctor. 

Kunimi and Yahaba had rushed them a moment later after overhearing Makki. Asking questions and checking vitals. 

“Kunimi can you assist Mr?” Irihata looked to the stranger next to Makki. 

“Captain Ukai” the officer filled in.

Irahata nodded in quick greeting, “take the captain to get his lungs checked for smoke damage and start some fluids.”

Recomposing himself, the raven haired omega nodded and led Ukai inside. 

“I don’t think he needs surgery but we’ll need x-rays of the leg to be sure” the chief directed once Yahaba was able to confirm for himself that Takeda was alright. 

Makki nodded distractedly, his attention was not completely focused and grasped the bed railings. 

“Hold up, you are going to rest. Yuri can handle the x rays” Irahata said as he called over another young doctor and explained to him what was needed. 

Takeda was rolled away and the peach haired surgeon seemed to melt to the ground from exhaustion. Yahaba was at his side in a second as Irahata knelt in front of him. The young surgeon opened his mouth to say something when the recognizable sound of sirens soon reached their ears. 

“Something happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all ❤️ Just a warning Grad school starts next week so I don’t know how often I’ll be able to write.


	8. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I was supposed to be writing a paper about the 2008 recession..... but that was boring. Enjoy!

The doors slammed shut and three loud thumps from the outside signaled for the driver to go. Asahi didn’t wait a second to put the ambulance in drive, sirens blaring. 

With arms crossed, jacket off and narrowed eyes, Yaku glanced over the occupants of the ambulance. 

“Those masks don’t come off your face or I’ll tape them in place” he ordered all four men. 

Doctor Green scoffed, “you can’t tell m-“

“My ambulance, my rules” Yaku cut off as he took a seat on the built in bench next to Iwaizumi. 

The older doctor huffed but his irritated throat had him coughing the next second. He put the oxygen mask back on with a grumble. 

“Now do you idiots want my lecture now or later?” The EMT asked the spiky haired alpha and the omega resting in the bed. 

The tall brunette gave him a mischievous smirk, “I thought you didn’t want us to take our masks off.”

Before Yaku could retort Iwaizumi had already reached out and smacked the surgeon in the shoulder. 

“Don’t be a jerk, you are an idiot for running in there like that” he scolded the omega then turned his attention to Yaku, “I don’t think we need the lecture.”

Then promptly put his mask back on and glared at Oikawa until he followed suit. The rest of the quick ride in the ambulance was in silence letting everyone process the events of the day. The EMT checked their vitals and started Ushijima on an IV when he realized the silent alpha was severely dehydrated. Thinking back he noted he hadn’t seen the alpha take very many breaks. 

“Two minutes” called Asahi from behind the wheel. 

Yaku mentally prepared himself, he knew their pack was already at the hospital for Takeda. They didn’t even know that Oikawa had stopped breathing. Yaku has been terrified and almost on the verge of tears as he watched Bokuto perform CPR on his pack mate, the sound of ribs cracking had never bothered him before now. That ice cold feeling that ran through his veins when he didn’t feel any signs of breath was probably going to give Yaku nightmares for a while. 

Thankfully after two minutes the brunette had coughed. Breath. He was gonna live. Hinata had been distraught to the point Nekomata declared for their unit to go rest and report for the next shift in ten hours. The officers and firefighters were instructed to go to the hospital to check for any smoke damage to their lungs, because they had been dealing with fires off and on for most of the day. 

Yaku and Asahi had loaded up the doctors and Iwaizumi, since they had the most exposure, after sending Makki with Takeda and Ukai ahead of them. The others had been left to be organized by Daichi and Kuroo.

The slight jostling from the ambulance stopping pulled Yaku out of his thoughts. He jumped to his feet and opened the doors to see three people kneeling in the ground by the hospital entrance. 

“Yaku!” The brunette nurse that had been kneeling next to Makki jumped to his feet. 

Before Yahaba could approach the ambulance the chief of surgery stopped him. 

“Yahaba, please see to Doctor Hanamaki. I’ll take it from here” Doctor Irahata explained sternly but not unkind.

It was hospital policy to not treat those you are close to. Being packmates made Yahaba and Oikawa close. With an understanding nod the little brunette helped the peach haired to his feet and escorted him inside. 

“I wasn’t expecting my doctors to come back as patients,” Irahata said as Yaku and Asahi lowered the rolling bed to the ground. 

Oikawa was thankful for his fogged up oxygen mask. No one could see his embarrassed blush. Back at the accident he had tried to convince Yaku to not put him on the stretcher but the EMTs were not swayed by his puppy dog eyes. The omega surgeon did not need another reason for hospital staff to view him as unfit for the job.

“Alright let’s get you up to X-ray” Irahata said after listening to Yaku recount quickly what happened. “the rest of you get checked out as well.”

Without waiting for a response the alpha pushed the bed away leaving the five men in the ambulance lot. 

Once they were in the elevator and on their way to the third floor Oikawa pulled his mask off. Since Yaku was not around to glare at him anymore. 

“I can walk Chief” the omega tried to explain as he sat up in the bed.

A heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“Stay put, we need to be sure your rib won’t puncture anything.”

With a huff the omega flopped back on the bed, he ignored the twinge of pain the action caused. Irahata didn’t talk anymore after that, letting Oikawa relax in the comfortable silence. The stresses of the day had worn the brunette ragged. He had a feeling he would be staying overnight and couldn’t wait to get in a comfortable bed just so he could sleep. 

Soon they were done with the x rays and Kunimi had appeared with a wheelchair to take the doctor to his room to rest while they waited on the prints. The younger omega smelt of distress but Oikawa was close to falling asleep and didn’t have the energy to try and console him. All he could do was give the young raven haired nurse an encouraging smile that Kunimi returned. 

They passed by many patient rooms. Children were laughing at their parent’s bedside. Mothers and fathers were crying outside of the room where their children slept. Kunimi took him over the sky bridge that connected the older building to the newer side that had been constructed a few years ago. Normally during the middle of the day the bridge would look otherworldly due to the sun dancing off the glass. But in the middle of the night with only the artificial light from high above them Oikawa thought it looked like a scene from a scary movie. The walkway took them over the top of the waiting area. Oikawa could smell the grief. He knew he could not save everyone but, he silently hoped that those who were alive when he last saw them were able to see their families again. 

The pull of sleep lost its strength. Oikawa felt guilty that he couldn’t help more people. If he had been quicker maybe he could have gotten to that old man’s laceration sooner or gave that young girl a tourniquet before she bled out. 

The doctor lost himself in his hypothetical scenarios. Kunimi quietly pushed the wheelchair along the tile floors. The patient room doors slowly started to spread out. On the other side of the sky bridge there was a door every twelve feet. On this side it was about every thirty.   
They were in the pack wing.

This wing was designed for patients that were part of a large pack and needed a bigger space for members to gather. Statistically if there was one pack mate injured there was a high possibility that another packmate was also hurt either through the bond or physically. Like in the instance of car crashes or home emergencies. 

These rooms were especially designed with folding walls like some school rooms have to help divide the room if needed. When Kunimi pulled open the door to the room they entered the folding wall was still tucked away. The large room was full of people.

“Tooru!” Exclaimed Yamaguchi with worry as he approached the wheel chair. 

Startled from his morbid thoughts of those he couldn’t help the brunette just now noticed all the people in front of him. 

The freckled omega looked ready to burst into tears even with the tall blonde alpha’s arm around his shoulders. The rest of the packmates Oikawa had last seen at Makki’s house were all present. Either sitting on some of the hospital furniture or huddled around the patient beds on the other side of the room. Oikawa couldn’t see from his seated position who was on the beds but based on the lack of beeping monitors and small smiles he knew no one was seriously hurt. 

“Don’t worry Yam-Chan, I’m alright” the brunette tried to reassure his packmate. 

A huff of amusement pulled Oikawa’s attention to the sleepy eyes lawyer that had been leaning against the wall. 

“You should at least get cleaned up before you try to say that” Matsukawa chuckled as he handed over a wet wipe, “you look awful.”

With a pout Oikawa wiped his face and scrunched his nose when he saw how brown the white cloth became. He cringed thinking about what his hair must look like right now. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up before you get into bed” Kunimi chuckled as he rolled the chair further into the room.

Oikawa was not going to be pushed around in this chair anymore. With a determined clench to his jaw he forced Kunimi to stop so he could get to his feet. His broken rib protested a lot but the brunette was done playing the patient. He shooed the nurse away and quickly slipped inside the bathroom

The en suite bathroom was small. But functional for the brief stays that patients had to endure. There was already a stack of clothes on the counter for the multiple people that would eventually be using the facilities. Oikawa gave a tired sigh as he leaned against the door just wanting a quiet moment to himself. 

———

After Oikawa was wheeled away by the older doctor Yahaba gestured for the others to follow him. The EMTs had declared they would find the nurse after they parked the ambulance and refilled the supplies. 

“I know what to do” growled Green as he shoved past the shorter omega and stomped into the emergency room. 

Iwaizumi felt a growl rumble in his throat as he helped steady the startled nurse. Yahaba gave him a thankful look. 

“I also know how to treat smoke inhalation, Yahaba you should only concern yourself with Iwaizumi” Ushijima announced and proceeded into the hospital. 

The spiky haired alpha rolled his eyes, “I’m sure that guy means well but the way he talks just makes me irritable.”

Yahaba laughed jovially at that, “Oikawa says the same thing.” 

The nurse with a much brighter aura led the detective inside. The emergency room was just as chaotic as accident sight had been. It was loud, nurses and doctors were running around and the pheromones were out of control. 

Yahaba wrinkles his nose, “I didn’t realize how strong it had gotten” he mumbled before quickly grabbing the attention of a nurse behind the large desk, “Sarah can you ask someone to increase the scent neutralizers please?”

The red haired nurse nodded and picked up the phone, “there are no more beds open here” she informed Yahaba when she noticed the tired detective. 

The brunette thanked her with a groan of irritation. 

“Okay we'll worry about where you will be staying overnight later. Let’s see how your lungs are first” Yahaba thought out loud. 

Iwaizumi shrugged, not really knowing what was going on and just deciding to trust the nurse. The elevator doors were just about to shut when someone called out to hold the doors. 

Yahaba gently pushed the alpha to the back of the metal box to allow space for the gourmet that was rolled in. 

“It’s Iwa-chan!” cried out a young voice once the doors shut. 

Startled out of the light daze he had been in green eyes locked with bright blue. 

The boy from the train! Iwaizumi tried to wrack his brain to remember his name. 

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be rescuing people?” The boy asked worriedly as he took in the officer's appearance. 

Dried blood was crusted one the spiky haired alpha’s hands, his jacket cut up in places from being used as a cushion, and dirt was all over. 

The nurses, an older blonde woman and Yahaba looked at the officer curiously. 

Iwaizumi gave the boy a rare smile, “don’t worry Sam I’m alright and there are others out there helping people” he finally remembered the boy’s name. 

Sam sighed loudly in relief, like most little kids he put his whole body into the action in a way that made the adults chuckle. The boy suddenly tended again and looked around the small moving box. 

“Where is the pretty magical doctor?” 

The detective did chuckle at that. He had a feeling if anyone called Oikawa pretty to his face that the surgeon’s head would grow from his ego. 

“Magical?” He didn’t know if this was the real word Sam meant to use. 

Sometimes kids just parroted words they didn’t know the meaning of. 

Sam nodded as his eyes seemed to lighten up as he explained, “when the pretty doctor found me he said to not worry cause he can perform magic. He said he could summon someone really strong to help and then you were there and you lifted that thing” the boy said excitedly as he waved his arms around. 

The older nurse gently guided the boy back into a resting position so as to not aggravate his recently operated on abdomen. Sam didn’t even notice as he continued to tell his story to Yahaba and Nacy, the other nurse. 

Apparently Oikawa had the power to make the pain go away, using Kuroo and meds. He even summoned a magical vehicle, the ambulance. The adults easily nodded along to the child’s story and amused him with questions as they made their way out of the elevator and for the hallway. 

“Thank you Iwa” Sam yelled down the hallway when they left him at the doorway to his door. 

Yahaba was honestly surprised that Oikawa had acted in such a way. Normally he was super awkward around children claiming he never knew how to talk to them. 

“We cannot let Oikawa meet that kid” Iwaizumi determined with a chuckle. 

Yahaba could only nod in agreement. The last thing any of them needed was Oikawa with a bigger ego. Towards the end of the hall Yahaba stopped Iwaizumi and led him into the room. 

“This is normally used for packs but due to circumstances this will have to do. I’ll have the others brought here too” Yahaba shrugged as he pulled up a login page in the computer that was stationed in the corner of the room. 

Iwaizumi Jose and took a moment to look around. He knew Utsui Hospital was fancy but this was not what he had expected. There were a few couches on one side of the room and four beds on the other with medical monitors in between. There was another door to the side that most likely led to a bathroom too. 

Makki had said it was an educational hospital so it kinda made sense they would have the best facilities for patients. The hospital also probably got a lot from donations too as well. 

“How are you feeling?” Yahaba asked once Iwaizumi was done looking around. 

The alpha shrugged, “like I chased an idiot into a burning train car.” 

The horrified look on the nurse’s face made Iwaizumi quickly explain what had happened. But that didn’t fix the nurse’s reaction. 

“That air headed idiot” growled the brunette as he thought of multiple lectures to give his pack mate. 

With a deep breath Yahaba got back to the task at hand. He checked the detective's breathing and had him breath into a weird tube thing to test the strength of his lungs. 

“I’ll talk to Doctor Irahata but we’re probably going to keep you overnight for observation. There seems to be a slight strain in your lungs.” 

Iwaizumi nodded in understanding. Having friends as firefighters meant he had heard some of this before. Just as Yahaba starts typing into the computer notes for the doctor the door swung open loudly. 

“Yahaba why didn’t you get us?” Asked Suga as he rushed in with the rest of the group that had been waiting plus Makki, behind him. 

The brunette gestured to the detective, “I was just about to get you but I had to check on Iwaizumi first.” 

Matsukawa rushed to his friend’s side who was sitting on one of the couches comfortably. The sight of the dirty alpha made the tall lawyer worried until Iwaizumi assured him he was fine for now. 

Yahaba finished clicking away on the computer and then announced he would be back in a bit. Everyone was asking Makki and Iwaizumi about the train accident and the condition of their friends. The omegas wanted to know more about Takeda and the duo gave them as much information as they could. 

“Hey hey hey” called Bokuto with a heavy hit to the door as he swung it open. 

Filing in after him were the other firefighters and police officers, freshly showered and in their gym clothes from work. Since most of the first responders had left from the house yesterday morning in only their costumes and they were not putting those back on. 

“Bokuto you’re too loud” admonished the chemistry teacher. 

The owl haired firefighter launched himself across the room as the first words were spoken. Screeching the omega’s name as he wrapped him in a hug. Everyone froze. Even though they had only been on two dates, it was very obvious that Akaashi was not a physical affection kind of person. Kuroo was about to take a step forward to pull his friend back when Akaashi returned to the hug. 

“You did a great job” the omega acknowledged as he patted the buff man’s back. 

Bokuto beamed at the praise as he released the omega to sit down more comfortably next to him on the couch. Keeping his arm around Akaashi’s waist. Well that was a development, everyone thought as they subtly observed the couple? Were they official?

“Okay let’s get these tests done” Yahaba announced when he came back a minute later with Kunimi and Watari. 

“Where is Ukai?” Makki asked knowing that the chief has been assigned to the raven haired omega. 

“He had to leave but he said he would return soon to check and make sure everyone got their tests done,” Kunimi explained. 

The three nurses got to work checking over the first responders while the others watched quietly. Somehow Kageyama and Hinata turned the whole ordeal into a competition that Daichi and Suga had to stop. Most everyone was cleared of any issues except for Kuroo, Bokuto and Daichi. They had the same slight straining that Iwaizumi had so Makki determined after the nurses were done that Irahata would probably have them stay the night. 

Takeda was wheeled during all of the testing and most of the omegas had gathered around their pack leader, eager to know what was wrong. Thankfully it was just a break and the grey haired doctor started to sit on the cast. Normally he would have done this somewhere else but with the limited rooms he didn’t see the harm of having the patient around his pack. 

“Kitten why aren’t you over there?” Asked Kuroo when he noticed that Kenma was still next to him. 

The rooster haired man had taken the open spot next to the gamer intentionally but they hadn’t exchanged any greetings yet. The pudding haired omega did not take his attention off his game.

“How are you feeling?” He asked quietly instead, still clicking away. 

Kuroo shrugged, “not too bad, have had worse.”

The tapping stopped. The rooster haired man watched as the omega seemed to have an internal discussion with himself. 

“Be more careful,” Kenma said and then continued his game. 

If he leaned subtly into the alpha’s side Kuroo didn’t say anything. Across the room Akaashi was trying to convince Bokuto to get into one of the beds so Watari could get a few monitors hooked up and it was taking a lot of the room’s attention. The owl haired man was like a toddler and constantly distracted by the different process of equipment and wanting to know what they did. 

Suga watched everything unfold. Noya, Tanaka and Yamamoto were watching Takeda get his cast put on with interest. Yachi and Kiyoko were talking with Asahi and Yaku about the accident. The two girls had been on a team to try and recover the security footage but after they got information that the cameras in question had been taken down for maintenance their job was done. 

Kindaichi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were observing an argument between Hinata and Kageyama. Those two could find anything to fight over it seemed. Daichi was trying to split them apart again with a vein of irritation on his forehead bulging slightly. Suga chuckled at the sight and almost missed Kunimi leaving the room. 

Suga couldn’t feel completely relaxed until the whole pack was accounted for though. All they were missing was Oikawa. 

“He’s alright” Yahaba called from his spot behind the computer.

He was entering everyone’s information. Suga saw Iwaizumi who was leaning on the wall on the other side of the computer nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah the stubborn fool was still being his obnoxious self” he tried to reassure the silver haired omega. 

Suga tried to let that take away some of his stress but he still was uneasy. Iwaizumi could understand that though, he felt that way when he knew any of his friends had been on a rough call. He wouldn’t stop feeling antsy until he had called Kuroo or drove by Daichi’s place. 

——-

Oikawa let himself slide down to the floor, using the door as support. He could have saved more. Guilt chewed him up, so many kids who lost their parents, families and packs were destroyed. Oikawa didn’t even want to imagine the mating bonds that had been severed today. 

“Are you alright?” A familiar voice echoed off the walls. 

The surgeon jumped and looked up to see Iwazumi’s leaning out of the shower stall. Still completely clothed. 

Acting quickly the brunette scrubbed his face to be sure he hadn’t been crying and put on his normal happy smile. 

“Yep” he popped the p, “perfectly fine. What are you doing?” 

Gesturing to the alpha’s clothes and hoping that the detective hadn’t seen him almost break down. Again. 

“Answer my question first,” Iwaizumi said as he crossed his arms. 

Deciding to ignore his emotional pain Oikawa shrugged, “might have a broken rib just waiting on some x-rays to tell me how bad.”

He didn’t expect for the alpha to drop down on his knees in front of him. Green eyes dripping with worry and concern. 

“Are you in pain? Do I need to get someone?” He looked like he wanted to touch the brunette but was barely holding himself back. 

Oh right. Sitting on the floor of a bathroom, hunched over and looking close to tears would make it seem like he was in pain. To be honest it didn’t hurt too bad, his breathing felt a little labored but that might have to do with the smoke. As long as he didn’t move he didn’t hurt. Easy. 

“It’s not too bad. Are you trying to take a shower?” He asked, trying to turn the discussion away from himself. 

Iwaizumi stared at him, as if trying to find some unknown message before getting back to his feet. With an embarrassed look the detective scratched the back of his head. 

“I couldn’t figure out how to turn the water on” he mumbled. 

But Oikawa still heard him. With a mischievous smirk the brunette carefully rose to his feet.

“I’ll show you how to turn it on if you shower with me” he winked. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “that won’t embarrass me. I used to shower with guys all the time in high school” then gave his own smirk as he gestured to the empty stall, “so by all means. Show me.”

Oikawa blushed bright red. He hadn’t expected that kind of confidence from the alpha. 

“I changed my mind, I wouldn’t want to share water with a brute like you” he pushed the toilet seat down and sat on top of it as he pulled out his phone, “the right knob pulls out” then started clicking away on his phone. 

“You’re just gonna sit there?” Iwaizumi asked dumbly, not really understanding what the omega was doing. 

Oikawa glances at the door hesitantly, “I want to stay in here” he mumbled without looking at the detective, “if that’s okay?” He added at the end. 

If the alpha wanted him to leave he will. But, he didn’t really want to be surrounded by a lot of people right now. Iwaizumi took a moment to really look at the omega, favoring his right side, bags under his eyes and hunched shoulders. With a sigh Iwaizumi shrugged and stepped into the stall. Shut the door firmly and then tossed his clothes over the top. He wasn’t gonna strip in front of the brunette. 

He pulled the right knob on the wall and water started to flow. Strangely he didn’t find it that weird knowing that Oikawa, an omega, was sitting close by. Iwaizumi wondered if the surgeon would actually ever act on those flirty comments they exchange. His intuition told him that Oikawa was a tease, and just that. 

“Hey Iwa-chan” the brunette called over the sound of rushing water. 

Rinsing dirt from his hair, the alpha almost missed it, “what?” He said with a huff. 

“How good is your English?” came the muffled response. 

Random, thought Iwaizumi. Hesitantly he responded saying he was decent at speaking but couldn’t write very well. 

“Do you watch American movies?” Came there next question a few minutes later. 

Iwaizumi shut off the water and realized he didn’t have a towel. Ignoring the question he was about to ask for a fluffy white towel when it thumped on the top of the stall. With a grunt of thanks he decided to amuse the omega and said he had seen a few movies. 

With the cloth tied around his waist the detective exited the shower in a puff of steam. The mirror above the sink was slightly fogged up but the fan helped. Oikawa had his back to him as he rummaged around in one of the cabinets. Taking advantage of the omega’s distraction Iwazumi grabbed the clothes off the counter and quickly put some pants on. 

It was too hot to put the shirt on yet. The omega had already seen him almost shirtless anyway so this shouldn’t be too scandalous. 

“Here” said Oikawa as he slid over a few items from the cabinet his head was still buried in. 

Shaving cream, tooth brush, toothpaste and a brush. With a triumphant noise the brunette turned to face the alpha with a razor in hand. His cheeks blossomed like roses. 

With a stutter the surgeon set the razor on the counter gingerly before quickly escaping into the shower stall. Iwaizumi was left startled by the sink. 

Inside the stall Oikawa tried to call down his blushing cheeks. He hadn’t expected to get a full after shower unfiltered view of the alpha. The water droplets that were still clinging to strong biceps and rolled down the alpha’s tight six pack made Oikawa want things he hadn’t wanted in a long time. 

He heard the sink water start running and was able to gather himself a moment later. Carefully he pulled off his clothes and tossed them over the door. A small twinge of pain let itself be known. Reminding him that yes, he does have a broken rib. 

“Have you ever seen Men in Black?” The omega asked curiously continuing his questions from earlier. 

He was genuinely curious about the alpha and decided now would be a good time to get to know him more. The surgeon heard some shuffling before the alpha responded back with a no. 

A comment the alpha had made earlier popped up in the omega’s thoughts. 

“Why did you shower with guys in high school?” He asked, thinking he already knew the answer. 

Iwaizumi looked like a sports guy so he would be surprised if “I played volleyball” cut through his thoughts. 

The omega didn’t even think as he swung the shower door open and excitedly demanded to know what position he played just as a fluffy piece of fabric hit him in the face. 

“Cover yourself!” Yelled Iwaizumi angrily, his eyes were closed from what Oikawa could see in the mirror. 

He had thrown it without looking since he had been focused on shaving. He had seen the shower door rattle a split second before he reacted and threw the cloth with his eyes closed. The detective was so thankful for his reflexes, he didn’t not need to see the omega naked right now. 

“For someone who claims to have showered with other guys you sure are acting prudish” Oikawa huffed as he tied the towel around his waist. 

With his composure regained the detective went back to shaving off the stubble that had grown over the last twenty four hours. He groaned internally, he needed to sleep. 

“Makki brought you some clothes he said you always keep them in your office or something” The detective said gesturing to the small bag that was placed by the door while ignoring the prudish comment. 

Oikawa giggled, the grown man giggled, when he saw the shirt he had forgotten he left in his office for emergencies. It was a cute little alien with the wording, I don’t believe in humans. It was cheesy but cute. 

He pulled it on and the black sweatpants. He felt very refreshed now. The shower was nice, it was amazing how a person’s mood could change just by being clean. 

The two men easily maneuvered around each other as they brushed their teeth and Oikawa perfected his hair. They did it so naturally, it was weird. 

A loud commotion from the other side of the door made them jump. Their friends were talking loudly and it was hard to tell if that was a good thing or not. 

Iwazumi pulled on the shirt he was borrowing and opened the door. He quickly noticed that Doctor Irahata was in the room and talking to Takeda with Captain Ukai next to him. Though they were not the cause of the loud commotion. 

On the other side of the room stood a blonde woman dressed in a motorcycle jacket and cut up jeans. Her short haircut was pulled back from the sunglasses on her head that didn’t budge as she wrapped Tanaka in a headlock. Noya was cheering on the girl while everyone looked on with varying degrees of amusement and confusion. 

“What is happening?” He asked, looking over his shoulder to Oikawa. 

The omega was closer than he had expected, he could almost feel his body heat against his back. 

“Ah that is Saeko Tanaka” The surgeon said with a chuckle as he watched the bald headed police officer’s face go red. 

The female alpha finally released her brother and greeted all the omegas with heavy handed slaps to the back or strong hugs. Yep they were definitely related, loud and too much energy. Iwaizumi was nudged aside by the women so she could give Oikawa a hug. 

“Easy big sis” the omega said with a grunt when his ribs flared up, “don’t be too rough with me, I’m not as durable as your brother.” 

Saeko laughed loudly as she released him and eyed all of the other people in the room she has not met yet. 

“Who are all of you?” She asked bluntly but not unkindly. 

Her personality screamed loud alpha but she wasn’t coming across territorial or aggressive which was a good thing. Daichi, always the gentleman, introduced himself and all his friends. Once introductions were complete Irahata gained control of the room and ordered for those that would be staying the night to rest in the beds so they didn’t worsen their conditions. 

Embracing his inner child Kuroo snatched Kenma’s game away and ran to one of the open patient beds. He flopped onto it with a smirk as the pudding haired omega scowled at him from across the room. Akaashi had already successfully gotten Bokuto settled a little bit ago so thankfully there was not much hassle there. 

“I think we all need to rest,” Yachi suggested as she tried to fight a yawn. 

The energy in the room seemed to turn sluggish as everyone became acutely aware of the fact that they hadn't slept much in the past day. 

Matsukawa acted first and scooped Makki up into his arms like a princess, “we’ll come get you guys tomorrow morning” he said to the alpha patients. 

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose at them, “keep bedroom shenanigans in the bedroom” he growled. 

Makki winked in reply before he was carried away by his tall boyfriend. The omegas gathered around Takeda and Oikawa to say their farewells for the day. Due to school being in session tomorrow Suga and Akaashi made everyone promise to keep them informed. Noya and Tanaka proudly announced that they would come to pick up the injured pack members. 

Irahata shooed them all away including the nurses, telling them to take the rest of the day off and report in tomorrow. Yaku made sure to steal back Kenma's game. Once the room was cleared out the doctor turned his attention to the six occupied beds. 

“Get some rest, I’ll check back in around breakfast” the chief of surgery advised before also leaving. 

Takeda, who was closest to the windows, turned his head to see the moon illuminating the dark sky. This had been a terrible weekend. 

——-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any tags ya'll think I should add to this work let me know! I am bad at tags haha.


	9. Just a little fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the wonderful comments!! You are all amazing ❤️

“H—-y … m—— …th—-“ 

Hajime could hear something. The warmth of the bed tried to pull back into the world of dreams when he heard the noise again. 

“St— …. —shi …” 

Oh it was voices. Hajime lost the fight to go back to sleep and let out a soft groan as he forced his eyes to open. He still didn’t move from under the covers yet. 

“You're too loud” someone whispered harshly. 

The sleepy detective looked around from his prone position. He could see that Oikawa’s bed was empty and Takeda was still fast asleep. His broken leg propped up on pillows was illuminated by the soft moon glow. Great, he was probably only asleep for about an hour the detective deduced. 

A quiet laugh reminded Iwaizumi of why he was awake. With a huff he rolled himself over so he was on his left side and narrowed his eyes when he noticed his friend’s beds were empty. Darn it, now he had to get up. 

“Bro!” Bokuto’s energetic voice exclaimed loudly making Iwaizumi jump in surprise. 

“You’re going to wake them up” Daichi scolded as others shushed the loud alpha. 

A much quieter apology was whispered in reply. With a grumpy grumble Iwaizumi pushed himself up, the sheets pooled at his waist and finally he could see the missing patients. Oikawa was in the middle of Kuroo and Bokuto on one of the couches while Daichi stood behind them. Everyone was engrossed with whatever was on the laptop on the omega’s lap. 

Iwaizumi really didn't want to know what they were looking at. But, now he was awake. Giving up on any thoughts of sleep in the near future the alpha pulled himself out of bed and with a very displeased look approached the group. 

“Iwa-chan you look like a grumpy hedgehog with that pout” Oikawa chuckled with a smirk, the first to notice his presence. 

Kuroo and Bokuto both busted up laughing but quieted down quickly after Daichi smacked them on the shoulder. Hajime glared at the omega but just chose to sit down on the couch across from them ready to wait them out so he could go back to bed.

Kuroo snickered at Oikawa when he caught the brunette’s pout, he didn't like being ignored. 

“Okay show us some more pictures” Bokuto encouraged being mindful of his volume. 

Daichi rolled his eyes and walked around the couch to join his partner on the other one. No point in trying to keep them quiet now. Takeda was on drugs for his leg so he wouldn’t be woken for anything until it starts to wear off. 

“Thanks for trying” Iwaizumi huffed as he pulled out his phone to check for emails. 

The two detectives were ignored by the trio. Bokuto who had been the first one awake, unsurprisingly, was pointing excitedly at the laptop screen. 

“That’s from last year, he took a college prep class to Tokyo Tower,” Oikawa explained as he shuffled through the pictures from that trip. 

After Bokuto had woken up he was bored and decided he needed his best bro to keep him entertained. Obviously they were not very good at being quiet and soon Oikawa and Daichi had joined them. In an attempt to keep the alphas from waking Iwaizumi, Oikawa suggested showing Bokuto old pictures of the omega he was smitten with. 

Thankfully someone, probably Chief Irahata had brought in the omega’s laptop. Since, the last thing they wanted to do was turn on the tv and see the subway accident right now. Kuroo was instantly interested as well, though he wouldn’t ever say that out loud and instead chose to tease his owl haired friend. 

Daichi under the guise of keeping the two alphas quiet, had also enjoyed the slideshows of pictures portraying the omega pack. A certain silver haired omega might have caught his attention at time or two. 

“Is that a volleyball tournament?” Kuroo asked, the pictures changed from sunny Tokyo to a gym. 

Instead of answering him, Oikawa perked up and suddenly said, “Iwa-chan you never told me what position you played!” He accused him with a pout. 

Iwaizumi continued to scroll through his phone without looking up, “I was distracted by you being naked” he said with a yawn.

….  
…  
..

The detective dropped his phone, “wait that didn’t come out right.”

Too late. Kuroo looked like a cat who ate the canary as he glanced between the detective and surgeon. 

“I knew all that sexual tension would finally snap” he cheered as he and Bokuto high fived for their friend. 

Oikawa’s cheeks were as red as a tomato and it was clear to Daichi that the omega was wishing he was not between the two loud alphas at this moment. Iwaizumi was trying to talk over Bokuto’s excited questions and explain what he meant. If Takeda had not been on drugs he would be awake by now. 

Finally Iwaizumi and Oikawa explained what had happened in the bathroom. Leaving out the brunette’s moment sitting against the door. Somehow over the course of the excitement Oikawa and Iwaizumi ended up on the same couch with Bokuto and Kuroo standing in front of them. 

“You didn’t shower together?”

They shook their heads. 

“No steamy make out session?”

Oikawa huffed while Iwaizumi growled out a no. They were both very uncomfortable with this attention. Even the omega’s normally confident personality wasn’t able to help him as he chose to purposefully look out the window. 

“What abou-“ 

Daichi stepped in cutting off Bokuto’s question “How did your date go with Akaashi?”

Kuroo groaned in disappointment when his partner in crime instantly went off on a tangent about the beautiful Akaashi. The rooster haired alpha plopped himself on the couch between the detective and surgeon just to be annoying. 

———  
The television was on, some action movie, but muted. A nest had been assembled the moment the omegas got home and now everyone was huddled together comfortably. They weren’t completely soothed by the cuddle pile since two of their members were in the hospital but knowing that they were safe helped to ease some of the worry. At least enough for them to rest. 

“Don’t you have work tomorrow?” Yaku whispered so as to not wake up the others around them. 

Suga shrugged his shoulders, “I can’t sleep.”

Both of the omegas had their backs leaned against the couches, sitting on the pile of blankets and watching over their sleeping pack. 

The Tanaka siblings were wrapped around Noya, all three of them drooling and snoring loudly. Yachi and Yamaguchi had huddled in the corner with Hinata when the first movie had been turned on and they all fell asleep there. Kunimi and Yahaba had been the first two asleep, comfortably surrounded by their pack after a grueling day. Akaashi was curled up by Kenya’s side, his legs intertwined with Kunimi’s. 

Only three were left awake. Kenma, who is normally awake all night, quietly sat beside Yaku. Hand held game on and clicking away. 

With a yawn Yaku wished them good night and encouraged Suga to get some rest too before curling up with Kunimi and Yahaba. Not even a minute later the EMT’s soft snores joined the others. 

“You shouldn’t stress about things you can’t control,” Kenma said suddenly. 

Suga gave him a curious look. Even though the pudding haired gamer didn’t see the glance he added on. 

“Get some rest, making yourself tired for no reason isn’t going to help anyone” he said not unkindly but with a sort of finality that made Suga chuckle. 

The older man leaned his head back against the couch cushion, “today has made me think about what could happen to any of us. We could die at anytime” he said sadly. 

Kenma shrugged, “you aren’t going to stop it, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. We’ll be there for each other like we were today.” 

Suga hummed in thought. He knew the gamer was right. But he couldn’t help having these thoughts. With a sigh he just prayed they didn’t have to go through this again. 

———  
Snores erupted from the owl haired man every few seconds. After his lengthy and detailed retelling of his date, Bokuto had promptly fallen over and fell asleep. Not used to this type of expected behavior Oikawa had jumped from his seat in surprise. A groan of pain from jostling his broken rib made Iwaizumi help him sit back down as he regained his breath. 

“He’s alright, this guy only has two settings. Zero and one hundred” Kuroo chuckled as he kindly grabbed a blanket to throw over his friend. 

The baby blue blanket covered the snoring man’s head but no one seemed concerned enough to fix it. Having regained his composure from the sudden bout of pain Oikawa chuckled. 

“He and Aka-chan are complete opposites” he said, “in a very cute complementary kind of way.”

Daichi nodded in agreement, “I honestly do not think he has ever been on a second date with someone before.”

He looked to Kuroo to confirm since they had been closer friends in high school. The rooster haired man laughed loudly as he told them all about a few first date disasters the white haired firefighter had been on. Turns out the betas, Bokuto, hadn't had a lot of opportunities to meet omegas as a teenager, hated how loud the alpha was. Bokuto has gotten kicked out of a number of theaters when he got too excited during a fight seen or trying to guess the murder. 

“There was this one guy who was on the volleyball team that quit cause he couldn’t handle depressed Bokuto” Kuroo was telling them, having moved on from dating stories and just plain gossiping. 

Daichi looked uncomfortable from his seat off to the side, he never liked gossip. But, some of the stuff he and his friends had done in the past was really funny. While he had his internal struggle of stopping his friend or not, Kuroo continued to tell the omega about other exciting adventures. 

Iwaizumi didn’t seem all that bothered by Kuroo’s antics, having gotten used to the bed haired man’s mischievous personality long ago. Sitting comfortably with his arm draped across the back of the couch, not touching Oikawa’s shoulders that were only inches away, he made sure Kuroo didn’t exaggerate the truth. 

“Oi, that didn’t happen” he cut off his friend in the middle of his sentence. 

Kuroo looked sheepish, not realizing he would get caught in the next piece of gossip he was sharing.

“Well Haji, you never told us what did happen so we weren’t left with a lot to go on” the firefighter replied with a smirk. 

Damn it. A man who looked like he had never seen a brush in his life caught the detective. That was a trap. With his own matching smirk Oikawa turned his attention to the alpha next to him. 

“So do you really own a Godzilla onesie?” Brown eyes twinkled in amusement. 

After shooting a glare at his supposed friend the spiky haired alpha sighed, “yes I have a Godzilla onesie and yes I did wear it to school. Once!” He rushed to add. 

Oikawa laughed hard and had to clutch his sides due to his rib. But he didn’t care. Just imagining a grumpy teenaged Iwaizumi in a onsie was worth the pain. 

The shorter alpha huffed trying to force down his blush. That had been such an embarrassing day. He had lost a bet with Matsukawa and still to this day he had no clue where Makki got the onsie. Warmth on his side startled Iwaizumj from reliving the horror of that terrible dare. The surgeon was leaning against him as he tried to contain his amusement. 

“It’s not that funny” grumbled the alpha unconsciously adjusting his body to accommodate the omega’s weight comfortably. 

For the next half hour the alphas and omega talked. Oikawa learned that all of their friends had played volleyball and the omega was excited to announce the same for his pack. Curiosity peaked, Daichi asked about organizing a game between everyone. 

“You should talk to Suga. He has access to a court” Oikawa said with a bright charming smile. 

Soon the detective had the silver haired omega’s number. Once he realized what he had just received, Daichi's cheeks flared red. 

“I saw the way you looked at him Thighchi” Oikawa winked only to be smacked in the head. 

Completely embarrassed, the sculpted legged alpha decided he was going to bed and escaped. Kuroo and Oikawa pouted in his wake, they had hoped to tease him more. Only to be scolded by Iwaizumi to leave the poor man alone. 

“This is boring and I can’t sleep” groaned Kuroo a few minutes later. 

Across from him Oikawa seemed to be dozing lightly with most of his body weight resting against Iwaizumi who was distracted by his phone again. With a smirk the rooster haired alpha snapped a subtle photo of the pair and sent it to a group chat.

Ding. 

Green eyes glared at him a moment later. Oops wrong group chat. Kuroo put his hands up in defense but before any words could be exchanged the brunette sat up with a barely restrained yawn. He was clearly forcing himself to stay awake. 

“Let’s go walk around!” The brunette suggested his mood doing a complete spin. 

Iwaizumi jumped at the cheerful and energetic statement. Did the surgeon take some shots of espresso when they weren’t looking? 

With a shrug the alphas got up and all three of them groaned as they stretched out their sore and overused muscles. Kuroo cracked his back to the point Oikawa scolded him saying that would cause him problems later in life.

Soon they made their way out of the pack wing and were standing on the sky bridge admiring the night sky. Tokyo was too bright of a city to see the stars but the moon was still magnificent. 

“This view is amazing” whistled Kuroo as he looked over the railing to admire the huge ER and waiting area they were standing above. 

Anyone could come up here and just watch the doctors work. There were still a few patients occupying beds and nurses or doctors running around but the hysteria from only an hour ago had settled down. There weren't any patients in the hallways anymore and crying families had gone home or were by their loved one’s side. 

Oikawa smiled warmly with his eyes closed. As if absorbing energy from the moon’s rays. Very fitting in an alien t-shirt, Iwaizumi thought in amusement as he observed the omega. 

“Hey is there a place we can get some food? I’m starving” Kuroo asked after a few minutes as he pocketed his phone. 

A chorus of stomachs rumbled right then as if to agree with the statement. With a laugh the surgeon showed them to the cafeteria. It was mostly empty, leaving them to sit wherever they wanted. 

All of the televisions mounted to the walls were playing the different news channels. Iwaizumi let out a sigh of relief that they weren’t showing the subway accident. That must mean the clean up is mostly done. Which would explain why the hospital had calmed down. 

“I thought there would only be pudding or jello,” Kuroo said in surprise as he looked over the large varieties of food. 

Pre-made sandwiches and washed fruit were kept in cool bins to keep them fresh while warmers held miso soup, cooked fish and other yummy treats. The alphas drooled at the options while Oikawa with practiced ease selected his choices as he waited on the first responders. 

Soon they had their late night snacks stacked on their trays, Oikawa swiped a card at the register an older woman was standing over. He ushered the alphas away when they protested him paying for their food but their complaints were ignored. 

“Trust me it is easier to use my badge then try to and use a card or cash” the omega reassured them after they found a table next to the floor to ceiling windows. 

As they were enjoying their meal an older man in scrubs approached their table asking for Oikawa. With a charming smile the omega followed the beta to the entrance of the cafeteria and started chatting. Leaving the alphas out of hearing distance. 

“Dude, what is going on between you and pretty boy?” Kuroo asked as he took a bite out of a muffin. 

Iwaizumi groaned, running and hand through his hair, “I’m getting really tired of this conversation” he said in a warning tone. 

Not bothered by his friend’s irritation Kuroo shrugged, “you both seem interested in each other. Just ask him out.”

“You do realize I have only known him for like two weeks right?” 

Kuroo shrugged, “same with Bo and he has already taken Akaashi on two dates.”

The spiky haired alpha shook his head as he looked towards where the omega was still talking to his co-worker. 

“I can’t commit to something like that right now. My job takes up too much time and I couldn’t justify putting someone through that” he said seriously. 

There are times where he will get called in the middle of the night or stay late at work. He wouldn’t be able to commit to another person when he wanted to get his career settled. 

Kuroo took a moment to look at his friend. He hadn’t really considered that. After a moment he nodded and gave his friend a slap on the shoulder. 

“You sound like an adult” he said with a large cheesy grin. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and started to eat his chicken salad but seemed to pause in the thought for a moment. 

“You know I don’t make a habit of talking about active cases but I think you need to know this ” he started off getting his friend’s attention, “Oikawa’s pack has had some bad experiences in the past. So just be mindful of them.”

That caught Kuroo’s attention, “what kind of bad experiences?” He asked with narrowed eyes. 

He had a feeling he knew what his friend was about to say. 

“Alphas” 

The firefighter cursed under his breath. He hates how people used their second gender to take advantage of others. His eyes widened as a thought suddenly came to him. 

“Has Kenma?” He asked dreadfully. 

The thought of the pudding haired omega being attacked made Kuroo’s blood boil. The detective seemed to hesitate for a moment, putting down his food and casting a quick glance to be sure Oikawa was still busy. 

“He has, but that’s all I am going to say. If Kenma wants you to know he’ll tell you” he said. 

The firefighter leaned back in his chair. No longer hungry.

“how do you know about it?”

Iwazumi pushed his tray away, also losing his appetite, “the pack has some open cold cases that Daichi and I got assigned to.”

A tense silence fell over them. Not knowing what else to say. The alphas had been lost in thought to the point that when Oikawa flopped back in his seat they both jumped. 

“You’re not hungry anymore?” The omega asked when he noticed their full trays. 

Iwaizumi shrugged, “what did he want?” He asked instead, trying to turn the conversation away from what the alphas. 

Not noticing the deflection, the brunette pouted, “I have to work Friday now” he whined. 

Kuroo chuckled at the omega, “did you have a hot date or something?” He asked with a wink and locked eyes with Iwaizumi who was glaring in return. 

Kuroo was a naturally mischievous person, even after the talk with Iwaizumi, he just responded without thinking. Thankfully Oikawa had a similar character. The omega had his own mischievous look. 

“Were you going to ask me out Testu-chan?” He asked. 

Kuroo choked on his water while Iwaizumi tried to hide his surprised laugh. This omega sure kept them on their toes. 

Once Kuroo gained his breath back Oikawa laughingly explained, “I was supposed to go with Ken-chan to his gamer convention.”

That caught the detective’s attention. The recent talk with the quiet omega about his old case immediately came to mind. 

“Can I borrow your phone so I can let him know? I don’t have my phone on me” Oikawa asked the firefighter, somehow looking like a pleading puppy. 

Kuroo shrugged and slid his phone across the table after unlocking it. The alphas watched the omega instantly start typing away. 

“Why can’t you just tell him tomorrow?” The rooster haired man asked after a second. 

Not looking up Oikawa explained, “i don't want to forget.” 

A moment later the phone dinged. Looks like Kenma was still awake. Iwazumi noticed the slight downward pull of the brunette’s lip.

“He is going to take a cab” Oikawa reported, not that the alphas needed to know that and slid the phone back. 

Before his phone even made it to his hand Kuroo was already speaking, “I can take him.”

Two sets of eyebrows raised in surprise. 

The fire fighter awkwardly scratched the back of his head, “I mean, I have the day off and games are cool.” 

Oikawa took a moment to respond “you’ll have to arrange that with him. He’s an adult” the omega said with a light laugh. 

A small blush dusted the taller alpha’s cheeks. Trying to not look too excited he sent a text off to the new contact in his phone. Iwaizumi caught the smirk on the omega’s lips as Kuroo’s phone dinged again. New message. 

“We should head back” the olive skinned alpha suggested after a few minutes. 

The night sky was starting to lighten up slightly and he wanted to at least get a few hours of rest. After cleaning their trays the trio made their way back upstairs and over the sky bridge. 

“Doctor!” someone yelled suddenly making them jump. 

Spinning around Oikawa suddenly had his arms full of a young boy who had just run into him. Thankfully Iwaizumi and Kuroo reacted quickly enough to catch his shoulders so he didn’t topple over. 

“Sam!” Yelled an older man running from down the hallway. 

The excited boy pulled away from the stunned omega, “Father it’s the pretty Doctor!” 

The strawberry blonde haired man had a typical displeased father look. Most parents didn’t like their children running away and randomly hugging strangers. Especially when that child should not be running since they had been impaled less than a day ago. 

“Sam, the doctors told you to stay in bed” he chided the young boy.

Blue eyes turned sad, the excitement drifting away. He slowly let go of the hem of the surgeon's shirt that he was still clutching onto and with his shoulders hunched was about to walk back to his dad. 

“Hey Sam, do you mind if I check on your ouchy?” Oikawa asked before the boy could make the first step. 

A toothy grin and excited nod was all Sam gave as a reply before he grabbed the omega’s hand and pulled him into a room a few doors away. The other adults followed after. 

“Good evening” Oikawa greeted the pretty man that was tidying up the room. 

“Daddy I found Iwa and the pretty Doctor” Sam said his body was almost vibrating from happiness. 

The omega, Sam’s mom, chuckled and gave the three newcomers an apologetic look that Oikawa waved away. Soon Sam was laying back in the bed. 

“Are you really a Doctor?” The boy’s father asked, eyeing the alien t-shirt skeptically. 

The brunette gave him a charming smile, “I am not on shift right now but yes I work here.” 

The man didn’t seem completely convinced but his son did recognize him so that must mean something. Iwaizumi and Kuroo were talking to the omega parent quietly off to the side. He had a lot of questions about what had happened on the train. 

“Okay Sam I’m going to feel around your stomach so let me know if it hurts” the surgeon said before gently placing his hands on the boy’s abdomen. 

Sam flinched slightly as the feeling and Oikawa stopped. 

“Did that hurt?”

Sam shook his head, “sorry.”

The omega reassured him that it was alright and went to check on the wound again when the boy flinched. 

“Sam stop it” barked the father from the other side of the bed. 

The trio talking in the corner went quiet. All turning their attention to the bed. 

“Sam, has anyone checked on you since your operation?” Oikawa asked, ignoring the man across from him and still keeping his comforting smile in place. 

The boy shook his head. The surgeon hummed in thought. Normally after a traumatizing injury patients, especially children, are afraid of contact to the area and sometimes even experience phantom pains. 

“Do you want your Father or Daddy to hold your hand? It will make this less scary” he suggested. 

Sam looked to his parents who had let the worry appear on their faces and startled their son. Sam took a deep breath and shook his head and purposefully buried his tiny hands in the sheets. He needed to be a big boy for his dads. 

“I can do it” he said adamantly. 

Oikawa hesitated but tried again and Sam flinched. 

“How are you a doctor?” Growled the worried alpha father. 

A small growl came from the other side of the room and the man turned his attention to the men next to his mate. Pheromones slowly seeped into the room. 

“Sam what do you say we make the scary thing go away?” Oikawa said, pointedly ignoring the territorial alphas.

The boy had his eyes on his father’s back. Clearly startled by the aggressive behavior. But at the call of his name the boy nodded slowly getting anxious from what was happening. 

The omega gently ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, “remember my friends?” He asked while gesturing to the first responders. 

Sam nodded as he relaxed a little into his pillows, “Iwa-chan and rooster head.”

The surgeon chuckled a little and nodded, “they helped against that scary accident right? Want them to do it again?” 

Sam nodded and looked a little emerabassed when they approached the bed after Oikawa gestured them over. The boy’s parents watched from the side curiously. 

“Chibi you’re looking better” Kuroo greeted and Sam brightened at the nickname. 

The little boy laughed and regaining his chatty personality from earlier instantly started talking to the alphas. He told them about the kind nurses he met and complained about the lack of entertainment. While the boy talked a mile a minute, Oikawa easily started his examination. Gently applied pressure around the stitches on the boy’s stomach and chest. 

“All done” Oikawa announced, accidentally interrupting the boy’s retelling of the train accident. 

Kuroo had a blush on his face from the praise the boy was giving them. By now Sam’s Daddy had joined them and was holding his hand, very amused by his child and the people who saved him. 

“I’m sorry” came an apologetic voice from behind the surgeon.

Oikawa had moved off to the side to fill out the chart and electronic paperwork so the next person on shift knew Sam had been tended to. 

The alpha father looked sheepish as he stood before the omega, “I shouldn’t have acted that way.”

Oikawa was honestly confused, had the man said something to him before? Seeing the confusion the alpha elaborated. 

“You are a great doctor. My son has been talking about you and your friends non stop. Thank you so much for saving him.”

The brunette gave him his typical work smile, “of course that is my job after all. I’m glad Sam is doing alright.”

The Father gave his thanks again before retreating back to his son’s side. Satisfied that everything was alright the omega gestured for Iwaizumi and Kuroo to follow him out of the room. 

“He called me pretty” the omega squealed once they were further down the hallway. 

Iwaizumi groaned, he knew that the omega should not have met that kid again. Soon Kuroo and the surgeon were teasing each other about the boy’s praises and Iwaizumi had to grab the back of their shirts when they walked past their room. Soft snores from those resting made them quiet down. 

“G’night” yawned the firefighter with a wave before he scurried away to his abandoned bed. 

Just before Oikawa was about to cross the room and get under his own blankets a hand in his shoulder stopped him. 

“What are you up to?” Asked the detective as he crossed his arms. 

His olive skin and strong biceps looked delectable in the tight green scrubs he was borrowing. Oikawa had to force his eyes away from them and gave the man an exaggerated innocent look. 

“What do you mean Iwa-chan?” He found it funny that the alpha just seemed to accept that nickname now. 

“You had your phone on you this whole time” the detective stated, pointing to the bulge on the omega’s waist.

The surgeon laughed quietly as he pulled his phone from the waistband of his sweats, “this is why you are a detective.”

“Like I said what are you up to?” 

The surgeon glanced at the sleeping men and Iwaizumi followed his gaze, “I just thought I would give them a little push.”

There was a strange longing in the omega’s eyes that Iwaizumi couldn't figure out. The sad brown eyes that locked with his made Iwaizumi wish he knew what was going on behind the walls the man constantly had around himself. 

“Just don’t go shooting people in the butt with arrows if it doesn’t work out” the alpha said flippantly and nudged the omega towards the beds. 

Finally Iwaizumi could get some sleep. He was already making plans in his head to spend all day tomorrow in his own bed once he got discharged. Makki better have vacuumed the house from the party, since it was the beta’s fault chips had been crushed everywhere. 

The alpha tried to push thoughts of chores away as he rested his head on the soft pillow. Unaware of the omega occupying the bed next to his, staring out the window. 

——

A few days later the subway accident was removed from the streets. Funerals were announced and families recovered. There was still no official cause for the accident but the Department of Transportation has taken over the investigation for the moment. 

Life for the omega pack was still a little hectic. Takeda was still on modified bed rest but he was going to be going back to teaching next week. Noya, Yaku and Hinata were still on a weird schedule as everything settled down along with their medical pack mates. 

Suga was sitting in a cafe waiting on Oikawa who was supposed to be on lunch soon. The cute little cafe had just opened and the brunette had begged for his best friend to eat there with him. Suga had easily agreed, he didn’t have any after school activities for the day since he gave the volleyball club the day off. 

Oikawa was late. Suga had a feeling his friend got hung up at work but decided to text him just in case to see if he was on his way. 

To Tooru:  
Stuck at work? 

Instantly he got a response. 

From Tooru:  
( ╥ω╥ ) I won’t be able to join you 

But I sent someone in my place ＼(￣▽￣)／

Just as the second message came through the bell above the door softly rang drawing the omega’s attention. Standing by the door looking lost was Daichi. 

To Tooru:  
Stop meddling!!!!!!

From Tooru:  
(~˘▽˘)~ have fun! 

With a silent curse to the doctor, Suga shoved his phone in his pocket just as Daichi noticed him. The two exchanged awkward smiles as the alpha sat across from him. 

“Uh hi” Daichi mumbled as he tried not to stare at the man. 

This was obviously a set up by his pack mate. Suga couldn’t even find himself upset about that though, the alpha had caught his attention a few weeks ago and he honestly couldn’t stop thinking about him. The man was nice and even had the knack to get Hinata and Noya under control. A skill that was very underrated. 

“Nice to see you again Daichi” Suga greeted with a warm smile. 

The detective gave his own small smile in return, “I hope you don’t mind me replacing Oikawa?” 

The omega let out a delicate laugh, the corner of his eyes crinkling slightly, “this is almost an improvement” he teased. 

Their tea was delivered within minutes of ordering. Great customer service. Unsure what to talk about Daichi brought up volleyball, he didn’t have the courage to use the number he got from Oikawa. 

They were in the middle of talking about their high school teams when the bell rang above the door again. Followed by a familiar cackle. 

——

With a broken leg and crutches Takeda still made it a point to cook breakfast. It was easy for anyone to find the pack leader at seven in the morning, just follow the smell of food. 

“How you feeling?” Asked Oikawa with his usual chipper attitude. 

There was definitely an upside of having so many packmates in the medical field. Being asked every second of the day, how are you doing, was not one of them. 

“Sorry sorry” the brunette chuckled when he saw the slightly annoyed twitch on the pack leader’s eyebrow. 

It took a lot to bother the older omega, he was like a constant ray of positivity. But even the surgeon recognized how everyone fluttering around might finally crack their fluffy leader. As Takeda dished up some eggs Oikawa subtly sent a text to the pack sans their leader, warning them to give him space. 

Thankfully most everyone was busy for the day so Takeda would be able to enjoy a few hours in peace. But first everyone needed to leave. 

“You’re working a double right?” The glasses wearing teacher asked. 

Oikawa grumbled a positive around a mouthful of toast, “have to leave soon actually.”

Takeda laughed fondly at the surgeon’s antics. Oikawa was always fretting about his appearance around others but once he was relaxed enough, like with the pack, they got to see all his less perfect sides. His table manners being one of them. 

A knock at the door made Takeda jump.

“I got it” Oikawa rushed out of the kitchen so the injured omega didn’t try to move around a lot. 

He knew who would be on the other side, “hello Testsu-chan” he sang cheerfully. 

Red shirt and black pants did nothing to distract from the unkept mess of hair on the alpha’s head. 

“Sup?” He greeted with a large toothy grin as he was allowed into the house. 

The television in the living room was on, Suga and Yaku were still there pajamas curled up under some throw blankets. The EMT and teacher didn’t need to get ready for the day for another hour. They had no plans on moving until then. 

“Good morning” Suga acknowledged, like a warm ray of sunshine. 

Yaku on the other hand hadn’t completed his first cup of coffee and was still a little irritable. Before the alpha could even sit down the little firefighter was already threatening him to be nice to Kenma. 

Kuroo took it all gracefully. After Iwaizumi talked to him at the hospital he kind of understood now why some of the omegas were a little over protective. Not that he wouldn’t tease Yaku later. 

“Hey captain!” Greeted Hinata as he slid down the banister from the second floor ready to go on a morning run. 

Kenma followed behind using the stairs correctly all while typing away on his phone. Kuroo thought the disinterested omega looked cute in his red cat eared hoodie. 

“Kenma, I’ve got your passes” Takeda called as he hobbled out of the kitchen with a yellow envelope clutched in his hand. 

Oikawa quickly helped their pack leader into a chair while reminding him to take it easy. The brunette took the envelope and handed it to Kuroo. 

“This has your passes and schedule for the events. Make sure he is on time or the sponsors will get made” he advised as Suga encouraged Kenma to eat something before leaving. 

Not bothered with his role as a babysitter Kuroo pocketed the envelope and made a mental note to read it over on the train. No point in trying to take the car today, there would be no place to park around the convention center. 

Oikawa also pulled out his phone, “once you guys are done I’m sure you’ll be hungry” he asked for the alpha’s email, “I just sent you a coupon for a cute cafe that just opened near there.”

The firefighter checked his email and recognized the name of the cafe. He had seen them slowly setting up over the last few months when he drove by in the fire truck. He gave a nod of thanks before noticing Takeda put a collar on Kenna’s neck. He honestly wouldn’t have even noticed it since it matched his skin tone so well. Yaku also helped the gamer put a scent neutralizer patch on and gave him an extra, just to be safe. Kuroo hated that the omega’s had to take these kinds of pro cautions. Suga was kicking them out of the house in the next second. They were already running late according to the silver haired omega. 

———


	10. "First Date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked and you shall receive <3

After the rough start to the week, today had been very calm and tame. Well as tame as can be with Noya and Tanaka running around. Ukai needed to make sure they spent more time on patrol, he could hear the two hyperactive officers all the way in his office. 

A knock at the door had the captain looking up from a list of reports. Thank goodness, he hated paperwork and would welcome any distraction. He called for the person to come in. 

“Yo Mike!” He greeted as he stood to shake hands with the deputy police commissioner. 

The older alpha gave a jolly chuckle easily seeing the stack of papers on the desk, “how are you settling in?” 

They talked for a few minutes about trivial things. Mike’s wife bought a new couch and thought it would be fun to surprise him and the kids are all doing well in school. 

“I had a talk with Nekomata recently and he told me about how well you handled the subway accident” The deputy commissioner explained. 

Ukai shrugged casually, “just doing what you pay me to do.”

On the inside the young captain was jumping in joy from the praise. He had been a little uncertain in his new role but now he was a lot more confident in his abilities. The older alpha smiled knowingly, he had known the man since he was a boy after all.

“Of course” he said then his happy demeanor shifted slightly.

Ukai could feel the relaxed and enjoyable atmosphere in the room drop. The deputy commission sat a little straighter making Ukai adjust himself as well. Ready for what was about to be dropped on him. 

“I did some looking into those cases you mentioned” the older alpha dug through his briefcase that Ukai had forgotten he brought with him, “I was able to find a few of them but there is a problem with our digital records.”

A small stack of papers organized with paper clips and folder bindings dropped on the captain’s desk. 

“The IT team thinks their newest update erased some of the files you were looking for. They were able to recover the case ID’s” he explained gesturing to the top paper, “but I am still working on figuring out where the actual physical copies are.”

Ukai flipp through the stack briefly, medical records for John and Jane Doe’s from the different hospitals in the area. Now Daichi and Iwaizumi would be able to look into this more now that they knew where to look.   
“Thanks for doing this, but isn’t looking up missing reports outside of your job description?” Ukai asked curiously. 

Normally the Deputy Police Commissioner would be working alongside the Police commissioner and handling more big picture issues. Like police policies or talking with public officials. 

“Can’t let my skills get rusty” Mike chuckled as he stood up. 

With a last exchange of farewells the high ranking police commander left. Ukai looked at his desk and let out a sigh, paperwork was still there.

\------

The Convention Center was huge and people were everywhere. Large screens lined the wide hallways and event rooms were packed with spectators. Kuroo was amazed, he had never been to anything like this. All of the different screens were showcasing promotions for new games or displaying a game someone in one of the comfortable chairs in the front were playing. 

“Is that Super Smash Bros?” He asked excitedly when he caught a glimpse through the thick crowd of people. 

The little omega next to him nodded, though he didn’t look up from the handheld game in his possession. Not deterred by the lack of interest, the alphas led them over to the tournament that was in progress. They still had time before Kenma’s scheduled event. 

Kuroo made sure to keep an eye on the pudding haired man, it was obvious Kenma did not like people, in case he needed to take them outside for a breather or something. Thankfully the omega didn’t seem to mind and they were able to watch a few different people compete before they had to go look for eventroom fifteen. 

“You have sponsors, right?” Kuroo asked as they walked through the building. 

Game put away for now Kenma nodded, “just a few.”

The firefighter whistled, “that’s impressive, who are they?”

There were three sponsors, none of them the firefighter recognized but that didn’t take away from the omega’s obvious skill. They found the room and when they entered Kuroo was surprised by the number of omegas present. There hadn’t been very many loitering around throughout the building, maybe one or two with their mates. There were almost two dozen omegas scattered throughout the room, their sweet smell overpowering. 

“Are you alright?” asked Kenma when he noticed the firefighter pause briefly. 

Recovering from the surprise the alpha nodded and gestured for Keman to lead the way. At the front of the room there were five chairs set up and Kenma took the one to the far right. Kuroo watched in amazement as all of the omegan spectators shifted to that side of the room. 

“You have fans” he said dumbly. 

Of course the gamer would have fans. He had sponsors. Kenma just shrugged and pulled out a few things from the small backpack he had been wearing. His controller, headset and a water bottle. 

“What game is this?” Kuroo asked curiously when he noticed the start screen appear on the large television. 

It looked like some kind of action packed, brightly colored and fantasy set up kind of game. There was a dragon breathing fire. The omega mumbled something but before Kuroo could prove him again a sudden presence next to them startled the firefighter. 

A young man with a bright smile and spiked brown hair pulled the startled alpha’s hand up for a shake. 

“Nice to meet ya!” The spiky haired man said, “I’m Inouka, are you a friend of Kenma’s?”

Having dealt with Hinata on a daily basis the firefighter easily recovered from the bright personality of the stranger. 

“The name’s Kuroo” he greeted and took on a more relaxed demeanor when he noticed that Kenma wasn’t bothered by the newcomer. 

Inouka seemed to brighten up even more, “Oikawa texted me about you!”

There was a distinct aggravated moan that came from the gamer setting up at the table.

“Thanks for coming today” the brunette went on to say, “I’m gonna have to leave early and I didn’t want to leave Kenma alone.”

At the curious look from the alpha Inouka explained that he was the omega’s manager. 

“I don’t know how an idiot like you can manage anything” the omega grumbled as he settled into his seat and started to play on his handheld. 

Kuroo almost felt bad for the guy. He looked like a kicked puppy after that comment. With light waiting for a reply the gamer slipped some headphones over his ears. Clearly done talking for now. 

“He needs to focus for a bit before the competition” Inouka explained as he checked the time on his phone, “it should start in a few minutes.”

Kuroo looked over his shoulder and just now noticed that the other competitor seats were now occupied. The spectators had grown as well. There was a clear divide in the room between omegas and alphas that made the firefighter wary of the tension in the air. 

“Sure is a big crowd today” whistled Inouka as he took a few pictures, probably for some kind of social media post. 

“I didn’t realize there were this many dedicated gamers” the alpha said in reference to convention. 

The manager laughed loudly, “this place is going to be a madhouse over the weekend. A lot of of participants have day jobs or school so today is just to for the professionals that have a little more flexibility.” 

That was insane to the firefighter. He had never had the patience to sit around and stare at a screen all day, so did not realize how serious the industry was. People getting paid to play video games was just mind blowing. 

An irritated groan from Inouka grabbed the alpha’s attention. The brunette was looking at the other competitors and had a very annoyed look on his face. It took the alpha a moment to figure out why. 

The competitors were alphas. Which would ordinarily not be an issue, except that they were all pushing out strong pheromones. The omegas sitting behind the firefighter were shifting uncomfortably in their seats and Kuroo notice that Kenma’s shoulders stiffened slightly. 

The firefighter was about to say something when Inouka grabbed his arm. 

“Don’t, you’ll just inconvenience Kenma later,” the manager explained. 

The rooster haired alpha was clearly displeased by that statement. But before he could say anything a sudden voice cut through the thick tension. 

“Enough of that!” Scolded an older woman as she strutted to the front of the room wearing a lime green shirt with the convention logo. 

The strong pheromones settled but their scent still lingered. With an exaggerated huff of annoyance she nodded to the some other staff members that were standing at the back of the room by the doors. Two young men quickly opened a few of the windows, trying to clear out the smell a little better. 

“Alright now my name is Keiko and I’ll be your judge for this competition” she said with a happy smile. 

She spent the next ten minutes going over the rules for the competitors and audience. Kuroo was impressed at how well this was all put together. Now he was even more excited to see Kenma’s skills. 

——-  
When he opened the front door Akaashi had not expected for the delightfully sweet smell of cookies to greet him. Curious, the chemistry teacher placed his bag down by the door and went to investigate. 

“Takeda!” He uncharacteristically chastised the older omega. 

The pack leader looked sheepish as he carefully maneuvered from his place on top of the chair. Akaashi was dumbfounded. He had not expected for the normally rational and sane Takeda to be standing with a broken leg on top of a wobbly chair. 

“Don’t tell anyone” The spectacled man begged as he sat down correctly. 

Akaashi recovered after a second and glanced around the room, there were several tupperwares of cookies on the counters. Eggs shells and flour littered the floor and a cookbook dangled precariously from its spot in the cupboard above the coffee pot. 

“Did you make oatmeal raisin?” The younger omega asked as he pushed the book in complete and shut the small door. 

With a beaming smile Takeda gestured to a selfish plastic container. Akaashi picked out two of the baked goods and leaned against the counter, facing his pack leader. 

Without prompting Takeda explained, “they’re for saving me” he mumbled as he fidgeted with his flour covered shirt. 

With a humm as he chewed on his cookie Akaashi noticed that there were a lot of deserts. More than anyone in the pack could eat. 

“Who are they for?” 

A bright blush covered the teacher’s face, “oh um” he stuttered, “I don’t really know their names. I remember seeing Bokuto though.”

The first responders. That made sense. 

“If you want to deliver them in person I think tomorrow would be best” Akaashi suggested, “that way we can take one of the cars” he said with a pointed look to the cast. 

Takeda nodded excitedly at the idea. He had wanted to give them as thanks himself but didn’t really want to get on a subway anytime soon. Thankfully he wouldn’t have to send them through Noya or Yaku, Hinata could not be trusted with sweets. 

“Was there anything else you were planning to make?” Akaashi asked when he noticed that the oven was still on. 

Still radiating excitement Takeda nodded and within a minute the chemistry teacher found himself using his skills to make milk bread. Under the direction of the older omega who was ordered to stay seated. 

——-

“you have a really bad hobby” Iwazumi huffed as their tea was delivered to their table. 

In the corner of the cute cafe the detective was sitting with Oikawa. The omega had texted him the night before with an address and time. Of course, his curiosity was peaked and he had to show up when the irritating brunette didn’t return any of his messages. Iwaizumi stood outside the cafe for five seconds and almost turned right around to leave when the surgeon had shown up and all but shoved him to the table in the corner. 

The brunette shh’d him with a hand wave, full attention on the couple sitting near the door. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and decided that he would enjoy his tea. At least they were indoors this time. 

The detective wished he could say he was surprised but he had a sneaky suspicion something like this would happen after Oikawa essentially set up Daichi and Kuroo to talk to the two omegas. Right now they were currently watching over Suga and Daichi, the detective had worried his partner was going to notice them when he had first walked in. Suga was all that Daichi had his attention on though, from the minute he opened the door. 

“Can you hear what they are saying?” Oikawa whispered as he attempted to lean closer.

Obviously the few inches he gained wasn’t going to magically give him the ability to hear the couple’s conversation, but he tried anyway. Iwaizumi just ignored him and scrolled through the group chat he had with his friends. It had been blowing up all morning between Kuroo talking about some gaming convention, Bokuto agonizing over not seeing Akaashi and his own roommates just trolling. 

“Iwa-chan stop ignoring me” the surgeon pouted as he put his hand over the screen. 

The alpha let out a deep suffering sigh and pocketed his phone to give the omega his undivided attention. Pleased with the action Oikawa happily brandished his own phone and snapped a quick selfie with the surprised detective. 

“What was that for?” grumbled Iwaizumi, he hated getting his photo taken. 

He tried to reach for the device but the omega nimbly evaded him and started typing away with a triumphant grin. Once he was done, he put it away with a satisfied noise.

“Showing Maki he made a poor choice by not joining us” he explained as he took a bite of his milk bread. 

The detective was clearly confused, what did Maki have to do with a spontaneous selfie?

“I invited Maki to join us but he wanted to take a nap instead,” The omega explained after savoring the snack. 

“Isn’t he supposed to be at work?” Iwaizuimi asked, “actually aren’t you supposed to be there too?”

They had been at the cafe for close to an hour now since they had arrived before Suga and had now been watching them for a while. 

Oikawa nodded, “the chief didn’t want to pay us overtime for the week so once it hits midnight we are back on shift. We just had to go in this morning to observe an operation.”

Of course, this had all been an elaborate set up from the beginning, just so Oikawa could spy on his packmates. When the door opened, the bell chiming softly, Iwaizumi thumped his head on the table. Kuroo had just strolled in with Kenma. 

“Oh what a surprise” the surgeon sang as he leaned over the table to get a better look at the new arrivals. 

The spiky haired alpha saw right through the omega’s ‘innocent’ act and thumped him on the shoulder, “you are such a meddler”. 

Oikawa didn’t bother to deny it and instead pulled out his phone to take pictures. Daichi and Kuroo’s surprised faces were amazing. The two alphas were stunned, staring at each other while Kenman casually walked over and took the empty seat next to Suga. Never taking his eyes off the game in his hands. 

After a moment Kuroo followed the gamer’s lead and joined the trio. Iwaizumi had to stifle a chuckle when he saw Oikawa trying to hear what they were saying. Good, he should suffer for being nosy.   
\-----  
Phones were ringing, doors opening and closing, papers shuffling and keyboards clicking. The soft murmur of people talking grated on Tsukishima’s nerves. He wanted to close the door to the office but Matsukawa purposefully always left it open. The taller alpha most likely knew how much the blonde hated the mundane noise from the office and did it just to aggravate him.

The subtle smell of burnt popcorn was slowly permeating the air around him. Just as the young lawyer was about to lose his mind a soft knock on the door frame pulled his attention. Timidly standing just outside the office was Yamaguchi. 

“Hey Yama!” called Matsukawa as he waved the omea in from his desk. 

Like a godsend, the brunette gently closed the door behind him. Tsukishima observed as his superior kindly engaged the skittish omega in friendly conversation. The weather outside was pleasant and work is going well. Soon pleasantries were out of the way and Matasuka gave the two younger men an analyzed look. He was clearly trying to figure out some kind of puzzle. Tsukishima felt dread pull in his stomach as the lazy eyed alpha gave him a similar grin that Kuroo wears when he is feeling mischievous. 

“Yama why don’t you keep Tsuki company for a bit. I have to step outside for a moment” suggested the lawyer as he made a dramatic show of grabbing his jacket off the hanger by the door. 

The shorter brunette looked at the alpha in confusion but nodded along. Once the door shut again Tsukishima let out a huff of irritation. At least he shut the door. 

“I was brought some desserts from a new cafe if you want them?” Yamaguchi offered the pink box like a tribute to the aggravated lawyer. 

Burnt popcorn was slowly replaced with the sweet smell of strawberry shortcake. The angsty alpha was speechless. 

Misreading the silence as a negative reaction Yamaguchi hastily placed the cake on the corner of Mastsukawa’s desk. His shoulder’s trembling and bangs covered his face. 

“Sorry Tsuki, I thought you still liked it” and then ran out of the room. 

The omega was fast. The blonde couldn’t make it out from behind his desk quick enough to stop the distressed brunette. By the time he got to the doorway the rest of the office was dead silent. No one was typing and all conversations stopped. Everyone was looking in the direction of the stairwell. With a curse Tsuki ran towards the stairs and by the time he made it to the first floor the omega was gone and his cool persona shattered.   
“What happened?” asked Matsukawa in surprise. 

The older alpha had taken the opportunity to call his boyfriend and was startled to see Yamaguchi run out of the building only a few minutes after him. He hadn’t even gotten to telling Maki about their visitor before he had to hang up. 

Instead of a verbal response Matsukawa received a fierce growl from the blonde. The older alpha tried to control his knee jerk reaction to growl back and put the younger man in his place, since he knew Tsukishima was just upset. 

“Want to try that again in Japanese?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Composure regained Tsukishima had the decency to look guilty due to his reaction, “just a misunderstanding” he muttered before turning on his heel to walk back inside. 

The district attorney pocketed his phone and mentally prepared himself for the rest of the day to be miserable. He would need to check if they had scent neutralizer candles or something cause he could already scent the bitter smell coming off the blonde. 

\----  
After watching the ‘double date’ for another hour Kuroo and Daichi said their farewells to the omegas outside the cafe. Oikawa gave a triumphant air punch when he noticed Suga’s slightly rosy cheeks through the window and how Kenma looked up from his game after the alphas turned around. Confirmed attraction and interest. 

Iwaizumi smacked the brunette in the back of the head, “you look like an idiot Crappykawa.”

With a pout on his lips Oikawa glared at the alpha, “that’s a really vulgar thing to say Iwa-chan”.

The detective shrugged, “as long as you call me by that stupid name I’ll call you whatever I want”

He placed a few bills on the table and stood up, having been waiting for this opportunity since he had been forced into the seat. The omega grumbled to himself as he put on his coat, his good mood ruined thanks to Iwa-chan being a meanie. 

As they stepped outside a strong gust of wind cut through the brunette’s light fall coat making him shiver. With a sigh Iwaizumi took off his scarf and threw it around the surgeon’s neck. 

“If you’re planning on spying again at least make it be somewhere more entertaining. I can only drink so much tea or coffee” he said with a smirk before walking away leaving the omega stunned in place. 

Once Iwaizumi turned the corner the surgeon was broken from his frozen spell and huffed in annoyance. Only he was allowed to leave people mystified in his wake. 

\-----  
It was just after two in the morning and Yahaba hid a yawn behind the files in his hand. Unlike the surgeons he had been on shift all day and just needed to get through the next four hours until he could go home. 

“Go take a walk and check in on John Doe” Kunimi suddenly suggested making Yahaba jump. 

He hadn’t even realized that the ravenette had come back from his own rounds. With a shrug the tired nurse rose to his feet and stretched out the kinks in his joints. Maybe a walk was a good idea. 

John Doe had yet to wake up from his coma, the young omega had been in their care since before Halloween. The nurses took special care to check in on the patient since no one had yet to come looking for the young man and it was clear he had been through something traumatic. 

“Good evening” Yahaba greeted, even though he didn’t expect a response as he opened the door. 

The soft hum of the machines tracking vital signs greeted him. With practiced ease Yahaba got to work recording numbers and checking blood pressure. Just like they have been doing everyday. No changes from yesterday were noticed. 

“I sure hope you wake up soon and tell us what happened. There have been four more dead omegas brought in with your same injuries” the nurse said softly as he adjusted the blankets around the unconscious man. 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed that a few AO3 writers use Twitter for their stories and after some thought I decided to give this a shot as well. Follow me @Meow12Roar -- yes it reorganized my handle weirdly-- and get some sneak peaks for upcoming chapters and experience my disorganized mind.


	11. Cookie Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 kudos!! Omg thanks everyone <3
> 
> I just wrapped up my final for my class so shouldn't be such a long wait for the next chapter.

They were far away from the city hustle and bustle. The shroud of darkness thanks to the new moon gave the warehouse, tucked away at the seaport an extra sense of secrecy. 

People clothed in black quietly emerged from the shadows. Their faces were covered with masks and hoods up to obscure their profile. A screech from the warehouse door slowly opening caused the few sleeping birds to squawk in irritation before they took flight. 

More than two dozen individuals filtered into the warehouse, a few lanterns scattered around provided minimal light. Just enough to not trip over equipment but not too bright to bring attention from curious eyes outside. Men and women, young and old congregated towards the back of the large, smelly space. 

“Out of all the buildings, we had to meet in a fish cannery?” grumbled an older man, his voice cutting through the quiet. 

A sudden loud laugh made everyone jump, a tall man dressed in black with his own bright red mask stepped out from the long shadows. 

“Sorry friend, this was all I could find on short notice” he said as he made an exaggerated motion to pinch his cloth covered nose with his fingers to battle the unappealing smell. 

By now even more people had gathered in the warehouse. The fishy smell slowly being diluted with the pheromones of so many gathered alphas in one place. No one took off their masks. Anonymity is how their group worked, if someone gets caught then they are the only ones to get in trouble since they wouldn’t know anyone else. The man with the red mask was the only one who they knew the name of, Ako, but that was most likely a fake name anyway. 

Ako was the one who organized this meeting and five minutes after the agreed upon time the doors to the warehouse shut and he clapped his hands to pull everyone’s attention. He pulled out a small black device from his suit pants pocket and a moment later a blue light turned on. A frequency jammer. Not taking any chances for anyone having their phone on. 

“Are your groups ready to start?” Ako asked the gathering of men and women. 

The question caused a spike of excitement in the alpha pheromones that hung subtly in the air. A woman dressed in a long black dress with a sun hat to obscure her face stepped forward. 

“We believe that the police might be catching on to us” she advised strongly and clearly, “maybe instead of our initial plan we should use the pups?”

There were a few murmurs as the others gathered let the information settle. After a moment of thought Ako nodded his agreement. 

“Very well, let the pups free and then we will start once they have had their fun.”

Another man cleared his throat loudly to get their attention, he was dressed more like a robber with a ski hat pulled almost all the way to his mask, only his brown eyes visible. 

“We should be ready for a test run by the holidays if everything goes according to plan” he reported as he handed over a briefcase to Ako. 

When no one else said anything the leader dismissed them with a reminder that he would be in contact soon and to not get caught. Once the last person sneaked out of the warehouse Ako glanced down at the new briefcase in his hands. A sharp sinister smile formed under his blood red mask. 

\----

The firehouse was enjoying a brief reprieve during their long shift.

“He destroyed the competition,” Kuroo declared proudly. 

It was not normal for Kuroo to take a day off, he would even work extra shifts until Nekomata yelled at him. When he had first announced earlier in the week that he would not be coming for work that Friday everyone was surprised. Until they realized it was so he could escort a certain omega. 

They were halfway through their 48 hours shift when Kuroo clocked in and all their leader could talk about was the gaming convention he had gone to the day before. More specifically how Kenma destroyed the competition. All of the tournaments he was in the pudding haired omega had won almost without effort. No wonder alphas had to use pheromones in an attempt to try and distract him. 

Hinata and Bokuto excitedly listened to the stories. The orange haired omega hasn’t been allowed to accompany his best friend to any of his events since Kenma was worried Hinta would get lost. To be fair the redhead gets lost often, this is also why they don’t let him drive the truck. 

Asahi and Yaku busied themselves with making sure the ambulance was stocked with supplies while Kindaichi and Yamamoto were cleaning up the truck. Can’t have the bright red icon be dirty when driving through the streets. 

A quiet clanking sound pulled Yaku’s attention from the pile of gauze he was organizing. Slowly making their way through the open garage door to the fire house was Akaashi, Suga and Takeda. The younger teachers had their hands full with tupperware while Takeda maneuvered around with his crutches. 

“What’s up?” asked Yaku as he and Asahi hopped out of the ambulance to greet them. 

Takeda gave both men a warm smile as he gestured to the goods in Akaashi and Suga’s hands, “I made some treats.

Their pack leader’s desserts are legendary. The older teacher only made them for special occasions and Yaku was going to make sure he got a bite. He gestured for everyone to follow him into the communal area rather than stand outside in the cold garage. 

“We have guests” the omega EMT called out as Asahi assisted the omegas by grabbing plates and silverware. 

A loud screech of delight from Bokuto could be heard throughout the firehouse when he noticed Akaashi. The white haired firefighter was glued to the omega’s side as he arranged the cookies on a plate provided by Asahi. The chemistry teacher slapped the alpha’s hand away when he tried to grab a dessert. 

Soon everyone was standing around and inhaling the delicious smells from the baked goods. Takeda awkwardly thanked everyone for saving him while fidgeting with his cast, the non pack firefighters were touched by the thoughtful action, and soon the firehouse was full of happy smiles and crazy antics. 

Takeda was officially introduced to the fire fighters he hadn’t met before now that he wasn’t on a bunch of pain meds. The pack leader was amused as he watched the youngsters enjoy his baked goods while he sat in a designated chair, thanks to Asahi, with his foot propped up.

“Are you all free next weekend?” asked Suga a little while later, knowing that at any moment the first responders could be called away. 

After quickly chewing the slice of milk bread he had in his mouth Kuroo shook his head, “as of right now we aren’t scheduled.”

The three teachers shared excited looks before Suga asked if everyone wanted to play volleyball together. The rowdy firefighters instantly responded with a yes. Hinata and Bokuto started running around the firehouse in excitement while Kuroo and Yaku talked with the teachers about the logistics. They were going to have a lot of people and it should be super exciting. 

“We are going to stop by the police station now,” Akaashi said a little while later once all the treats were consumed. 

They had another batch in the car. Everyone said their farewells and as the teachers were leaving Bokuto ran up to Akaashi’s side. 

“Do you want to have dinner tomorrow?” the owl haired alpha asked the omega. 

The chemistry teacher couldn’t help but say yes to the cute blush decorating the taller man’s cheeks. For such an outgoing person Bokuto could be shy sometimes. 

\----

Kunimi looked at the clock, only two hours left on his shift. Then he turned his attention back to the packed ER. People were coughing, children were running around and Kunimi was very much done with the day. It was only eight o’clock in the morning. 

“You’re going to have frown lines if you keep scowling like that” Oikawa teased as he handed a file over to the depressed omega. 

The raven haired nurse didn’t even bother responding as he accepted the reports and handed the surgeon a different file for his next patient. The brunette pouted at the lack of reaction but decided to not irritate his packmate further. 

With a sigh of disappointment Oikawa turned his attention to the paperwork in his hands and made his way over to his patient. He hated working shifts in the ER, he would much rather be in the operating room. But, of course, doctor Green had picked other intern surgeons to assist him. 

The intern surgeons were going to be wrapping up their first year in the medical program in a few months and Oikawa was starting to get frustrated with how little surgical time he was actually getting. The hospital he first started with had given him a single minute because of his second gender and since transfering to Itsui he has only gotten hours by one off chances. The resident in charge of him, Green, had yet to actually teach him anything. It didn’t help that the only chance he had to prove himself to Doctor Washijo was ruined by Ushijima. 

Makki had tried his best to help his friend, but Oikawa didn’t want the beta ruining his own position. The elderly woman sitting on the bed gave him a wrinkly smile as the surgeon gently closed the privacy curtain. 

“How can I help Mrs. Kuri?” Oikawa asked as he gave the woman his full attention. 

Thirty minutes later, she was walking away with a prescription for a mild pain reliever for her back. After she talked the surgeon’s ear off about her tea time friends. One of the Mrs. in the neighborhood had a grandson go off to college recently and another woman’s husband finally retired. With an amused grin Oikawa waved goodbye to the friendly beta and with an extra pep in his step made his way back to the nurse’s station. 

He was in the middle of filling out the paperwork for Mrs. Kuri’s records when Makki appeared by his side. The lucky peached haired beta had been in an amputation surgery up until now. A man going through a midlife crisis had bought a motorcycle with no idea how to drive it. 

“Hey I heard next week we are going to cycle through the different departments,” Makki said excitedly. 

Next year the interns would have to declare a speciality they wanted to hone their skills in. So far they were just kept in general which covered the broadest types of surgery in the whole hospital. Irahata has it set up this way to see who was able to think quickly and drop people from the program if needed. So far no one from the current class had been dropped or left yet. 

Oikawa shared in his friend’s excitement, “we’ll get put on the other resident’s service then.”

The beta nodded with a broad smile. Starting next week they wouldn’t be reporting solely to Doctor Green. Yahaba and Watari shared an amused grin as they observed the giddy surgeons from their spots behind the desk. 

“I see news travels fast” commented an older voice that made the happy duo freeze. 

Irahata casually approached the check in desk with a small smirk on his lips. Barely contained laughs could be heard from behind the flimsy folders the nurses held in their hands. With a sheepish grin Oikawa greeted the chief of surgery. 

“I’m going to have you both start in pediatrics on Monday” the older alpha explained after returning the customary hellos. 

Oikawa and Hanamaki thanked him before the alpha walked away, on the search for the other interns. The brief exchange didn’t hinder the young doctors’ excitement though, they were now counting down the hours til Monday. 

——  
Ukai’s phone would not shut up. It had been ringing since before sunrise and made him roll out of bed early. 

Three other precincts had found murdered omegas. The police commissioner made sure everyone knew to send any information to the young captain since his department was now in charge. 

“Sir, I have the toxicology results” Kiyoko greeted her boss with some papers and a cup of coffee. 

The young young woman had been busy since the moment she stepped in the door at six. Blood tests to run, DNA to compare and a bunch of other science jargon that Ukai did not care to remember at this moment. His sole focus was on the steaming cup of coffee and then reading the report. 

“What’s the short version?” He asked after taking a long sip. 

Kiyoko subtly adjusted her glasses and explained that there were no anomalies. But she is still waiting on her other tests. 

Ukai nodded in acknowledgement, “thanks and let me know if you need anything.”

The dark haired scientist hesitated a moment and Ukai could see she wanted to ask him something. He gave her an encouraging nod to continue. 

“I was reviewing the coroner reports for a few of the victims and there were a few discrepancies,” she explained. 

“What kind of discrepancies?” Ukai asked as he finished his cup of coffee. 

Kiyoko pulled up the iPad in her hand and after tapping the screen a few times handed it over to her boss. On the screen were several reports with images of the same injury on all the visitors so far but coroners listing the cause of deaths differently. Some said drowning, strangulation, blunt force trauma and other causes. 

“I don’t understand,” the blonde said after handing her back the device. 

Kiyoko nodded, “neither do I, all of these victims have the same wounds but for some reason a dozen different medical officials are recording a variety of causes of deaths.”

The captain sat back in his seat a moment to think. The scientist politely waited, curious to see what her boss would say. There have been a lot of strange occurrences happening lately. Missing files from the databases and other departments, calls to the police from hospitals not connecting to the right people and now coroners listing strange death certificates. 

The young captain came to a conclusion and met the eyes of the quiet beta, “do not mention this to anyone yet. As of right now you haven’t noticed these causes of death yet and if anyone that is not Iwaizumi, Daichi or myself comes to you with questions let me know.”

Sensing that she had stepped into something that might be dangerous Kiyoko nodded in understanding. She tapped away on her iPad quickly, deleting the reports she made. 

“I’ll keep you informed on anything else I find” she said before making her leave. 

After the door shut Ukai let out a long distressed sigh. If all of the evidence was adding up like he thought it did, then there is more than a murder running around. 

———

Outside of the police precinct the cookie delivering omegas ran into a few of their new alpha friends. 

“Detective Iwaizumi, Kageyama” Takeda greeted happily when the spiky haired alpha noticed them. 

“Mr. Takeda, how’s the leg?” The detective greeted as he watched the older omega hobble along on his crutches. 

The literature teacher waved away the formalities, “I’m alright, should be at work next week. Now I hope you and your friends like sweets” he said to the officers as he gestured to the containers in Suga and Akaashi’s hands. 

Curiously Kageyama squinted his eyes as if he would be able to see through the blue lids. He couldn’t. Takeda gave his thanks for reaching him from the subway accident while Suga opened one of the kids for Kageyama to see cookies. The young officer shyly took the offered dessert. 

Iwaizumi tried to explain that thanks weren’t needed but Akaashi shoved a brownie in his hand and he politely took a bite. After savoring the sugary treat for a moment he offered for the omegas to come inside, a strong gust of wind had just chilled the group. 

Iwaizumi and Kageyama gestured for the omegas to settle at any of the open desks. It was the middle of the afternoon shift and a lot of the officers were out on patrol right now. 

“Yo!” Called Tanaka suddenly as he and Noya rounded the corner from one of the adjacent hallways. 

The blonde banged omega instantly recognized the brownie in Iwaizumi’s hand and started to drool. Sugar rolled his eyes at his pack mate and quickly handed over a cookie to the energetic duo. 

“Thanks Takeda, these are amazing as alway” Tanaka praises as he made himself comfortable at an open desk and Noya perched on top of it. 

Iwaizumi offered a more comfortable chair for the pack leader while Akaashi scolded Noya for sitting on the desk. With a shake of his head Suga opened their goodies and arranged them on the desk for the officers to eat from and sat down as well. 

The sugary aroma attracted Yachi and Kiyoko who were on their way to the basement from the small lunch room. The blonde omega greeted her pack happily as she gave her coworker a cookie she claimed was Takeda’s best dessert. 

While everyone was devouring the fast snacks Iwaizumi noticed Suga trying to look around the room subtly. The detective could imagine the mischievous grin Oikawa would have right now if he saw this, with a huff at his own thought Iwaizumi approached the silver haired omega. 

“Daichi should be back soon” he said quietly so as to not attract attention to their conversation. 

The omega stuttered as he tried to deny that he had been looking for the alpha. It was not very convincing, with a small chuckle Iwaizumi walked away from the teacher to separate Noya, Tanaka and Kageyama. The three officers were causing a ruckus of some kind. 

Takeda giggled from the seat across from Suga as they watched the officers interact. His casted leg propped up at the instance of Akaashi.

“What’s going on out here?” asked a familiar voice a few minutes later. 

Ukai had heard the noise gradually increasing and decided to investigate. He was not expecting to see his officers stuffing their faces with baked goods and three guests sitting amongst them. 

“Ukai! Takeda brought snacks” called Noya as he waved around a half eaten cookie 

The older alpha recognized the name and then his eyes locked with the man he found in the subway accident days ago. Without the stresses of the accident or the hospital around them the captain was able to actually observe the omega pack leader. 

“I’m sorry if we are distracting everyone from their work” the spectacled omega said sheepishly. 

Uaki waved away the apologies and instead stole a treat from Noya, the little omega did not need anymore sugar, “it’s fine”.

Suga brought up the idea to play volleyball the coming weekend and everyone responded just as excitedly as the firefighters had. Takeda made sure that Ukai was aware that he was invited as well with a slight blush and the captain mumbled that he would try to make it. The oldest alpha really enjoyed volleyball so he was honestly kind of excited even though he was trying to keep a cool composure in front of the younger officers. Kiyoko and Yachi left soon after, needing to go and finish a few things in the labs. 

“Why do I keep finding omegas at my desk?” chuckled Daichi when he finally showed up. 

Suga’s cheeks went bright red when he realized he was sitting at the detective’s desk. There were a few muffled chuckles from the observing group but he wasn’t sure who they were from. The silver haired omega awkwardly tried to get up but the well muscled alpha gestured for him to stay where he was and inquired about the desserts. 

About fifteen minutes later the teachers said their goodbyes, not wanting to distract the officers from their work. Times and locations were clarified for the volleyball get together in a few days. Some trash talk was already starting to be traded between a few of the officers especially Daichi and Iwaizumi, who had been rivals since high school. 

A little while after the teachers left with their empty food containers Ukai called his detectives and Kageyama into his office. Time to start being proactive on these new cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, I wonder what is going to happen next?
> 
> Plan is to have another chapter up next week so keep an eye out.


	12. Detective Kageyama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short 
> 
> My next set of classes started this week and we had a group project. Was very unexpected, it’s like the professors don’t know I have a tentative fanfic posting schedule haha. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ukai made sure the door was firmly shut before turning his attention to the three alphas in his office. He had spent the most part of the day trying to figure out how much he should share with them since he didn’t have any concrete evidence to back up his thoughts. But, he did realize he needed to give Daichi and Iwaizumi some help. 

“Kageyama, you applied to take the detective exam right?” 

The young officer looked at his boss curiously, “yeah but I was told I need a few more years experience on patrol.”

“Well we’re going to be giving you experience but you’re not on patrol” Ukai said as he sat down in his chair, “you’ll be assisting Diachi and Iwaizumi. You’re not a detective so don’t be putting in the crazy hours and they’ll handle the evidence and communications” he explained. 

The two detectives were surprised by this development, they weren’t upset about having the extra help but it was not normal to put a patrol officer on cases. Kageyama also seemed to pick up on how strange the situation was and nodded along to what their boss was saying but his face showed his clear confusion. 

Ukai hesitated for a moment before he went on to say, “let me know if you need anything or if anyone asks about your cases.”

That was strange to the detectives, the long time friends shared a look and silently decided to let it go for now. If Ukai wanted them to know something he would tell them when he thought they needed to know. 

Conversation over Ukai dismissed them and left Kageyama under the supervision of the detectives. The rest of their shift they spent getting their new addition caught up on the cases they were working and set up a plan for the rest of the week. They still needed to work on the cold cases, even if the cases are old doesn't mean they lose importance, while also looking into the newest murders.

\----

“How is Tsukishima?” Yachi asked Yamaguchi as they made dinner for the pack. 

The little blonde has noticed how the freckled man was a little unhappy recently. Something told her it had to do with the tall grumpy lawyer. 

Yamaguchi hesitated for a moment before just shrugging and not saying anything. Now Yachi knew it had to do with the alpha. Since reuniting with his childhood friend Yamaguchi was always excited to talk about the lawyer. 

“Is he going to play volleyball with us this weekend?” She asked as she portioned the rice. 

Another shrug. To be fair Yamaguchi did not know since he hadn’t talked to the alpha since he ran out of his office. 

Realizing she wasn’t going to get anywhere with this conversation Yachi sighed. She didn’t like to see her packmates and friends upset. Maybe she’ll talk to Suga or Oikawa, they always know what to say to cheer everyone up. 

Thankfully the awkward tension that had settled thanks to the taboo topic of Tsukishima was relaxed when Akaashi walked into the kitchen. The chemistry teacher was dressed to impress. He had on a pair of white skinny jeans and black ankle boots tha Yachi would definitely be borrowing later. His black button up shirt was fitted in the all right places to show off his narrow waist and toned arms. 

“Wow you look great!” Yamaguchi complemented. 

The raven haired omega shyly fidgeted with the shirt, “Oikawa left it out for me” 

He hadn’t been very sure about the outfit when he first saw it laid out in his bed after getting home from work. Oikawa was notorious for risqué and statement making creations. But after putting it on Akaashi didn’t hate it enough to spend the time to look for a new set of clothes. 

Yachi chuckled, knowing how their older packmate liked to meddle. She still remembers when she was having trouble in one of her science classes due to a group of alphas being jerks, Oikawa had stepped in once he heard about it. Yachi doesn’t know what happened after the brunette had talked to the alphas but she didn’t have any more problems with them for the rest of the quarter. 

As his pack mates cooked Akaashi decided to make himself busy and started to set the table. Somehow they had managed to find a table large enough for the rare occasions the whole pack was home. It had been in poor condition when Kenma and Hinata happened across it when they got lost one day but Noya and Tanaka spent an entire weekend fixing it up. Takeda had been delighted that they were able to restore the piece of furniture, they even put a big red bow on it, and he had managed to wrangle everyone home for a meal later that week. It had been absolute chaos, since some of their pack had still been going through their angsty teenage years or overwhelmed with college. 

Akaashi had just finished setting the table for the few people that would be present for the meal when his phone went off. During their last date Bokuto had taken a selfie and set up his contact with the photo. When Akaashi unlocked his phone he was greeted with the firefighters bright smile and swiped to the new text. 

**From Bokuto:**

Akaaaashi! Omw can’t wait to see you

The omega could imagine Bokuto’s excited smile as he texted back with a simple, okay. The response was a bunch of excited and smiling emojis. Even over text the white haired alpha was excitable. 

By now Suga and Takeda had made their way to the kitchen. Takeda seemed very excited to be going back to teaching classes on Monday and Akaashi was just thankful the older omega was more proficient with the crutches now. Trying to maneuver around the school on crutches would be exhausting if he hadn’t figured out how to use them proficiently. 

Kenma soon joined them after Suga sent him a text. The others giggled when they saw the pudding haired omega. His grumpy face clearly indicated Suga had threatened to take away his games if he didn’t appear for the meal. The little gamer worried his pack sometimes, he would get so involved in his games he would miss meals. There had been a few occasions a few years ago when everyone was trying to settle into their jobs when Kenma had missed three days of meals. Takeda had almost had a heart attack when he found out. 

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Akaashi blushed as Suga slapped him hard on the back, and pushed him towards the front door. 

“Have a good night” the silver haired omega said with a wink and then escape back to the others. 

———-

Daichi grabbed four beers out of the fridge. He was always jealous when he saw how much space Iwaizumi and Matttsukawa’ fridge had. The fridge he and Asami have couldn’t even keep a six pack cold if they wanted to be able to have regular groceries in it. 

The baseball game this time wasn’t anyone the friends cared about but it was a fun tradition to meet up, drink beer, watch baseball and just chill. Daichi was amazed at the new additions that tagged along for tonight. Kageyama had been invited by Iwaizumi so he and Daichi could get to know the younger alpha better. Matsukawa had invited Tsukishima and surprisingly the blonde agreed and even brought chips. 

The detective handed two of his beers over to the younger alphas so they wouldn’t keep sitting so tensely and gave the other to Asahi. 

“Where are the bros?” Asked Iwaizumi jokingly as he sipped his own drink. 

As if summoned by the question Kuroko and Bokuto suddenly walked through the door. Warm bags of food in their hands. 

“We got burgers and fries” Kuroo announced loudly as he flopped onto the couch next to Tsukishima obnoxiously. 

The tall blonde rolled his eyes at the fire fighters' antics when Bokuto almost landed on him a moment later. They always liked to bother him when he actually accepted the few invitations. 

“How is freckles doing?” Kuroo asked the young lawyer, he didn’t remember the omega’s name from the Halloween party. 

Mattsukaawa choked on his drink a bit. Since the day Yamaguchi ran out of the office, Tsuki had been horribly grumpy. That’s why the older alpha had invited the blonde in the hopes to find out what had happened but he hadn’t expected for the topic to be brought up so early. 

Instead of answering, Tsukishima took a long pull from his beer. When the fire fighters continued to look at him expectantly the lawyer sighed in irritation. 

“None of your business” he snapped making Kuroo grin mischievously. 

He extended his long arm around the younger alpha’s thin shoulders while everyone else in the room watched curiously, “C’mon Tsuki tell us about your friend. You guys seemed really close at the party.”

Sensing the tension Daichi tried to pull Kuroo’s attention away from the prickly blonde but the bed haired man was not distracted. 

“Dude lay off him” Mattsukawa admonished and handed the two new guests a drink with a hard look. 

He didn’t like the way the tense blonde was getting irritated, he still had to work the guy and he did need that headache everyday. Taking his roommate’s lead Iwaizumi started talking to Daichi about the volleyball match in a few days. Everyone’s attention easily transitioned, alphas were stereotypically competitive. 

Kageyama surprised everyone when he said he was a setter and that started a small argument between the older alphas about who would have the setter in their team. They still didn’t know what position all the omegas played or how they would be splitting up the teams but they still found a way to trash talk each other. 

——-

The week had been rough. Monday came and went but Oikawa and Hanamaki were still under Green’s supervision. The chief of surgery had some push back from the board of directors for his plan and he had to delay the shift change to the end of the month instead. Something to do with payroll time tables and other corporate nonsense that Irahata didn’t care for. 

After Irihata announced the plan for the interns to move around to the other departments, Green had been extra hard on Hanamki and Oikawa. The two surgeons didn’t get any time in the operating rooms and spent the whole week working in the clinic or emergency rooms. Their shifts were crazy long and they pretty much lived at the hospital. 

Mattsukawa had even come by a few times to make sure his boyfriend was still alive when text messages or calls weren’t returned. While Yahaba and Kunimi brought their packmate Takeda’s milk bread to keep his morale up. 

“I am so tired” complained Makki with a loud yawn as he cracked his back. 

They had just finished their first shift of the day and after their short break would be back on until eight in the morning tomorrow. Without even responding Oikawa just fell onto the bed in their office, completely ignoring the slight twinge from his ribs, shoes and lab coat still on. No cares. 

With a huff Makki pushed the brunette over and made himself comfortable. The bed wasn’t designed for two people but at this point it didn’t matter they would make it work. 

The beta fished his phone out of his pocket to see a text from his boyfriend. Looks like they would be meeting with Oikawa’s pack around noon tomorrow. Hearing the sudden groan from his bed mate Oikawa rolled over with a grumpy pout. 

“Makki be quiet or go away. It’s nap time” he complained as he flopped dramatically onto his side so he could glare at his friend but still lay comfortably. 

With a huff of amusement the peach haired beta rolled his eyes and didn’t respond. A subtle buzzing noise caught their attention and now it was Oikawa’s turn to groan as he fumbled around his lab coat for his phone. 

Suga had messaged the group chat about the time of the match and now everyone was responding. Noya and Hinata were very excited based on the twenty plus messages from each of them. 

There was a message from a few hours ago that caught the omega’s attention. 

**From Iwa-chan:**

Don’t overwork your ribs idiot 

Oikawa didn't notice the small smile that blossomed on his lips as he read the message. Makki saw it. The peach haired surgeon tried to subtly glance at the brunette’s phone to see who he was messaging but he had a feeling he knew who it was. 

**To Iwa-chan:**

Pretty sure I am a doctor (＾▽＾)

The detective must not be busy since the typing bubble appeared immediately. 

**From Iwa-chan:**

Do your ribs hurt right now?

Oikawa blushed, yes they did. He might have forgotten to take some pain meds and picked up some heavy equipment earlier. 

**To Iwa-chan:**

…. maybe

**From Iwa-chan:**

Idiot. Didn’t you just say you’re a doctor?

Makki had to hold in his laugh when he saw the pout on Oikawa’s face. 

**To Iwa-chan:**

I am a doctor! So mean Iwa-chan 

{\\___/}

( ｀Д´)

/ > 💔 >

**From Iwa-chan:**

Get some rest.

Oikawa huffed before stuffing his phone in his pocket again. Since the alpha was being a meanie he will leave him on read. Then he reached for the folded blanket at the foot of the small bed and pulled it up to drape over both surgeons.

In the next moment the exhaustion from the week seemed to hit both men all of a sudden. Their joints ached and their eyelids were heavy and the soft blanket just amplified the comfort of the bed. 

“Don’t drool on me” the peach haired beta warned the half asleep man next to him as he set an alarm on his phone. 

All he received in reply was a sleepy hum as the omega curled around him. Not even a minute later both doctors were deep asleep. Unaware of the door opening a little while later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the few hypothesis a some people have posted. Y’all are really creative haha
> 
> Curious to see what others think is going to happen, I already have this all planned out just a matter of typing it up. So if you want to share your thoughts leave a comment. 
> 
> I am also on twitter @meow12roar next update is tentatively 2 weeks from now 😁


	13. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay reminder that there are tags on this story that might make some people uncomfortable.

Kunimi tried to muffle a loud yawn as he stretched his arms over his head. It was three in the morning and his shift would be over soon, thank goodness. Slowly rising to his feet he grabbed the clipboard with the list of rooms that needed to be checked for rounds. 

“Is Oikawa on break?” Asked Yahaba when he passed his packmate in the hallway completing his own rounds. 

The dark haired omega nodded, “he and Maki went back to their office a half hour ago.”

He was glad Maki had convinced the brunette to take a nap instead of trying to use their break as an opportunity to study. Their comprehension exam that would promote them from intern to resident wasn’t for at least six months, studying can be put off one night. The nurses had been witness to how Dr. Green had been treating the duo surgeons and it made them furious. Yahaba and Watari had tried to talk to Irahata but he hadn’t witnessed any of the interactions and they had no evidence. Each time the talk of OR hours came up Green always had a valid excuse for why the two interns were put on another task. 

The two nurses went on their way with a reminder that their shift was over in an hour. Then they could go home and sleep until the volleyball match. Kunimi didn’t like the idea of running around a lot, but he did enjoy volleyball so it might be worth it to go. While musing over the pros and cons of playing with the alphas later in the day, the omega went through the motions of his rounds. He made a few notes for the next shift about patient medications and any oddities but otherwise nothing too strange of note. 

The last person to check on was John Doe still in their care. Still on auto pilot the nurse pushed open the door gently and froze. Red. Blood. Everywhere. 

It was like a scene from a horror movie. The walls and ceiling around the bed were splattered in crimson, the white sheets stained and the patient’s throat clearly sliced through. Kunimi didn’t even realize he had screamed. 

Suddenly he was being grabbed from behind, adrenaline rushing through his veins had him punching the face attached to the hand gripping his shoulder. Undeterred the stranger didn’t let up his grip and pulled the terrified omega into his chest. Pushing Kunimi’s face gently against his shirt. 

“It’s all right” a hesitant voice whispered as the stranger moved them out of the doorway. 

“Kunimi!” Screamed Hinata’s familiar voice. 

Slowly the nurse came back to his senses. Face still buried in the stranger’s clothed chest he could hear multiple familiar voices around them. Yahaba was on the phone with the police, Yaku was here and talking to Watari. Then the other voices started to make sense. Hinata’s fire crew was here. Relaxing for a moment knowing that his packmates were nearby, the shaken nurse took a deep breath. Smoke and caramel filled his senses. Then suddenly the gruesome scene he had just witnessed came flooding back into his mind. As if bitten by a snake Kunimi pushed himself out of the stranger’s arms. 

“S-sorry!” The omegas stuttered, still freaked about by what he witnessed but also embarrassed for punching the man he now recognized. 

Kindaochi scrutinized the nurse for a second before replying, “don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that so I’m sorry as well.”

Before the conversation could develop any further Hinata made himself known by slamming into the nurse. Questions were zooming out the little firefighters mouth faster than anyone could understand. 

“Hinata let him go” ordered Yaku as he separated his pack mates. 

With a moment of hesitation the red head let go but didn’t move away from the raven’s side. Satisfied Yaku made Kunimi sit down against the wall since the poor nurse was still shaking terribly. 

“How are you doing?” He asked gently.

Kindaichi awkwardly loitered around behind Yaku since he didn’t really have anything else to do and he was a little worried about the nurse. 

It took Kunimi a moment but he was able to reply, “I don’t know” he gestured with his shaky hands. 

Yaku carefully clasped his packmate’s hands with a reassuring look, “that’s alright. You have witnessed something very unpleasant.”

With the comforting scents of his pack the dark haired omega slowly felt himself relax a little.

“The police will be here soon and they are going to want to talk to you” Yaku said after a moment to let Kunimi get his bearings, “is that okay or do you want to do it tomorrow after some rest?”

“I’ll talk to them when they get here.”

With that the three omegas sat on the floor waiting patiently for the next steps. Meanwhile the rest of the firefighters were down the hall a little ways ready to wave down the officers that would be coming through the doors any minute and keeping guard. 

Watari and Yahaba were bustling around discreetly initiating lowdown procedures. Thankfully the hospital was not very busy otherwise there would be mass panic right now. All the personnel on and off duty had received a page about the incident and the owner of the hospital and other important staff were on their way in. 

Doors to the other wings of the hospital were closed and locked each department and floors doing their own procedures until police showed up. The elevator turned off and staff were staying in place. They didn’t know if the killer was still here. 

Soon Watari received a call on the hospital landline and rushed to open outside door. Over a dozen men and women came through with police jackets on over civilian clothes or uniforms. 

The young police chief Ukai had clearly given the officers their instructions before entry. They worked like a well oiled machine. Splitting off into pairs, most of the officers went to investigate the other floors after receiving the passcodes from Yahaba. Then three familiar officers approached the firefighters. Daichi and Iwaizumi looked like they had rolled out of bed if their sweat pants were any indication. 

“What happened?” Ukai demanded as Kuroo led him and the others down the hallway. 

Kuroo gestured to the door of the crime scene, “someone executed this patient it seems. We arrived at the hospital after dropping off a drunk guy with a broken leg. Heard a scream and rushed down here and saw him screaming in the doorway” the rooster haired man said with a gesture to the group of omegas huddled around the raven haired nurse. 

Ukai nodded after processing the information and suddenly his radio went off. Kageyama was reporting that he had access to the surveillance system. The chief barked off a couple commands to the young officer quickly and Ukai hoped they would have video evidence of the murderer. 

“You lot stay here. We’ll take statements once we are sure the hospital is safe” Ukai said to all the people in the hallway. 

Then he turned to Iwaizumi and Daichi, “let’s check in here first.”

Daichi nodded and was the first to enter the blood splattered room. They quickly secured the room to be sure the murderer wasn’t hiding in there. 

“Iwaizumi can you smell anything?” Daichi asked after a moment. 

The spiky haired detective had a deep look on concentration before he gave a hesitant nod, “they tried to wear a suppressant I think. But definitely an alpha and the scent is still fresh”

Ukai let out a surprised sound, “you’re a hound?”

Iwaizumi shrugged, a little embarrassed by the title. Hounds were very rare and their unique sensitivity to smell made them a great asset to police. Except Iwaizumi had met a few hounds on the force and he didn’t want to be used as a personal bloodhound at other people’s whim. 

Pushing the sudden revelation aside for the moment, Ukai asked if he could track the pheromones. Iwaizumi nodded and soon the three were on the hunt. 

——  
Even though it was only a little after three in the morning Kenma was wide awake. He had no concept of time, if it weren’t for his packmates he might forget to eat since he gets too absorbed in his games. 

He was in the middle of playing an old retro game on a Watari he got for his high school graduation celebration when he heard someone stomping around. Curious the recluse omega slowly got out of bed and followed the noise down the stairs. 

“- bring my revolver, I’ll be waiting outside” Noya was saying into the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder while trying to get his shoes on. 

The box blonde narrowed his eyes. It was never a good sign when Noya, who is off duty right now, is suddenly called in and asking for his service weapon. 

“What happened?” Kenma asked as he handed the small officer the police jacket laying on the ground. 

With a nod of thanks Noya stuffed his arms through the sleeves, “something about a murder at the hospital. We don’t know a whole lot yet.”

“Which hospital?” The gamer asked hesitantly, dread pooling in his stomach. 

The silent look from the shorter omega was answer enough. Not wanting to jump to conclusions without a reason Kenma swallowed down the lump in his throat and waited in silence with Noya until Tanaka arrived. 

Just before he shut the door Noya gave the worried gamer a reassuring look, “I’m sure everyone is fine. I’ll send you a text when I can.”

It was always amazing how the confident and brash omega could change other people’s moods. Kenma felt his worries melt away at the reassurance and gave a small smile in return. 

Once the door was shut and the locked back tightly Kenma slowly walked back up the stairs. He grabbed his phone and a soft plushie he got from one of his gamer conventions and went back into the hallway. He clutched the weird green blob, he had no clue what the character was from, to his chest as he gently opened another door. 

A warm vanilla smell greeted him as he slipped into the dark bedroom. He could hear Akaashi softly snoring and easily made his way to the occupied bed. Thank goodness the teacher was a clean person otherwise Kenma would have tripped in the dark. 

“Kenma?” Yawned the half asleep teacher when the covers were pulled back slightly. 

Quickly the gamer entered the warmth of the covers so as to not chill his packmate. Kenma was immediately wrapped up in Akaashi’s arms as the older omega got comfortable again. 

“Bad dream?”

It used to be a normal occurance for Kenma to sneak into the chemistry teacher’s room after his attack. He would wake up from nightmares of subway cars and terrifying alphas. 

“No, go to sleep” Kenma replied already feeling sleepy himself. 

Not needing to be told twice Akaashi snuggled closer to his packmate before falling asleep again. Kenma double checked that his phone was off silent and the volume all the way up, knowing Noya would keep his promise. 

——-

“The guy should be covered in blood, how did no one see him?” Daichi thought out loud as Iwaizumi led him and Ukai through the hospital. 

Ukai didn’t know but he sure wanted to know the answer. Suddenly Iwaizumi stopped, almost getting hit in the back by others. 

“What’s wrong?” 

The spiky alpha gestured down the hallway. A door was cracked open. Not just any door. He recognized who’s office that was. 

“Shit” cursed Daichi as he unholstered his service weapon. 

Ukai took the lead now, he quickly jumped past the doorway and checked to see if his detectives were ready. After exchanging a few silent hand signals to indicate they were Sue this is where their murderer went, Ukai swiftly kicked the door open the rest of the way with a loud yell identifying themselves. 

Daichi and Iwaizumi filed in right behind their boss. Both relieved to hear the startled screams from their friends. 

“What the hell?” Exclaimed Oikawa, his eyes wide in fright from the sudden noise. 

Makki glared at the three officers with a silent demand to know what was happening. But none of the intruders were looking at him. The all had their eyes zeroed in on the other man sharing the bed with him. Concerned Makki turned his focus to Oikawa and gasped. 

Uncomfortable under the scrutiny Oikawa looked to his co-worker, “did I drool?” He asked as he went to wipe his cheek. 

Three loud yells and Makki grabbing his hand made the omega surgeon freeze. What was going on? Getting scared now Oikawa looked back to the police officers and starting to realize something was not right. Why would the police be smashing into their office?

Before he could ask anything, Iwaizumi stepped forward and Oikawa was getting more freaked out under the unreadable gaze. The spiky haired detective clasped Oikawa’s other hand while Makki held the other. 

“I don’t know what’s going on but this isn’t funny” the brunette said on the verge of freaking out. 

He did not like being restrained like this or the silence from everyone else. 

“We’ll explain in a second but we need to secure the room first” Ukai stated as he and Daichi checked the bathroom and under the bed. 

Makki was surprised neither man said anything about the CPR dummy laying under there. He was even more surprised about the announcement of a knife in their bathroom though. What in the world was going on?

“Oikawa, I need you to listen very carefully” Iwaizumi started to say very seriously in a way that made the omega more worried. 

Room secured Ukai started to explain that there was a murder and that they tracked the criminal to their office. 

“This is going to freak you out and I’m sorry, but please don’t touch your face.” 

The lone omega’s cheeks paled, “why not?” 

The officers hesitated, not knowing what to really say. Makki bit his lip and gestured to Daochi to grab the small bag off the desk. Using his free hand the beta pulled into a compact mirror and held it up for his friend to see. 

Oikawa needed the throw up. He had a bloody handprint on his cheek. The murderer had touched him while he slept with a dead man’s blood on his hands. An alpha had marked him with blood.

“Oh my god” gasped the surgeon as he tried to pull his hands away to scrub off the blood. 

Makki and Iwaizumi held firm, “get it off” screamed the doctor. 

Iwaizumi managed to work his way between the omega and the wall sitting behind the terrified surgeon. With Makki’s help he was able to pull the thrashing omega’s back to the officer’s chest. 

“Doctor Oikawa please call down, I’m sorry but we need a sample and pictures” the chief of police tried to reason with the brunette. 

The omega continued to try and wipe the blood off his face but wasn’t successful. Finally Iwaizumi was able to wrap his arms around Oikawa and trying to be mindful of the doctor’s ribs he restrained the struggling man. 

The doctor was on the verge of tears as he tried to escape. All Oikawa knew was that he needed to get away. The strong alpha pheromones filling the room were making him scared. Flashbacks from a time he tried to forget were pushed to the front of his mind and he couldn’t breath. This couldn’t happen again. 

He couldn’t see anything around him. His eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to hide inside himself. Could feel someone holding him down. Slowly he could feel a slight vibration against his back. That was strange.

Then he was surrounded by an earthy smell. It reminded him of the times he was a kid and would watch the summer sun set from the back yard. The crisp air dragging the scent from the nearby trees and flowers across the yard. 

Slowly other sensations came to the omega. He could feel the soft blanket from the bed wrapped up to his shoulders, his lab coat was missing allowing his arms to enjoy the soft material. His back was warm and vibrating. 

“You back with us?” Iwaizumi gently asked from his spot behind the doctor. 

Oikawa felt himself nod. Still trying to process the fact that the alpha was purring. Alphas didn’t normally purr, stereotypically purring was a sign of weakness that only omegas did.

“I’m sorry that we scared you” The detective went on to say as he rested his head against the wall. 

He had almost had a heart attack when the brunette got overtaken by the panic attack. Instincts had taken over and he roared at Daichi and Ukai to leave as if sensing the pheromones were an issue for the omega. Makki helped him get the brunette out of his lab coat and wrapped in the blanket before leaving. 

Over the course of the next few minutes as he waited for the Oikawa to calm down Iwaizumi listened to his radio. They didn’t catch the murderer and Kageyama had no footage they could use. There was some kind of virus that attacked the system according to an IT guy and erased all potential evidence. 

“When can I get this off my face?” Croaked the omega, throat dry from the gasping breaths. 

Iwaizumi felt his chest pinch at the vulnerable and exhausted edge to the question. 

“Soon hopefully the crime scene people are on their way. Ukai said about ten minutes” he explained knowing that it was not soon enough for the doctor. 

With a shaky sigh Oikawa forced himself to relax. He forgot how draining panic attacks could be and just wanted to feel safe for a moment. The purring from the detective resumed as they sat in silence. 

Something didn’t feel right to Oikawa. He wasn’t very comfortable in this position leaning against the detective's chest. After a moment of thought he pulled the blanket off letting it gather in his lap, he felt Iwaizumi tense. Probably worried Oikawa was going to freak out again. Instead the omega gently grabbed the alpha’s arms that had been resting at the detectives' sides and wrapped them around himself. 

Relishing in the sudden spike in the earthy pheromones from the muscular man. Normally alpha pheromones made him want to puke but something about Iwaizumi was the exception. Encouraged by the action Iwaizumi pulled his legs up that had been laying straight out next to Oikawa's. His feet now sitting at the omega’s hips. 

The detective had to hold in his gasp when he heard a small purr come from the doctor. Oikawa melted into the comforting embrace now, his hands resting on the alphas thighs as he allowed himself to accept the security offered by the man. 

By the time the crime scene investigators arrived the omega was in a light daze. He allowed Iwaizumi to pin his hair up so they could get clear pictures of the handprint on his cheek. Didn’t flinch when they took a few swabs and they left soon after. Makki entered as they left and rummaged through the brunette’s bag that was next to the bed. He produced a packet of facial wipes with a grand reveal that made both occupants in the bed giggle at his antics.

Delighted that the brunette was feeling better Makki sat on the bed in front of them and started wiping the blood off the omega’s cheek. Oikawa pouted and giggled through the whole ordeal. Once his face was clean the omega felt fresh and like himself again.

“Iwa-chan I am sure you have some policeman duties to be doing right now. Shoo shoo” he said with a wink as he pulled himself off the bed. 

The detective knew that the omega was not completely alright but after sharing a reassuring glance with Makki he forced himself to get back to work.  
——  
“Dude this is so messed up” Tanaka grunted as he watched the investigators filter in and out of the hospital. 

He and Noya were assigned to the ambulance entrance and directed people to a different entry point for the hospital. It was still early in the morning so they haven’t had to answer any questions yet about what was going on from curious passersby. 

Noya could only nod in agreement. He was getting worried about his pack mates with each new murder and now that one has happened in the hospital is was stressing him out. The murderer even touched Oikawa! Noya was trying to think of a way he could get on the case with Daichi and Iwaizumi, he needed to do something to help. 

“We’ll talk to Ukai back at the station,” Tanaka suddenly said, pulling the omega from his thoughts. 

The Buddha impersonator gave his best friend a knowing look, “you want on the case, so do I. I'm an honorary pack member after all and I am worried about everyone too.” 

The childhood friends exchanged a fist bump, even if they weren’t allowed to investigate officially they would find another way to keep the pack safe. 

“Excuse me” called someone from behind them. 

When they turned around both officers had hearts in their eyes. Kiyoko was talking to them. 

“Can you please move, your blocking the door” she said when all the men did was drool.

At some point during their brief conversation Noya and Tanaka had moved from their posts and shifted in the middle of the walking path. Oops. 

With embarrassed blushes the patrolman moved to the side. Tanaka offered to carry her heavy looking bag but she kindly rejected the offer and went on her way. 

“She is a goddess,” Noya said, still staring after her. 

——-

The owner of the hospital had gathered the personnel that were insight to discuss what had happened. He had just finished explaining what information he currently knew when Green spoke up. 

“This is why omega’s shouldn’t be here” he declared. 

Irihats rolled his eyes at the comment but, what worried the chief of surgery was the agreeing nods to Green’s statement. Thankfully the owner of the hospital, Utsui, did not. 

Takashi Utsui was very vocal about his support of omegas getting careers. His hospital employees the most omegas in the medical field, even though the number of omegas that complete their education is small to begin with. 

“If you have a problem with omegas working here you are free to leave.”

Doctor Green would never leave this hospital though. They are the number research institute in Tokyo and probably Japan. It would kill his career to quit, if he didn’t already have another position lined up somewhere else. 

Satisfied with the silence Utsui put the meeting back on track. There were a lot of questions about the on site security and why it failed along with suggestions made by the staff for improvements. Once all the notes were recorded and no other topics came up the meeting was concluded. 

Now free of his position’s obligations Irahata rushed to check in on those directly effected by the murder. In the office reserved for (his favorite) interns he found all the people he wanted to check on and more. The firefighters he has seen many times through day to day activity were present as along with a patrol officer with a shaved head. 

A half dozen omegas plus Makki were crowded on the small bed fast asleep. It was honestly impressive. Irahata made a mental note that maybe they should invest in bigger beds if gatherings like this were normal for omegas. A man with unkept bed hair stood up from his seat in the comfortable desk chair and greeted the chief of surgery. 

“Kuroo, thank you for your help tonight” the older alpha acknowledged as he extended his hand in greeting. 

“I just wish that we didn’t have to” the firefighter said with a sigh. 

Irihata understood the sentiment. A hospital was a place to save people, having a patient executed in the middle of the night went against everything they represented. 

“How are they doing?” He asked, gesturing to the pile of limbs snoring away. 

Kuroo grimaced, “they’ll try to put on a brave face but these attacks are getting worse.”

All of those awake in the room could only agree. They were all the first responders who witnessed these crimes building. The news was starting to pick up on the increase in murders and running the stories. Irihata has even told his wife to stay home as much as possible recently because of his worry. 

“Division one is being brought in to help” Daichi said as he closed the door behind him and Iwaizumi. 

The police department’s first division is equivalent to the American FBI. They had the best resources and experience to hopefully solve this crime. Ukai made it clear that his precinct would be involved though. That made the others in the room optimistic. 

“Can we go home now?” Yamamoto asked as he stood up, his knees cracking. 

Iwaizumi nodded, “yeah sorry for keeping you so late.”

All the firefighters waved it off, they knew how these things went sometimes. Especially in a big location like a hospital it was going to take a while to get everyone’s statements and look for evidence. 

Tanaka let out a loud yawn as he rose to his feet and approached the pile of sleeping bodies. He nudged Noya off the bed. The half asleep patrol officer barely kept his balance as Tanaka nudged him aside so he could wake up the others. Asahi kindly rose from his seat, they had brought a bunch of plastic chairs into the small office, and helped the small omega sit down so he didn’t fall over. 

“Five more minutes” grumbled Hinata as Tanaka tried to untangle him from Oikawa’s legs. 

After wrestling Hinata out of the bed, the others were woken up. Irihata informed the surgeons and nurses that they had the rest of the week off as ordered by Itsui and if they needed more time to let him know. Then he left to go and rearrange some of the surgeries that had been delayed by all of the police activity. 

“Do we still want to do volleyball?” Asked Bokuto who had been very quiet most of the night. 

Everyone subtly looked to Kunimi and Oikawa, the two most traumatized from the event. Both omegas nodded, they needed a distraction. The owl haired alpha regained some of the energy he had been lacking during the night and yelled in celebration. Kuroo rolled his eyes at his friend before ushering the firefighters out the door so they could get back to the fire house and maybe get a few hours of sleep before the match. They weren’t even supposed to have been working today, stupid flu strikes again. 

Daichi signaled for Tanaka and Noya to follow him, “we have to finish up some paperwork at the station” he told them with a regretful look. 

Noya obviously wanted to stay with his pack but Tanaka wrapped his arm around his friend and led him out of the room. The quicker they got the paperwork done then the quicker he could get back to them. 

Yahaba and Kunimi followed right after them so they could go collect their belongings from the locker room. Iwaizumi hesitated, the surgeons looked exhausted. This week had already been rough on them and with what happened only an hour ago they looked about ready to pass out. Makki’s normally attentive eyes were hazy and red, while Oikawa’s cheeks hadn’t fully regained their color yet. 

“Have you talked to Matsukawa yet?” He asked his roommate. 

The beta nodded groggily, “he volunteered to take Oikawa’s pack home” he yawned and then checked his phone, “ should be here soon.

That gave Iwaizumi a small sense of relief and he gave them one last look over to be sure they were alright before following after Daichi. They needed to get some files emailed over to Ukai so he could get Division one up to speed. The chief gave the detectives the rest of the day off, since it was creeping on half past four in the morning now, and to report in bright and early tomorrow. 

He passed Matsukawa in the hallway who looked worried and was able to speak with his roommate briefly to calm him down. 

“I think I had a heart attack after that call” the sleepy lawyer admitted now that he was able to let out a sigh of relief. 

Iwaizumi looked at him sympathetically, he had almost had a heart attack when he saw the blood on Oikawa’s sleeping face the brief moment before they had scared the sleeping surgeons awake. He had thought Oikawa was another murder victim. 

——-

~Today I don’t feel like doing anything ~

Suga moaned at the sudden noise and rolled away from it. Face stuffed further in the pillow. 

~I just wanna lay in my bed~ 

The silver haired omega could definitely agree. 

~Don't feel like picking up my phone~

Maybe picking his phone up and then throwing it wouldn’t be a bad idea. 

~So leave a message at the tone~

Suga was starting to give up on going back to sleep. 

~'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything~

Yep, not going back to sleep. The teacher threw his blankets off with an annoyed huff. 

~Uh I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan~

Why would anyone want to do that? So boring. 

~Turn the TV on~  
Much better.

~Throw my hand in my —~

With a fiery blush the omega latched onto his phone and turned off the alarm. Now he remembered Oikawa’s mischievous smirk when he offered to set up an alarm for him. 

Making sure to delete the Lazy Song from his alarm the omega decides he needed some coffee. Today was the volleyball match and he couldn’t wait to play together with his pack. Memories from high school came to mind making the silvernete smile. 

When he made it down the stairs he was not expecting for over half the pack to be laying in a nest tucked between the couches. This happens occasionally with the pack mates that are first responders. Sometimes they have rough nights on the job and prefer to cuddle together after. Quietly the teacher crept over to the slumbering omegas.

Their position was strange though. Everyone was cuddled around Oikawa and Kunimi. Even though the surgeon always acts like he wants to be the center of attention he is rarely in the middle of puppy piles. Preferring the supportive role. Kunimi is very reserved when it comes to cuddling and Suga can’t remember a single time the raven haired nurse was crowded like this. 

Another anomaly was Akaashi and Kenma’s presence snuggled up to Yamaguchi and Yaku. Very curious. Deciding he would ask about it later the silvernete went to the kitchen to start on some coffee and was greeted with the smell of bacon. 

Takeda gave him a questioning look and Suga could only shrug. Neither had a clue what happened. Yachi came down a few moments later and told them what happened. Kiyoko had been called in last night to go over the crime scene and she told Yachi the basics of the case over text. The quiet crime scene investigator had been worried when she saw the group of huddled omegas in the hall and had been the one to suggest for them to be moved somewhere comfortable. She might not know them very well from one Halloween party but she didn’t need to be a scientist to know this was going to affect them mentally. Hence why she texted Yachi, so that they would have support. 

“Good morning” Akaashi greeted them just as Takeda finished cooking the last of the food. 

The chemistry teacher told them what little he learned last night after being woken up by Kenma leaving his bed. Suffice it to say he was surprised everyone still wanted to play volleyball. 

The others were woken up and shoved to the set table a few minutes later by Yachi and Suga. Everyone tried to act normal in light of what happened and mostly not knowing what to say. 

“Stop that. We’re not glass” grumbled Kunimi after a while of everyone shying away from any conversation of the hospital. 

Oikawa nodded in agreement, “that is for caring though” he said with an exaggerated wink that diffused the awkward tension. 

———

The gymnasium was huge! At first the alphas had felt a little awkward walking onto a private omega school campus but Takeda assured them it was alright when he came to pick them up at the front gate. The rest of the omega pack was already dressed and warming up when they arrived. Five courts could probably fit in the gym and two of them nets were set up already. There was even an up level for observers to watch from. 

“Nice right?” Suga chuckled when he saw their surprised looks around the facilities. 

Bokuto yelled in excitement that he was getting pumped up in turn making Hinata excited. The hyperactive pair were ready to start hitting volleyballs at each other until Akaashi stepped in. Pointing out they couldn’t do anything until the alphas changed and warmed up. Bokuto ran off down a hallway saying he would go now making the other omega laugh loudly. The white haired firefighter did not run in the correct direction. He’ll figure it out eventually. 

Yaku showed everyone to the locker room. Kiyoko declined saying she was here to observe which made Noya and Tanaka a little disappointed but still excited either way to see her. 

“Are you not playing” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa when he noticed the brunette was sitting on the foldout chairs while everyone was warming up. 

The surgeon gave him an annoyed pout, “my ribs are really sore today cause I slept on the floor and Suga banned me from playing.” 

“Why did you sleep on the floor?”

“It’s an omega thing,” Oikawa replied with a wink. 

The olive skinned alpha looked at him skeptically for a moment but decided that was not a line of questioning he wanted to pursue. With a shrug we went off to warm up with the others. 

Yaku and Noya were doing some weird rolling thing on the ground while Suga and Kenma set some balls for the other omegas to spike. On the alpha side Kageyama was doing sets for his group while Kuroo blocked them. Oikawa giggled when he saw the tall blonde alpha glare at Kuroo. Makki and Marttsun were wearing matching outfits for this little adventure, black shorts and neon pink t-shirts. 

What really caught Oikawa’s attention was Takeda and Ukai standing off to the side talking as they watched everyone warm up. Normally the literature teacher was as skittish as a mouse around alphas, when did he get so comfortable with the police captain? 

Once Yachi and Kiyoko returned from filling up some water bottles everyone decided it was time to start making the teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya think? 😁
> 
> Next update tentatively next week.


	14. Volleyball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments motivated me to start working on this chapter early. Then I just couldn’t stop. 
> 
> I am thankful for all your wonderful feedback ❤️

Thud. Woosh. Thunk. 

“Nice kill!” Takeda cheered loudly from his spot on the sidelines as the substitute.

Hinata smiled brightly at his pack leader for the praise before he exchanged high fives with his team. 

They were able to divide everyone between the two courts into four teams except with one person extra that would sub around between the games as needed. Takeda had kindly volunteered to be the first substitute. After all of the trash talking that Ukai had to hear this week, he suggested starting the matches as omega pack against non-pack. Hopefully this set up would make the more hot headed alphas tired out by the time they play against each other and wouldn’t get hurt as easily. 

The couple of times the firefighters had to stop in at the police station the last few days always ended in one group riling the other up. Kuroo was especially good at getting under everyone’s skin. 

Stereotypically it is assumed that the alphas would be dominating the game. Except they were only ahead by one point. 

Daichi glanced across the net and met Suga’s eyes, that cocky smirk on the omega’s lips made the detective excited. These omegas were a force to be reckoned with. 

“Let’s go Yamaguchi!” Yachi cried from her spot up front to Suga’s left. 

The little blonde omega wasn’t very good at volleyball but she was having a blast. Suga had sent her a few sets and she managed to get a point already! With a relaxing sigh Yamaguchi bounced the ball a few times before getting ready to serve. 

The ball sailed just over the net and Ukai called for the ball confidently. Only for it to change direction. With a gasp of surprise the blonde police chief received it with his face. Very embarrassing in front of his subordinates. 

“I got it!” Kiyoko said calmly before bumping it towards the net. 

The scientist had been reluctant to play at first since she didn’t know much about the sport. Thankfully her teammates weren’t super competitive to the point of being mean. Asahi was especially surprising with his encouraging words, the alpha had looked scary even to her at first glance. 

The ball wasn’t terribly high but the tall EMT was able to get a good amount of power behind his swing. Only for it to be dug up by the hyperactive omega police officer. Noya called out something about thunder as he rolled out of the way for Suga to set the ball. 

Tanaka was ready and waiting. He slammed as hard as he could and the ball connected to the ground with a resounding thud. Tied up at ten points. 

The next serve from the freckled omega almost got away from Daichi but he quickly switched to an overhand receive. Kageyama sent off a fast pass to Tsuki and the blonde alpha took the lead back for the alpha team. 

On the other court the matchup was not as even. The omegas plus Yamamoto were ahead by five points. Having three setters on a team really helped for a flexible offense that constantly kept the alphas on their toes. 

“Damn it Yaku!” Exclaimed Kuroo when the EMT received the hard spike that Mattsukawa had sent over the net. 

The EMT just winked at him with a smirk before Yamamoto slammed down a kill from Kenma. Bokuto let out a loud whine of disappointment during the next play when Makki’s set to him was too low. The peach haired beta could only shrug, he wasn’t a setter. 

Yahaba’s serve sailed out of bounds, accidentally giving the alphas a point and the ball. Kindaichi was able to get his over with little trouble, sending it straight to Kunimi. The set from Akaashi to Yamamoto was for another grand spike only to be stuffed by Iwaizumi. Kuroo loudly cheered with Bokuto, they might be getting into their rhythm now. 

———-

Everyone’s faces were covered, their backgrounds unassuming of anywhere specific. Anonymous. 

“Good work yesterday the media ran the story all night” a robot voice stated over the video call. 

Two people nodded in response to the praise. While the other dozen waited for the reason they were summoned. 

The robot voice continued on, “final checks for our launch is tonight. Be sure to do your parts.”

“Sir” someone called, their video box lighting up to indicate who was talking. 

The red masked face of Ako was a familiar presence in these meetings now. 

“There is reports of division one being brought in to investigate” 

A few of the anonymous faces shifted while the robot hummed in thought. 

After a moment it said, “we will continue with the plan for now.” 

Cut to black. Call over. Ako let out an irritated huff as he placed his phone in his pocket and glanced around the dark warehouse. Dozens of computer screens were getting plugged in by a handful of late teen alphas. Their excitement for what was about to happen made the air thick with their pheromones. With an eye roll under his mask Ako ordered for one of the underlings to go get suppressant patches, he was already getting a headache. 

Noticing that one of the alphas was done with her set up Ako looked over her shoulder to see how her progress was going. If his mask was not in place then this large canines would be visible due to his ecstatic smile. Everything was on schedule. 

——-

The first games were over and the omega pack took one of the victories thanks to Yamaguchi’s tricky serve. While the alphas took the other victory with Bokuto’s powerful spikes. 

From his spot on the side lines Oikawa gave his two cents on how the teams should be structured for the next matches since they all got a chance to see how each other played. The brunette organized the large group into five teams with five players. This set up would also allow for the number of setters to be used more efficiently. While giving some players rest in between matches with one team sitting out to help keep score and referee. 

Soon the next set of matches were underway. 

“I am honestly surprised you are not trying to play” Makki commented as he plopped down next to the sulking brunette. 

Oikawa hummed, “I really do want to play but this position has given me some wonderful information” he said with a mischievous smile. 

Always interested in some gossip Makki encouraged the other to elaborate. 

With a gesture to the game playing on the left Oikawa drew his friend’s attention to a certain red haired omega. 

“Oh my” Makki said conspiringly when he noticed the glances Hinata and Kageyama were sending each other. 

Oikawa chuckled quietly, “I think something is growing there.” 

The beta could only agree. He remembered how the two had interacted at his house for Halloween but, during the subway accident they had worked together really well. Maybe that tragedy sparked something. 

“They’re not the only ones,” Oikawa said as he pointed to the duo across from the ones they were observing. 

Asahi and Noya had their heads close together as they whispered something near the net. Clearly not wanting Kageyama to overhear their plan. Makki whistled in delight at the comical scene, Asahi crouching down a little to whisper with the short omega. 

“There is more” The brunette cackled, making Makki’s eyes widen.

How many budding romances could there be in one gymnasium?

“Now I don’t know yet if it goes both ways but Kunimi cannot take his eyes off that firefighter for more than a few seconds.”

Kunimi was sitting against the wall next to Yahaba, on the other side of the gym across from them. His focus was only on one game and solely on Kindaichi. Oikawa chuckled as Kindaichi received a set from Kageyama and Kunimi’s eyes never even followed the ball; they just stayed glued on the alpha hitting it. 

Makki hummed, “I heard about what happened yesterday, hopefully that is not a dependency thing.”

Oikawa agreed and made a mental note to observe his quiet packmate a little more. They watched the game on the left a little more. Kageyama was working well with his boss. It also seemed the potential romancing budding between the setter and Hinata was helping their playing style. The red head would jump and suddenly the ball would be right where he wanted it. Oikawa grudgingly had to admit the alpha was good. 

For the other team Matsukawa added a point on the scoreboard after Asahi made a service ace. The combination of Asahi’s powerful spikes and Noya’s receiving abilities really was making it difficult for Kageyama’s team to earn points. The frustration on Tanaka and Kindaichi’s faces were clear as the gap increased in their opponent’s favor. 

A commotion from the other court pulled the surgeons’ attention. A long rally seemed to be going on as Yaku dug up Yamamoto’s spike. Akaashi was quick to send the set to Bokuto next. On the other side of the net Kuroo was waiting and managed to get one hand on it, allowing Kenma to get under it. Tsukishima did a feint to trick Takeda who huffed good naturedly at the play. Yachi dove desperately and was able to get a hand under the ball and Yamamoto cheered excitedly for her. 

The tension was rising on the court. This rally had gone back and forth a few times now and everyone was getting tired. Their competitive spirits would not let them give up though. 

A loud call for the ball from Bokuto was all Akaashi needed so he knew who to send it to. For their team the white haired alpha was the only one ready to make a play anyway. Yamamoto was helping Yachi up and Takeda was exhausted. 

The excitable firefighter jumped high in the air and when the ball made connection with his hand the loud impact was heard clearly. The vicious cross court spike found its home on the opponent’s floorboards giving his team the point. 

In his excitement and adrenaline pumping Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s shoulders and kissed him. 

All noise stopped. 

The peck on the lips was quick and Bokuto pulled away from the frozen omega like he had been burnt. 

“Akaashi I’m so sorry!” Bokuto hurriedly explained, “I was just so excited and you’re so pretty and really good at volleyball. We play so well together and I just didn’t-“

His sudden rambling was cut off by Alaashi’s hand over his mouth. The omega was blushing furiously and the others around them all had their attention on the duo. Even the other game had stopped, they paused to see how the rally would turn out and now were worried about what would happen next. 

If Akaashi rejected the alpha the rest of the day would be awkward and if Bokuto didn’t accept the rejection then the omegas might lose their minds. One person who was not concerned though was Iwaizumi. He had been handling the scoring for this game and after Bokuto’s sudden action he glanced over his shoulder. Oikawa met his eye and they both smirked at each other. 

“That was bound to happen eventually” Oikawa whispered to Makki. 

The beta didn’t even need to voice his question since the brunette went on to explain, “Bokuto always touches Akaashi when he gets excited. Started with holding hands, then hugs and I am pretty sure Akaashi enjoys it.” 

Many secret undercover stalking sessions came to the surgeon's mind before he gave a slight grimace, “he probably doesn’t like the publicity of it though.” 

Acting quickly Oikawa stood up and grabbed everyone’s attention, “Yachi that was a great save earlier!” He complimented. 

The blonde omega blushed at the praise. With a nod of agreement Iwaizumi said she looked like a natural libero. The awkward tension dissolved as the others gave praise for their teammates good plays and the other court hesitantly got back to playing their game. 

Now that they weren’t the center of attention Akaashi pulled Bokuto out into the hallway leading to the locker rooms. 

“I’m not upset” he needed to clarify that first. 

Bokuto’s stiff shoulder relaxed at the statement. He was ready to grab his things and leave if necessary, he felt horrible for acting without thinking. 

Akaashi continued once he saw that Bokuto wasn’t about ready to take flight, “I have actually been wanting to talk to you about being in a relationship.” 

Bokuto felt like he was in a roller coaster of emotions but he was getting happy with where this ride might be ending. His excitement was clear as he nodded encouragingly for the omega to continue, consciously keeping his mouth shut so he didn’t interrupt. 

Akaashi gave him a small smile, the alpha was visibly vibrating, “I haven’t been in a relationship before so you’ll have to be patient with me. But I want to give this a try.” 

Unable to contain himself anymore the alpha pulled the omega in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Akaashi’s light laughter from the affection made Bokuto feel warm and fuzzy. 

“We should get back to the game,” Akaashi said after a minute of enjoying the embrace. 

Holding the omega’s hand they came back into the gym. A few smiles and thumbs up were sent their way but no one made a huge deal out of the obvious result of their discussion. Akaashi was thankful for the limited fanfare. 

Soon the games were back on track. Oikawa could see all the different glances some of his packmates were sending or sharing with the alphas. Interesting, thought the surgeon as he observed and analyzed. 

“That smirk looks stupid” someone said suddenly cutting off his train of thought. 

The surgeon blinked and turned to his right, Iwaizumi was standing there with crossed arms and an unimpressed look. Glancing past the alpha Oikawa could see Makki had taken over scorekeeper duty. 

“What are you talking about Iwa-chan?” 

The detective rolled his eyes as he sat down next to the brunette while keeping his attention on the games, “your creepy smirk, you look like you’re planning to stalk someone again.”

No reply. 

The detective narrowed his eyes at the omega, “you know stalking is crime right?”

Oikawa chuckled, “it’s not stalking Mr. Policeman, I’m gathering information” he said while sticking his tongue out like a child. 

Iwaizumi laughed at the actions of the adult and glanced back at the games again. He was glad that it wasn’t awkward between Bokuto and Akaashi after that sudden kiss. 

“How are you doing?” He asked after a bit, both games still had a ways to go; they had just finished the first of three sets. 

It was obvious the detective was talking about the murderer creep who thought it would be fun to touch the omega’s handsome face with a bloody hand. Oikawa briefly considered answering seriously.

“You should be more worried about yourself Iwa, you let Hinata out jump you a while ago” Oikawa snickered. 

The detective was not amused by the response but decided to not push the omega. No need to ruin a happy time by forcing someone to talk about something when they don’t want to. 

——-

Just like any big city in the world Tokyo never sleeps. People are always moving about, going to work, seeing friends or family, avoiding responsibility or just enjoying the moment. Sundays were busy, not so much as Saturdasy but it was a last night of freedom before going back into the academic prison called school for the next five days. 

The clubs were full and music was pumping. Popular hangouts like karaoke were packed as well. Colder weather was making people want to go out and enjoy their time before snow and inconvenient rain has the potential to ruin plans. 

“This the place?” a young alpha asked his friend. 

The girl nodded excitedly and led him to the front of the busy club. A large alpha, wearing a suit jacket that was way too small, waved them in without checking ID. 

“Are you a regular here?” he asked curiously, not having expected this from his new college friend. 

The girl with long black hair and tight red pants rolled her eyes, “why else would I know the bouncer Tetsu?”

Embarrassed Tetsu shrugged and followed her through the mass of writhing bodies. Soon they had drinks in hand and were out on the floor. Tetsu could see small gatherings of omegas throughout the club, their collars a give away and he was hopeful he might get lucky tonight. 

“Tetsu let’s sit down” his friend panted after their drinks had been long gone. 

“Geez Yuki I thought you had more stamina than this” he teased back before spotting an open spot to sit at in the back of the club. 

Someone came over and took their orders for more drinks and for the next hour the two friends spent time flirting with the omegas that came by to scout out the two available alphas. Tetsu was having the night of his life, he should listen to his friend more often. 

After the recent omega who had caught his eye left to get a drink with promises of returning, Tetsu noticed that Yuki hadn’t put down her phone in the last five minutes. The low light from the device casting and erie glow over her cheeks and nose. 

“Hey you bored? We can go if you want” he suggested thinking she had lost interest. 

Yuki jumped at the comment and shook her head and shoved her phone back into her small black clutch purse, “sorry a friend was having problems with an assignment.”

Soon the blonde omega came back with drinks and a brunette friend. Yuki quickly started chatting up the brunette omega and the two newcomers made themselves comfortable at their table. 

\-----  
They had been playing for hours. Oikawa had even made a run for food so everyone would eat lunch in between all the games since no one wanted to stop. This type of excitement was something a lot of the group needed, to escape briefly from horrors of what is going on in the city. 

“This should be the last game” Takeda suggested after checking the time and seeing that it was almost five in the evening. 

Thank goodness the school didn’t mind him reserving the gym for the day. Maybe they could do this again and invite some of the student body Takeda thought. Some of their students haven’t spent significant time around alphas before due to their parents keeping them sheltered. Not that Takeda would blame them but maybe doing it in a structured and controlled environment would help the students for when they leave the safety of the academy. 

Kuroo and Bokuto quickly jumped up to participate in the final game, along with Hinata and Kageyama. Not far behind them to their feet were Noya and Tanaka their water bottles dumping onto the ground due to their haste.   
A few others slowly got to their feet after taking one last sip of water and Takeda took a moment to think about what would be best to divide everyone up. Each team would get a libero and to compensate heigh Hinata and Asahi would be on one team versus Matsukaawa and Kuroo. The red head could jump incredibly high so that had to count for something. The others were easier to divide up after that, Takeda tried to keep a little bit of the structures that they had been using for most of the day since some of the players got used to playing with each other. 

“We need another setter,” Ukai said once both teams were standing on opposite side one missing a key position. 

Kenma was already playing a game and had not been paying attention. While Akaashi and Suga looked ready to die on the spot. Their last remaining setter, Yahaba was not at all interested in playing in more games. He was tired and hungry, he would mind watching one but if they made him play he would be very grouchy. 

“I can do it” Oikawa said excitedly, jumping to his feet and running to the court before anyone could tell him no. 

None of the setters were going to deny him, cause they didn’t want to play. Takeda looked hesitant, not liking the idea since the brunette’s ribs had been sore this morning. 

Before the pack leader could make his worries known Iwaizumi smacked the back of the surgeon’s head, “if your ribs start to hurt you better sub out. We can have Makki be setter if needed” he stated. 

The beta didn’t seem excited about that idea but knew it was better than his friend hurting himself more when he was so close to being fully recovered. Oikawa pouted as he rubbed the back of his head but agreed nonetheless. Satisfying Takeda who offered to keep score. 

They gave Oikawa a few minutes to warm up before Tanaka started the game with the first serve. Makki received the ball and Oikawa jumped up for the set. Daichi and Asahi already moved to cover Iwaizumi and Mattuskawa who were coming in for the spike. The ball hit the floor. Kuroo started laughing loudly at the looks on his opponents’ faces. Oikawa just did a setter dump. On the first play. 

Kageyama was not impressed. Now Kunimi was up to serve and the ball bounced off the top of the net and before it could land Hinata saved by diving to the floor. Acting quickly Kageyama positioned Bokuto for spike only for Yaku to dig it up easily. Daichi felt a vein of irritation forming on neck. That was a great spike. Noya’ compliments to the other libero weren’t helping the competitive alpha. 

The ball was sailing back to Oikawa, hesitant about another dump none of the opposition moved until he sent it to Iwaizumi. The spiky haired detective still had energy to spare in the last game and slammed it home for a two point lead. 

“Nice Iwa” cheered Oikawa as they high fived. 

The alpha was getting excited, sure playing with Yahaba had been fun for most of the day but it was clear that Oikawa knew what he was doing. The first set was quickly taken by Oikawa’s team by a six point difference. Tanaka and Noya didn’t let that get them down though they were fired up and Daichi had no clue where their energy came from. 

The second set started with Mattsukawa’s serve. Net ball. The lawyer sighed in dismay but a slap in the butt from his boyfriend kept him from dwelling on it. Everyone on the sidelines were in awe of the game, even Kenma glanced over every now and then. 

“They are really good” praised Yachi, she has seen her pack play amongst themselves before but never like this. 

Suga nodded in agreement but also was motivated to get better as well, even if it is just for fun it is always nice to be good at what you are doing. 

“Tadashi can I talk to you?” Tsukishima asked quietly while everyone was distracted by the match. 

The freckled omega looked hesitant, the last time he was alone with the alpha he had made him so mad with the cake. He probably just wanted to tell Yamaguchi how much he hates him. With a dejected nod the brunette’s happy smile faded as he stood up. Tsukishima felt horrible that he caused such a change in emotion just because he wanted to talk.

In the hallway Tsukishima gathered up his courage and started the conversation, “that cake was really good, I forgot how much I like strawberry shortcake.”

Hopeful Yamaguchi looked up from his feet and gave a small smile, “it was your favorite when we were kids.”

The lawyer nodded, “I am surprised you remember that, that was years ago.”

Yamaguchi gave him a confused look, “you were my best friend, of course I remember what you liked.”

The blonde felt a small blush rise on his cheeks as he forced himself to say, “do you want to get french fries sometime?”

The question mostly came out as a mumble but the omega heard every word. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow questioningly when the omega pinched himself. 

“Had to be sure this was real” the dispatcher laughed, “yes I would love that.”  
A wave of relief washed over the two childhood friends turned strangers to hopefully more later. 

\----  
Something wasn’t right. He could hear the music but it was dulled compared to just a few seconds ago. Why was it so hot? Testu looked around and saw the two stranger omegas bent over gasping as if in pain. What was happening? Where was Yuki?

The blonde omega he had been talking to let out a loud whine. Oh no. Tetsu grabbed his phone, the police needed to be called. These omegas were in heat. He tried to suppress his natural instincts and pushed himself up from the table forcing the desperate omegas back in their seats. 

He needed to find an employee, most businesses kept suppresses on hand just for these kinds of situations. Once he turned away from the distressed omega he realized how big of a problem he was in. Alphas were in rut and omegas in heat. The few betas in the crowd were trying to keep the two groups separate but their numbers would not be enough. Cries of pain could be heard over the music, blood was in the air and Tetsu was going to be sick. 

Remembering the phone in his hand the alpha tried to dial out. Only he had no service. What? But he had service a few minutes ago. With a growl of irritation as the pheromones kept trying to convince his inner alpha it was time to go into rut the young alpha found a beta. 

“Please look after them” he begged the man. 

The beta glanced at the two girls writhing in their seats and after cursing under his breath nodded. Tetsu thanked him and rushed to the exit. He had to get out of here before he did something he would regret. The door wouldn’t budge. What in the world? 

They were locked in. 

\------  
The second set was a lot closer. Both teams were getting tired and form was getting sloppy. Hinata had received two balls to the face already, and they weren’t even tricky. Noya and Yaku weren’t as accurate getting the ball to the setter and the spikers couldn’t jump as high. 

Asahi was up to serve. This is where the points would be made. Serving. The score was tied. The ball went up and the resounding slap of it hitting the court was deafening. Oikawa let out a surprised whistle, it was impressive he could still serve the hard. Earning himself a smack in the arm from Iwaizumi and a muttered don’t praise the opponent during the game. The omega chuckled at the typical alpha mentality, don’t acknowledge some is better than you during a power display. 

“Don’t worry Iwa-chan, you’re still a brute too” the surgeon praised with an emphasis on the alpha’s muscled arms. 

Oikawa had almost fainted when the alpha had come out from the locker room earlier today. Short volleyball shorts and a tight athletic shirt should be against the law to wear if you have arms like pythons and legs as thick as trees. Inches of olive skin stretching over pulsing muscles as the alphas ran around the court asserting his dominance had distracted the omega for a while. Not that the other alphas weren’t attractive to look at, Daichi’s similar dress had the same effect on Suga from what the surgeon could see. Kiyoko’s modest black tracksuit was very cute in a fashionable kind of way as well. 

“Shut up Crappykawa” the alpha growled and squatted down slightly to get ready for Asahi’s next serve. 

They were able to get a hand on that one and Oikawa did another setter dump to change the possession. Kageyama was getting really annoyed with those. Iwazumi’s serves got them three more points and just as his team thought they would win the match Noya made a series of back to back plays. Getting possession back and maintaining it. 

“How are they still going?” Kenma asked, his game console died. 

He felt tired just by watching them. Everyone watching agreed, Ukai was silently thinking about how much pain reliever he will have to take tonight so he isn’t imobile in the morning. He might be getting too old for this kind of strenuous activity. 

The set was taken by Kageyama’s team after a series of amazing spikes from Hinata. What did they develop a quick attack? After a quick water break everyone was back on the court. Takeda tried to talk them out of the last set and just leave at a tie but that was not an idea anyone wanted to consider. 

Daichi’s first serve is in the net. Fatigue making itself known. Oikawa was up to serve and everyone waited with bated breath. The omega had been going easy, standing in place and hitting the ball over kind of serves. But, his packmates knew he could do more than that. They were not surprised when the omega took five steps back and released a destructive assault. Iwaizumi and Makki openly gaped in surprise while Kunimi nudged his packmate and asked how his ribs were feeling. The grin on Kuroo’s sweaty face got even more mischievous, this game was turning out to be full of surprises. 

Oikawa made three points off his serves before Noya got one up for Bokuto to slam back down. The game progresses with a series of miraculous saves, blocks and spikes. Kuroo stuff Bokuto on a number of occasions. Asahi blasted through the other team’s defense and Hinata continued to fly around the court. Kageyama tried to sneak in a few setter dumps but Oikawa was quick to read them and shove them right back into the alphas face. While, Yaku and Noya seemed to be having their own separate competition on who had the best dig. 

Oikawa had a nice change ball from Tanka’s receive and faked the other team out by passing to Kunimi. They had honestly forgotten he was there. The quiet alpha hadn’t been contributing a lot. Then the next opportunity he went to Kunimi again. 

“I know you were slacking off, just like you do at work” Oikawa winked at his packmate when he handed the ball over for the shorter to serve. 

Kunimi blushed slightly at being caught, but knew the surgeon would have called him out on it early if he had actually had a problem with his work ethic. He liked to work smarter, not harder. Utilizing Oikawa’s fresh legs and Kunimi’s barely used energy they were able to win the set. 

Kiyoko and Yachi handed the men some towels and refilled bottles of water. The spectators had all changed at some point during the match so as to not crowd the locker room. 

“You were just holding out on us” Mattsukaawa teased the surgeon omega as he collapsed on the floor with a bottle of water. 

Oikawa smiled, “the star always arrives fashionably late.”

Makki dumped a towel on the omega’s head before flopping onto his boyfriend’s lap. Only to be shoved off a second later cause it was way too hot and sweaty for that. Iwaizumi joined his roomies and the omega sitting on the ground and just silently observed their teasing as he tried to recover his breath and rehydrate. 

As they were sitting there Oikawa noticed Tsukishima and Yamaguchi talking to Takeda before they left. The surgeon smiled as they left, good from the freckled omega. After the incident with the cake, the dispatcher had been very sullen and only told Suga and Oikawa what happened because he was worried about seeing the blonde again for volleyball. It had taken a little convincing from the older omegas, but they were both fairly confident that interaction had just been a misunderstanding. Looks like they were correct. 

“You look like a proud mom” joked Mattsukawa when he noticed what had caught the omega’s eye. 

The brunette thought about the comment for a moment, “only if I am the type of mom that gives their kids mimosas on fridays.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes while his roommates laughed loudly. They could appreciate a good Mean Girls reference. By the time the four were cooled off and ready to change they realized that they were the only ones left that had yet to get out of their sweaty clothes. Takeda was already rounding everyone up to take home when Suga mentioned they should do this again. Unanimous calls of agreement rang through the gymnasium. 

“Alright all of you get a good dinner and for those I work with tomorrow you better not slack off because you are sore” he said with a good natured smirk before walking out of the gym with Takeda, the pack leader wanted to talk to the chief about something. 

Suga clapped his hands to get everyone's attention and told them they needed to take the nets down and wipe up the floors. Then he shooed the only four people who had not changed yet to the locker room, apparently they smelt bad. 

“I could use a bath with a lavender bath bomb,” Oikawa said as he rolled his shoulders to relieve the tension. 

The alphas looked at him like he was crazy, not knowing what a bath bomb was, while Makki nodded in agreement. As they changed clothes the beta and omega were speaking a foreign language almost, talking about different beauty techniques and other new ways to relax. Matsukawa was glad he at least understood some of what his boyfriend was talking about, he has worn a facemask to exfoliate his skin on a number of occasions. Poor Iwaizumi looked lost. 

Matsukawa didn’t miss the way the darker skinned alpha’s cheeks became a dusted pink when the omega stripped off his shorts and shirt before purposefully looking away. The brunette was very toned but even if he worked out as much as either alpha he would never develop the same kind of muscle structure. Omega bodies were designed to be soft and ready for bearing children. The fact Oikawa’s stomach was somewhat toned and his thighs lightly sculpted was impressive. He must spend a lot of time running or something. 

“Okay enough about your lotions and potions, I need food” Matsukawa demanded as he grabbed his boyfriend’s gym bag in the same hand as his own before wrapping his arm about the beta’s shoulders. 

Oikawa finished tying his shoe with a laugh and soon the four men were back in the gym just in time as the last ball was put away. Takeda had come back to join them, Ukai having left, and double checked everything was stored correctly and then they were on their way home. Makki and Oikawa made plans to meet up during their week off to study and watch some recorded surgeries together while dates were planned by a few of the newer couples. 

A trip to the aquarium was getting planned for a double date with Kuroo, Kenma and Boktuo, Akaashi. Not that Kenma is aware that it’s a date, he thinks they are just going to look at some fish. Contact information was being shared between Kunimi and Kindaichi, instigated by the alpha so maybe it is not one sided thought Oikawa as he watched them awkwardly fumble around each other. 

After a filling dinner, everyone slept soundly. Thoroughly exhausted. 

\----  
Red and blue danced off the buildings and parked cars on the street. Dozens of ambulances and police cars filled the area. 

“What happened here?” Commissioner Biaz asked Captain Hyuga, an older alpha with greying hair. 

The scene was terrible, all of the ambulances were transporting body bags. Only twelve survivors out of close to three hundred victims. With a heavy and dejected sigh the captain answered he honestly did not know. His working theory is mass drug overdose but even he wasn’t fully convinced. 

Biaz walked through the club and had no idea what he was looking at. Many of the deceased victims were in varying states of undress and some looked to have died in the middle of sex. Was this a mass orgy gone wrong? Subtle pheromones still hung in the air that suggested a few alphas and omegas might have been in their breeding cycle but that still doesn’t make sense for this type of mass influence, especially in a well ventilated place like this club. Most businesses had as many preventive measures in place to keep from having to be shut down until someone could come and properly handle an alpha or omega that went into their rut or heat. These measures include top of the line ventilation to keep pheromones at a minimum, suppressants on site that can be administered like an epipen, and scent neutralizers that work to mask any pheromones that do happen to remain. 

“This makes no sense” the commissioner grumbled as he observed the crime scene investigators hard at work trying to help them solve the puzzle. 

After exiting the club and thinking for a moment Biaz turned to Captain Hyuga, “Let me know if you get any leads, I’ll leave this in your care.”

The commissioner got back in his car and instructed the driver to take him to his office. This is the last thing Tokyo needs, mass orgy drug overdoses at the same time there is a murderer running around killing omegas. Why couldn’t this have happened when old man Ukai was the Commissioner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has suggestions for what names/ types of games Kenma is interested in please help. I know nothing about gaming and Google only helps so much.


	15. Grand Theft Auto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been posted yesterday if I had not fallen asleep after eating way too much turkey. Enjoy!

The next morning Ukai and his detectives were setting up a conference room for the temporary task force they were creating with division one personnel. Half a dozen white boards were rolled in so they could write down possible theories, facts and anything else to get through this case. Under orders from Biaz, Ukai had Noya and Tanka pull all files from their precinct and the four surrounding theirs for all open omega related cases. The two patrol men had been assigned to the task force as the grunt workers, which neither minded since they would be able to keep an ear on the case. Even if that meant they had to fetch coffee, create files or any other menial task. They would honestly do anything to keep the detectives solely focused on the case even if it meant driving them around or getting their dry cleaning. 

“These are the last ones,” Tanaka said as he and Noya each carried in a box of files, hard copies from the surrounding precincts. 

Ukai was taking no chances with technical glitches and he had a sneaky feeling these were still not all of them but this was the best they could do. Daichi gestured to the table Kageyama was already occupying to set them down. 

“As best you can arrange these by date” the man directed Tanaka. 

“While he is doing that, use these sticky notes to flag each case as violent, non-violent and ambiguous” he explained to Noya as he handed him a bag of yellow, green and red sticky notes. 

The two officers quickly got to work. Satisfied with their worth ethic Daichi turned his attention to Kageyama who was sitting in front of a map with a box of files holding one corner down. The young alpha looked focused and the three empty cups of coffee told Daichi he was not planning to rest for a while. 

“Make sure you eat real food and sleep” the older alpha warned the man. 

Kageyama gave him a distracted nod and Daichi decided to let him be for a moment. He would check in on him later. On the other side of the room Kiyoko and Yachi were standing with Iwaizumi in front of a white board. The little blonde was holding a marker and jotting down notes from the two older alphas. 

“We need to figure out who these people are, there are over two dozen unnamed victims” Iwaizumi was saying as he added a photo of the John Doe recently killed in the hospital to a board with all the victims. 

Kiyoko nodded, “I have expanded the search criteria to all of Japan and Ukai is working on getting us access to the international database.”

Daichi stood next to his partner and observed the wall of nameless faces. Omegas young and old, men and women were all staring back at them. 

“Division one should be able to help with that,” Iwaizumi suggested as he turned his attention to the list Yachi was writing. 

The little blonde had been writing down all of the limited information they know so far. Such as multiple causes of death, change in locations and time pattern of the murders. The recent murder in the hostpital was at the top of the list with a question mark, this had been very out of norm since they caught the case. Most of the victims were found in alleys or parks and their John Doe looked to have been targeted. Looks like a clean up job, something had gone wrong for the murderer and the police need to find out what and how to use that to their advantage. 

“Ukai should be here soon with the division one guys” Daichi commented as he glanced at the clock, the captain said he would be back soon after meeting with the new officers. 

Not a second later the doors opened and the young police captain escorted in four men. Bright red hair instantly caught most of the room’s attention as a tall man bounced into the room while introducing himself. 

“~Hello I’m Satori Tendou ~” Sang the loud redhead. 

Daichi was pulled into a handshake with the man and realized that this alpha was supposed to be a division one detective. 

“We spent yesterday getting caught up on the case files and should get started soon” a brunette with choppy bangs stated, “I’m Kenjiro Shirabu, the medical examiner.”

Ukai nodded in agreement and introduced everyone, “Kiyoko and Yachi are our crime scene investigators and Daichi is partnered with Iwaizumi as the detectives here with Kageyama acting as an intern detective. Nishinoya and Tanka are assigned to assist everyone on the case as needed.”

Then the young captain gestured to the group from division one, “These are Detectives Tendou and Sakusa and crime scene investigator Goshiki. As Shirabu said he is the medical examiner brought on to help expedite findings.”

Daichi almost wanted to complement his boss on sounding so professional but decided now might not be the best time to point that out. Normally the police captain would be a lot more brisk with these types of meetings. Now that everyone was introduced Ukai moved the discussion towards the case. He gestured to the white boards set up by the others and explained what they had so far, which wasn’t a whole lot. Just a lot of bodies and an assumption that was all a hate crime against omegas. 

The newcomers agreed that there was not a lot of evidence to point to what was going on yet. The alpha with wavy raven hair and a medical mask over his face pointed out that the missing video footage from the hospital was annoying and something they would need to look into further. 

“Commision Biaz set up an agreement with Utsui hospital to have all the victims transported to their morgue so you can look them over” Ukai said to Shirabu after checking an email he just received. 

He was honestly glad that the commissioner was helping him now instead of holding a grudge over who his grandfather is. Just a few weeks ago Biaz had been sending all omega related cases to Ukai’s precinct just to make more work for him but at least now he was getting him access to resources he didn’t have before. That just showed how out of control this situation was getting. 

The medical examiner nodded his thanks for the information and looked to the others he arrived with. 

“Utsui hospital?” Tendou asked excitedly, “I’ll go with you” he declared. 

Ukai shrugged and said he would drive them over since he wanted to talk to the hospital director anyway. He wanted to thank him for allowing them to use the space and he had a few follow up questions related to the murder incident. 

With that decided the three of them left, soon followed by Kiyoko and Yachi leading Goshiki to their lab to check on the recent tests they were running. The detectives exchanged awkward glances with the man sitting in the corner of the room. Detective Sakusa looked extremely uncomfortable around them, which made Daichi worry about how they would interact with him. Just as he was about to say something a ringing phone cut over the subtle noise of shuffling papers. 

“I’ll be right back” Iwaizumi called over his shoulder as he was putting the cell phone up to his ear and leaving the room. 

Daichi let out a distressed sigh, now he was the only one left to interact with the new detective since the other three officers had their noses buried in their work. Thankfully, Sakusa shuffled out of the corner a few seconds later and approached the white boards. 

“So far we think these attacks have been happening for a month?” he asked. 

The bulkier alpha nodded, “yeah we don’t have any idea who these omegas are though. No missing person cases or identification were on them.”

The newcomer hummed in thought behind his mask, “have you checked internationally? These might be foreigners coming to Japan for travel or trafficked from other countries.”

“We are working on getting access to those databases right now” Daichi said with a nod. 

Sakusa pulled out his phone and quickly typed some kind of message, “Customs has a record off all travelers going in and out of the country. They’ll send us a list of all non resident travelers for the last three months” he reported a second later. 

Daichi didn’t know if he should be annoyed that this guy had come in and already thought of a possible scenario they hadn’t come up with yet or thankful for the extra help. For now he will be thankful for the extra help. 

\----  
That morning when Hanamaki waved goodbye to his roommate and boyfriend he thought it would be like any normal day off. He had no plans to change out of his pajamas, television was on to some random movie that he would nap through most of and he had his stack of study material that would be ignored. Thirty minutes into some action packed American movie he had fallen asleep. 

Only to suddenly wake up a while later in a cold sweat and heart pumping. Images of a bloody man standing over the top of him plagued his dreams while he lay frozen on the bed in his office at the hospital. Oikawa sleeping soundly on his chest, drooling. Only the deadly stranger didn’t just caress his friend’s cheek, this time he brandished a knife. 

Makki woke up just as the knife was thrust at them. In a half sleep and terrified daze he fumbled for his phone. Not really thinking his actions through the peach haired man quickly dialed. 

“What’s up Makki?” answered Oikawa’s chipper voice after the second ring.

The beta could feel his heart calming down at the carefree tone. When he didn’t immediately answer Oikawa asked him what was wrong with some worry seeping into the question. 

Clearing his throat Makki replied, “nothing, have you watched that video on fetal reconstructive surgery yet?”

There was some shuffling heard on the omega’s side of conversation and after a minute the distinct sound of a door closing. Makki hadn’t realized how loud it had been around the other surgeon until all the noise was gone. 

“Not yet, I wanted to read through the material on it first and a few case studies” he explained with a sudden rush of breath. 

Probably flopped onto his bed. Makki felt himself relax into the cushions of his couch knowing that the other man was safe. They talked for a little longer before Makki decided he needed to take a shower. He felt gross in his sweaty clothes. 

“If you are lonely, you are welcome to come and hang out with us. We are playing Grand Theft Auto” Oikawa offered when Makki had mentioned he was home alone. 

The beta considered the idea for a moment but decided he didn’t want to intrude on the pack’s time off together. It was rare for Oikawa to have days off with the nurses since Dr. Green had been working the intern surgeons so hard. Packmates need to bond or something, Makki had read somewhere. With a pout clear in his voice the omega said his goodbyes and Makki pushed himself to his feet. Maybe no more naps today. 

\-----  
“What’s up Crappykawa?” Iwaizumi answered his phone slightly worried. 

The omega surgeon never called him. They have texted fairly often but never phone calls. With the incident two days ago the detective could only assume it was for something important otherwise he probably would have let it go to voicemail. 

“Mean Iwa-chan” pouted the omega, okay so maybe not something important. 

With a vein of irritation Iwaizumi growled out, “I’m at work, what do you want?”

He could imagine the brunette sticking out his tongue like a child, “if you’re so busy, why did you answer then?”

A slight cracking noise could be heard as the alpha tried to restrain himself from crushing his phone. This omega was very irritating sometimes. 

“Anyway” Oikawa carried on not letting the other answer, “I think you should check in on Makki during your next break. He just called me and I think he was super freaked out about something. Mattsun is in court all day or I would have tried to call him or gone over there myself but Kunimi and Yahaba aren’t doing that well either” he explained solemnly. 

The irritation that had been bubbling under the alpha’s skin disappeared only to be replaced with worry. Sudden hypothesis on why his roommate would be freaking out rushed in his mind. Is he okay? Was someone at the house? Is he hurt? Was it related to that killer at the hospital? 

“Oi, stop that” the serious voice commanded over the phone. 

Iwaizumi had forgotten for a second that he was on a call with the omega, “don’t stress yourself out when you don’t even know what the problem is. I think he just had a bad dream or something.”

The detective took a deep breath, Oikawa was right, as a detective he shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions like that. Dropping the phone away from his ear slightly he popped his head back into the conference room.

“I’ll be back in thirty minutes,” he said to Daichi before hurrying to his desk and grabbing their assigned car keys, perks of the job. 

A few minutes later he was shutting the car door, seatbelt on and phone automatically connecting to bluetooth. 

“IWA-CHAN” yelled a voice loudly over the car speaker making the detective jump. 

Oops. He forgot he was still on the call with the omega again. 

“Stop yelling” he replied back as he put the car in gear. 

An annoyed huff echoed through the connection, “it’s very rude to forget you are in the middle of a conversation Iwa-chan” he admonished. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever” the alpha dismissed while merging into traffic. 

“If it wasn’t for your muscles, no one would be interested in a rude brute like you” the omega said teasingly. 

The detective felt himself blush slightly at the comment, “shut up” he mumbled and blushed more at the laugh in reply. 

“Thanks for calling me about Makki,” he said when he realized why he was going home in such a rush. 

A light humm was heard for a second, “he might not have been touched by that creep but a murderer was looking over him while he slept. That would mess with anyone mentally.”

That made the detective glance at his phone as if he could see the other man, “how are you holding up?” 

“Peachy” the omega said while popping the p, “Kunimi has been a little jumpy and Yahaba is overprotective right now but we are all doing as well as can be.”

The detective wasn’t convinced but for now he would have to trust the brunette since he was pulling up the road he lived on and needed to check in on his roommate. He hung up before saying he would text the brunette later. 

The alpha jumped from the car and tried to calm himself down just as he reached the door. It would do no good to freak the beta out even more if Iwaizumi rushed in like there was a fire. After taking a moment to calm down he unlocked the front door. 

Normally Makki would trash the living room with all of his snacks and books but today it was all cleaned up except for an empty water glass on the coffee table. Curious the detective made his way to the beta’s bedroom and opened the door to see no one. Even stranger since this is where he would study. Okay, so he must be in Matsukawa’s room. 

“Makki?” he called out while knocking. 

He heard something heavy being moved before the door opened, “what are you doing home so early?” the peach haired surgeon asked curiously. 

Thinking it would not be a good idea to say Oikawa told him to come over, Iwaizumi quickly came up with an excuse, “forgot my overnight bag since I needed to change out the clothes in it the other day. What are you doing in there?”

The beta shrugged with a typical bored look on his face, “just studying and napping” then his tone had a slight edge to it almost unnoticeable if the alpha hadn’t known him for years, “are you going to be working overnight?”

With a nod the detective explained, “the commissioner is putting more pressure on Captain Ukai to solve these murders so we are putting in overtime starting today.”

Makki’s calm exterior seemed to deflate slightly, “oh I see.”

Knowing he needed to tread carefully Iwaizumi asked, “Isn’t Matsukawa working a big case this week as well?”

Big cases for the attorney meant long nights and even a handful of sleep overs on the uncomfortable office sofa. The peach haired man nodded quietly. If this had happened a few days ago the beta would have been excited about having the house to himself but it was clear that he felt uncomfortable. The out of place Halloween decoration box sitting next to the door indicated that Makki had barricaded himself in. 

“Why don’t you ask Oikawa if you can stay over at his place? You guys were gonna study together anyway right?” he asked, knowing that the brunette would be excited about the idea. 

The beta seemed hesitant, probably not wanting to be a nuisance since that was the excuse he gave the omega earlier. With a smirk the alpha pulled out his phone and dialed the most recent number and put it on speaker. 

“I knew you loved the sound of my voice” laughed the omega as he answered. 

“Like nails on a chalkboard” Iwaizumi responded with an eye roll. 

He ignored the squawking in response and talked over the pouting omega, “hey can Makki stay a few nights with you? Matsukawa and I, most likely aren’t going to be home for a few nights.”

The annoyed gumbling instantly perked up and the squealing from the other line made Iwaizumim thankfully he had put this call on speaker. Otherwise he might have gone partially deaf. 

“We’ll take that as a yes” he chuckled once the other end of the call calmed down. 

“Definitely yes!” Oikawa confirmed before yelling to someone in the distance that they would be having a guest for a few days. 

Iwaizumi watched the small smile form on Makki’s face, “I don’t have to share a bed with you right? You snore and drool.”

“Why do you all bully me? You’re not supposed to bully the pretty friend” pouted the omega before confirming that they have a guest room or he could share with him. 

Satisfied, Iwaizumi said they would be over in a bit before hanging up. He was honestly glad that Makki would be staying somewhere with other people, now he wouldn’t have to worry about the beta being home alone and some murderer possibly lurking around. The detective helped his longtime friend pack a bag for a few nights and offered to drive him over to the omegas’ house. He also wanted to check in on them now that he knew Yahaba and Kunimi were also having problems. There was also a sneaky feeling in the detective’s gut that Oikawa hadn’t been truthful about he was handling a bloody handprint on his cheek. 

Twenty minute drive later they were parked outside the large house. Grabbing the bag for the beta Iwaizumi led the way to the door. Before he could knock the door was swung open to a distressed Yahaba. 

“You need to see this” and pulled both men into the house and locked the door after them.   
\------

After most of the pack had left for work that morning the nurses and surgeon found themselves sitting on the couch in the living room. Suga had made them promise to call him if they felt uncomfortable and Takeda said he would come by on his lunch. Though Kenma had stepped in and said he would text them if they were needed. He would staying at home like he usually does and would keep an eye on things. 

Oikawa had rolled his eyes at the comment. He didn’t need to be looked after. He was fine. So what, some creep had a weird habit of murdering people and then watching others sleep. There are worse things happening in the news everyday around the world. 

It became obvious that the nurses were not handling things well. Every time they heard a loud noise Kunimi would flinch and Yahaba didn’t let any of his pack out of his sight. He made Kenma use the guest restroom that was on the ground floor since he could see the door from the living room. 

The gamer had decided to not live stream anything today like he normally would have. Instead, he joined them on the couch and tried to watch tv. He even had his phone and Nintendo switch put away. After the failed attempt to watch Harry Potter since the nurses were distracted Kenma suggested they play a game. 

Having noticed how his packmates were acting Oikawa quickly agreed with the suggestion. The surgeon was surprised when Grand Theft Auto was the game brought up on the screen. Within a few minutes though everyone was able to momentarily forget about the events from yesterday. Who knew running around a video game and breaking every law known to man would help you de-stress? 

Kunimi was surprisingly good at escaping the cops in the game and it kind of made the others worried. Then the quiet omega started using cheat codes that only Kenma took the time to learn, when did he get so involved in games? 

“If you do this, you can spawn a plane” Kunimi was saying to Yahaba nonchalantly. 

Kenma had been amused by the development that he started a live stream for his fans. He has introduced most of the pack to his followers and would occasionally have them demo a game for him to give a newbie perspective. 

“That moment when you find out your pack mate is a secret GTA fan” chucked Kenma as he held up his tablet to show his fans Kunimi coaching the others. 

Comments and emojis littered half the screen as hundreds of people reacted to the live stream. It had been a while since he brought on his packmates since everyone was working weird hours now. It had been a lot easier when most of them had been in school. 

Oikawa gave the camera his signature peace sign and hearts exploded in the comments section. Kenma rolled his eyes, the brunette loved attention. 

The live stream had been going for about twenty minutes when the surgeon’s cell phone started to ring. Once the others heard it was Makki they looked to the brunette curiously. Was the beta alright? They were all freaked out about the incident and it would make sense if Makki was as well. Even Yahaba had been feeling on edge and he hadn’t been directly involved. 

After the surgeon left the room to finish the call the others went back to the game. Though Kenma noticed the magical effect had been broken. They were both sitting straighter and their eyes were shifting off the screen a lot more as if looking for something or someone. With a sigh Kenma was about to log off and think of something else to distract them when a few comments caught his attention. 

From lazyboi368:  
Hey ur packmates look like the guyz in this vid

From how-to-game-???:  
OMG is this your pack????

From hotpantz69:  
U need to watch this!! 

There were a dozen more with similar contents. All of them had the same link. Normally the gamer would be hesitant to click on a link in case it had a virus. But, with over thirty comments and the same attached link and more coming in he decided to take the risk. 

A new window opened on his tablet, live stream still going on in the background. He could see the comments banner at the top of his screen. The same link being reposted over and over. 

It was a video. The camera was tumbling around so much that Kenma almost felt dizzy until it finally came to a stop five long seconds later. A white door was visible now right in front of whoever was holding the camera. A blue gloved hand reached out and pushed the handle, softly swinging the door open. The microphone barely picked up the subtle swoosh. 

More comments were appearing at the top of the screen. All caps and emojis, the gamer ignored them for now. The room was at a hospital. All of the machines and white walls depicted a typical patient room. A young man was lying in the white sheets, his face soft with sleep. Suddenly a large omega symbol appeared on the man’s face in red. Clearly edited in. 

The gloved hand was in front of the camera again, holding a knife. It was large and very sharp looking. Kenma almost dropped the tablet when the metal sliced through the sleeping man’s neck. Red spraying everywhere. Not as much a horror movie made you believe but enough to make a large mess. Frozen, Kenma couldn’t pull his eyes away and the killer flicked the knife around as if to rid it of the blood. Streaking the walls and sheets. 

The omega character over the man’s face turned into a green checkmark. Making the gamer’s stomach turn as he continued to watch. The camera turned and on the back of the door was a white surgical gown. Dirty gloved hands reached out for it and Kenma can only assume the murder put it on. The door was opened again and the camera jostled slightly as the murderer walked down the hallway. 

A gasp could not be contained when Kenma recognized his own packmates in the hall. He felt a cold sweat running down his neck as the camera got closer to them. 

“Is Oikawa on break?” Yahaba in the video asked, his back to the killer approaching from behind. 

The camera paused for a half second. Then slowed down as the murder continued down the hallway. 

Kunimi nodded tiredly, the bags under his eyes making it clear he was near the end of his shift, “he and Makki went back to their office a half hour ago.”

Both omegas unaware of the man walking past them had a knife in hand and that one of them would be uncovering a horrific scene after this conversation. As the camera made its way further from the nurses, their chatter became a distant noise unable to be heard by the microphone, Kenma let out a sigh of relief. There had been no omega symbol on their faces like that of the murder victim. 

Soon an exit was in view. But, instead of continuing straight out the door the killer approached a sign on the wall that had names listed. Feeling the blood drain of his cheeks, Kenma clenched the tablet when he noticed who’s name was visible on the board with an office number right next to it. The gamer could only watch with dread as the video progressed to a specific door with the sign Dr. Oikawa and Dr. Hanamki on it. 

The door opened just as softly as the first. It’s occupants were asleep as well. Unaware of someone observing them. The camera hovered over the sleeping doctors for a few seconds. 

If it wasn’t for what was happening Kenma might be amused by the sight of the two surgeons. Makki’s mouth was wide open as he snored uncaringly with Oikawa draped over his chest. The brunette was drooling inelegantly on his friend’s scrubs and his normally perfect hair resembled a bird’s nest. Then the beta and omega symbols appeared making Kenma freeze in fear. The gloved hand was back in view and slowly the appendage reached out to the sleeping omega. As if in a scene from a romantic movie the killer gently cupped the brunette’s cheek tenderly. Then the scene cut to black. 

A red alpha symbol appeared followed by the text; ‘Teach them their place. We are the alphas.’

Video end. 

A loud curse from behind the two toned omega made Kenma jump. He hadn’t realized Kunimi, Yahaba and Oikawa were behind him. The video game was paused and clearly the surgeon was done on the phone. 

“I’m gonna be sick” Kunimi stuttered before rushing to the bathroom. 

Oikawa looked pale and had to carefully sit down. His hands shook slightly as he tried to keep his composure, “Ken-chan I think you are still live” he said after a second. 

Numbly the gamer went through the motions of logging off after typing a quick message to his fans that he needed to go. Yahaba was gone, probably helping Kunimi. 

“What the hell was that?” Kenma said, still not believing what he just saw. 

Oikawa sat there quietly, his eyes narrowed in a way that indicated he was thinking. The kind of thinking he did while studying, or doing the taxes, full concentration. A minute later Kunimi staggered back to the couch with the help of Yahaba and Kenma rushed off to get some water. He needed to do something. 

When he came back Kunimi and Yahaba were curled under a blanket with an unresponsive Oikawa. Distractedly the taller omega wrapped his arms around the distressed nurses, his instincts unconsciously taking over to help his pack. Yahaba gestured for Kenma to join them. Without needing the suggestion the two toned omega set down the water glasses and was already curling around Kunimi’s other side. 

“Iwaizumi is on his way with Hanamki, we’ll show him the video then” Yahaba shared, knowing that Kenma probably didn’t hear Oikawa when he came back from his call. 

With a sigh of relief knowing that help was on the way, though their guests had no idea what they would be walking into, Kenma allowed himself to focus on comforting his packmates. Soon the strong smells of mint and vanilla filled the air, Yahaba and Kenma trying to use their pheromones to calm the other two. 

A few minutes later Yahaba heard the sound of a car engine approach. He carefully untangled himself from the blanket, tucking it back around Oikawa, and rushed to the door. Not allowing them the chance to knock, he swung the door open desperately. Iwaizumi and Makki jumped at the sudden action and Yahaba had a quick second to notice that the other surgeon’s complexion was off slightly, before ushering them inside. 

“You need to see this,” the nurse stated as he forced the detective to sit down and handed him the tablet, video already queued up. 

Concerned with the stressed pheromones in the air and the huddled omegas across from him Iwaizumi followed the nurse’s instruction. Sensing that the two things were related. He could feel Hanamaki looking over his shoulder curiously as the nurse moved back to his pack under the blanket. 

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Next update will be in two weeks, family gatherings and classes are starting to take up more time now.


	16. Recruitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is a little dark
> 
> Enjoy!

“You are gonna give yourself an ulcer,” someone said from behind Yaku. 

The EMT scowled at his rooster haired co worker. Since he started his shift today the small omega could not deny that he has been a little distracted. Worrying about his packmates sitting at home alone. A recent text from Kenma giving a brief update that everyone was playing games was the only thing keeping Yaku from running home. 

“Only a few more hours,” Yaku told himself just loud enough that Kuroo could hear. 

With a shrug the alpha decided to leave the EMT alone for a bit. He knew Yaku could be scary if pushed too far. He turned attention to the rest of their crew gathered around the community sitting area. The morning had been relatively calm so far which was not helping the omegas in their group since they didn’t have any way to distract themselves. Kuroo groaned when he saw Hinata and Bokuto both getting wound up in their special hyperactive way. 

“Alright my number one student, I shall teach you my special move” Bokuto was saying confidently as the red haired omega hung onto his words.

Kuroo didn’t have time to stop his friend once he realized what was about to happen. They were standing behind one of the couches and the white haired man shooed Kindaichi off of it before taking two steps back. 

“Yahooo~” yelled the alpha as he attempted to do a front flip over the furniture. 

Thankfully he cleared the top of it, though he didn’t land on his feet and crashed on the cushions with an oomf. Hinata cheered in excitement, thinking the crash landing was intentional. Just as the omega was about to copy his co-worker Kuroo stopped him with heavy hands on the shoulders.

“Bo you can’t even do the flip right, so don’t teach this monkey” Kuroo admonished. 

He did not want to write an injury report to Nekomata explaining why two firefighters got hurt while doing front flips. Both men pouted at the raven haired alpha but he did not care and turned the omega in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Go help Asahi with lunch” he directed since that is what Hinata was supposed to be doing anyway. 

Rolling off the couch Bokuto whined as he slumped against his best friend, “I wanna see Akaashi.’

Kuroo rolled his eyes as he tried to push the shorter alpha off but Boktuo was sticking to him like glue. The love sick man went off on a tangent about how beautiful and sweet his Akaashi was and he couldn’t wait to see him again. 

“Get off of me ya creep” Kuroo huffed before enlisting Yamamoto’s help to get the owl haired man to sit back on the couch, “did you forget we are going to the aquarium literally tomorrow night?”

That instantly perked up the groaning man and he jumped to his feet again. Kuroo stopped him before he could attempt another flip just as the siren went off and their walkie talkies came to life. Organized chaos erupted in the fire house as clothes were thrown on, food tossed in the fridge and orders barked out by Kuroo. 

Asahi and Yaku led the way to the scene in the ambulance while Boktuo drove the fire truck with the rest of their crew. Police were already present, flashing lights obscured by the smoke as they tried to keep the growing crowd back. 

“Kindaichi and Yamamoto on the hose. Hinata you’re with Asahi and Bo with me. Yaku there are some burn victims over there” Kuroo ordered as he gestured to a small group of people with first aid kits around them. 

Everyone scattered into position around the antique shop. With the hose fueled by the close by fire hydrant and aimed at the flames coming from the upstairs apartment the fire fighters went in through the shop. An old woman who was being held back by the police claimed her niece was still inside. Asahi and Hinata went to check the back of the shop while Bokuto and Kuroo rushed up the stairs. 

The flames didn’t spread too far yet, it seemed the hallway was still in decent shape just like the shop. Just a lot of smoke. Bokuto checked the first room on the right and Kuroo did the same for the bathroom. They could see the thick smoke pouring out of the final room at the end of the hallway. After quickly communicating with Kindaichi and Yamamoto over their radios to explain where they were before Kuroo carefully opened the door. The others were prepared incase of an oxygen spike to the flames but that didn’t seem to be an issue this time, the window had already been open.

“Holy shit” Bokuto gasped when he realized what he was seeing. 

The niece was dead. Her body was tied down to the bed, naked. The flames danced across the sheets and materials of the room. Kuroo stepped into the room anyway and started untying her burned limbs from the bed. 

“Dude what are you doing?” the other firefighter yelled over the flames. 

Kuroo glared at his friend through the heavy helmet, “getting her out of here.”

Recognizing that determined look from back in high school, Bokuto quickly helped. The sooner they got her untied the sooner they could get out of the burning building. Kuroo heaved the niece’s body over his shoulder a few seconds later and they ran out of the room just as the flames consumed the hallway in their wake. 

When they reached the door outside, Bokuto intercepted the distressed aunt and led her to the police while Kuroo carefully deposited the girl on the gurney where Yaku was waiting. 

“Tell dispatch we need homicide here now” Kuroo quietly told the omega as covered the burned body from curious eyes. 

Yaku nodded and pulled out his radio, “ladder 6 to dispatch”

The radio crackled for a second, “what do you need ladder 6?”

It will always surprise Yaku to hear timid Yamaguchi on the other end of these calls. His freckled packmate had been quiet and unsure of himself during school and when he had told everyone his plan to be an emergency dispatcher they had all worried. There was a lot that a dispatcher had to deal with on the job. Listening to someone’s dying breaths, hear a child plead for help and in Yamaguchi’s case have to send his own packmates into danger. The first week on the job the whole pack had made sure to keep an extra eye on Yamaguchi. 

Takeda would pull him aside in the mornings for tea, Oikawa brought him lunch to the office on a few occasions and Suga would just sit next to him quietly at home, always ready to listen. After a month everyone slowly started to realize how much Yamaguchi loved his job, there were always going to be bad calls but he was able to bounce back. 

“Hey Yamaguchi, we need homicide at our location” he requested somberly. 

A seconds later the cool, calm and collected voice reported a unit is on the way. After thanking the dispatcher Yaku turned his attention to the alpha next to him. 

“You okay?” he asked when he noticed that Kuroo had yet to take off his helmet. 

The alpha jumped and distractedly took off the heavy equipment now that he didn’t need it. Ignoring the question for a moment he scanned the area to see how the rest of their crew was doing. The fire looked to be almost out. Hinata and Asahi were helping with a secondary hose attached to the fire truck. While Bokuto quietly held the crying aunt who had just learned her niece was dead. 

“Bo and I are going to drive you and Hinata home today” the alpha stated as he waved over two of the police officers. 

“What? Why?” Yaku asked in confusion. 

Again Kuroo ignored his question for a moment so he could inform the officers what was going on. The woman they found in the fire was an omega, her purple collar clearly visible on her burnt neck. The firefighter gave a brief description on how they found her bound to the bed and stated that an autopsy would prove she perished before the fire started. Yaku paled as he listened to the clipped report the alpha was giving to the officers. 

Was this related to the cases Noya had been telling them about or the murder at the hospital? What was going on in their city?

\-----

Too much was happening at once. Pheromones hung thick in the air from the omega in distress. Rage, frustration and fear burned under the detective’s skin as he tried to not break the tablet. His instincts urged him to hunt down this murderer. This was worse than he thought. As the video progressed Iwaizumi’s keen sense of smell was making it hard to watch the video, he wanted to throw the device across the room and help the distressed omegas across from him but he forced himself to keep his focus. 

Once the screen went black for a final time the alpha tossed the electronic on the cushions beside him and turned his full attention to those around him. The detective needed to make a few phone calls but first he needed to be sure no one was about to drop. Makki was also visibly shaking after seeing himself in the video and Iwaizumi had to think quickly so he would be able to help if the omegas took a turn for the worse.

“You should call Matsukawa” the alpha suggested a second after giving his long time friend a reassuring nudge. 

The peach haired beta nodded and pulled out his phone with shaky hands. He didn’t get up though, not wanting to be alone right now. Once he saw the surgeon start dialing Iwaizumi pushed himself off the couch and slowly approached the huddled omegas. 

“Oi Shitykawa” the alpha said, trying to catch the brunette’s attention.

The surgeon jumped from his thoughts, “when did you get here Iwa-chan?”

That was worrying, if the omega hadn’t even realized he and Makki had arrived. 

“About ten minutes ago” he answered, “I just saw the video” he said straight to the point. 

Worry filled the omega’s chocolate eyes as he finally noticed his distressed packmates. Acting quickly he nudged Kenma and Kunimi as he got to his feet. Jostling everyone out of their thoughts. 

“We have a strong policeman here” the brunette said once he had their attention while slapping the alpha on the back, “let’s not worry about that creepy video” he said with a dramatic flair and smile. 

The detective noticed that the pheromones shifted slightly, not terribly noticeable but at least they weren’t spiraling anymore. Makki hung up the phone by now, having only gotten his boyfriend’s voicemail. Hopefully Matsukawa would be out of court soon. 

“Makki, why don’t you put your things in my room for now, I think we are going to have other guests today,” the brunette suggested as he gave directions to which room was his on the second floor. 

The beta nodded hesitantly but decided to follow along with his friend and grabbed his bags. As Makki walked up the stairs Oikawa suggested that Kunimi and Yahaba go and grab the things for a comfy pallet on the floor. Kenma moved to his feet and mentioned he was going to make some drinks and snacks. 

Satisfied everyone was alright for the moment Iwaizumi stepped out onto the front porch to make a call. 

“It’s been almost an hour” Daichi said as he answered the phone with a huff. 

“Something came up, I’m sending you a link to a website right now and don’t let Noya see it until you do first” he advised as he sent over the link he memorized from the tablet. 

He heard movement on the other line as his partner most likely went to find a secluded spot in the precinct. After a few seconds Daichi spoke again and had the phone on speaker. 

“What is this?” he asked curiously as the video started to buffer once he clicked on the link. 

Iwaizumi sighed a deep bone weary sigh, “it’s the muder from the hospital.”

A muffled curse was his reply and Iwaizumi rubbed the bridge of his nose from the stress building due to this case, “I’m dropping Makki off with Oikawa and his packmates. We need to talk to Ukai about getting a protection detail for them.”

The alpha was worried that someone might target them now.

“He just got back from the hospital with that Tendou guy. Stay there for now,” Daichi advised, needing to get this information to the rest of the group right now. 

Iwaizumi hung up after confirming that is what he would do and went back inside the house. Oikawa was the only one in the living room, sitting on the couch with his back to the door. The alpha pocketed his phone as he curiously looked over the omega’s shoulder and frowned.

“You shouldn’t be looking at those,” Iwaizumi stated as he watched the omega swipe through the dozen’s of thumbnails on the site. 

At first glance the detective recognized a few of the faces that were visible. Their pictures had been gazing back at him at the precinct. These were all of their victims, John and Jane Doe omegas. The amount of videos on this deranged sight made Iwaizumi worry that there were even more victims they didn’t know about yet if they all followed the same theme as what he just sent to Daichi. 

The brunette brushed off the suggestion and clicked on a video of a girl he recognized from a month ago. She had been one of the few victims that had been alive when first responders found her. The ambulance had made record time dropping her off in the emergency room and Doctor Green had Oikawa with him to try and save her. Even though the omega disliked his mentor greatly, he knew there was nothing that anyone could have done to save her. 

The video took a minute to buffer and Oikawa felt the cushion shift as the alpha took a seat next to him. A strong hand grasped the side of the tablet, just above the omega’s pale one and angled it slightly. Oikawa hadn’t even realized his hands were shaking and quietly released his grasp on the device to the steady handed detective. 

It was night time, and raining horribly. The camera was somehow protected from the rain and the viewers watched as they approached a pretty black haired girl. An omega symbol appeared on her face for a few seconds and behind the edit it looked like the girl was talking to the person behind the camera. Unaware she was being filmed since she never looked at it. Iwaizumi made a mental note of a concealed camera. 

The omega symbol disappeared just as someone approached the girl from behind and slammed a baseball bat across her back. She hit the ground hard, puddles of water splashing at the sudden intrusion. Oikawa tensed as he remembered the injuries she had, suspecting he knew what was about to happen next. Dread started to pool in his stomach. 

The baseball bat was tossed to the ground, no audio was on right now and the detective realized he would have to check on that later as well. But for right now he left it on mute. The camera shifted position and black clothed arms and hands reached out and flipped the young woman over and dragged her a few feet into the space between buildings. Just barely out of sight of the road. Her forehead was bloody and eyes dazed. The black gloved hands held her arms down as the camera person settled closer to the ground showing the second assailant standing above their victim. 

Tears mixed with the blood and rain as she slowly started to realize what was happening. A bright red trail from her nose cascaded down her chin and along her neck. Her nude collar was visible now with the stains of red outlining where skin met protective material. Iwaizumi unconsciously glanced at the omega next to him and noted that the surgeon was not wearing one. He was in his own house so it made sense he wouldn’t need to have one on right now. The detective quickly put his attention back on the video and continued to make mental notes of all he was seeing. 

With hands free of the bat the person clothed in black crouched down on their knees straddling the terrified omega. They had a front row seat to the gruesome torture that lasted for four minutes. The two assailants littered the omega’s frail body with punches and kicks, an arm was clearly broken. Her navy blue dress pants were ripped and sopping wet, her white blouse which had been hidden under her raincoat had been torn off her body. Pink lacy bra cut off with a knife. Once unblemished skin was carved and rivers of blood cascaded across porcelain skin. 

Iwaizumi glanced at the man next to him and felt a chill run down his spine, Oikawa had no emotion. Normally expressive eyes were cold as steel, not looking away from the horrid scene. No fear or hesitation as he watched the beating. Nut that wasn't the only thing to catch the alpha’s attention. There were no omega pheromones from the brunette sitting right next to him. Maybe the surgeon put on a neutralizer patch after their phone call earlier, which was odd. The detective caught the brunette flinch slightly and turned his attention back to video and cringed. 

Her pants were ripped away and she laid bare on the wet concrete, in a cloud of pain and prayers. She looked on the verge of unconsciousness from the bloodloss, until a needle was suddenly produced. In a final attempt to escape she tried to use her remaining strength to get the strangers off but only resulted in punching the person without the camera in the face. From the perspective of the camera they watched as her right arm was held down and the needle jabbed into the flesh. 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at that, there hadn’t been any signs of drugs in her system at the hospital. Heart rate had been normal and the blood tests after the fact didn’t indicate there was anything foreign in her body. He watched the video curiously looking for any sign that something had happened, but there was no change in the girl. Whatever they gave her looked to be a dud. 

The person across from the camera looked to share a shrug with the other and then grabbed the girl’s legs. Pushing them apart and settling in between them. Now it was obvious this was a male alpha since he was easily able to pull his boner out of his pants. The woman struggled futility as he went to shove himself into her. 

A hand suddenly covered Oikawa’s eyes. He jumped from the sudden contact and was about to pull it off his face. 

“No more” Iwaizumi said as tossed the tablet away and pulled the omega towards himself. 

The surgeon gasped as the sudden jostling and batted the alpha’s hand away a second later. Though he didn’t move away from the detective’s warmth. He could hear the man’s heart racing and could smell growing anger. The omega understood him though, there were so many victims. 

He leaned against the spiky haired alpha and let his brain start processing all that had happened in the last half hour. He had just seen himself get marked in blood from the perspective of a killer and then witnessed the terrible beating of an innocent woman. Oiakwa was honestly thankful he didn’t see the last part of the assault and glanced at his packmates that were bustling back into the room with pillows and blankets. He prayed nothing like what he just watched would ever happen to them. 

His morbid thoughts were rudely interrupted as a weight settled almost on top of him. 

“You are obsessed with aliens” chuckled Makki with a grin though his face was still a little pale.

The beta had seen the two sitting on the couch when he walked back down stairs and had almost thought they looked domestic. Iwaizumi holding the tablet with both of them unaware of everything going on around them, like teenagers at the mall watching the newest trending video on YouTube. Except, there was nothing innocent and enjoyable about what was happening here. The scowl on his longtime friend’s face and the way Oikawa’s eyes had lost all feeling qued the peach haired man in on what they were actually watching. He took a deep breath and was about to call out to them, when suddenly Iwaizumi pulled the omega to his side while pushing away the electronic. 

Now that was interesting. Though as much as Makki wanted to tease them about it he knew now was not the time. He remained on the stairs and observed the omega slowly relax against the detective and once he was sure they were no longer on edge he made his appearance. The surprised noise and pout from the omega made Makki glad he was able to disrupt the tension. 

“Aliens?” asked Iwaizumi, confused by the sudden statement and action of his high school friend. 

Oikawa pushed himself off the alpha and glared at the other surgeon, “shut up or I am throwing away the dummy” he harshly whispered. 

The beta gasped at the threat and awkwardly cleared his throat, “oh I had a dream last night about aliens and Issei wants to do a roleplay now” he quickly said to the alpha. 

The alpha rolled his eyes with a grunt, he knew way too much about his best friends’ personal lives. One too many times he had walked in on the couple experimenting on the couch or table after a long day's work. Not wanting to hear anymore he got to his feet and went back out to the car to grab a few things. Oikawa shoved the beta good naturally since the alpha was no longer interested in aliens and pulled him into helping build the nest. 

\------

The police captain’s office was silent. The four men were deep in thought, analyzing and theorising what they just saw and what the best approach would be. 

“We need cyber crime to shut this down” grumbled Ukai as he pulled out his phone ready to make a call. 

A musical humm made him pause, “no no, they’ll just pop up somewhere else” Tendou said as he used his laptop to glance through the rest of the website. 

Daichi nodded in agreement with the redhead, “we should review these for any clues to who the criminals are and monitor the site.”

Taking a moment to consider what the detectives said, Ukai agreed before dialing the cyber crime commander and caught them up to speed. While that conversation was happening Sakusa received the list of travelers from Customs, now they might have a lead on who their victims were. 

“Cyber is going to use their facial recognition software to compare the passport photos with the videos” Ukai explained after hanging up. 

That would be very helpful and quicker than comparing manually. With that settled the captain went back to the conference room with the detectives behind him. After a moment of hesitation he shared their findings with the rest of the task force. Yachi, Noya and Tanaka had varying degrees of emotional reaction but kept their composure as best they could. Their job was to catch these guys and getting kicked off the case would not help that. Ukai was extremely proud of them and gave an encouraging look before continuing the meeting. 

“Right now Iwaizumi is with the witnesses from the hospital murder a few days ago. I want an officer with them and their pack at all times until we know for sure they are not targets that will also include here on the job” the captain ordered.

A cell phone went off a second later and Ukai left the task force to their jobs so he could answer it. Slowly everyone settled back into their tasks. Noya and Tanaka had made it through one box of files so far and Kageyama’s map was getting more red marks on it by the minute. The scientists gave the three detectives the most recent reports from the crime scenes of the last few cases before leaving back to the labs. 

“Oh that’s new,” Tendou said out loud as he looked through the website they had uncovered.   
The other two detectives curiously looked over the red head’s shoulder, Sakusa made sure he wasn’t too close to either of them. In the top right corner of the webpage was a bright blue upload button. 

“That cannot be good,” Daichi said apprehensively. 

Tendou clicked the refresh button on the page. At the top where the Utsui case had been there were now a half dozen new videos. This time they had titles, timestamps, usernames attached and short summaries, unlike the original posts by the website creator. With dread pooling in his stomach Daichi asked Tendou to click the most recent one titled, Omegan BBQ. 

“This is different,” said Sakusa instantly. 

The camera angle wasn’t from a first person perspective, instead it was propped on something to the side. A woman was strapped down to a bed nake. A middle aged man was standing next to her with a malicious smile. They could see his face. 

Tendou quickly captured a screenshot and took a minute to send it through a few of their programs to see if this was a criminal with a record. While the program was running he pulled back up the window with the video. Diachi had to look away when the man crawled onto the bed. He knew what was going to happen next and needed a mental break before he dove into the dark world of human society. 

Sakusa seemed of a similar mind as he stepped away and instead picked up the crime scene reports to review. The only one unbothered by the gruesome acts on the screen was Tendou, Daichi didn’t want to know what goes on in that man’s head. 

\-----  
The omega killing website was trending. Some people were retweeting or sharing the website or its contents out of disbelief, others encouraging the crimes. For the news outlets it was all entertainment as they tried to be the first ones to get the newest information for the higher ratings. 

“Takeda-sensei!” exclaimed one of his students just after lunch.

The spectacled man jumped at the loud voice and turned to the distressed student and his three friends. The taller omega of the boys handed the teacher his phone that was broadcasting the news. 

“There are believed to be over one hundred omega murders recorded on the website and since it started trending many people have uploaded their own videos. We have reason to believe the fire at a small antique shop is a result of one of these murders” the newsman was saying. 

The teacher was stunned, then when the program shifted to show clips from the multiple videos Takeda felt the blood run from his face. He shakily handed the phone back to the student and carefully asked them to go and get Sugawara and Akaashi. The four boys scurried away quickly to fulfill the request. 

Thankfully he had a free period right now and stumbled to his desk. He had just seen Oikawa on the news with the bloody handprint on his face along with examples of other omegas getting killed. Takeda fumbled around in his bag that he used to transport assignments that needed to be graded and his lunch. A few seconds later he found the business card case he always kept in the bag, many parents would give him their contact information. But he wasn’t looking for a parent’s card. Right in front was the contact information for Police Captain Ukai that he was given after the volleyball games. The line rang twice before connecting. 

“Captain Ukai” answered the alpha with a weary sigh. 

Takeda didn’t know what to say. Obviously the police already knew about the website, there shouldn’t be any reason for the teacher to call the captain specifically. 

“Hello? Who is this?” 

“O-oh um hi this is Ittetsu Takeda” stuttered the omega. 

The tone of the alpha changed instantly, “are you alright?” he asked worriedly. 

“Yes I’m alright” the literature teacher rushed to reply, “sorry, I don’t know why I called” he said embarrassed that he was bothering the man. 

A breath of relief was heard followed by a soft, “you heard about the website?”

Takeda nodded before realizing the officer couldn’t see him, “my students showed me.”

There was a muffled curse. Takeda could imagine how much stress was on the man. 

“There is going to be around the clock protection for your pack starting now. Detective Iwaizumi is watching over those at the house and I’m working on setting up a rotation with other officers.”

The pack leader felt a sense of relief at the statement. A few minutes later the police chief gave a brief idea of what this protection detail would be like and arranged to have Takeda and the pack meet those who would be coming and going from the house later tonight. A loud commotion on the police chiefs side of the call made them hang up. 

Suga and Akaashi arrived soon after both worried that students had come to find them in the middle of class. They didn’t have a free period right now. Takeda tried to calm them down as best he could while also explaining what was happening which just worried them more.   
“How can this be happening?” Suga said in dismay as he pulled up the news on his phone now to see it for himself. 

Before Akaashi or Takeda could respond, the intercoms that are scattered throughout the school softly beeped. Indicating a message was about to come through. 

“All faculty, this is a reminder that there is a meeting after school today. All club activities are cancelled.”

The teachers all shared a look, there had not been a meeting scheduled. The principal must be trying to prevent panic since the news of the killing website has spread around the school by now. Akaashi was already typing a message into the pack group chat letting everyone know that they would be late. 

From Oikawa  
Text me when you are done and I’ll come get you with the car 

No emoji. Suga bit his lip, he just wanted to be home with the whole pack. He needed to know everyone was safe. 

\-----  
The next few hours were tense. Iwaizumi was receiving texts from Ukai and Daichi with new updates while he kept an eye on the omegas. Kunimi and Yahaba calmed down significantly after settling down in the nest, they stole the bedding from their other packmates for the smell. The detective had raised an eyebrow when he saw Kenma come down the stairs with an alien themed comforter and Oikawa had quickly stuffed it into the back of the nest out of sight. 

The glare the brunette sent to the gamer did nothing to erase the small smirk on Kenma’s lips as he curled up in the nest. Oikawa pulled Makki into the nest with a wide smile and made sure he was comfortable. 

“Sorry Iwa-chan no alphas allowed” the surgeon said while sticking out his tongue with a wink. 

The detective rolled his eyes, he had already made himself comfortable in a recliner that was tucked into the corner of the room. Someone had created a little reading corner if the small bookshelf and reading lamp was any indication. This was also the perfect spot to observe the whole room, making the alpha’s job easier with everyone in the same place.

A Disney movie was queued up and snacks were distributed. Iwaizumi had never seen omegas nest before and he was entranced by the whole experience. There was no verbal communication, just nudges and subtle movements. Even Makki who had been uncomfortable at first easily fell into the omegas trance. 

When the beta shifted Oikawa already had a pillow ready for the surgeon to lean against and Kenma handed him a water bottle. Makki could also understand some of the subtle language as well, knowing when Kunimi wanted to cuddle into his shoulder or nudge his foot against Yahaba’s thigh so ease the nurse. The detective was fairly certain he could hear subtle purring underneath the movie. He didn’t know who it was coming from but it was very soothing and the pheromones from nesters had changed drastically for the better. 

They were halfway through the second movie when the first group of omegas came home. Yaku and Hinata rushed through the door in such a hurry they didn’t even take off their shoes in their rush to jump into the nest. Oikawa let out a yelp of surprise when the redhead landed in his lap, waking him from his light nap. With a scrunched nose Kenma scolded the newcomers to take off their shoes. 

Walking in at a much slower pace was the rest of the fire fighters. Iwaizumi closed the book he borrowed from the small book shelf and rose to his feet to meet his friends. He glanced over the men in the nest briefly before gesturing for the others to follow him outside. 

The detective leaned against his four door department issued sedan as he tried to think of what to say to the fire fighters. 

“Is what the news is saying true? There is a killing website?” Asahi asked in hopes that it was wrong. 

Iwaizumi shook his head, “it’s true.”

Bokuto’s normally happy atmosphere was charged with fear and anger, “what are you doing about it?”

The accusatory and demanding tone to the question made Iwaizumi blink before narrowing his gaze. 

“I’m doing my job Bokuto” he growled. 

The owl haired man stepped into the shorter alpha’s space, “looks to me like you’re sitting on your ass reading a book.”

Iwaizumi was not appreciating his advanced sense of smell at that moment. He felt like he was slapped in the face due to the potency of the firefighters pheromones. 

With a deep growl the detective shoved the man away, “back up and calm down Bo, you don’t know what we are doing.”

The taller alpha did the exact opposite.

“Calm down?” He yelled in rage making the others uneasy, “we are the ones seeing the dead bodies on the streets” he finished shoving the detective in the chest. 

Kuroo gasped and tried to talk Bokuto down but the man wasn’t listening. His whole focus was on the police officer in front of him. The spiky haired detective took a deep breath, trying to keep the challenging pheromones from influencing him. 

“Bo I’m sorry that you have to deal with that. But I’m not the one killing omegas and that website was created today. Division one just got put on the case. We now have more leads but whatever is going on is bigger than what we realize,” he tried to reason with the firefighter. 

The white haired alpha just scoffed in reply, “that just sounds like excuses.”

Yamamoto, normally a short fused alpha was baffled by what he was seeing. Even he wasn’t upset with the police and he is always looking for a way to keep the rivalry going strong. Asahi put a steadying hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder when he saw the man tense as if ready to step up to the challenge. 

“Bokuto why are you upset with Iwaizumi?” Kindaichi asked cautiously as he stood on the officer’s other side just in case he needed to intervene. 

“Why aren’t you? He is just sitting here with the omegas and not doing anything” he seethed. 

Before anyone could reply the door opened to the omega pack house, “stop posturing and leave or come inside” Oikawa scolded the alphas with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. 

None of the alphas moved, still observing Bokuto. With a huff of irritation the brunette stomped down the few steps and approached the group. He purposefully put himself between the detective and firefighter making sure they both realized he was annoyed. Then he took a minute to observe the white haired firefighter then turned his attention to Iwaizumi with a curious look. 

The detective did not expect for Oikawa to lean towards him slightly and then sniff him. Scenting of other people was normally way more subtle than that. It was kind of embarrassing to the detective. Did he smell bad? Chocolate eyes locked onto the detectives followed by a smirk from the surgeon before he turned back around. 

“Bokuto, you are dating a pack omega” he said obviously.

Anger subsiding in confusion Bokuto nodded, “yeah I know.”

The other alphas were also confused now. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and exaggeratedly let out a sigh of disappointment, “He is in a pack, meaning Akaashi’s scent will be on others in the house.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen, he thinks he understands what the omega is alluding to. Iwaizumi figured it out as well and face palmed from the irritation of this whole incident. 

Unfortunately Bokuto was still lost, “yeah okay?”

“You can smell Akaashi on Iwa-chan, that’s why you're acting like a teenager” Oikawa said matter of factly. 

Curious Yamamoto and Kindaichi also obviously scented Iwaizumi and gasped. They hadn’t even realized the alpha had the subtle pheromones from the omegas. The detective shoved their faces away with a glare. With a blush of embarrassment Bokuto stood frozen on the spot with his mouth gaping open. 

Kuroo let out a loud cackling laugh and smacked his friend on the back, “bro is that what’s up with you?”

Regaining himself the firefighter realized that the omega was right, “I am so sorry! You are doing a great job.” he yelled to his friend. 

Thoroughly done with this conversation now Iwazumi waved him off. Kuroo wrapped his arm around Bokuto’s neck and led the man inside all while teasing him. The others followed close behind also relieved that there wasn’t a fight and it was all just a misunderstanding. 

Iwazumi took this opportunity to grab his phone charger out of the car and jumped when he heard Oikawa’s chuckle. He had thought the omega went inside already.

“You all looked like a bunch of creeps outside of a pack house,” he said with a gesture to the street. 

The detective looked through the passenger window of his car and a few people, most likely neighborhood residents, whispering amongst themselves as they watched the group of men. Oikawa waved at his neighbors to relieve their worries. He was glad he lived in an area that wasn’t too prejudiced against omegas. 

“You okay?” Oikawa asked the detective as he watched the shorter man lock the car, phone charger in hand. 

Iwaizumi looked at him questioningly, “yeah Bo didn’t mean it. Just hope he learns from this.”

“How are you though, don’t think I haven’t noticed you spacing out” the detective said. 

The omega’s cheery demanor deflated slightly, “I don’t really know” he said honestly. 

“This whole situation just seems unreal. Like a horror movie or something” Oikawa said as he leaned against the hood of the car. 

Iwaizumi copied him, relieved that the man was willing to talk about this even if it is just a little. 

“I was thinking the same thing” the detective sighed, his breath fogging up slightly in the early winter air. 

With an exhausted sigh the omega said, “I just want to focus on the others and make sure they are alright. Makki scared me when he called earlier today, I thought something had happened like the murderer followed him home or something.”

The detective didn’t tell the omega that he had the same thought when he saw Oikawa calling him, “Make sure you are alright too Crappykawa”

A short chuckle and shove to the alpha’s arm was the omega’s response before he pushed himself back upright and led the way inside. 

———

The final bell for the day chimed. Students rushed from their seats ready to escape the confines of academia. Though with clubs cancelled the school building was quickly empty. Suga rolled his eyes at some of the antics of his students but encouraged them out of the classroom so he could go to his meeting. 

The staff room was crowded, everyone was tense as they waited for the principal to arrive. Suga found Takeda and Akaashi standing in the back and joined them. 

“Thank you for taking the time to come to this short notice meeting,” the principal said as he walked through the door with his trusty secretary behind him. 

His hair was a mess from constantly running hands through it in stress. Suit jacket absent and the tie was askew. The poor man had a hectic day. 

“In light of recent news many parents have been calling in concern with how we can guarantee the safety of their children” he said to begin the meeting while the secretary started to hand out papers to everyone. 

“For the students in the dorms we are going to pause off campus passes and increase security. I know the students are going to be upset so we are working with a few vendors to provide catered food on the weekends and we have talked with our security group to see if we can do guided trips off campus soon” was the first topic to be discussed. 

A few teachers seemed hesitant about the idea of guided trips but it was also clear if the students felt sheltered for too long they would sneak out. Better to have them go in supervised small groups rather than disappear unknowingly. 

“Club advisors” he said next, making Takeda and his pack mates pay extra attention, “please retrieve club and equipment keys from your students. I don’t want any students trying to sneak in early trainings or staying late.”

Akaashi had a few students on the volleyball club team come to mind and could see why the principal made this decision. Some of their players were very motivated and they didn’t want that motivation to get them into a terrible situation later. 

The meeting lasted an hour. There were a lot of minor details that needed to be presented and understood to guarantee that their students wouldn’t come to harm. One teacher suggested opening up the old dorm that was used for storage and some club activities. All of the dormitories had been in use the first few years after the school was built but some families instead chose to move closer so they could still have quality time. Eventually putting one of the smaller buildings out of commission. That suggestion was well received by the rest of the staff including the pack mates and the principal said he would look into the logistics and interest from parents. 

After everyone was dismissed Suga made sure to send a message to the volleyball captain to relay to the team, cancelling morning practice and to make sure no one tried to come in early. Takeda would have to get the key from the students tomorrow. They didn’t want students taking the train early in the morning when there were less people around 

“The team is going to be upset about this”  
Akaashi said with a sigh.

The winter tournament was in two weeks and the students had been practicing a lot. The teachers gathered their bags as they tried to think of a way to get the players to take the restrictions seriously and not sneak into the gym. 

——-  
A little while later someone was knocking at the door. The omegas were back in their nest though the disney movie had changed to an anime about pirates with way too many episodes. 

The alphas had carefully situated themselves around the room without awkwardly crowding the nest. Bokuto had quickly claimed the chair in the corner that Iwaizumi had been sitting in. 

“That is Akaashi’s space” Oikawa had whispered to the detective when they came back inside. 

Yamamoto went to the door curiously with Iwaizumi at his side. The omegas watched from their comfy spots as the two alphas opened the door then stepped aside for whoever it was to come inside. 

With a hesitant scowl on his face, Kageyama walked in with a backpack over his shoulder. A chorus of greetings were sent to the young alpha who looked extremely uncomfortable. 

“Captain Ukai sent me ahead to set up security cameras,” he explained while handing the bag to Iwaizumi. 

The older detective took the bag to the table and started to unpack all the cameras and sensors. Curious Kenma uncurled from the nest and peaked at all gadgets. 

“Where are these going to be set up?” The pudding haired gamer asked as he picked up one of the small cameras. 

The detective took a moment to think of the limited layout he had seen if the house so far, “main entrances and all of the windows would be best.”

Kuroo reached over the omega’s shoulder and plucked the camera out of the gamer’s hands, “wow these are fancy” he remarked as he turned the device around in his hands. 

Kenma pouted at the alpha for a second before turning his attention to the detective who was turning everything on and checking battery life, “does Takeda know about this?”

The idea of having video cameras around the house was a little unsettling. He didn’t want anyone seeing him bathe. 

“Once everyone is home we are going to go over everything at once” the detective said reassuringly as he took the gadget back from the firefighter and checked it’s battery life. 

A loud commotion outside was suddenly heard. 

“Babe!” Yelled a distressed Matsukawa as he crashed through the omega’s front door. 

Iwaizumi, thanks to his police training, was the only person to react. Once he realized it was just his roommate and a grumpy blonde he relaxed and watched the taller man glance around the room. Before anyone else could react the lawyer was across the room and wrapping his arms around the startled beta who had been sitting on the couch next to Kindaichi. 

“I saw the news and then your voicemails. Are you alright?” He asked as he practically laid on top of the peach haired man. 

Due to the crash landing Kindaichi got accidentally shoved off the couch and flopped on top of Kunim and Yahaba. The nurses yelped while the others laughed at the chaotic exchange. With an apology Matsukawa helped the younger alpha up before pulling Makki off the couch and outside onto the porch so they could talk in semi privacy. 

Tsukishima made himself comfortable on the couch “I have to take him back once the boss calls” he explained and pulled out his phone ready to ignore everyone.

“Tobio-chan are you a delivery boy now?” Oikawa asked with a cheshire grin. 

Was the surgeon still a little salty about the train accident and how Dr. Green kept praising the younger alpha? Maybe a little. 

The police officer looked confused, “no? I’m supposed to watch over you all tonight.”

The surgeon’s eyebrow twitched a little, this kid reminded him of Ushijima. 

“Kageyama stay here, I’ll go with Oikawa to pick up the others” said Iwaizumi as he handed the surgeon his cellphone with a text from Suga visible saying the meeting was over. 

With a flip of his hair, the brunette sent Kageyama a calculating look before snatching his coat out of the small closet near the door and putting on his shoes. Iwaizumi followed after with an eye roll. 

Once they were gone everyone settled back down again. Except the omegas moved out of the nest for now happy to engage with their guests now. 

Hinata suggested playing mario kart to pass the time. The others agreed and soon the red head was playing against Kageyama, Yamamoto and Kindaichi. As the others watched, Kuroo and Bokuto tried to tease Tsukishima who had a great talent for ignoring them. Yaku left the group to go shower after a long day and Asahi sat with Kunimi, Kenma and Yahaba to enjoy the competition. 

Not long into the first race Hinata was accusing Kageyama of cheating since he managed to hit the red head’s racer with a green shell. 

“I call the next game!” Yelled a new voice as the front floor closed. 

Noya jumped over the back of the couch thinking he was going to land in an open cushion but didn’t see Asahi who had bent over to pick up a blanket for the omegas. The short officer crashed into the EMT’s back sending them both sprawling into the omegas’ nest. 

“You guys okay?” Asked Yachi as she, Yamaguchi and Tanaka made their presence known. 

Noya awkwardly shifted to his feet as Yahaba shook his head. His pack had some rowdy members. Thankfully both men were okay. 

“Noya you’re on dinner duty with me” yelled Yaku over all the noise as he walked down the stairs in a pair of red joggers with a black t-shirt. 

The officer huffed in disappointment and slunk to the kitchen. Tanaka raised an eyebrow when Asahi quickly followed the omegas and offered his services. His attention was captured by Hinata and Kageyama wrestling on the floor. 

Kuroo and Bokuto were laughing in amusement as they watched the men roll around and get tangled in the pile of blankets. Kenma had his phone out and was recording. 

“What’s going on?” Asked Yamaguchi as he took the spot next to Tsukishima, unknowingly creating a barrier between the blonde and the two pestering him. 

The younger lawyer put his phone away and deliberately put his arm around the freckle faced omega, “just being idiots.”

——-  
The house was packed by the time dinner was complete. Yaku had sent Kuroo and Bokuto to pick up pizza instead when he realized how many people would be staying over. After the chaotic meal Ukai and two other men arrived at the house. The omega pack leader gathered everyone in the living room. 

Bokuto pulled Akaashi into his lap on the couch while Kenma and Kuroo sat next to them normally. Sitting in the partially taken apart nest in front of their couch, on the pile of pillows and blankets was Yaku and Yamamoto. Across from them Makki had taken up residence in his boyfriend’s lap as well. Though he was a lot more aggressive about it, making Matsukawa groan slightly in pain. Oikawa made himself comfortable next to them along with Iwaizumi. Sitting on the brunette’s feet was Kunimi with Kindaichi quickly taking residence on his right side. Yahaba collapsed next to his fellow nurse on the left side, as he pulled a blanket into their laps. 

On the third couch directly across from where Ukai was standing in front of the television was Suga, Daichi, Asahi and Tsukishima. Yamaguchi causally leaned against the blonde’s legs while Hinata, Noya, Tanaka and Kageyama started filling around in the blankets to claim the best spot. Yachi carefully sat next to the freckled omega, mindful of the rough housing men. 

Daichi, with a vein of irritation throbbing in his forehead, separated the four people delaying Ukai. In the next moment they were all sitting formally with welts on the backs of their heads from a perfectly placed slap. When the detective reclined back into the cushions of the couch Suga gave him a quiet applaud for handling the rambunctious rascals. 

Once everyone was settled, Ukai with the two strangers and Takeda next to him started to speak. 

“Here are all of the officers that will be responsible for your safety” Ukai said as he introduced Tendou and Sakusa to everyone and then indicated the police scattered around the room. 

The captain also made sure to say that the officers will be monitoring the pack at all times to ensure nothing happens. Takeda had some scent neutralizing candles burning that helped to ebb the strong pheromones that erupted from the large group when Ukai said he suspected Makki and Oikawa could be potential targets of the murdering group. 

Throughout the day the website the video had originated from had evolved. First with just uploaded videos from the site creator, then to allow users to upload their own. The most recent update gave viewers the ability to comment on videos. The video from Itsui hospital had the most and a lot of them had to do with what these sick alphas would do to the beta or omega. 

Out of curiosity the two surgeons had glanced at what people were saying when they noticed the update and didn’t make it past the first five before they put their phones away. Would this affect their jobs at the hospital? Everyone knows about the murder since it was on the news and now this video showed their names. Oikawa was going to need to call the hospital tomorrow to check in the Chief. 

“I know those of you that work at the hospital are on leave for the week so Detective Iwaizumi will be here during the day” the captain continued to explain. 

The evening rotation would switch between the other officers, first being Kageyama. To help prevent any incidents during commutes, Ukai gave permission for Noya to bring the squad car home, as an extra means of transportation. He could drop or pick up any of his pack mates if needed now that they had a third vehicle to utilize. 

Once Ukai was done speaking Takeda stepped forward. 

“There are a few rules we have in our pack house” he started with a sweet smile. 

Iwaizumi noticed the way Oikawa straightened up slightly and Suga nudged the troublemaker omegas in front of him to pay attention. 

Once he was sure everyone was listening the literature teacher elaborated, “no alpha guests sleep in packmate bedrooms. We have two spare rooms that will be at your disposal on the first floor” he indicated to the short hallway off to the right where the bathroom was located. 

“No one is allowed downstairs except for pack members” he said with a slight edge that made the alphas realize with clarity that this was a pack leader.

Daichi hadn’t even realized there was a basement to this house. 

“Since we will be having alphas around regularly collars will be required for pack members and scent neutralizers will be worn by everyone” there were a series of grumbles to this. 

Collars weren’t uncomfortable to wear but the freedom of not having to wear one was what the omegas loved. Now that they had to wear it in their own home was a little suffocating. The spectacled man gave his pack a smile of sympathy, he understood they would not like that rule in particular but it was for the best. 

With nothing else to say Ukai thanked everyone and expressed that they hoped to catch these criminals soon and then left with the division one detectives. Tsukishima announced that he and Matsukawa needed to leave as well to work on their case some more. The taller lawyer gave his boyfriend a deep kiss that made Oikawa fake being sick before following the blonde out the door, who had just finished saying goodbye to Yamaguchi. 

Soon Kuroo was dragging Bokuto out the door with Yamamoto and Kindaichi, whom they were giving rides home too. To appease the energized alpha, Akaashi gave the firefighter a chaste kiss in the cheek stunning him king enough for Kuroo to shove him out the door. 

“Talk to you later Kitten” Sang the rooster haired man as the door shut. 

Kenma rolled his eyes at the declaration and stood up to go upstairs. Today had been long and too emotional for the petite omega and he was ready to fall into his bed. The nurses, Yachi and Yaku followed him. Takeda and Yamaguchi got to work cleaning up the pizza boxes and other minor messes while the rest of the group talked amongst themselves. 

“We should set these up sooner than later,” Daichi said, gesturing to the cameras and other security devices. 

With a nod of agreement Iwaizumi pushed himself to his feet with a grunt. Only to be pulled back down by a tug on his arm. 

“Now now Thighchi you’re a big strong man” Oikawa said with a smirk while ignoring Iwaizumi’s glare, “I think you can put those up yourself.”

“I don’t know your house very well,” Daichi said in confusion. 

The look on Oikawa’s face made Suga groan in dread.

“You’re right” the brunette said in mock innocence, “Iwa-chan doesn’t know our house very well either. You should have Suga show you around” he said like it was the most obvious course of action. 

The blush in the detective’s face was amazing. Even Iwaizumi could see how much his friend really liked that idea but at the same time was totally worried. 

“Just do what Crappykawa said outside should be enough for tonight. I’ll handle the rest of it tomorrow” he said trying to make it a little easier on the man. 

At least outside it was darker so Daichi shouldn’t be too embarrassed around the pretty silvernete. Suga knew he had no way out of this, his best friend just loved to meddle. He was secretly excited about the potential to talk to the man some more. The coffee they got together was really fun, the omega would not consider that a date since it was a setup. 

The duo grabbed their coats, flashlights and a few pieces of equipment and went outside. Once  
The door shut quiet Asahi let out a laugh. 

“You scare me,” he said to the surgeon. 

Oikawa just grinned in reply, the poor EMT had no idea that the brunette was already thinking of plans for him. 

“Hey Boke, show me where I’ll be sleeping tonight” Kageyama grumbled at the red head. 

Hinata glared at the name and soon the two were bickering back and forth down the short hallway. 

“They already have pet names, how cute” Oikawa teased though they didn’t hear him. 

Makki gave his friend an amused look, “you’re one to talk with your Iwa-chan” 

The brunette waved away the accusation, “I give everyone nicknames Makki.” 

The peach haired man shook his head and stood up saying he was going to bed first. Since he was staying in Oikawa’s room. Iwaizumi waved to his long time friend before turning back to the quiet discussion he was having with Asahi. The EMT was waiting for his roommate to finish with the cameras so they could go home. Tanaka and Noya turned on some action explosion movie since they were not ready for bed yet. The Buddha man had already declared he would be staying over, one of the spare bedrooms was pretty much the man’s own room with how often he stays the night. 

“Yo Asahi come look at this” Noya said to the alpha suddenly as he gestured with his phone. 

With a sheepish look to Iwaizumi the long haired EMT sat on the floor with the two childhood friends. 

“So how do the cameras work?” Oikawa asked after a few minutes and was not at all entertained by the movie. 

Iwaizumi pulled out his phone and similar to Ring or other wireless self install security systems he pulled up an app. This one was created by the police department and could only be accessed with specific credentials per feed. 

“I already synced them into the system before he took them out there. But once they are done outside I’ll set up the motion sensor capabilities so the cameras will notify us if anyone gets too close” he explained as he pulled up six tiles in his phone. 

Three of the cameras were faced at the ground, most likely in Suga’s hands. Two already looked to be in place; they were showing the sides of the house. One was being jostled around, Daichi’s face coming in and out of focus as he secured the device. 

“So only your team has access to them?”  
Oikawa asked as he laughed at Daichi’s concentrating face. 

Iwaizumi nodded, “we can also just pull up the feeds to see what is happening live as well. Don’t worry none of these are being put inside the house.”

The brunette tilted his head to the side, “what’s going inside then?”

Iwaizumi pulled out a small plastic box about two inches long and one inch thick. He placed the device in the omega’s hands so he could look at it.

“These are sensors, they’ll go in the windows and doors leading outside. So if they get moved we’ll get notified as well.”

Oikawa thought that was awesome. The pack has talked about getting a security system before but most companies wouldn’t install it without an alpha to sign and pay for it. Noya had been wanting to do the self installation system but Takeda couldn’t find one he trusted since the news had been talking about the current systems available getting hacked. 

“Oh looks like they are almost done,” Iwaizumi said when he noticed the final camera shaking as Daichi secured it. 

The image of the cars came through clearly, so they were by the front door. Iwaizumi was about to turn off the app when Oikawa grasped his arm, full attention on the phone making the alpha pause. Daichi said something to Suga, they had no audio, and then the omega blushed while nodding. 

“I think Thighchi just asked him out!” Oikawa cheered in delight. 

Before Iwaizumi could reply the door opened and the two objects of their observation stepped in. Blushes burning furiously on their cheeks. Okay, maybe the surgeon was correct. 

“Have a good night” Asahi was suddenly saying and then he was out the door with his roommate. 

Tanaka and Noya had their full attention in the movie along with Hinata and Kageyama. When did they come back? Just as Oikawa was about to say something Suga glared at his friend. Not wanting to be teased. Fine he’ll tease tomorrow thought the surgeon with a wink as the teacher walked past and up the stairs. 

Takeda appeared a moment later from the kitchen, that is now cleaned and asked the everyone what time they were getting up tomorrow. He wanted to be sure their guests would have breakfast and have something prepared early if anyone had to be up earlier than six. 

Taking the question the wrong way, the four men on the floor jumped to their feet and turned the movie off. They quickly said seven in the morning and rushed to bed. Tanaka and Kageyama went to the guest bedrooms and the omegas rushed up the stairs. Takeda looked after them in confusion while Oikawa laughed at the miscommunication. 

“It’s getting late, are you staying the night Detective?” Asked the pack leader curiously. 

Iwaizumi nodded, “if you don’t mind. I would like to keep an eye on Makki since Matsukawa is worried and we don’t have a complete security system installed yet.”

The literature teacher didn’t seem bothered and told Oikawa to be sure the alpha had a proper pillow before saying goodnight and heading upstairs. 

“Go to bed idiot” the detective said after they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

The detective had been checking his email and Oikawa was scrolling through social media. All that anyone was talking about online was the recent murders. Out of morbid curiosity the brunette clicked in the link being plastered everywhere and the website that sent his day into chaos had another update. 

“Iwa-chan look at this,” the omega said as he pushed his phone in front of the man’s face. 

With a grunt of displeasure the alpha pushed the man’s hand away so he could actually see what was being presented to him. There were now green circles or red x’s over the uploads along with the words pass or fail. 

“Now what?” Groaned the detective as he scrolled through and saw that all the videos had these labels. 

Oikawa reached over and tapped his phone in the alpha’s hand, “what do the comments say?”

He clicked on the crime from the antique shop fire. The comments were filled with photos of a man being put in the back of a police car and links to news articles detailing the arrest. Instincts kicking in Iwaizumi clicked on another video with a red x and saw the same type of comments. 

“I think this is a recruitment program,” he said in horror. 

His memory flashed with news feeds and articles of gangs from America doing their initiations. They made new members commit murder or other heinous crimes to finally be accepted into the folds of the underworld. 

Oikawa gasped in surprise at that thought, “so the failures are the people getting caught” he concluded. 

Iwaizumi nodded already with his own phone out and typing out an email to all the members of the task force with screen shots and links. 

“Okay I need to cuddle, good thing I have a Makki in my room” the omega tried to say jovially as he pushed off the couch. 

Iwaizumi watched the taller man pick up the few remaining blankets and start folding. After pocketing his phone the alpha helped and in a short time the living room was cleaned up with a small stack of blankets and throw pillows piled in front of the television for the owners to find later. 

The omega disappeared down the short hallway leading to the guest rooms and after hearing a door slide open came back with two pillows. He tossed them to the alpha along with a clean comforter. 

“Night Iwa-chan” he sang as he walked up the steps. 

The alpha blushed when he realized he had watched the omega the whole way up the staircase. Only for the brunette to to turn around and wink at the top before walking further into the darkness of the house, hopefully he’ll get some sleep tonight. The added peace of mind from the cameras and three extra police officers might be what helps him to relax enough. The omega quietly pushed open his door and was thankful Makki had no shame and was already passed out asleep on the omega’s bed. Completely ignoring the futon in the corner of the room. With a huff of amusement the omega climbed under the covers with the beta. The warmth was welcoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the longer chapter, thanks for waiting patiently. Also, this was all typed on my phone so sorry for any typos. 
> 
> Next update will be next week.


	17. Some more fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments ❤️❤️❤️ I re-read them multiple times when I hit a writers block.

So I was re-reading this and realized I had a few inconsistencies with the second genders. Sorry if I confused anyone. At some point I’ll go back and fix those errors as well as the horrendous auto corrects 

Alpha:  
Iwaizumi / Matsukawa / Kindaichi / Daichi / Asahi / Kageyama / Tsukishima / Ukai / Kuroo / Yamamoto / Bokuto / Ushijima / Tendou / Goshiki

Beta:  
Tanaka / Kiyoko / Hanamaki / Watari / Inouka / Sakusa

Omega:  
Oikawa / Kunimi / Yahaba / Suga / Noya / Hinata / Yamaguchi / Yachi / Takeda / Akaashi / Kenma / Yaku / Shirabu

————

Iwaizumi was woken up the next morning due to the television turning on. Noya forgot to turn down the volume the previous night before turning it off so everyone jumped from the sudden noise. 

“Sorry Iwaizumi” Suga said sheepishly as he clicked the remote repeatedly to get the volume to a reasonable level. 

The groggy detective waved off the apology and sat up. Suga and Yaku were curled up with coffee mugs in hand, slowly getting mentally ready for the day. From the kitchen the alpha could smell eggs and toast. 

“Takeda already has a plate made for you” Yaku yawned when he noticed where their guest was looking. 

Iwaizumi pushed the blanket off of himself and stood up while stretching his arms over his head. Only to blush when Suga wolf whistled at him. 

“Now I see why Tooru is always talking about your muscles” the silvernete said with a smirk. 

The alpha looked down at himself and realized that he had kicked off his sweats in his sleep and just gave the two omegas a clear view of his black boxers. To add to the unprofessional look the detective was also shirtless. 

A loud gasp pulled their attention to the stairs just as someone tumbled down the steps hard. Makki stood at the top of the staircase stunned for a second while Yaku quickly jumped into action. 

“Oikawa are you okay?” The paramedic asked the dazed brunette. 

With a groan while holding his head Oikawa nodded, “yeah I think I’m good.”

When he looked up he had several people standing over him barely illuminated by the tv, the house still dark in the early winter hours. Makki and Yaku looked worried but Suga looked ready to start laughing. At least the teacher waited to see if he was hurt or not. 

A certain alpha with almost no clothes caught the brunette’s attention. Those strong arms could probably pluck the blushing omega off the ground with ease while sculpted legs ran them up the stairs. Oikawa’s mouth went dry as his eyes trailed the defined six pack abs down to the alpha’s sex lines, the v disappearing under tight boxers. 

“What’s going on?” Called Takeda’s familiar voice with an unusual tone. 

Concerned, the group turned around to face the usually cheerful pack leader. They were surprised to see the frown and crossed arms on the man. 

Suga let out a soft curse before letting out a laugh, “it’s not what you think! Oikawa fell down the stairs.”

Iwaizumi was once again reminded of his lack of clothing and blushed again before rushing down the small hallway with the guest bathroom to get changed. Grabbing a duffle bag along the way. He could hear Yaku and Suga rushing to explain the situation and he hoped the pack leader didn’t think he was trying to do anything to the omegas. Great impression to make on a pack leader as alphas are running around killing omegas on the streets. 

Once the alpha scurried away and Takeda was reassured, Suga grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and pulled him up the stairs. Yaku encouraged Makki to follow him into the kitchen while the two omegas disappeared. 

The bedroom door shut a little more loudly than Suga anticipated but kept his focus on the brunette. The surgeon was just as comfortable in his pack mate’s room as he was his own and had already collapsed on the bed with a huff. Pulling a pillow to chest to cuddle. Suga gathered the papers from his small desk that he was supposed to grade last night and gave the brunette a smirk. 

“What is going on between you and Iwaizumi?” He asked straight to the point. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “I have obviously mesmerized him with my amazing beauty” he said with a hair flip and arrogant smirk. 

Now it was Suga’s turn to roll his eyes as he leaned against his desk, “I don’t think it was your own beauty that had you falling down the stairs.” 

The brunette blushed and pulled the pillow tighter to himself unconsciously. With a pout on his lips and cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, the brunette pointedly turned his attention out the window. Suga dropped his papers and pounced on his best friend pinning the brunette to the bed by the shoulders, making sure he had his undivided attention before releasing him and remaining seated on the surgeon’s stomach. Oikawa gasped in surprise as his world suddenly shifted and glared at the teacher smirking down at him. 

“Tooru Oikawa” the brunette gulped at the mischievous look directed at him, “you think an alpha is attractive.” 

The brunette blushed and shrugged awkwardly, “I guess.”

Playful intentions soured. The teacher didn’t mean for this conversation to be negative, he was genuinely happy to see how his friend has slowly been changing recently. The brunette was always fake smiles and sharp words, to keep himself at a distance from alphas. 

Suga’s happy demeanor drooped, “you know what happened wasn’t your fault, right?” 

When he didn’t get a response the silvernete carefully climbed off of his friend and went back to shuffling his papers into his bag. Now not knowing what to say as they lapsed into silence for a few minutes. 

“If you want to ever talk about anything I’m always here to listen” he said softly and sincerely. 

Feeling guilty that his pack mate’s pheromones shifted the surgeon forced a smile, “you should be more focused on your date with Thighchi.” 

The bag that was in the teacher’s hands crashed to the ground as he quickly spun around, “you knew?! That’s why you were smiling last night!” 

Oikawa chuckled and explained what he saw last night on the cameras. Suga pouted but quickly shared that Daichi had texted him later to set up some of the plans for their date. They would be going out Friday night but the alpha did not say to where or what they were doing. Oikawa made a mental note to get more specifics from the alpha, he needed to make sure his packmates were safe after all. 

Their talk now over, Oikawa got to his feet and left the teacher to get ready for the day. He carefully made his way down the stairs, his ribs twinging a bit, and followed the smell of breakfast. By now the table was packed with people and food. Takeda hand enlisted Yaku and Makki’s help to cook while the rest of the pack and their guests crowded around the table. 

Iwaizumi had caught the surgeon’s eye for a brief second and deliberately looked away to start a conversation with Kageyama. Though the brunette did notice a slight dusting of pink in the man’s cheeks. He was probably embarrassed being caught by Takeda in his underwear, thought the surgeon with a smirk as he put together his plate. 

“Oi hurry up so we can race!” Hinata said loudly over the morning chatter. 

The mundane noise slowly died down as everyone looked between the red haired omega and young police officer the deceleration was directed at. With a scowl visibly present Kageyama quickly stuffed his last pieces of toast in his mouth and jumped to his feet.

Suga intercepted the two men before they could get to the front door, “what are you doing?”

Hinata was vibrating in excitement, “We are going to race to see who is fastest.”

The silvernete wasn’t terribly impressed by the answer, “you just ate, you’re both going to be sick.”

Kageyama shook his head, “I’ll be fine. Don’t know about this idiot though.”

The shorter omega puffed up his cheeks at the insult and proceeded to stuff his feet in his worn out running shoes. Suga didn’t budge. 

“Shouyou, you get lost in the grocery store” Kenma’s voice rang from the breakfast table. 

The red head blushed but ignored his best friend and grabbed his jacket. 

“Kageyama has gotten lost in the precinct before” Tanaka said soon after. 

Then he went on to tell a story about how he found the young alpha wandering the halls looking for the gym. The gym had been right next to the alpha the whole time he just wasn’t looking around closely to see the giant letters on the indicating door. 

Takeda was not pleased by this information. He was already worried about Hinata going on morning runs by himself, which is why someone normally always had to accompany him. Now he just learned the alpha that was supposed to be racing against the young omega was also bad with directions, did nothing to ease the pack leader’s worries. 

“We’ll follow them on the bicycles” Noya suggested as he and Tanaka stood up. 

Takeda thought about this for a moment and after glancing at the fire in the eyes of the young men ready to run, he relented. The two officers quickly got ready and Tanaka went outside to check that the bikes were ready to use. Suga made sure all four of them were aware of the route, they were just running around the block, starting and ending at the house. Kenma was the only one willing to wait on the porch with the timer in the cold wind. 

Yachi was designated as the flag person to start the race. She shivered as the wind tousled her hair and making the whole process quick and easy she waved her scarf. No count down. Catching both racers off guard but they didn’t get delayed for long. Soon all four men were on the move quickly progressing down the street with the sun slowly starting to make its appearance. While the rest of the pack resumed their meal. 

———

So many faces. So many innocent deaths. Just because of their gender. Ukai’s scruffy facial hair had gone way past a five o’clock shadow. He had returned to the precinct after meeting with the omega pack and had not been to sleep yet. His monitor casted an eerie glow on the plain office walls and fuzzy chin of the captain. 

A notepad rested under his hand ready to jot down any sudden ideas that came to mind. It was already ten pages deep with unorganized ideas and coffee stains. With a sigh of frustration the rookie captain slammed his pen on the desk and leaned back in his chair far enough to gaze at the ceiling. 

The only light in the room came from his computer monitor, it was still either late at night or too early in the morning. Ukai hated the winter time, days felt too short. This case was getting out of control fast and he had few leads to go on. The people they arrested yesterday for uploading their murder videos to the new website had no clue who ran the website, they just wanted to be part of the movement. The captain still had a gut feeling that the old cases of omegas crimes around the city might lead them in some kind of direction. No one just jumped straight to this type of organized crime. They had to start somewhere. 

After a few minutes of mulling around in his thoughts the captain took a moment to think about the clues he had before the incidents that occurred over the last few days. There were a lot of glaring problems that made the captain concerned, the missing files, inconsistent death certificates and general incompetent policing. Dread pooled in the man’s stomach as he reaffirmed his suspicions that someone in the police department was involved. Could he trust the division one personnel? They even brought an omega with them, so that had to mean they don’t mind second genders that much. Unless it was a cover to throw suspicion off of themselves. 

Ukai groaned, his head was pounding from thinking too much and lack of sleep. A knock on the door pulled his attention. The graveyard watch commander strode in and handed off the paperwork from his shift. With a nod of thanks the captain dismissed the man and checked the clock, twenty minutes until shift change. Meaning that the task force personnel would start coming in soon. The crime scene investigators had to set up some tests to run over night and were confident they would have some kind of results that should be helpful. Though Ukai didn’t know what exactly he should be expecting. 

The graveyard report was uncharacteristically thick. A moment was taken to prepare himself before he opened the file. He grimaced at the cover sheet with all the numbers categorizing the different cases within. Five more homicides were committed last night, all of them found on the alpha website less than an hour later. Twenty omega missing person cases have been filed by friends or family. A dozen home invasions resulting in severe injuries to omegas. 

There were a handful of attempted break ins that ended in arrests, the criminals either didn’t realize they were trying to get into pack houses or they were just dumb. Either way the resident alphas and betas were able to protect their family and held the criminal until police arrived. Ukai took a moment to think of a certain pack that lacked the physical strength of alphas or the pheromone immunity of betas. 

By the time he was done reading through all of the information the sun had illuminated his office. His email had dinged a few times so he would need to check those soon and the entire task force should be in by now. Adding the graveyard report to a stack of documents he would be handing off to the newly assembled team, Ukai turned his attention to the emails. Most of them were offerings of support or resources from other departments which was very appealing. They needed the extra man power to get through this. 

Just as he was about to start responding to accept the support his door was knocked on. The person let themselves in before he could call out to them. Kiyoko, Yachi and Goshiki stood before him with varying degrees of fear, worry and anger. 

“Kiyoko every time you come in here before noon means our jobs just got tougher” the captain chuckled, trying to release some of the tension in the air. 

It didn’t work. The beautiful crime scene investigator adjusted her glasses, “sorry sir” she said shyly. 

She was confident in her work but was very quiet and soft spoken when not having a one on one conversation. 

The captain awkwardly scratched the back of his head, that was a bad attempt. He quickly moved on and asked what they needed. The trio each held a laptop in hand and Goshiki has a thick stack of paper. Ukai fleetingly thought of how much paper they use in the office. 

“Sir we have a problem” the division one crime scene investigator said. 

The captain let out a loud groan. That was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. He had enough problems and if it is as bad as the investigators are presenting it to be, Ukai really wanted to just close his ears and hide under his desk for an hour. Alas, he was a police captain and this was part of the job. 

The bowl cut haired alpha handed over the documents while explaining, “this is the list of foreign omegas we received from customs.”

Ukai nodded as he flipped through a few pages confirming that he understood what he was looking at. 

Kiyoko opened her laptop and Ukai could see the program the department uses for facial recognition. She clicked a button and he watched as the left side of the screen started to filter through a series of pictures at the same time as the right side. The woman indicated which side was the customs information from passports while the other was pulling facial data from the victim photos and screen captures they took from the videos on the website. A few seconds later a red box outlined the words, no results. Ukai raised an eyebrow at that, normally the software took a while to complete but maybe with the smaller pools of data for each variable it made it quicker. Since a lot of the time they would be comparing a couple thousand people rather than a few hundred. 

“At first we were disappointed in the results” Kiyoko said, “until Yachi happened to notice that one of our victims did match.”

The little blonde was obviously uncomfortable around the captain, she hadn’t really had the chance to meet him yet due to all of the activity just after being employed and she was a little skittish. She was not worried about him being an alpha now that she has had the chance to meet so many alphas recently but this is her boss. Also what she was about to demonstrate might make her boss very unhappy. 

“I was going through the passport photos and felt like one of the girls looked familiar” she handed the captain two photos. 

One of them was familiar, he had seen the face of this omega on the wall where they set up the task force. Her cold eyes stared into nothingness and it was haunting. The captain compared the crime scene photo to the other image of a passport scan. The girl had a bright smile lighting up her face in the license. Makeup on point to accent her deep brown eyes. Her short black hair was held back by a sequin headband that Ukai remembers being a trend two years ago when he would walk the streets for patrol. 

“Her name is Megan Saito, an American who was here on holiday six months ago” Goshiki supplied while Yachi fumbled with her laptop for a brief moment. 

Now Ukai noticed that the blonde was not holding a department issued device. It was smaller and a completely different brand. His eyebrows raised to his hairline when she showed him the police department facial program on her non approved equipment. 

“Please let me show you before you get mad” she rushed to say, stumbling over her words a bit in fear that the captain would get upset. 

Curious, Ukai nodded for her to proceed. She clicked the button and saw Megan’s face match on the left and right side of the screen, the two polarizing photos made Ukai’s heart ache for the girl. A green box with the words, 98% match, took up the center screen. 

“Wait but I thought you didn’t get a match?” He said in confusion. 

Kiyoko nodded and did some adjustments on her own device and then showed Ukai the data she was pulling from for each variable. She was running her own badge ID photo against itself. Less than a second later the no results box appeared on the screen. 

“They’re literally the same photo?” Ukai was getting more confused and a small voice in his head startled putting together a line of thinking he didn’t want to believe. 

Goshiki put those thoughts into words, “the facial program is hacked and we don’t know what other resources are compromised.” 

Ukai let out a curse and got to his feet, “I need to make a phone call. Don’t tell this to anyone else yet.”

The investigators nodded in understanding and left to give him privacy and to look into things further.   
———

Cars crawled by slowly in the morning traffic. People briskly walked past them to start their day. 

“We’re lost” 

Kageyama growled as he tried to regain his breath from the run and snatched the red haired omega next to him by the collar. 

“You idiot!” He said as he shook the firefighter. 

Hinata slapped the hands away and put his hands on his hips with a glare, “you’re an idiot too! We’re both lost!”

Somehow their intended short run around the block ended up with the two men lost between tall buildings and the busy morning commute. The omega pack house wasn’t even on that busy of a road so they had to have run closer to the train station due to all the people. Tanaka and Noya had lost the two when the competitive duo ran through a busy crosswalk and got split from the cyclists. 

“Takeda is going to be so mad” Hinata said with dread as he imagined his packleader’s reaction. 

Kageyama was thinking of how his captain was going to react when the pack leader told him what happened. He swiftly pulled his phone out of his pocket and put the address into the maps app to get them back to the house. 

“Twenty minutes by foot?!” He gasped at the screen. 

How did they run so far away? With a groan of frustration the alpha grabbed the omega by the arm and started walking. Unsurprisingly both of their phones were ringing a moment later. Thankfully it wasn’t the captain or pack leader. 

“Kageyama where are you?” Asked Iwaizumi’s familiar deep voice. 

The young officer could hear Hinata apologizing to whoever had called him. Without stopping the alpha continued to walk down the street with the omega in tow. 

“We’re on our way back” he said purposefully avoiding saying where they were. 

The detective huffed over the line, “all you had to do was run in a square, no crossing streets just right turns” he scolded. 

Kageyama blushed slightly in embarrassment. He had been so focused on winning that he wasn't paying attention to where he was running. The worst part of this was disappointing the older alpha, Kageyama had been under Iwaizumi and Daichi’s wing for a bit now and the last thing he wanted was for them to think he was inept. 

“Sorry” the young alpha murmured. 

He heard some people talking in the background before Iwaizumi pulled the phone away to say something. The young officer glanced behind him to see Hinata pocketing his phone, neither man missing a step on their rushed walk back to the house. 

Suddenly Iwaizumi was back on his side of the call “just hurry back. You have to report for duty in forty five minutes” he said with a sigh before he hung up, without waiting for a reply. 

They continued to walk in silence for a minute when Kageyama realized he was still holding the omega’s arm. He glanced at the redhead and noted that he didn’t seem to mind, his attention on all the shops they were passing. As the officer had an internal conflict about letting go or not the choice was taken from him when Hinata suddenly darted ahead, breaking their physical link.

A few feet in front of them was a black cat, minding its own business, napping on the sidewalk and out of the way. Of course the excitable omega needed to disturb its slumber. The little cat jumped at the sudden pay on it’s back but allowed the attention. Though he did seem ready to bolt at any moment from the alpha’s perspective. 

“Hey dumbass we need to hurry back. We both have work” he grumbled after a few minutes. 

Hinata rolled his eyes and gestured to Kageyama to squat down next to him, “we have a little time to give a stray affection.”

Radiating displeasure, the alpha got down to the omega’s level. The cat tensed, his eyes narrowed on the taller man. Kageyama hesitantly scratched behind the soft fuzzy years. He must have done a good job since the cat seemed to accept his ministrations. 

“Okay we should head back,” Hinata said after a few more minutes. 

Kageyama stood up, his joints popping slightly. Glad to get back on track. They needed to hurry up or else he might get in trouble with Iwaizumi. 

“Up we go” The omega sang as his hands gently captured the cat in his hold and stood up. 

“You’re taking it home?” The alpha asked in disbelief as the cat purred loudly. 

Hinata nodded with a bright smile and without another word continued walking towards the pack house. Kageyama watched his small back for a moment, was this a normal thing he does?

——-

“Why do you have a cat?” Kenma asked curiously from his spot on the couch. 

Everyone else was bustling around the house getting ready for the day. The gamer, who normally works from home, was in charge of waiting for the two lost runners. 

Hinata excitedly ran over to the couch and deposited the cat on the pudding haired omega’s lap. Kenma’s face twisted in disgust as his faded red blanket gathered dirt from the stray’s fur. The cat moved around a bit trying to find a comfortable position, spreading the grime.

It took Kenma a moment to respond, not having expected this “Takeda wants to talk to you both” he said gesturing to the kitchen. 

Kageyama’s spine straightened, he noticed Hinata looked hesitant, they were in trouble. The pack leader was sitting at the table, cup of tea up to his lip. Next to him were Suga, Oikawa, Makki and Iwaizumi. The light chatter died when they noticed the younger men. 

Oikawa held his chin in hand, a mischievous smirk already forming, “how was the run?”

Takeda spoke up before the two could respond to the brunette, “I am glad you made it back on time” he began, “but with what is happening right now and how easily it is for something to go wrong there will be no more runs.”

The two omegas sitting at the table that are avid runners as well, were not bothered. Takeda probably made this statement to the rest of the pack while they were out. Hinata gave Suga and Oikawa sheepish looks, feeling guilty. 

Suga smiled reassuringly, “don’t worry Hinata we’re not mad” he said while nudging Oikawa. 

The surgeon pouted at his friend before nodding in agreement, “safety first”.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the taller omega’s childish behavior before turning his attention to the other officer, “Noya and Tanaka are going to get a ride with you today so go get ready.”

Kageyama blinked. No reprimand or disappointment. 

“Your job is to protect your charge, you did that” Iwaizumi said when he noticed the confusion, “next time don’t let your competitiveness get the best of you.”

Suga stood up from the table and shooed the two away to hurry and get dressed. Satisfied that everything was in order Takeda and Suga said their goodbyes and met Akaashi at the door, car keys in hand. 

Makki and Oikawa gathered the tea cups with chuckles, Kageyama’s expression was hilarious. A loud commotion in the living room pulled the alpha’s attention. 

Most of the pack were surrounding the couch he had last seen Kenma occupying. The delighted chatter from everyone had him curious. There was a cat on the gamer’s lap. 

Yamaguchi and Yachi were cooing at the happily purring feline while Kenma just looked at his now dirty blanket sadly. The other omegas were taking pictures of it and sending texts to Takeda asking if they could keep it. Since the teachers had been in a rush and missed the little animal curled up on the couch. 

The knock on the door went ignored by the pack and with an eye roll the detective went to see who it was. The group of men on the porch was a surprise but they were not unwelcome. 

Kuroo and Bokuto were instantly curious about the cat and joined the others in petting and praising the stray, dragging Tsukishima along with them. 

“Where is my boyfriend?” Matsukawa asked as he wrapped his arm around his roommate's neck good naturedly. 

“Watching you cheat on me” chuckled the beta in question. 

The alphas released each other so the couple could share a quick kiss. 

“What are you doing here?” Iwaizumi asked as the lawyer held the surgeon close to his side. 

Matsukawa’s lazy grin turned mischievous as he whispered, “angsty Tsukishima wanted to drive his childhood friend to work.”

Makki and Iwaizumi have heard multiple stories about the new blonde lawyer and the thought of him going out of his way like this was unexpected. 

“So of course, I tagged along so I could witness all of it” the taller man said while wiggling his eyebrows. 

Makki laughed at his boyfriend’s antics before he noticed the cat. Instantly consumed with the cuteness of the animal he fluttered away from his friends and joined Oikawa’s side to pet the feline. 

“I just lost to a cat” the taller alpha pouted. 

Within the next few minutes Hinata and Kageyama came running from down the hallway. The firefighters all said their goodbyes and shuffled into the alpha’s car. Kenma wrinkled his nose when the rooster haired firefighter called him kitten. While Yachi was pulled by Noya and Tanaka into Kageyama’s car. 

Now that he wasn’t completely surrounded anymore, the gamer deposited the cat and blanket into Oikawa’s lap before running up the stairs. He had enough human interaction for the morning. 

“How are things going?” Matsukawa asked quietly to his roommate as they watched the others. 

Tsukishima had been pulled onto the couch next to Yamaguchi's side, though he didn’t look interested at all in the cat. While the hospital employed omegas continued to fawn over it. 

“Oh I’m running late” The freckled omega said a few minutes later as he jumped to his feet looking for his jacket. 

Matsukawa and Iwaizumi shared an amused look when Tsukishima tossed the missing jacket at the omega with a slight scolding to hurry up. Though the other alphas could hear the caring nature behind the normally brass statement. Judging by the dispatcher's bright smile he could hear it too. 

“Sorry Tsuki” he said as he pulled on the coat as they walked out the door. 

Matsukawa gave his boyfriend one last kiss and promised to call him later, alreadying knowing he would be staying overnight at the office for trial prep again.

Once the door shut Iwaizumi took a moment to observe the hospital employed men gathered on the couch with a dirty kitty. Kunimi was sitting silently to the side not as engaged as the others but watching curiously. Yahaba had a string and was toying with the feline while the surgeons cooed and snapped pictures. 

The detective was relieved that they were able to smile and be relaxed after all that has been happening. Not wanting to ruin the mood the detective quietly went back to the kitchen to grab the bag Kageyama had brought over yesterday, motion sensors still inside. Takeda had given him a brief layout of the house to know which room would need these for their windows and received permission while everyone was away to enter their rooms. As long as he uses scent patches so he doesn’t leave a trace. 

He gathered the bag and checked that he had the tools necessary before making his way upstairs. It was a little awkward intruding in someone’s space especially an omega’s space without them being present. 

The first room was the pack leader’s. It was clean and organized much like the detective expected of the kind man. The little desk in the corner was stacked with literature books and volleyballs were bagged next to the closet. Peaches heavily scented the air, Iwaizumi had caught the subtle fragrance around the kitchen before and realized this must be Takeda’s natural omega scent. 

The detective worked quickly to install the small motion detector to the window and double checked that it was registering with the app on his phone. Satisfied, he confirmed that the connected bathroom’s window was too small for anyone to use as access to the house. 

After an hour he had finished most of the installations. Hinata’s bedroom had been extremely difficult since the omega’s room was a mess and hard for Iwaizumi to make his way to the window. Noya’s was a close second, thankfully the patrol officer had a small path made through the mess that the alpha was able to use. Out of the bedrooms he had been in so far the detective found Yachi’s to be extremely cute. It was clear she had an eye for design. 

Iwaizumi knew he was going to have to take a shower before seeing any of his friends today. He could smell all of the different pheromones clinging to himself and didn’t want another interaction like he had yesterday with Bokuto. He checked the list on his notepad and saw only three bedrooms and the hallway bathroom was left. 

As he approached the bathroom he heard people laughing from the other side. Curious he knocked and once he received a muffled invitation he opened the door. Not prepared to see Makki and Oikawa completely soaked. Their t-shirts clung to their chests while a dark blob of hair tried to escape the bathtub. The omega was sporting a little scratch on his cheek and Makki laughed as the cat tried to crawl over his friend. 

Iwaizumi shut the door then plucked the struggling feline off of Oikawa’s shoulder. He gently scratched the cat ears and turned on the bathroom sink. With one hand he checked the water temperature before slowly rinsing the cat’s fur. To his side the surgeons watched with jaws dropped. The cat was completely relaxed and comfortable in the alpha’s hands. Allowing his fur to be cleaned. 

Once he was sure all the soap was rinsed away the detective carefully wrapped the sleepy cat in a towel Oikawa handed him. He turned to Makki and handed off the cat burrito. 

“I need to put a sensor in your room” he said to the omega. 

He felt even more awkward entering one of the bedroom’s if the owner was already here. Kenma had watched him like a hawk earlier, perched on his bed while the alpha worked. Oikawa understood and got to his feet, his clothes still wet. 

“That's fine I need to change anyway” he laughed and left the cat in Makki’s care. 

Iwaizumi was surprised that his expectation for the surgeon’s room fell short. He had not expected to see the alien themed bedding or the posters but that was all. The room itself was empty and had a lonely feeling. The alpha had imagined the room to resemble the same obnoxious personality of the omega. 

The brunette dug around in his closet for a moment while the detective got to work installing the security device. Iwaizumi could hear the other’s clothing and he pointedly did not take his attention off the installation. 

“Hey Iwa-chan do you have any plans tonight?” The omega asked as he stretched out on his bed to watch the alpha. 

Done with his work the spiky haired detective put the screwdriver and hammer back in his bag and turned to the omega. 

“Yeah I do” he said casually. 

A small frown grew on the omega’s lips, “what kind of plans?” 

He had hoped the detective would be free, since Ukai and Takeda laid out the new rules. He couldn’t leave the house with an officer escort without getting in trouble with the pack leader. 

Iwaizumi gave him a roguish smile, “I’m on duty” he said vaguely. 

With a groan the omega flopped back on his bed and glared up at the glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling. 

“Boo Iwa-chan” he whined, making the detective chuckle. 

The alpha rolled his eyes at the dramatics, “I figured you would be going with me” he said as he made his way to the door. 

Oikawa quickly sat up, his hair a little ruffled, “go where?” 

The alpha shrugged, “I have to escort the double date to the aquarium.”

A loud noise of delight followed by the surgeon jumping to his feet in excitement had the detective laughing again. The brunette was so expressive sometimes. 

———-

“Aaaaakkkkkaaaaaasssssshhhhiiiii!!!” Yelled Bokuto in excitement as he dragged the teacher to one of the glass walls. 

On the other side was a dolphin. The white haired firefighter was as excited as the children standing next to him. The shifting illumination from the water tanks made the man look otherworldly in the low light room. Akaashi watched the alpha dance around with the dolphin in amusement more entertained by his date than the animals. 

Across the large, dark and open room Kuroo was making faces at the otters. In his back pocket was Kenma’s Switch. The omega had pouted at first, not liking other people touching his things but he was enjoying his time with the fire fighter. Though he was surprised at how childish the man was sometimes. A little baby otter tapped the glass in front of the omega startling him from watching the alpha. The little otter patted the glass again and Kenma put his hand up to mimic the animal. 

It was adorable, chasing the omega’s hand around as Kenma dragged his fingers around in big circles. After a few minutes the otter swam away and the gamer looked back to the alpha only to see Kuroo with his phone out and aimed at the omega. He gave the man a glare, the alpha was clearly taking pictures of him. Not bothered by the look, Kuroo draped an arm around the gamer’s shoulder and led him towards another tank of fish. 

Sitting on one of the benches off of the side and out of the way were Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The others were aware of their presence due to an officer needing to accompany them but the tagalongs promised to not interrupt their date. Kenma’s face had been priceless when he realized it was a date. 

Iwaizumi was replying to emails on his phone when finally snapped his phone shut in irritation. 

“Just go look at the fish Stupidkawa” growled the alpha when he felt the omega next to him fidget again. 

Since they sat down the surgeon had been twisting around constantly to look at all the exotic animals. He saw Kenma playing with the otters and felt jealous for a moment, but the smile on the gamer’s face was just as adorable. 

“I’ll look when they move further down” the surgeon said, not wanting his pack mates to think he was eavesdropping. 

He has come to trust Bokuto with Akaashi after following them on a few of their dates. The alpha was head over heels for the chemistry teacher and Oikawa was not worried about him doing anything malicious. After Kuroo had accompanied Kenma to the gaming convention Oikawa had made sure to call Inuoka later that night to get his impression of the fire fighter. The manager was always a good judge of character which is why the pack trusted him to watch over their little pudding head. 

There was no reason for Oikawa to really be at the aquarium. He trusted the alphas with his pack mates and they both seemed happy with their dates. His real motive was that he really wanted to see the fish. 

Iwaizumi watched the brunette smile at the little clown fish in front of them. This was one of the omega’s genuine smiles, nothing mischievous or plotting. The detective had not seen this kind of look before on the surgeon, he felt as if he was witnessing something he wasn’t supposed to see. Awkwardly the detective and the back to his emails and after a few seconds he glanced back at the man next to him. The smile was replaced by a more reserved look as he took pictures of the little orange fish. 

“Have you ever been to an aquarium?” He asked the surgeon curiously. 

The omega shook his head, “nope, this is my first time” he said with a wink and signature peace sign like he was striking a pose. 

The detective sighed and got to his feet while putting his phone away. The omega looked up at him curiously. 

“Come on let’s go look at the otters, the others are at the seals” he said already walking away. 

Excitedly the surgeon rushed ahead of the detective ready to see the cute critters up close. The double date they were following had merged at the seals exhibit. Kuroo and Bokuto cheered on the mammal as it tossed a ball around while their dates laughed at their antics. Akaashi made sure to keep his right arm relaxed as Bokuto swung their joined hands around in his excitement. 

“Are you having fun Kitten?” Kuroo asked the quiet omega, with a bright grin. 

Kenma nodded, he hadn’t been to the aquarium since he was in school and the alphas were making it a very fun experience. Taking the small action in stride, not expecting a lot of interaction from the quiet man Kuroo started to rattle off the facts he read on the plaques scattered around the room. Akaashi smiled in amusement when he noticed his pack mate was hanging on the alpha’s every word. 

“Bokuto” he called for his boyfriend’s attention as he gently tugged on their hands. 

He pulled him along to look at the next exhibit now that the seal was taking a break, “this was a great idea” he praised with a kiss on the cheek. 

The white haired firefighter’s cheeks dusted pink as he wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist, lifted him off his feet and swung him around. As he placed his boyfriend on his feet again Bokuto gave him a brief peck on the lips, ecstatic to show some kind of affection in public. Akaashi rolled his eyes and pointed to the eels slithering about in the water knowing the man would be excited as he had been all day. 

———-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this Iwaoi 12 days of Christmas collaboration I contributed to on twitter with some awesome writers!   
> https://twitter.com/Bcain171/status/1337964358698115072
> 
> Also any suggestions for the cat’s name? 🐈⬛ 
> 
> Next update will most likely be after Christmas but I will try do it before 🎁🎄


	18. Aquarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was surprisingly hard to write a murder mystery story while surrounded by family fun time during the Holidays. I had to re write this chapter cause the original doc was way too fluffy. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments ❤️ and 400+ kudos ❤️ 
> 
> Sorry in advance for any auto corrects that slipped past.

Kenma did not like sharks. They were big, had lots of teeth and had a tendency to eat people. He liked them even less while walking through a tunnel that had sharks literally all around them. Only a few inches of glass separating him from a possibly painful death. 

“Wasn’t there a Jaws movie set in a scene like this?” Bokuto asked as he looked at all of the man eaters swimming above and below them. 

Akaashi tried to get the firefighter on another train of thought when he saw the gamer tense. But was completely ignored by his boyfriend. 

“Yeah I think the shark smashed into the glass and drowned a bunch of people” the alpha continued to ramble as he put his hand up to the barrier where a hammer head was lazyly gliding past. 

Kenma promptly stopped in his tracks and went to turn around. Only to come face to face with a tiger shark watching him. Fight or flight instincts kicked in and the omega was about to bolt when Kuroo caught him gently by the shoulder. 

“We’re going ahead” the rooster haired man said as he carefully turned the gamer around and led him to the end of the shark tunnel.

The taller man was hunched over slightly as he whispered gently to the omega as he briskly took them the last few feet out of the exhibit. 

Bokuto realized instantly what happened and looked at Akaashi desperately, “I didn’t mean to scare him.”

The chemistry teacher could smell the alpha’s guilt and grabbed his hand again to reassure him. 

“Just be more mindful of those around you” he suggested before pointing at the sharks again. 

As the white haired man focused on the predators again Akaashi shared a look with Oikawa. The surgeon was standing in the doorway between the shark tunnel and the other exhibit their packmate went to. A thumbs up told the teacher that Kenma was alright after the fright. With a nod of acknowledgement Akaashi turned his attention back to his boyfriend, happy to spend time with him. 

————-  
“Wow it’s so quiet” Daichi said in amazement as he accepted a glass of water offered to him from the omega pack leader. 

Takeda sat down in his designated recliner chair across from him and turned on the television, “most everyone is working the night shift tonight or on a date.”

The officer knew about the date since Iwaizumi offered to accompany them when it was brought up. He also knew about the omegas that worked in the police station staying overnight. Noya and Tanaka thought they had a lead on something in the paperwork they had been assigned to go through and asked Ukai for the over time. Though the detective had a sneaky suspicion they only wanted to stay because Kiyoko and the other crime scene investigators were also staying overnight. 

Suddenly the literature teacher flinched, almost dumping his cup of tea on the floor. The newest member of the pack was getting comfortable on the chair. Uncaring of the person already seated under the blanket. 

“When did you get a cat?” The detective asked in surprise. 

He doesn’t remember seeing it during his previous visits to the pack den. The little feline took a few seconds to fluff up the blankets to its liking before cozying up on Takeda’s right thigh. 

“Hinata and Kageyama found him this morning” called Suga’s voice from the stairs. 

The alpha snapped his head to the direction of the silvernete so quickly Takeda thought he might have whiplash. Even the little cat tilted his head adorably to the side, almost worried for the man.

“Hi Suga” the detective said, trying to not act overly excited. 

With a charming smile the omega math teacher sat next to the detective, “hello Diachi.”

Takeda smiled warmly in their direction as he scratched the cat’s ears. A few minutes later a few more pack members joined them. Popcorn dropped on the coffee table thanks to Yahaba and Yamaguchi.

“I heard you were busy today,” the dispatcher said, trying to make conversation.

Daichi nodded, “yeah we made a lot of arrests and have even more warrants queued up for tomorrow.”

The police departments have been very busy since the website came to life. The detective was strangely satisfied when he would see more red check marks appear over the videos. Meaning they had arrested some of the murderers. Though just the fact people were still uploading their kills like it was okay, was terribly worrisome. The police also didn’t have any leads on who the leader of all this violence is. 

“My man wants you to know” Makki said as he flopped onto the open couch, “that he’ll bring those over to the precinct tomorrow morning.”

Daichi nodded in thanks for the information and checked his email to see that the tall lawyer had relayed the same information. The omegas and beta fawned over the little kitty trying to convince him off of Takeda’s lap with little luck. He was very comfortable with the pack leader, unknowingly convincing the literature teacher that he will be living with them from now on. 

Once everyone was settled in their seats Daichi awkwardly cleared his throat to get their attention. 

“If you all don’t mind” he started to say, wishing his partner was here to do this with him, “I was hoping to ask some questions about your cold cases. We think they might be related to these recent incidents.”

The alpha cringed as he felt the mood change around him. Everyone was tense now and Makki was looking very uncomfortable, not knowing what to do. 

Takeda nodded, “that is fine. Would you like to do this separately?” 

Relieved that the pack leader was okay with his suggestion, Daichi quickly pulled out his notepad “however is most comfortable for everyone.”

Suga shared a glance with his pack mates before stating they would like to do it together. The guest surgeon disappeared up the stairs a few seconds later, to give them a little privacy. 

After giving everyone a few moments to mentally prepare themselves, Daichi turned his attention to Takeda. 

“Your report from two years ago said you went into heat due to force. What happened?” He asked the pack leader. 

These old cases were really frustrating. The lack of information from the initial investigation sickened the detective, he hated having to reopen these old wounds. The lack of justice was unfair to the omegas, they should have been able to trust the officers and the systems to protect them. 

Still gently petting the cat Takeda started to speak, “after a volley match at a rival school I was approached by a group of alphas.”

Omega academies only compete against each other since the parents enrolled their children specifically in a setting that would prevent early harm from second genders. Two years ago when Takeda was still the only advisor for the volleyball club, he had taken the students on a short trip to a sister school. The matches had been great and both teams learned a lot. After the advisors decided they had played long enough, well past dinner time and still the players somehow had the energy to keep demanding for more time,  
Takeda had run into a group of four alphas as he was storing the volleyballs under the bus. 

It was strange to see alphas on an omega campus, even alphas parents to omegas normally had an escort or their spouse with them to prevent misunderstandings. There was no one accompanying the group. Out of caution Takeda had locked the bus with the remote key fob, with the students inside. The literature teacher to this day still doesn't know exactly what happened after that. He remembers the three men and one woman alpha crowding him and projecting their pheromones. Then flashes of lights from police cars. Students yelling in hysteria. Heat. It had been so hot. 

He woke up a few days later to find bite marks all over his shoulders, and around his collar. They had tried to bond him after triggering his heat. Oikawa, then the furthest in the pack with medical training, had tended to him during his heat helping to bandage the bite marks and other wounds he didn’t remember receiving and preventing them from getting worse. 

“After that incident the school requires two advisors on any trips away from school at the minimum” Suga added.

Daichi was furiously writing down notes he thought might be helpful. He asked a few questions about the assailants but due to how long ago the incident happened and the haze of his heat, Takeda didn’t have a lot of details to provide. 

“There is no mention of a rape kit in the report” Daichi said awakwadrly, trying to lead into that discussion somehow. 

Takeda nodded, “it was only the attempted bonding bites and a few bruises. Some of the students had started yelling and managed to get the attention of other people in the area, scaring away the alphas.”

The detective gave a sigh of relief. Attempted forced bonding was already a terrible ordeal without the added experience of sexual assault compounding the trauma. 

A few more questions were asked and surprisingly there wasn’t as much of an emotional reaction to the retelling of this incident in comparison to the other interviews. Takeda had a strong control in the pack’s influence, he remained calm and that in turn caused the others to be calm as well. Daichi wondered for a brief moment if their pack bond had something to do with this behavior since he couldn’t smell any change in the pheromones in the room. 

Satisfied that there was nothing else Takeda could remember, Daichi flipped a page in his little notebook and turned to Kunimi. The quiet nurse had his lower face hidden in his sweatshirt but once noticed the alpha’s shift in focus, he sat up properly. 

“Shigeru and I were roofied at a party in college” he explained swiftly and succinctly. 

Yahaba nodded, “the medical field still isn’t very receptive to omegas, even if we are only nurses. When we went to a party the alphas decided to assert their dominance,” he said with finger air quotes at the end. 

The detective made a noise of confusion as he looked through his notes, “Yahaba I don’t see you mentioned in the report anywhere.”

The brunette nurse shrugged, “when they didn’t want to wait for the doctors to approve their questioning when they showed up at the hospital to get my statement. So after talking to Kunimi they just left.”

The alpha really wanted to know who these previous officers were so he could throttle them. They clearly sucked at their jobs. Good thing they consequently forgot to log the insufficient reports under their badge numbers otherwise they would be fired by now. 

“Do you know who spiked your drinks? Could you give a description?”

The nurses nodded and even provided the names Tetsuya Hyuga and Ino Nakamura while also explaining that they gave this information to the police as well. 

“Did you file a report with the university?” Daichi asked, wondering if there was possibly a more detailed file somewhere else. 

Kunimi let out a huff of air, “they told us if we tried to report it they would kick us out. Their parents are big donors to the school” he said with an eye roll. 

Yahaba nodded, “at least they didn’t blame it on us like they did with Oikawa” he said with anger coating his words. 

“What did they blame on Oikawa?” Asked the detective in confusion. 

The room suddenly charged with tension. Now the detective was even more confused. What had happened to the surgeon to spark a reaction when everyone had been calm up to this point?

Takeda’s calm and collected voice soothed the irritated omegas, “I think that discussion should happen when Oikawa is here. We honestly don’t know a lot about what happened.”

Awkwardly the alpha agreed, not that he could ask the questions now at the forefront of his mind if they didn’t even know what happened. At least he had some names he could reference against their current cases and see if the doping alphas had escalated their antics. 

Now all that was left is the beautiful man sitting next to him. Without prompting the omega gave him a bright smile. 

“I had a stalker”

——————-

Normally the fire department ran in crew shifts. Meaning that each shift was the same people so that everyone could build trust with those they would be working with. Tonight that peaceful normality changed. Kuroo was able to get his team the night off since they had been putting in overtime recently to cover for the sudden wave of flu cases. Except Yaku, Asahi and Hinata had been called in by the chief, a rank higher than Kuroo’s captain status. The trio were thrown onto an overnight shift with a crew that was still crippled by the sick cases. 

It’s not the first time something like this has happened, Kuroo has even had to call people from other ladders to help them when Yamamoto does something dumb to hurt himself or vacation days mess up the scheduling. But, this was Yaku and Hinata’s first time experiencing such a hostile work environment from other firefighters. 

They have had to deal with prejudices their whole life and the fire community had been one of the few places that didn’t care about second genders. So long as the firefighters can do their job then it doesn't matter if they are man, woman, omega or alpha. 

“Out of the way omega” barked a burly man as he shoved past Yaku to check the inventory of the ambulance. 

“I just finished doing that” the paramedic said testily, he was territorial of his work station. 

The man rolled his eyes and continued to rifle through the drawers. Once he verified everything was in place the alpha pushed past the irritated omega without a care. The only thing saving the unnamed firefighter from getting hit in the back of the head with a heavy boot was Asahi’s quick reflexes. The long haired paramedic snatched the footwear just as it left his partner’s hand with a sigh of relief. 

“Yaku please don’t do things that might cause problems later” the alpha pleaded as he hesitantly hands back the department issued boot.

With a huff of frustration the shorter man put his shoe on, “your looks and personality really don’t match Asahi” he said with a small chuckle. 

The taller paramedic awkwardly scratched the back of his head, he always wanted to look cool and it worked with the clothes he wore but Yaku was right. His personality was too much like a teddy bear. 

“Yeah Daichi makes fun of me all the time” he said with a small pout. 

Suddenly the siren came to life. Chief Naoi yelled out orders while everyone rushed to the vehicles. Out of the corner of his eye Yaku saw Hinata pushed by Burly man as he was trying to get into the truck. Asahi’s heavy hand on his shoulder kept him from acting out. But even the tall paramedic knew this was going to be a long night and had a high chance of ending in a fight. There was a reason everyone from their normal crew called Yaku the demon paramedic. 

There was a five car pile up on the highway. According to the first police on the scene it looks like a drunk driver tried to cut in front of a semi but misjudged the distance. As morbid as a fatal car crash is, Yaku prefers the accidents that happened in the middle of the night to be on the major highways. There are tons of lights so they could see and there were procedures in place so no one could try and do things differently just to throw their weight around. Of course that didn’t stop people from trying. 

Chief Naoi was already splitting up and assigning the crew to each car to get an idea of the situation. Yaku and Asahi grabbed their medical bags and ran to the semi truck where a large group of officers were huddled around. 

“The truck driver is awake, seems he might have a broken arm” a young patrol woman said. 

Yaku nodded and went to approach the cab from the passenger side so he could get to the driver. While Asahi went to the crushed car in front of the semi. Two officers were on their knees with flashlights looking into the flipped over vehicle. 

“Driver is DOA but his passenger was responsive when we first got here” one of them reported quickly. 

The car was mangled so badly that the paramedic was surprised that the passenger didn’t die from the impact. He knelt in the crushed glass next to the older officer. There was splatters of blood on the ground; the officer’s upper body was hidden by the carcass of the vehicle. 

“He started to bleed out” the man yelled over the noise around them to the paramedic. 

Carefully Asahi looked through the opening to see the officer holding a young man’s neck and the trails of blood leaking through his fingers. 

“His neck?” Asahi needed to confirm. 

After receiving a slight nod the paramedic dug through his bag for what he needed. 

“What you got?” Yaku’s voice suddenly sounded next to him. 

The alpha jumped but recovered a moment after, “looks like a cut artery. The officer has pressure on it now but we need to get them out so we can take a look” 

They were going to need the jaws of life to get this car open enough to pull the victim out. Asahi asked the other officer to go to Chief Naoi and explain the situation. Less than a minute later Naoi and Burly man joined them with the metal splitting device. 

“Asahi there is a pregnant woman in the taxi two cars back, go help her and send Hinata over here” Naoi ordered after taking a moment to think about the best approach. 

Medical kits were traded and then Asahi was running away. Naoi did a quick lap around the car looking for a weak spot and determined that the seem along the passenger side would be the best place to use the jaws of life. 

“Yaku replace the officer” Naoi ordered and once Hinata found them he had the redhead crawl in through the driver’s side window. The body had been removed a few minutes prior. 

Soon both omegas were in place to hold the victim in place while Burly set up the giant saw. Hinata held a recovery blankets over all three of their heads while sharks flew from the heavy saw. 

“G-Goki?” Coughed a quiet voice. 

Yaku cursed, “shh don’t talk. You have been in a car accident” the paramedic tried to calm down the young man. 

Blonde hair was strained red and the man’s green eyes were swollen from hanging upside down by the seat belt for so long. The airbag had done its job to prevent a head injury to the dashboard but it also broke the victim’s nose and punched broken glass into his throat. 

The man lost consciousness before Yaku could even finish talking. Most likely from the pain and possible concussion and blood loose. The saw stopped a minute later and the standard nudge to the leg to alert Yaku it was safe to move was delivered harshly. 

A loud yelp left the paramedic’s lips by accident as he tried to fight the urge to flinch from the sudden pain and release his hold on the victim’s bleeding neck. 

“Get your ass up lazy omega” Burly growled as he kicked the paramedic again. 

Where was Naoi? Unaware of what was happening to his packmate, Hinata threw the blanket off and started to cut off the seatbelt. Naoi was by his side the next second wife the seatbelt cutter. 

“Yaku, we’re going to lower his legs towards us and Kiba is going to grab his shoulders. Don’t lose your grip.” 

In the next few seconds their victim was lying on the roof of the car. Yaku carefully hovered over the man, one hand plugging the cut artery while he used the other to pull himself through the wreckage of the car. His thigh was burning from the kicks and he almost fell on the patient as he tried to work his way through the roughly cut hole. 

Kiba sneered at the paramedic, “you really are a crappy omega. Can’t even crawl on your knees.”

Yaku blinked. What the hell did he say? 

“What the fuck did you just say?” 

Wait, did Yaku say that out loud? Kiba looked to his right, thankfully having already placed the crash victim on the ground, just in time to receive a fist to the face. 

——-  
After recovering from shark induced fright, thanks to the distraction of Pokémon Go, Kenma was stuck next to his date’s side. The alpha was a surprisingly safe and comforting presence. Even though the man was mischievous, a social butterfly and was obviously very sporty he was incredibly patient. He didn’t mind that Kenma didn’t add a lot to their conversations, display his emotions less vibrantly as others or preferred to sit on the benches to watch the animals. The alpha just took everything in stride. 

“Hey Kitten” the alpha said with a nudge, “that sea turtle looks like you” he said with a laugh. 

Curious the omega looked up from the alpha’s phone, he didn’t want to waste his own battery. Lazing away at the bottom of the tank was an old sea turtle. His wrinkled face was resting on a rock, beady eyes seemed to be watching the other fish in amusement. 

With a wrinkled nose Kenma sent the alpha a glare, he didn’t like the comparison, before turning his attention back to the game. He was trying to catch a gyarados. 

In the corner of the room, out of the way, the chaperones were observing the double date. Oikawa was having a blast. He had sent more than twenty pictures to the group chat of all the different creatures. Though no one had acknowledged them yet which was slightly annoying. Here the great Oikawa was, trying to share the wonders of the aquarium and no one was interested. 

“Hey Oikawa,” the detective said, pulling the pouting omega’s attention away from his phone. 

Though the spiky haired man wasn’t looking at him. Nope, the detective was talking to a group of small fish. Turquoise scales glittered in the water, their slender bodies rhythmically swayed side to side as they hovered in place. 

“Iwa-chan?” He asked in confusion. 

Hadn’t the alpha called out to him? 

“Do you mind? I was in the middle of a discussion” the detective said as he waved away the omega. 

Brunette eyebrows rose to the surgeon’s hairline. Now he was even more confused as the alpha talked casually to the fish, theorizing the life of aquarium dwellers. 

“Oikawa what do you want for dinner?” He asked after a few minutes. 

The brunette had lost interest in the fish conversation and was watching Bokuto run around like a child. Without turning away from the scene across the room, he suggested going through a fast food drive through. He heard that there was apple pie added to one of the chain restaurants and wanted to try it. 

“Not you” replied the alpha. 

Irked by man’s confusing actions the brunette smacked the detective in the shoulder. 

“Hey!” The alpha gasped in surprise as he turned to face the other chaperone. 

“There is no other Oikawa here so stop being a jerk” the omega pouted. 

The alpha rolled his eyes, “you’re Stupidkawa. These are Oikawa” he said, gesturing to the fish he had been talking to with a devilish smirk. 

Nothing happened. Iwaizumi crossed his arms as he watched the information settle in the taller man’s face. Within seconds an embarrassed glare was sent his way. 

“You’re a meanie” was all the surgeon could say before stomping away to look at jellyfish. 

Loud laughter following after him. He pulled out his phone to text Suga about the stupid brute only to not receive a reply. Well Daichi was the one staying over tonight so that wasn’t terribly surprising. 

Their group made it through the rest of the exhibits without any issues. At the gift shop Kuroo and Bokuto each bought their dates a momento. Akaashi was gifted with a lanyard depicting all the different sea life they had seen to replace the boring black one he used for his school identification badge. 

Whereas Kuroo somehow found an aquarium themed monopoly game that he gave the gamer with the promise to play against him soon. Kenma grasped the box carefully, he hasn’t played a board game in a long time. His career as a video gamer didn’t allow for a lot of recreational time that wasn’t behind a screen. 

Oikawa made sure to record the cute display and sent it to the rest of the pack, attached with a ton of emojis. Behind him the detective was rolling his eyes, the brunette had a strange fascination with embarrassing his packmates.

As they made their way out of the dark enclosure they were treated by Tokyo’s loud signs of life and bright city lights. They had parked in a garage less than a block away and the group of men were delighted that it wasn't raining. While they were adjusting to the change in lighting Akaashi made a show of putting the lanyard around his neck, Bokuto was delighted to the point of picking up his boyfriend to swing him around. Kuroo cheered on his friend as the firefighter pulled the teacher into a kiss, Oikawa cheering right next to him. 

Iwaizumi smiled at the happy pheromones radiating off their group. He recognized his friends’ smells after years of knowing each other and after entering all the omega bedrooms earlier in the day he recognized the other men as well. He took a deep breath, relishing in the happiness around him when he noticed something strange. 

He could smell the omegas. Well he recognized Akaashi and Kenma at least. But, they had all put on scent patches under Tekda’s watchful gaze before securing their collars for the night. The pack leader had been adamant they wear double the amount of scent patches and only skin toned collars were approved so as to prevent garnering any unwanted attention. The hound shouldn’t be able to smell them. 

Before he could voice the anomaly a small girl ran up to the group, fat tears falling down her chubby cheeks. She clung onto Kenma, startling the pudding haired man as she cried into his stomach. Hands flailed in the air as the gamer tried to figure out what to do, he was an only child and wasn’t very good with children to begin with. 

With practiced ease Akaashi and Oikawa knelt down to the girl’s height. Iwaizumi noticed how Akaashi peeled away his scent neutralizing patches and his calming smell seemed to surround them, like a warm vanilla scented blanket. The crying calmed down slightly thanks to the omega pheromones. 

“Hey there” Oikawa said with a bright smile as he ran his slender fingers through her black curls, “why are you crying?”

Her little hands rubbed the remaking tears away as she hiccuped, “I lost my mommy and daddy” and the tears were starting to form again. 

Akaashi shh’ed her soothingly as he rubbed her back. He sent a look to the three alphas watching them and the first responders went into action. Bokuto rushed back inside the aquarium to talk to some staff about a missing child report. Kuroo and Iwaizumi split up to rush to either end of the block in the hopes they would see a parent looking for their child around the corner. 

The detective already had his phone out and was in the middle of reporting to dispatch about the missing child, maybe the parents were placing a call as well, when he heard a shout from behind. He spun around and saw the trio of omegas and the child being approached by a man and woman. With a sigh of relief Iwaizumi hung up and started to walk back, allowing g for his heart to calm down. Adrenaline was a great thing but sometimes the detective was surprised he didn’t have a heart attack with how loud the organ was pumping. 

“Get your filthy hands off her!” Screeched the woman as she tried to snatch her child away from the omegas. 

Though the little girl looked confused and clung to Kenma harder as she dodged the woman’s  
hands. Akaashi and Oikawa’s training kicked in. 

“Are these your parents?” Akaashi asked as the surgeon rose to his feet and placed himself between his pack and the newcomers. 

Black curls bounced as the girl shook her head, “not mommy.” 

The man let out an irritated sigh, “please give us our child or we’ll call the police” he threatened. 

Oikawa didn’t move, “the police are already here so we can get this all cleared up now” he said while gesturing to the spiky haired man less than thirty yards away heading towards them. 

The woman’s face contorted in rage, “you omegas don’t know your place” she seethed. 

Kenma felt the shift in the air, he couldn’t smell the man and woman, but his instincts were telling him to move. He wrapped his arms around the small child and pulled her with him as he took several steps back. Also feeling the change Akaashi rose to his feet while Oikawa stepped  
away from them. Iwaizumi and Kuroo were only a little ways away now. 

The man pulled something out of his pocket and Oikawa gasped when he saw the small clear ball packed with pink powder in his hand. 

“Run!” He yelled to his packmates. 

But it didn’t matter. The stranger smashed the ball into the ground, the impact caused a large cloud of powder to surround them. With a curse Oikawa tore off his jacket and pushed it into the girl’s face. Coughs sounded around him, the powder was gone by now, the wind tearing through the cloud like nothing. 

The man and woman sneered at the trio. Coughs shifted into panting. With another curse Oikawa looked around himself. There were over a dozen people stopped in their tracks now. He didn’t know if it was from the strange incident of the sudden omega pheromones though. 

The previous comfort of Kuroo and Iwaizumi were now a potential threat as the two alphas made it to his side. With a growl the surgeon shoved them away, keeping himself between his packmates and all others. 

“Kuroo!” Yelled Iwaizumi as he covered his nose, cheeks burning. 

The rooster haired man looked at his friend worriedly, still not understanding while Oikawa shoved them away. 

“Run to my car and grab the bag in the trunk. Now!” The police officer ordered as he threw his keys at the man. 

Recognizing the tone of voice normally used during working hours the man nodded and sprinted down the street. 

“All you are good for is breeding” The man that Iwaizumi thought was the girl’s parent laughed mockingly. 

Fighting his instincts the detective turned on to the couple and leveled them with a hard glare, “what did you do?” He demanded, aware of more people coming towards them slowly.

The woman shrugged, flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder, “just a little stimulant, a reminder of their role.”

The door to the aquarium smashed open,  
Bokuto ran out with a smile thinking they had found the girl’s parents.

“Akaaaashi” he said in excitement at seeing his boyfriend after a few minutes apart. 

His run was cut short as Oikawa with bared teeth and threatening posture intercepted him. The white haired man paused in class fusion before a strong gust of wind blasted him in the face. 

His nostrils filled with pheromones. Omegas. Omegas in heat. They were calling out to him. The vanilla smell was calling out to him. Needing him. 

“Bokuto” whined the teacher once he noticed his boyfriend. 

The alpha in the firefighter rose to the surface. His golden eyes blazed red as he locked eyes with the distressed omega now huddled on the ground. Pale skin tinted red as the teacher panted and shifted uncomfortably. 

Bokuto stepped forward but Oikawa placed a solid hand on his chest stopping him. Without thinking the alpha grasped the surgeon’s wrist in a firm hold, making the brunette gasp in pain. He could faintly hear someone yelling his name through the cotton in his ears. His sole focus was on Akaashi, anything in the way was going to move. 

“Bokuto!” Roared a sudden voice next to his ear. 

With a startled blink Bokuto came back to his senses and gasped. Oikawa was on his knee at the alpha’s feet, trying to pull himself away from the firefighter’s grasp in his wrist. He could feel the surgeon’s right wrist in his clenched hand, the scratches forming from the man’s left hand trying to free himself. 

As if burned the firefighter threw the omega’s arm away and made brunette to fall on his butt, clutching the bruised wrist to his chest. Chocolate brown eyes never lost sight of the alphas in front of him. With a strong grasp on the firefighters shoulders, Kuroo pulled his best friend away from the omegas. Kenma and Akaashi’s strong pheromones trying their best to pull the men back to them. 

“Give me my bag” Iwaizumi demanded hastily. 

With the help of three bystanders he was able to keep the man and woman from escaping, their loud protests going ignored. Soon handcuffs produced from the duffle bag were around their wrists. 

“Fucking shit” the detective growled as he dug through the bag, “give me your arms” he demanded. 

Without waiting he snatched Bokuto’s bicep and injected a small shot after fumbling with the packaging. Then repeated the same process with Kuroo and himself. 

“Stay right here and don’t move” he said to the two firefighters, his green eyes flashing briefly in a way that made their spines shiver. 

They had never seen their friend like this before. Normally it was Daichi being the lead alpha in their friend group, he had the height and strength to put most of them on their back if needed. But, Iwaizumi was the shortest, his muscles could probably help him in a physical fight but he was normally passive and let the others do as they pleased. Infront of his commanding voice and fierce scent the two stereotypical lead alphas submitted. They took a further step back from the omegas to show their understanding and couldn’t look the detective in the eye. 

Without further acknowledgement the detective turned his back on them and slowly approached the huddled omegas. In the corner of his eye he could see the three bystanders that had helped him earlier keeping the growing crowd away. He made a mental note to thank them and learn their names. Right now he needed to focus. 

Oikawa was back on his feet, shoulders tense and lips pulled back to show his teeth. Standard threatening omega behavior. The detective slowly approached until he heard the brunette growl at him, warning him he was close enough. 

“Hey Crappykawa” he tried to say soothingly, “give these to Akaashi and Kenma. It will help” he slid over three individually packaged needles across the sidewalk. 

The surgeon hesitantly knelt down to pick up the packages. He glanced at them carefully and with a nod went to his packmates’ side. Never putting his back to the alphas. Without any trouble he quickly administered shots to both of the uncomfortable men. 

“Hey there cutie” he said softly to the scared little girl after pulling his jacket from her face, “that grumpy man will help you find your mommy and daddy” he said pointing to the detective. 

The little girl nodded and gave the brunette a brief thank you before slowly walking to the scary looking man. If the situation wasn’t so serious Oikawa might have found the way the spiky haired man awkwardly talked the child adorable. Instead his attention was split between his pack members and the growing scent of aroused alphas surrounding them. 

The sound of police sirens were blaring over the murmuring crowd a few seconds later. Three square cars screeched to a halt and people started yelling out what they had seen to the people in uniform, wanting to be part of the attention. 

The first car of officers and Iwaizumi who was standing with the little girl in his arms and cuffed the couple on the ground. While the other two pairs of officers approached the huddled omegas. Alphas pheromones were easy to detect to the stressed omega and Oikawa hissed at them. Not wanting anyone near them. Unfettered by the display, two men pulled the surgeon aside by his arms while a female and male officer physically pulled the two disoriented omegas to their feet. 

“What are you doing?” Demanded Kuroo when he realized the officers were about to put Kenma in the back of the squad car. 

The female shoved the half awake gamer into the back seat, “arresting them for public heat and disturbing the peace” then slammed the door. 

“What?” Kuroo yelled in confusion, “you just got here! Have you even talked to know what happened?” 

The woman shrugged, “we got a call about omegas heat.”

“Are you kidding me?” The fire fighter could not believe what was happening, “they were drugged! If you just took a second to do your job anyone could tell you that!”

The police officer crossed her arms a look of irritation plastered on her face, “they were still public while in heat.” 

Kuroo ran his hands through his hair, trying to resist the urge to pull chunks out, “they have been given a blocker by a police officer. You have no grounds to arrest them, proper procedures have been followed and they weren’t displaying signs when you arrived.” 

“Who are you?” The woman asked with a raised eyebrow still not willing to let the almost unconscious omega out of her car. 

“Tetsurō Kuroo captain of Tokyo Fire Department engine six” he said with a challenging glare. 

The woman mumbled a quiet curse, “who was the officer that provided the blocker?” 

Kuroo’s eyes went wide, “why does it fucking matter? Can you smell heat on him? No! Now let him go!” 

As if she had been told to put back a candy bar by her parents the officer irritatedly unlocked the back door. Not wanting the woman to touch the omega again, Kuroo pushed his way past her and gently pulled Kenma into his arms. 

Her partner saw the interaction and knew he had no grounds to arrest raven haired omega in his grasp. He slammed his door shut and with a huff he let go of the man’s shoulder. No longer caring if the omega stayed on his feet. The drugged and barely conscious teacher stumbled and would have fallen on his face if his boyfriend hadn’t caught him. 

“What’s your badge number?” Bokuto demanded as he carefully guided Akaashi to the ground. 

The officer rolled his eyes and walked away, ignoring the question. That didn’t matter though he had already taken a picture of him and would ask Iwaizumi and Daichi later. These officers clearly were not following protocol and had a bias against omegas. 

At the other squad car Oikawa was trying to break free of the two men trying to shove him into the back seat. 

“Let me go!” He yelled as he pushed back against them. 

Annoyed one of the officers took a deep breath, “shut up” he commanded. 

His partner hissed at him, “you can’t use that on people” knowing they could get in trouble. 

The brunette shook off the alpha order and sneered at him, “is that the only way you can do your job? Force someone into submission”

Irritated and embarrassed that an omega was able to resist him, the alpha gripped the surgeon’s shoulder and bicep. Then with all his strength pushed him into the car while striking the back of the surgeon’s knee so he lost his leverage. 

Using the momentum and his body weight the officer pushed the omega onto the cushions chest first. Then with one of his hands he grasped the back of the omega’s neck, scruffing him. 

“Learn your place slut” he chuckled when he felt the omega flinch under his grasp. 

“Get off me you fat ass” Oikawa growled. 

The officer was stumped by this man, normally omegas didn’t keep their composure this long. By now they would be begging for forgiveness and willing to do anything to get in an alpha’s good graces. 

Before he could respond or try something else the officer was suddenly pulled by the back of his shirt out of the car. His partner was shaking in fright under the weight of the commanding alpha presence. The man was shorter than him but the officer’s instincts were telling him this man will rip him to shreds. 

“You have no reason to arrest this man. If you still want a job take those two into custody for kidnapping” the spiky haired alpha seethed while holding up his badge and gesturing to the man and woman in handcuffs. 

The little girl was already gone, in the custody of the only officers that took the time to learn what had happened. With a quick nod the two men rushed into action, mostly trying to get away from the man.

“You okay?” He asked the man lying prone in the backseat still. 

A few seconds later he saw the brunette nod, “can you unlock these?” He asked quietly. 

Gently the alpha reached for the steel handcuffs and released them. He took a moment to caress the growing bruise on the surgeon’s wrist before taking a step back. It was obvious the omega needed a moment and Iwaizumi was more than happy to give that. 

He took that time to glance around and noticed Kenma and Akaashi clutching each other in their drugged state while leaning on the aquarium wall and sitting on the ground. Kuroo was standing close by while consoling a dejected Bokuto. The horned hairstyle was slumped to match the man’s depressed state. The officers were finally doing their job correctly, their badge numbers already written down in the detective's notebook so he could report this incident to Ukai. How these officers treated the omegas was completely unacceptable. 

“Iwa-chan?” Came the quiet whisper. 

Iwaizumi whipped his head around. The omega was sitting up now, staring at his hands in his lap. 

“Yeah?” The alpha asked not moving from his spot yet. 

There was no response for a few seconds. Iwaizumi watched as the omega gently touched the bruise on his wrist. Saw how frail shoulders tensed and shook briefly. Then he heard the deep breath the surgeon forced through his system. 

Bangs obscured the man’s eyes as he gave the detective a smile that made his chest tighten. The omega was trying too hard to act normal. 

“I think we should go home now,” Oikawa said with a light laugh as if a drink had been accidentally split instead of what actually happened. 

Iwaizumi nodded, “yeah sure” he agreed as held out his hand to help the omega to his feet. 

He hadn’t expected for the doctor to flinch away from him. Scared chocolate eyes met surprise olive. Recovering quickly the detective pretended to adjust the seat belt as if it was in the man’s way before stepping aside. 

“I’ll get the car” he suggested but before he could leave Oikawa’s soft voice made him pause. 

“Stay please, send one of the others” he begged. 

Hating the way the normally strong man was acting Iwaizumi agreed again. He let the omega lead them to his packmates. Making a wide pass around the firefighters. 

“Hey can you guys get the cars” the detective asked once Oikawa was settled in place with the others. 

Kuroo easily agreed and pulled Bokuto with him. They had things they needed to talk and think about. Once they were gone Iwaizumi took his post as the buffer between the omegas and the world. He didn’t let the officers near them after how they acted initially. With a business card in hand the detective formally introduced himself and informed them that his precinct would handle the case. 

The crowd disappeared a few minutes later, no longer interested and the criminals carted away in separate vehicles. With a weary sigh the alpha dug through his duffle bag again and pulled out a few nutrition bars. 

“See if they will eat anything” he advised as he slid the packaged food across the ground. 

Oikawa nodded and slowly fed his sleepy packmates. The detective had never had to use the blockers before and he was surprised at the effect they had. The shots didn’t seem to bother the alphas, it just blocked their alpha pheromones so they didn’t lose themselves. It had the same intended effect on omegas but for some reason it incapacitated the gamer and teacher. 

“Blockers are a last resort for omegas in heat” the surgeon said as he gently fed Kenma the granola bar. 

“Our senses go into overdrive when we’re in heat. Suddenly cutting that supply of pheromones is like shutting off a phone. It leaves us more helpless than when we’re a panting mess” he said with a dark chucke, “not that an alpha would care about that.”

Iwaizumi sensed that the doctor wasn't directing that comment at him but it still hit him in the gut. He had never thought about the effect of blockers. In the police academy they were taught to use them on in heat omegas. No questions were asked because he had not thought of the consequences. Now he could see how Kenma and Akaashi couldn’t even fight off a fly in their state. Blockers were worse than any date rape drug. 

“It also makes the heat worse” the doctor continued to ramble, “starting and then cutting off a heat only for it to come back full force hours later hurts.”

Iwaizumi looked at the small box of pre packaged blockers in his emergency bag, he didn’t think he could ever use these again. 

As if reading the officer's mind Oikawa added, “not that there is any better way to stop a triggered heat. It just sucks” his attention now on Akaashi. 

The rumbling of cars was soon heard as the Iwaizumi’s longtime friends pulled up curbside. Engines still running, the alphas ran over to them ready to get the omegas safely home. 

Everyone that was conscious was surprised when Oikawa hissed at the firefighters. Including Oikawa himself. 

“Uh sorry” the brunette said as he subtly pulled his coat down over his wrists, “but can Iwa-chan drive us home please?”

There was a beat of silence. Bokuto looked like he wants to say something but Kuroo slapped a hand over the man’s mouth. 

“Yep” he said popping the p, “have them give us a call later, okay?” 

The brunette nodded and with that the rooster haired man dragged his friend into their car and drove away. Oikawa pulled Akaashi to his feet and gently nudged him to the remaining vehicle. Once he had the chemistry teacher settled in the back seat he looked conflicted. He glanced between his packmate resting in the car and the other sitting on the ground a few feet away. Then turned his attention to the lone alpha. 

With a blink Iwaizumi realized the problem, “I’ll stay right here” he said reassuringly. 

He hadn’t expected for the omega to be so cautious around him. The fact he wanted his company was reassuring so the alpha would do whatever he could to keep this fragile trust. Making sure to stay in the doctor’s field of view as he helped Kenma to the car was easy enough. He put the emergency bag in the trunk and noticed Oikawa scruffy away from the car to pick up the discarded monopoly game. 

With a small smile Iwaizumi waited to take the driver’s seat until the doctor was settled in the passenger seat. He was glad the heater was already running to help warm everyone up. As he pulled into traffic he glanced to his side and noticed that the surgeon was tense. 

Mindful of himself, Iwaizumi pulled his resting arm closer to his side, not wanting to crowd the man. He took a subtle sniff of the air and was relieved that he didn’t sense anything upsetting. But, there was something about what he could scent that was bothering him. He just didn’t know what it was. 

——

“Get out,” Ukai said with a growl. 

Tanaka and Noya looked up from the mountain of paperwork they were buried in. Pizza boxes littered the conference room and stink of unshowered men permeated the room. 

“I have a call about multi car pile up. They could use some extra hands.” Ukai said as he glanced around the room in disgust. 

“Go help them secure the scene then go home. I don’t want to see you until second shift role call.”

He had been fine giving them the overtime until he had walked past the conference room and smelt a strange funk. Tomorrow he’ll be sure someone cleans the room. There is a saying about organized rooms that lead to organized thoughts or something. 

All he knew is that he needed them out of his precinct. With that message delivered the captain made his way to the basement. It didn’t smell like rotting food at least. 

All three investigators were hard at work. Yachi’s golden hair was pinned up in a clip as she chewed on a pencil. No one had realized he was there yet and he took a moment to observe. Kiyoko’s glasses were off so she could rub the bridge of her nose. Ukai didn’t like the bags forming under both women’s eyes. 

Goshiki looked run down as well. His bowl cut hair was tousled and greasy. After uncovering the hacked facial recognition the investigators have become extra vigilant. They confirmed all of the older victims posted before the website started to accept uploads were tourists. Ukai was still trying to figure out the logistics to inform the families while not tipping off the hackers. 

He also needs to figure out if he can trust the whole task force. For now trusts all of his people and Goshiki. But he is still hesitant of the other division one personnel. 

“Sir, we have identified everyone now” Yachi said quickly when she finally noticed him. 

Goshiki turned around in surprise, not having sensed the other alpha. He was very tired. 

“Shirabu also thinks he is onto something with a few of the older cases but he is going to consult with a few of the Itsui doctors to confirm his findings” he reported. 

Ukai was extremely pleased with these results. Hopefully Daichi gave them something to work with after talking to the pack tonight. 

“Why don’t you all go home?” He said after thanking them, “great work today. Let’s go over the details tomorrow with everyone.”

Not needing any more convincing the investigators agreed and started the processes to shut down the equipment. Satisfied that they might be coming around a corner in this case soon Ukai decided to head home as well after driving Yachi home. He would be getting a few hours sleep but those few hours in a bed versus an office chair were drastically different. Maybe he would get to see the omega pack leader tonight as well. 

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More back stories revealed!! 
> 
> Next post will be next year ;) 2020 is almost over!


	19. After the aquarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 😊  
> I have not lost interest in this story! Accounting class and packing to move has just taken a lot of my time to start the new year. Thank you for your patience and sorry that this is a little shorter than other chapters.

“You had a stalker?” 

Smile still in place the math teacher nodded. Daichi was very confused. Normally a stalker was traumatic, not something the victim would be so carefree about. 

“Oh um, well what happened?” The detective asked ready to write down the details. 

The original case report lacked in detail like all the others and it didn’t even mention the fact of a stalker. Though at this point Daichi really should not be that surprised. 

Suga hummed in thought, eyebrows furrowed slightly as he tried to remember the incident. From their spots around the room his packmates waited patiently. The cat’s light purring audible from Takeda’s lap. 

“I noticed her my last year of high school” Suga started to say, “she was one of my teammate’s older siblings.”

“You went to an all omega school, right?” Daichi confirmed as he remembered snippets of conversations they have had or he has overhead since meeting the omega pack. 

Suga nodded, “in Miyagi.”

“You’re from Miyagi?” the alpha asked in surprise. 

Takeda spoke up, “most of the pack is from Miyagi actually, we bought this house two years ago.” 

Daichi was delighted to hear this, having gone to school in Miyagi as well. But, he needed to focus on the case first.

“Is she still stalking you?” he asked, trying to understand the situation. 

“I don’t think so,” Suga said with a shrug. 

This might be the only case file that makes sense why it is so empty. Suga doesn’t seem to be terribly bothered by the fact he had a stalker. 

Yamaguchi awkwardly cleared his throat, “Suga, you’re confusing Daichi” he tried to whisper but since he was a few feet away everyone heard him. 

Takeda barely contained an amused chuckle at the dispatcher’s actions. Yamaguchi was so naively and innocently cute. 

“Thanks Yamaguchi” Daichi said with a kind smile then turned his attention back to Suga, “can you please explain a little more.”

But before Suga could elaborate on his experience the shrill ring of Takeda’s phone pierced through the room. Startling the cat enough to jump off the teacher’s legs and run up the stairs. 

Kunimi glanced at his own phone and saw that it was almost ten at night. Was it one of their pack calling this late? Why were they calling? Who was it? 

Yahaba picked up the ringing phone from the coffee table and tossed it to the pack leader. It fumbled around in the literature teacher’s hands for a moment before he was able to answer. His worry was already creeping into his pheromones when he saw Oikawa’s caller ID. 

Daichi watched the pack as everyone had their attention on the leader. They could hear someone talking on the other line, not even waiting for Takeda to say hello. 

Not even a minute later the phone was hung up without Takeda saying a word. 

“Kenma and Akaashi are in heat,” he announced to everyone. 

“How? We aren’t scheduled for another month” Suga voiced everyone’s question. 

Takeda sighed, “detective Iwaizumi didn’t give me a lot of information just that someone drugged them. He had to use an emergency blocker and they are on their way home now.”

The pack was stunned. This had never happened to them before. 

“Suga go pack a bag, we will stay at the school faculty dorms” Takeda, the cool collected pack leader instructed. 

With a hesitant nod the silvernete stood up and rushed to his room. 

“Why do you have to leave?” Daichi asked in confusion. 

Yahaba awkwardly scratched the back of his head, “well you see, since we all share a pack bond we can be pulled into a packmate’s heat easily. We normally try to plan our heat around the school breaks and now Suga and Takeda are going to stay on campus until Kenma and Akaashi’s heats pass.”

“What about the rest of you?” the officer asked mentally trying to figure out the best way to keep the pack safe. 

The nurses exchanged a glance, silently communicating, “Yahaba and I will stay here since we still have time off from the hospital” Kunimi said with a shrug. 

Yamaguchi suddenly gasped loudly, “we need to tell the others!”

A loud bang made everyone jump. Daichi was on his feet in the next second ready to address the noise only to relax instantly. 

“Hey boss” the younger alpha greeted. 

Ukai waved in greeting as he shucked off his shoes beside Yachi. 

“What’s going on?” the little blonde asked when she scented the room and noticed the subtle worry hanging in the air. 

Takeda gently placed a reassuring hand on her shoulders before explaining the situation. Once done he sent her and Yamaguchi to pack bags for their packmembers that were at work and for themselves. Even though they plan to have their heats around the same time this isn’t the first time the cycle has been sped up. Takeda was already aware that the firefighters had temporary dorms that they could stay in for a few days, he just needed to inform them to not return to the house tonight. 

Kunimi and Yahaba disappeared a few minutes later leaving the two police officers alone with the pack leader. At Ukai’s order Daichi was on the phone with Iwaizumi, trying to get more information. 

“Where are the others going?” the captain asked, the police department didn’t have any temporary dorms available. 

Takeda was radiating calmness, “we have an emergency fund for just these kinds of situations so the others will stay at a hotel.”

The captain frowned not liking the situation but he didn’t have any other suggestions to make. After a moment he offered to drive Takeda and Suga to the academy since it was so late at night. 

“Thank you Captain” the spectacled man said with a bright grin. 

A few minutes later Makki and the others made their way downstairs. The peach haired beta helping with the extra bags. 

“Hanamaki you are welcome to stay here still, I am sure Oikawa would like the company” the pack leader offered to their guest. 

As a beta Makki has never seen an omega in heat. His doctor’s curiosity made him nod, wanting to learn more about second genders so he can help patients in the future. 

——

His passenger was slumped over, head in hands. Heavy labored breaths shook the man’s broad shoulders. 

“We’re almost home bro” Kuroo tried to say reassuringly. 

He hadn’t expected for his friend’s rut to be triggered so easily. Working as a firefighter they have been exposed to omega heat pheromones before. During those times the owl haired man hadn’t been that overly affected. But, Bokuto was ready to dive head first into his alpha characteristics for the raven haired beauty. 

“I hu-hurt ‘Kawa” the panting man slurred. 

Kuroo winced when he remembered the strong grip his friend had the omega’s wrist. That had been terrifying, watching the tall surgeon try to place himself in front of an alpha getting carried away by an impending rut. 

“Yeah you’ll have to beg for forgiveness later” the rooster haired man said as he made the final turn towards their apartment. 

After parking the car Bokuto managed to gather his wits long enough to climb up three flights of stairs. Once the door shut the owl haired man flipped on the couch, large bicep thrown over his eyes. 

“You good?” Kuroo asked as he shuffled around their small apartment. 

Bokuto nodded, “Akaashi smelt sooo good” he whined. 

Kuroo could only nod, he had recognized Akaashi’s strong vanilla scent mixed with familiar apple pie. Both omegas had smelt delectable, the bed haired man was thankful he didn’t get such a strong exposure to their pheromones like Bokuto did. 

“Do you think Akaashi will partner with me for his next heat?” Bokuto asked wistfully. 

Kuroo chuckled; he had just been thinking the same thing about the little gamer he has been trying to woo. 

“You’ll probably have to get on the pack’s good side, starting with Oikawa” he said bursting the dreamy firefighters thoughts. 

Bokuto groaned with a whispered curse at his actions. The surgeon’s brown eyes will probably give him nightmares for the next few days. Seeing a territorial omega ready to fight him even after already being put on his knees was terrifying. 

“Ugh this sucks” Bokuto grumbled as he pulled himself up to his feet. 

Kuroo watched his best friend stumble down the hallway. With a sigh he went to the kitchen and grabbed a few things. He made his way to the open door left behind his friend. 

“I feel gross” moaned Bokuto, his voice slightly muffled since he fell face first on the bed. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “if you were going to go into rut you would have by now” he said, dropping multiple bottles of water, snacks and an ice pack on the man’s bedside table. 

His watch indicated it had been two hours now since they received the blockers, past the point where its effects had worn off. Though he wasn’t in a full rut, Bokuto was extremely horny and would probably be busy for the rest of the night. 

With a huff of amusement Kuroo smacked his friend on the back and skipped out of the room. Not wanting to hear his best friend for the rest of the night through the thin walls separating their rooms, Kuroo made himself comfortable on the couch. Before he even sat down he was already texting Kenma, though he knew the gamer wouldn’t see any of the messages tonight and sent a few questions to Iwaizumi. 

——-

Kiba slumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Still kneeling over the unconscious car crash victim, Yaku could only watch in surprise as a tall stranger stood over the top of the harassing firefighter. 

“What happened?” Asked chief Naoi as he carefully approached the tall silver haired man. 

The stranger wiped his hand on his suit pants, like he was disgusted that he touched the knocked out alpha. 

“This pig is was abusing him” the stranger explained gesturing to Yaku, still kneeling in glass. 

Naoi took a moment to look over the situation. 

“Officers!” He called when he saw two uniformed police men arrive on scene. 

Yaku quickly realized it was Noya and Tanaka running over to them. 

“I need these two detained” The chief explained quickly the offenses before turning his attention to the crash victim. 

Noya grumbled when he saw how tall the silver haired stranger was. He was taller than anyone he had ever seen. Thankfully the man didn’t put up a fuss and just followed the short omega to the squad car. 

“I won’t put you in cuffs so long as you cooperate” Noya said as he held the door open for the man. 

With a nod the man easily settled into the back seat. Now that he was at an easier height Noya pulled out his notepad and started to ask some questions. 

The stranger’s car was at the back of the pile up and only suffered a fender bender. But due to the stopped traffic the man decided to see if he could be of help and had run further up the highway. Just in time to see a firefighter kicking the little paramedic as he tried to do his job. 

“I just reacted,” the man said, explaining how he punched the firefighter as hard as he could when he heard the degrading comment. 

Noya wanted to give this man a gold medal, if what he was saying is true. Looking a few yards away he could see Tanaka talking to the firefighter that was now sitting up. 

“I’m going to need Yaku to corroborate your story so for now just hang tight” the little officer said. 

“I’m not going anywhere officer” the man said as he made himself comfortable. 

Thankful that the alpha didn’t seem like a deranged violent person Noya shut the door and went back to the crash scene to help. 

He saw a small gathering of people around a Taxi, knowing that the firefighters or the victim in the car wouldn’t like observers Noya headed in that direction. It took him a minute to get the lookie-loos back to a reasonable distance before turning deciding to offer his assistance.

“Yo Asahi!” Greeted the omega when he recognized the firefighter kneeling on the ground at the back seat. 

The bearded man briefly looked up and gave a sigh of relief, “Noya” he said as if the omega’s name was the answer to all his problems. 

Now the officer realized what was happening. The woman in the backseat was in labor. Only her forehead was bleeding and she was barely staying conscious. 

“I need you to keep her awake” the paramedic said as he turned his attention back under the woman’s maternity dress. 

Noya carefully wiggled his way into the passenger seat so he could talk to the women leaning against the crushed backseat door. Her name was Amie and she was about to deliver a little baby boy in the backseat of a Taxi in the middle of a traffic accident. 

“Okay Amie you’re going to need to push soon” Asahi said as calmly as someone could be. 

The woman shook her head, terrified of delivering her child right now. But there was no stopping this. Noya thought his hand was going to be crushed as she did her first push. 

The officer was pretty sure he was just as afraid as the woman. It looked so painful if her screams were any indication. Asahi’s strong words of encouragement were the only thing keeping Noya from screaming along with her. 

“I see the head!” Asahi yelled over Amie’s screams. 

Noya carefully reached around the headrest of the passenger seat to push sweaty hair away from Amie’s face. Her face was pale from the blood loss and pain. 

“Last push” The paramedic determined after letting Amie rest for a second. 

With all her strength the injured woman tended and cried out as she pushed one last time. Thoroughly exhausted she collapsed back against the unforgiving metal of the car door panting and sweaty. 

Suddenly a piercing cry claimed attention. Noya looked to the source and saw Asahi holding a small tiny human. The alpha was checked over the baby briefly before wrapping it in a foil blanket to keep him warm. 

Suddenly Noya was holding the crying child. Asahi was talking to Amie and wrapping a guard around her head. The blonde banged omega has never held a child before and he clearly looked uncomfortable. He didn’t move, worried he would drop the little crying bundle. 

“Noya” Asahi said now standing in front of the omega. 

Carefully Asahi took hold of the yelling child and held him in one arm as he used his other hand to get the mother’s attention. Noya was mesmerized at how easily the alpha was handling the infant. 

“Bro!” Called Tanaka, pulling the officer’s attention away from the scene. 

Most of the accident was getting wrapped up now. Tow trucks were on the scene and most of the wrecked vehicles were gone. Other officers on the scene were directing the backed up traffic around the scene. 

“We should get back to the station” even though Ukai told them to go home they needed to figure out this mess between the firefighter and tall alpha. 

“Wait” called someone suddenly. 

Yaku and Hinata were rushing over to them. Quickly the paramedic gave his statement on what had happened. Making sure to clearly say the tall stranger had stepped in for the omega’s defense.

After hearing Yaku’s statement, Noya led them over to the squad car. Kiba was being held in the back of another car while the officers worked. 

“Mr. Haiba you’re free to go” Noya announced as he opened the door. 

The man casually stepped out of the car, adjusting his tailored suit, unbothered by the momentary detainment. 

“Thank you for helping me earlier, but running around punching guys will only get you in trouble” Yaku said with a cocked eyebrow, not liking how tall the man was. 

He knew the suit wearing alpha was tall when he was kneeling but now that they were both at their full heights the paramedic was annoyed. A cheshire grin grew on the tall alpha’s lips. 

“Well it is an alpha’s duty to protect the little omegas” he said with a cocky smile. 

In the blink of an eye the alpha was hunched over from a sudden jab to the stomach. Without waiting for a response Yaku spun on heel, marching back to the fire truck. 

“Um, check your phone for a message from Takeda” Hinata said to Noya before running after the paramedic.   
\---------

Silence. Only the soft road noise and quiet murmuring from the radio could be heard. As well as the barely audible deep breathing from the back seat. Iwaizumi glanced at the rearview mirror and could see Kenma resting his head against Akaashi’s shoulder, both completely asleep. A redlight forced him to roll to stop and he took the moment to glance at the surgeon next to him. Oikawa was tense, his body was crowded as close as possible to the door and his right leg hadn’t stopped bouncing since the car started moving. 

They haven't spoken a word to each other. Green flashed, pulling the alpha’s attention back to the road. This was going to a long hour drive back to the pack house. He hoped that the blockers would hold up until then, his sensitive sense of smell already almost put him into a rut earlier and he didn’t need another blast of omega heat. 

He had already called ahead to Takeda using the omega’s phone to inform him of the situation. The way Oikawa handed him the device as if in a daze had been worrying but he figured the brunette just didn’t want to talk right then. After the brief phone call the detective focused on driving and his passengers. 

“Why weren’t you affected like Bokuto?” Came the sudden question. 

Out of reflex the alpha glanced to the omega, curious brown eyes were analyzing him, before answering. 

“Bokuto has always been more sensitive to his alpha. His family is very traditional, they don’t believe in repressing second genders” the detective tried to explain. 

They didn’t believe in using scent neutralizers to mask pheromones or how omegas are able to time their heats with suppressants. Second genders should be accepted and according to families like Bokuto’s, if children are taught when they first present to accept their gender then there would be no problems. 

Oikawa hummed in thought, “I have heard of people like that. The concept is understandable but real life application is difficult.”

Iwaizumi nodded, “yeah Bokuto had a rough time when we were younger. But he hasn’t acted that way since highschool.”

The detective thought back on his long time friendship with the white haired man.There had been a few times when the young rowdy group of alphas had come across an omega or two experiencing their first heats or had an out of cycle occurrence. Each time the friends had been able to keep their wits about them long enough to call for help or run away from the sweet pheromones. Though Bokuto had always been a little harder to drag away from the scene since he was more aware of his alpha tendencies than the others, thankfully when he joined the fire department they put everyone through special training to be able to stay sane when experiencing an omega’s heat on the job. Nothing like what happened today had ever happened before. Bokuto caved into his instincts instead of using his years of training with his family and at the fire academy to stay lucid. Something about the omegas in the detective’s back seat made all of that experience fly out the window. 

“Maybe it’s just Aka-chan” sighed Oikawa as he looked over his shoulder to check on his sleeping pack mates, “he did fall in love at first sight.”

Iwaizumi chuckled at that, “Bo got upset he could smell Akaashi on me the other day too.”

A soft giggle reached his ears. Thank goodness. The restless leg had ceased it’s constant movement and Oikawa relaxed enough that he didn’t look like he was trying to mold himself into the car door anymore. They settled in a comfortable silence, the radio was changed to a new station thanks to the omega and they both relaxed. Momentarily putting the stress of the day out of their minds. 

“This is going to ruin our schedule” sighed Oikawa a few minutes later as Iwaizumi merged onto the highway. 

The alpha grunted a curious noise but didn’t feel like formulating an actual word. 

“you’re such a caveman Iwa-chan” he said with an amused smile before elaborating, “the pack tries to time their heats during the school breaks so that Suga, Takeda and Akaashi don’t have to miss work and coordinate with a substitute for their classes.”

“Why do you need to all have your heat at the same time?” Iwaizumi asked curiously, eyes firmly on the road. 

Oikawa ran his hand through his brown locks, “for safety. Walking around with another omega’s heat scent on you is almost as dangerous as being in heat yourself.”

The detective had never thought of that before. Why do the omegas even leave their house? It seems anytime they go out they are turned into everyone’s punching bag either physically or emotionally. Meeting this pack is probably the most eye opening experience the alphas has ever had. 

Something about that comment reminded the alpha of things he has started to notice recently. He has become fairly familiar with the pack’s scents since he has been spending so much time in their den but now that he is sitting in the enclosed car he noticed something amiss. Discretely he scented the air and couldn’t smell anything other than the pine tree air freshener Makki hung around his gear shift. He didn’t expect to detect Akaashi or Kenma after giving them the emergency blocker, but Oikawa didn’t use the shot. 

Also, Oikawa had not been affected by the heat inducer. He had been of sound mind when he protected his pack from everyone. Now that he really thought about things Iwaizumi realized he couldn’t remember Oikawa’s scent at all. Has he ever even smelt it before? He didn’t really smell anything in the man’s room since he had the rest of the pack’s scents clinging to him and he had grown accustomed to dense pheromones in the house. 

Had he noticed anything at the hospital? No. There was only the sterilized, blank slate that the patches left. Even when the omega had his breakdown Iwaizumi had only faintly picked up on the distress but there were no distinct Oikawa characteristics to it. 

“Hey Loserkawa” the alpha gathered his courage. 

The brunette was humming along to the radio while the alpha had his Sherlock Holmes moment. Iwaizumi had to force himself to not be distracted by the headlights from other cars highlighting the man’s facial features perfectly. 

“Why can’t I smell you?”  
\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post again in two weeks :)


	20. Answers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks right? 😅

“I can’t answer that question,” Oikawa said with crossed arms as he looked out the window. 

The other man gave him a curious look, “why not?”

The brunette ignored him, his attention solely focused outside. 

“Fine then, call Takeda. I’m sure he is worried by now.”

With a pout on his lips, but understanding the sincerity behind the suggestion Oikawa quickly dialed his pack leader. The first ring hadn’t even finished before the man answered and already rattled off a dozen questions to the surgeon. With a small chuckle the brunette answered each inquiry. 

“Yes, Akaashi and Kenman are alright.”

“No, they are asleep right now.”

This continued on for the next few minutes until Takeda finally ran out of questions. Once the teacher was satisfied the conversation took on a much lighter tone. 

“How is the studying going?” Even if his pack members are technically adults, to Takeda they will always be the little kids he helped guide through the awkward and sometimes terrifying world. 

The brunette let out a long suffering sigh as he flopped into the pile of blankets next to him, “Makki is so mean to me, he always asks me the hard questions” he said while shooting a pout to the peach haired beta studying in front of him. 

Makki stuck out his tongue before turning his attention back to his stack of books and notes on the coffee table. Sometimes he really hated how much studying he had to do to be a surgeon. He looked over the question he had asked Oikawa and smirked when he realized why the brunette couldn’t answer. As much as the omega claimed how smart he was, sometimes he would think too much and forget basic math. Makki put a star next to that problem to be sure and ask it again. 

“I’ll have them call you tomorrow if they are lucid, bye bye ~” Oikawa said before hanging up. 

Makki glanced at the clock and saw that it had been an hour since they sat down for this round of question and answer, “do you need to go downstairs?’

The omega nodded and stood up with a stretch. His shoulder and knees popped so loudly Makki flinched at the sudden noise. 

“You left the bottles by the stairs” the beta said helpfully. 

With a thankful nod Oikawa gathered the six empty water bottles in his hands to refill in the kitchen. While Makki made himself busy rummaging through the cabinets for the box of protein bars and sugary snacks. 

“How long do their heats last?” The peach haired man asked. 

Oikawa hummed in thought as he capped the second bottle, “Yahaba and Kenma’s are normally pretty short; they should be done by tomorrow. But I don’t know yet if the heat inducer will make it longer or not.”

Makki has spent the last two days asking about the omegas’ heats in an attempt to learn more about the second gender. Textbooks can only teach so much until they actually start to get into the field. Especially as a beta Makki isn’t able to interpret pheromones to be able to understand as quickly, so he wants all of the minor information he can get to help him later once he becomes a full fledged doctor. He even had a dedicated note book that he wrote all of his questions and the answers or tips from Oikawa.

“How will you know?” He asked as a follow up, pen already in hand. 

Happy to help his friend learn more, Oikawa always made sure to answer as completely as he could, “a lot of this guesswork and just habit. But, if Yahaba is able to sit up by himself or drink the water without help that means he is normally near the end of his cycle. Kenma on the other hand is a lot easier, once he asks for his games he is probably a few hours away from breaking his heat.” 

Makki wrote everything down quickly, surprisingly organized in a way that made Oikawa jealous. 

“So it has to do with lucidity?” 

The brunette started filling the third bottle, “no that’s just for those two. Some omegas can have periods of lucidity during their heat. Normally after they are umm satisfied” he awkwardly said with a blush before continuing. 

“Suga, Yachi, Takeda and Akaashi are like that, which makes my job a lot easier because I can just leave snacks and water for them” he said while gesturing to the stuff on the counter. 

More furious writing.

“I didn’t realize how different omegas are from each other” Makki said in surprise as he looked over his notes and flipped back a few pages for reference to other things he has asked over the last few days. 

A light laugh pulled him from his thoughts, “it’s no different than how alphas or betas are different. You live with two alphas. I'm sure Iwa-chan and Mattsun’s ruts are different.”

Makki’s excited mood crumbled to dust. The omega blinked, not knowing what just happened as Makki slowly closed his notebook and clicked the pen tip away. 

“Issei makes me go to our friend’s places when he is in a rut. He and Iwaizumi lined up their schedules so I have actually never noticed” he explained with a dark gloomy look. 

Oikawa turned off the water and gave his friend his undivided attention.

“You guys have been together for like eight years and you’ve never shared his rut?” He asked as carefully as he could but also really wanted to know the reason. 

Makki nodded, his shoulders dropping with his mood, “he doesn’t want to hurt me.”

“Hurt you how? Like bites and bruises?”

Makki’s cheeks dusted pink as he awkwardly looked at his hands to fidget with the pen. Oikawa quickly understood. 

“You know, they have toys for that,” the brunette said with a little smile. 

“We tried those and it hurt so much” the beta said going from pink to red. 

The brunette took a moment to think, “maybe you tired one that was too big. You’re not built like an omega so you need to be sure to take your time.”

Makki nodded, his brain was running a mile a minute to find a way to end this conversation. 

“I’ll help you” the omega declared like it was the most obvious thing to do. 

Makki’s brain short circuited. 

“Wh-“

“I’ll help you,” Oikawa repeated, “you could surprise Mattsun and also be able to take your time without pressure.”

Not waiting for a response the omega gave his friend a solid pat on the shoulder before gathering the things he needed and skipping out of the kitchen. Maki stood in studded silence as he tried to figure out what help from Oikawa for this specific problem would entail. 

————

“Guys, something happened!” Yelled Noya from behind his laptop. 

Curious Daichi and Tendou, the only other ones in the makeshift command room rushed to his side. The website they have been monitoring had another update. 

“Is that a timer?” Asked Daichi as he watched the numbers changing at the top of the screen. 

Large red text took up the majority of the website header. 

Days: 7 Hours: 12 Minutes: 41 Seconds: 29

Tendou scrunched his red eyebrows, “I don’t want to know what’s at the end of that countdown.” 

The other two officers nodded in agreement. A few minutes later the rest of the task force was being updated, sans Tanaka. He was keeping watch over the pack house.

“I think it’s time we try and put someone undercover, that countdown doesn’t look like it’ll end with anything good” the captain determined. 

They spent the next hour trying to think of someone they could send in. Had to be an alpha. Young would probably be best, based on the demographic of the criminals uploading to the website. But, experienced enough to handle themselves undercover. Sadly, those in the task force couldn’t be used since they think inside people might be involved. This had to be done discreetly. 

Every name that was brought up was shot down by the others. Division one didn’t have anyone available to use so they were playing the role of the criminals and seeing how easy it would be to look the suggestions up. 

“What about Ennoshita?” Daichi asked exhausted from all of the thinking and arguing he had done. 

Noya perked up at the familiar name, “Chikara Ennoshita?” 

The alpha nodded. Yachi also got excited and voiced that he might be a good pick. With a shrug Goshiki tried a few internet searches and didn’t see the officer’s name anywhere. 

Promising. 

“Who is he?” Asked Shirabu. 

“He was in Tanaka and I’s academy class, he helped us study a lot,” Noya explained and then looked to Daichi, “how do you know him?”

“We worked the same rotation at our old precinct,” the detective said as he looked to Iwaizumi for his input. 

The spiky haired alpha took a moment to think through the pros and cons, “he is pretty quiet and keeps to himself so he wouldn’t stand out as being an undercover officer. Plus, he has worked a few cases against yakuza before and handled himself well.”

Satisfied that there seemed to be a possibility, Ukai ordered everyone to do a thorough check on Ennoshita. The man wouldn’t be able to use a fake name incase someone did recognize him so they needed to be sure there are no red flags that would reveal him. Like, volunteering at an omega shelter would probably be against this group's ideas. 

“Shirabu” the captain called the medical examiner to a corner of the room so they could talk while the others worked. 

The omega wasn’t surprised, he was supposed to have a meeting with the captain just before they were called in here suddenly. 

“I noticed that a few of the death certificates I was verifying were wrong. The cause of deaths didn’t match the victim’s injuries” Shirabu reported once they were out of the way. 

He handed over his own reports with the originals to help illustrate the differences. Ukai accepted them with his own irritated sigh. 

Were these inconsistencies due to intervention or by accident?

“Chief Irahata said he will be assigning you a few extra hands starting Monday. He doesn’t have the personnel available to do it right now though I’m afraid.” 

The omega didn’t mind, he hadn't expected the offer of assistance and almost wanted to decline in fear of someone trying to sabotage the investigation. But, if the extra eyes aren’t malicious it would be extremely helpful. He’ll just have to be sure to verify their work covertly to be sure. 

Ukai released him for the rest of the day, since his arrival Shirabu had locked himself away in the Utsui morgue and needed to take a break. The others also wrapped up their investigation and determined Ennoshita would be a perfect fit. With that settled the captain ordered for Tendou and Sakusa to discreetly extend the offer to the man. They weren’t as well known in the area as the rest of them were so as long as they didn’t broadcast their credentials they shouldn’t attract too much attention. Especially since Sakusa always wears a mask. 

Kiyoko led Goshiki and Yachi back to the lab. They had a few blood samples that Shirabu delivered to them to analyze and other pieces of evidence that had started to filter in from other crime scenes. Once the door shut behind the tiny blonde, Ukai swiftly pulled down the flimsy privacy curtain over the small window in the door. He turned his attention to the three men looking at him curiously. 

“I need a second undercover officer,” he stated. 

Noya, cocked his head to the side like a confused dog, “why didn’t you say that before the others left?”

Iwaizumi already understood, “because you don’t trust division one.”

The captain shook his head, “I trust them, I just don’t trust anyone else. But, they are required to report to their bosses, people I don’t know.”

It took a few minutes for that thought to process for the others. 

“Great, now we have to think of someone else” groaned Daichi. 

Iwaizumi sent his friend a reassuring look, “I have someone in mind, but they aren’t your typical officer.”

That got everyone’s attention. 

“Who?” Asked the older alpha, “and why didn’t you mention them earlier?”

The shorter detective scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “he’s a little rough to work with.” 

Daichi let out another groan, “please no, Mad Dog is such a wild card. He doesn’t listen to anyone.” 

“Wait THE Mad Dog?” Asked Noya, “as in the guy who punched his CO first day on the job?”

Iwaizumi chucked, “well the CO did swing at him first.”

“Why?” Asked Ukai, never having heard of this very interesting character. 

“Koutani might have suggested Captain Cooks was cheating on his wife” the spiky haired man said. 

Ukai couldn't stop his surprised laugh. He has heard of Cooks rather suspicious night activity from the gossip filtering through the different departments. He couldn’t believe a rookie fresh out of the academy accused him of it to his face. 

“Was he wrong?” Asked Noya, totally enthralled by the story. 

“Oh, he was spot on. The captain still had the mistress’s perfume on his clothes” Daichi said, having already heard this story before. 

“Jeez I guess that explains the divorce last year” Ukai said with a shake of his head “how did the kid know?”

“He’s a hound and was able to pick up on the different scents and just figured it out” Iwaizumi said with a shrug.

Perfect! Ukai was very excited about this information. A hound being their second undercover officer will be a great resource. 

“Well if he is interested that would be great. You two talk to him, you’ll be his contacts. None of this gets recorded anywhere official. Just the four of us will know about him” Ukai stated. 

The others nodded in understanding. Aware of the trust their captain was giving them. 

“Noya I’m going to need you tomorrow in street clothes. Preferably something you wouldn’t mind getting dirty” the older alpha went on to explain. 

The omega was surprised at the request but acknowledged the order. With all of that settled for now Ukai dismissed the two detectives to go find the Mad Dog. 

———-

A series of dings echoed through the headphones. A dozen people just logged into the video call. Everyone is always careful to keep themselves anonymous. 

“Ako!” Called the disembodied voice from the one screen bathed in black. 

The red masked man cleared his throat before giving his report. 

“We successfully recruited forty five new members. The website has recorded over three hundred cleansings so far. Our informants in the police department have already sent us information about a special task force created to find us. I will be sending an email later with more details, be aware that they are led by Ikkie Ukai’s grandson.”

There was a low hum of whispers as the others shifted at the last piece of information. The Ukai’s, a proud and strong alpha bloodline have always believed that omegas are more than tools for breeding. Ikkie had been a big influence to the police department when he was commissioner, he slowly tried to get some people to change their ways. Not all, but some. That influence was what worried Ako. Omegas have started to compete with alphas in higher paying jobs, waiting to settle down and even denying alphas to bond with them. It was madness. This needs to be stopped. 

“That will be a problem” an anonymous woman declared her eyes shining red for a moment. 

Ako nodded, “we have our informants working to stall their efforts and we will complete recruiting in a week.”

Off to the side of his laptop screen Ako scanned the room. Young alphas and even a few betas were loitering around, the older recruits didn’t let themselves get comfortable though. Men in business suits stood with their backs to the wall, keeping everyone in sight. The older women had medical masks in place and even lightly shaded sunglasses so as to completely cover their appearance. Ako knew the young, fresh out their first rut recruits would probably get caught in the first month. But, the amount of older alphas willing to kill omegas was a welcomed surprise. He would be sure to use them to their fullest potential. 

The meeting continued on. Robot voice called for another to report their work and Ako shifted his attention back to the laptop. 

A man dressed as a doctor, white lab coat, mask and even the little hat seen in medical dramas perfectly obscured his identity. 

“The tests were successful as I am sure you all know” Ako was sure the man was smirking like a hyena under his mask, “we have already started distribution to the streets.” 

“Dr. Jeckle, have you already obtained access to the bigger distributors?” Asked another woman with fiery red hair. 

Ako rolled his eyes, Jeckle was a very unoriginal codename. He also hoped that woman was wearing a wig. 

The doctor let out a low growl and shook his head, “still working on that.”

Robot voice hummed in thought silencing any other comments, “Ako might have the key you need. Once the week is over you two will be in charge of project Green. Ako you will still be responsible for the Red project.”

Both men nodded at the orders. Though Ako was slightly irritated at the increase in work, thankfully his minions didn’t look too unreliable. The call ended a few seconds later when no one else had anything to report yet. 

“Give me the list” Ako ordered the woman standing off the side. 

She handed over a file. Each page had a person’s picture, personal information like date of birth and family members. As well as where they worked or went to school. The most important piece of information though was a second picture of them committing murder. 

He flipped through a few of the profiles seeing if anything stood out to him yet. No one of interest or a position he could use from this batch. With a sigh he stood up from his desk and caught everyone’s attention. 

“Tetsuya Ryu, Mei Takayama, Botan Nakahira, Sasuke Kaido” he rattled off six more names and each person shuffled to stand in front of him in a line as directed by those trusted within Ako’s command. 

“Welcome to the world of murders” he said blandly, “I’ll give you two options: work with us or I’ll send the evidence of your crime to the police and your families.” 

One of the girls, probably fourteen glared at the man, “I don’t know what you're talking about. I haven’t killed anyone.”

There always has to be one. With a huff of irritation Ako flipped to her prolife in his hands. 

“Botan Nakihira you uploaded a video of yourself killing your elderly omega neighbor to my website. Wow, you stabbed her to death thirty times” he said, surprised that a scrawny girl had such strength, “you did a good job hiding yourself in the upload but you didn’t notice that one of my people caught you in the act.”

One of those already under Ako’s command stepped forward, “you should have waited until he was home. An alley is too open in the middle of the day.” 

The girl’s eyes flamed red as she readied herself for a fight. Ako really hates kids sometimes. 

“So what’s it going to be? Jail or work for me?”

Botan took a moment to consider his offer. With a deep sigh she relaxed her posture and her eyes turned back to dark brown. 

“Can I kill more of them?”

——

The normal laughter and shenanigans that filled the fire house with warmth was missing. Or more specifically the source of the crazy shenanigans was curled up on the couch ignoring everyone. 

“Bro stop acting like a kid. You’ll see Akaashi in a few days” Kuroo tried to reassure him. 

No response. He tried a few more times to get his friend off the couch and in a better mood, with no change. 

“Hinata why don’t you try?” Kuroo suggested with a sigh of defeat. 

The little redhead gave a confident grin and he went over to the white haired man and started talking to him. Kuroo decided to leave them alone and went to check on the vehicles and see how everyone else was doing. 

Kindaichi and Yamamoto were in the middle of washing the fire truck. 

“Sir!” Called Kindaichi from the top of the truck, “captain Naoi is looking for you.” 

That wasn’t surprising, he had already heard about what happened two nights ago with Yaku under Naoi’s supervision. He had been waiting for this meeting. With a nod of thanks Kuroo changed his direction to the small stairs case. 

His office was a modest size, just enough space for a desk and couch for those nights he just couldn’t make it home. The window on one of the walls overlooked the garage, Kindaichi and Yamamoto perfectly in view spraying each other with the water hose. 

Naoi was already inside watching the firemen with a smile of amusement. 

“Hey Naoi” Kuroo greeted the man. 

The older alpha shook hands with the bed haired man and they shared a few please tries before getting into the real discussion. 

“I have already spoken with Yaku and I wanted you to be aware of this too” he started. 

“Kiba has been identified as one of the killers on that omega murder website” Kuroo had not expected that, “Nekomata found out while investigating the incident with Yaku.” 

“Let me guess the idiot still had the video on his phone?” Kuroo doesn’t know why that was the first thing he said. 

Naoi nodded, “the man is an idiot that’s for sure. Nekomata is working with Ukai to get him arrested but they are concerned there are more firefighters involved.”

Kuroo sat down heavily at his seat, Naoi close behind in the guest chair, “what does this mean?” 

“Your crew is the only one with active omegas, the others are in the administration office or on leave. Nekomata wants you to offer Yaku and Hinata leave since we can’t guarantee their safety while on the job.” 

Kuroo shook his head, “I’ll let them know but they won’t take it. Their pack has been through a lot with this anti omega group and the last thing they’re going to do is sit at home.” 

Naoi chuckled, “I had a feeling, so I offered an alternative. You trust your crew, correct?” 

The younger captain nodded, he trusted everyone under his command with his life. 

“There is a famous director that wants to use real life fire fighters in his movie. He is all about making everything as real as possible.”

Kuroo was confused at the sudden shift in conversation. 

“He put in a request with Nekomata to use a firehouse and it’s crew for the next six months for filming.”

No way. Kuroo jumped to his feet a hard line on his lips. 

“We’re not some publicity sideshow. We’re here to save lives!” He growled. 

Naoi nodded, “you will still do that, this director doesn’t want to script this. He wants to see you in everyday scenarios.” 

“Like a documentary?” Kuroo asked, now completely baffled. 

Naoi snapped his fingers, “exactly! A documentary well sort of. It’s still going to have a plot but what you will be doing won’t require anything from your crew.”

Something seemed weird about this idea. Kuroo analyzed the man he had known for a few years carefully. 

“What’s the catch?” He asked with arms crossed. 

A strained smile grew on Naoi’s lips, “well, they have an actor that will ride-“

“Hell no!” Kuroo cut off, “we are not going to have some actor tagging along like it’s a school field trip.”

“You will and you won’t cause a fuss” commanded an older and distinct voice. 

Nekomata was standing in the doorway of his office with a stranger. The stranger was a shorter man, balding but his eyes were full of youth and brightened when he saw Kuroo. 

“You will do perfectly!” He loudly exclaimed, startling the young alpha. 

Nekomata chuckled slightly at the unique greeting, “this is Director Uzumi, director this is Captain Kuroo.”

“You’re so young! How old are you?” The Uzumi asked as he circled the young alpha. 

Extremely uncomfortable with the weird behavior, Kuroo answered hesitantly, “I’ll be twenty six in a few weeks.” 

“Excellent, you’re only two years older than our lead actor.” 

Caught in the whirlwind of Director Uzumi, the firemen watched him run around the fire house. He took pictures, randomly talked to the firefighters and was constantly talking on his phone to different people. After an hour of babysitting the excitable man he turned to Nekomata and gave him a strong handshake. 

“Very excited to work with you sir, when can we get started?” 

Nekomata returned the gesture, “Monday we should be able to have all the paperwork completed.”

With a happy squeal the director pulled out his phone again and skipped out of the building. 

“Kuroo, make sure to let everyone know they can’t be sharing this on their tweeties and books”

The fire commission ordered and followed after the director. 

Naoi slapped the younger man on the back, “this was also done to help protect the omegas in your group. Extra eyes.”

Well at least he could accept that for a reason to be okay with the circus that would be rolling into his firehouse. With a thankful nod Kuroo said his farewells to the older man and went to check in on the others. 

Bokuto was still slumped on the couch, but Kuroo didn’t want to deal with that right now. The others were gathered around the table in the sitting area. Asahi and Yaku were watching Yamamoto, Hinata and Kindaichi arm wrestle. Now that Bokuto wasn’t interested they could find out who was the best amongst them. 

“What was all that about?” Yaku asked in reference to the weirdo that had been running around them. The explanation was fairly simple and the reactions were priceless. Hinata and Yamamoto were excited to be in a big movie. Asahi was worried he would look scary since everyone always got the wrong impression from his looks. Kindaichi was already thinking of cool poses he could strike during filming to make him stand out. Only Yaku seemed to find it all as much of a headache as Kuroo did. 

“They better not get in our way” grumbled the prickly omega. 

———-

“This has to be the worst week in the history of the worst weeks,” Mattsukawa said as he rested against the frame of the sedan. 

Beside him, Makki nodded in agreement. They finally had the time to see each other though it was in front of the pack house and they were leaning against Iwaizumi’s car. 

“I thought the whole killer in the hospital thing was bad” Makki grumbled, he was still having nightmares about that, “but now there is a group of people out to kill omegas is just icing on the cake.” 

The lawyer pulled his boyfriend into a strong hug. He missed him so much. Soft peach hair tickled his nose as the beta snuggled into the embrace. 

“At least you got to have a sleepover with Oikawa” Mattsukawa tried to lighten the mood. 

Makki chuckled into his boyfriend’s chest, “this is the craziest sleep over I have ever been to.”

Their happy mood was interrupted by someone knocking on a window. Makki leaded around his boyfriend to see Iwaizumi glaring at him through the window of the car. 

“Get off my door” the detective said through the thick glass. 

With a smirk Makki ignored him and continued to lean against his boyfriend. Who in turn was leaning against the driver’s door. The car shook slightly a few seconds later followed by a door opening and slamming shut. 

“I’m never giving you a ride over here again” Iwaizumi warned the lawyer as he threw the keys at him. 

He left the two laughing behind him as he approached the second car parked in the long driveway. Tanaka poorly tried to hide his smile as he got out to greet the man he just watched climb over the center console. 

“Ready to switch?” He asked, bag already on his shoulder. 

Iwaizumi nodded, “I’m glad the heater works in your car” he grumbled as he tossed his own bag into the backseat. 

Tanaka chuckled, “how do you live with a doctor and lawyer but you don’t have enough money to fix the heater?”

“Too much student debt” he grumbled in reply. 

Of course the heater had to break yesterday when the police had to shift to staying overnight in their cars. Since the house itself was off limits. 

Makki could be heard saying goodbye and Tanaka ran over to the car that would be taking him home. The department issued car was thankfully clean and Iwaizumi settled into the driver’s seat. He reclined the chair back and got comfortable. Then he sent a text to Makki and Oikawa to remind them to lock the door once he saw his roommate make it inside. 

**From Shittykawa:** hi Iwa-chan (≧◡≦)

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the message. Not expecting for the brunette to act so normal after their conversation in the car a few days ago. 

**From Shittykawa:** Don’t worry Iwa-chan I know ur a caveman. So I have chosen to ignore the rude question you asked me. (￣︿￣)

Not that he had an opportunity to really answer the question. Daichi had called the next second to understand what was happening. Then when they got the house he had been barred from entering by Takeda and Suga. 

He didn’t think it was a rude question. But, if the brunette really wanted to ignore it then Iwaizumi would just have to find answers a different way. 

**From Shittykawa** : Kenma’s heat broke an hour ago! Looks like the drug didn’t have any nasty side effects ＼(＾▽＾)／

**From Shittykawa:** can you tell Bokuto to stop calling? It’s really annoying 

**From Shittykawa:** I can see you reading these! stop ignoring me ( `ε´ )

Iwaizumi glanced up and jumped when he saw the omega standing on the porch. Phone in hand and pout curving his lips. 

Without thinking the alpha got out of the car and carefully approached. Worried he would catch the scent of the heat pheromones. 

“I just got out of the bath,” Oikawa stated, understanding the alpha’s weariness. 

Now that he was closer, the alpha could see the water dripping from the brunette’s hair. With a scowl Iwaizumi took off his jacket and threw it over the omega’s head. 

“Dry your hair before you come outside idiot!” 

The surgeon huffed but didn’t take the jacket off, “how close are you and Mattsun?” He asked instead of acknowledging his wet hair. 

Iwaizumi blinked, that was random, “we have been friends for years. Since high school, why?”

Oikawa bit his bottom lip hesitantly, he glanced behind himself to be sure the door was shut firmly, “what’s the real reason Mattsun doesn’t want Makki around during his rut?”

Oh. That was not at all what the detective expected. 

“You have things you don’t want to talk about and they have theirs” he said, not one for sharing secrets without consent. 

“My issues and theirs are different” the omega tried to argue. 

Iwaizumi shrugged, “you don’t know that and neither do I. If you want to, just ask Matsukawa next time.”

That didn’t please the surgeon, he wanted to know. But, he would respect that Iwaizumi didn’t want to talk about his friends without their knowledge. 

They stood there for a few minutes, watching cars drive by and listening to dogs bark in the neighborhood. The temperature was slowly dripping and the detective knew it was time to get back in his car. 

“Iwa-chan” the omega said, calling his attention, “I know you’re investigating the cases for my pack that fell through the cracks.”

He handed back the alpha's jacket, “please don’t open mine again. I want to put it behind me and the report was only filed because Takeda got involved.”

Iwaizumi distractedly accepted his coat and gave the surgeon a curious look, “you don’t want us to solve your case?” He clarified. 

The omega nodded and met the alphas gaze straight on with a bright smile, “I’ve already moved past it and I don’t want to be reminded of it.”

It’s not the first time the detective has heard this before. When he was fresh out of the academy he had been out on a few cold cases with his mentor. Back then those victims also wanted to just move on with their lives. They didn’t want to remember something horrific from years ago when they are happy and thriving in the present. 

If the victims himself didn’t want the case to be solved then there wasn’t much the detective could do. 

“Alright, I’ll let Diachi know” he said and gave the brunette a light nudge on the shoulder, “you should get back inside before you freeze to death” he joked.

The omega nudged him back and his eyes widened suddenly, “wait one sec” he ordered the officer. 

He opened the front door and quickly snatched a bag that was sitting next to the shoes. Iwaizumi was relieved he didn't catch any of the pheromones from those inside. It had been a rough night after dropping off the omegas from the aquarium and he didn’t need another repeat. 

“Here, in case you get cold” a plastic bag was thrust into the detective’s arms. 

In the next second Oikawa was saying good night and slipped back into the pack house. Leaving the alpha alone on the porch with a mysterious plastic bag. 

With a shake of his head the detective retreated to the warmth of his car. He plugged his phone into the charger and turned on the engine so he could get the heat on for a bit. 

He glanced at the large plastic bag sitting on the passenger seat and decided to see what it was. He hadn’t pulled the item all of the way out of the bag before he was texting Oikawa. 

**To Shittykawa :** what grown man has an alien blanket?

**From Shittykawa:** what grown man wears a Godzilla sweatshirt? 

With a blush Iwaizumi glanced down and he was in fact wearing his Godzilla sweatshirt. He forgot he had thrown it on under his jacket. 

**To Shittykawa:** Godzilla is more acceptable than aliens 

**From Shittykawa:** link attached

**From Shittykawa:** link attached

**From Shittykawa:** link attached

**From Shittykawa:** link attached

**From Shittykawa** : at least aliens are real (￣ω￣)

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update again in two weeks.   
> Let me know your thoughts! I love all of your comments.... sorry you didn’t get the answers you wanted 😊


	21. Freaky Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my final earlier than expected, so here is an early chapter.
> 
> Thank you for the 500+ kudos ❤️ I was not expecting this many people to enjoy this story, you are all amazing!!

“A student was attacked last night” 

Takeda was not prepared for that announcement this morning. Neither were the rest of the school faculty. 

Principal Nara in a similar state to the last full staff meeting, stressed and unkept, briefly went over the incident. A second year high school student from class 1-A was abducted on her way home. Surveillance videos show that she was grabbed only a few yards away from campus. A small pack was waiting in a white van and swept the unsuspecting girl into their grasp and were gone in less than a minute. 

Thankfully a man walking his dog saw and was able to get the police on their trail. The girl was rescued a half hour later, scared but unharmed. The four alphas are now in police custody. 

“Thank goodness” Suga breathed a sigh of relief, since most of the incidents aren’t getting a happy ending recently. 

Nara nodded in agreement, “she is already begging to come back to school so we should see her in a few weeks.”

This incident brought back to attention a suggestion that had been brought up at the last meeting. 

“We are going to open the extra dorm for any students who want to transition to campus residency,” secretary Yui explained as she handed a stacks of paper to all the teachers. 

“Please give these to your students not living on campus.”

Suga wished it didn’t come to this as he flipped through the dormitory information packets. These kids didn’t need to turn their lives upside down just because some stupid alphas are terrorizing the city. With a sigh he shared a glance with a few other teachers. They all seemed to feel the same. 

With a deep bone weary sigh Nara dismissed them. The gossip about the student’s attack was probably already all over the school by now, even though classes didn’t start for another half hour. Time for damage control. 

Suga followed Takeda to his classroom. Hallways still relatively empty as they made their way to the high school section of the academy. Suga forgets sometimes how large their building is until he has to walk through literally all the grade levels to get to his classroom. That’s why their gymnasium is so big. 

Takeda dropped into his chair at the front of the class like a sack of potatoes. Dark bags hung under his eyes and the younger omega knew his pack leader was getting very little sleep. The literature teacher spent his nights curled around his phone, constantly checking for missed calls or texts. The glow from the little device would sometimes wake up the math teacher but he wasn’t able to get Takeda to rest. 

They were sharing their temporary dorm accommodations after the attack on Akaashi and Kenma; they were a little uncomfortable putting unneeded distance between themselves. Suga was getting worried, three nights in a row now Takeda has maybe gotten four hours of sleep combined. He had hoped the text from Oikawa last night about Kenma’s heat breaking would help the pack leader to relax. It didn’t. 

“I’ll handle volleyball practice today, you should go to bed early,” the silvernete tried to reason. 

Of course, Takeda was adamant he was fine and didn’t need to do that. In the next breath the older man pulled out his phone and quickly typed a message, Suga knew it was being sent to Oikawa. Takeda was constantly texting the brunette for updates. 

Checking his watch, he liked to hide his phone in his desk to lead by example to students during class, he realized students would be dragging themselves into classes soon. Takeda didn’t even notice the younger had left when Suga said his farewells. 

After thinking for a moment on his short walk to the classroom Suga decided it was time to intervene on Takeda’s behalf. He pulled out his phone and already knew who to call. Oikawa wasn’t the only one who liked to meddle. 

———

Just like everyday for the past week, the police station was an epicenter of chaos. The holding cells were at their limits and even a few of the interview rooms were transitioned into holding areas. Phones were constantly ringing and officers barely had a chance to get a break. 

“How did it go?” Iwaizumi asked their young detective in training who was allowed to do his first interview thanks to the influx of people being brought in. 

The rookie detective shrugged, “he is with Matsukawa now signing his statement and will be transferred to prison tomorrow morning.”

“You were only in there for five minutes!” Daichi exclaimed in surprise. 

Tendou let out a loud impressed whistle, “that has to be some kind of record.”

Unbothered by the praise, Kageyama settled back at the desk he had commandeered in the conference room. Without a word he gathered the files he has been reviewing for the last week. Then proceeded to get back to work. 

Daichi watched the younger alpha for a moment before shaking his head. This kid probably just broke a record for getting a criminal to confess to their crime and it was his first interrogation. How did he not care?

“You’re no fun” Tendou whined as he slumped into his seat. 

But they didn’t have long to be distracted by Kageyama’s accomplishment and lack of enthusiasm. Ukai messaged the task force to have all the detectives and officers meet him at a specific address. 

“Noya and Tanaka are heading over from the hotel” Iwaizumi shared with the others when they ran into him in the garage. 

Tendou already tossed the keys to his partner and both were gone before any further conversation could be had. 

“I don’t think Sakusa likes other people,” Kageyama said as he slid into the backseat of the sedan. 

Daichi scratched the back of his head awkwardly, he didn’t mind the other detective but his constant hand sanitizer routine and the medical mask made it hard to get along with him.

“He likes things clean” Iwaizumi shrugged while putting the car in reverse, “kind of understandable in a big city like this.”

That comment reminded Daichi of something he just found out recently, “hey, did you know Suga’s pack is mostly from Miyagi?” 

The other two alphas shook their heads, that was news to them. Daichi also just now realized, he forgot to share with his partner the interviews he did with the pack. That night had been so hectic with Kenma and Akaashi’s sudden heat that he forgot to catch Iwaizumi up on the cold cases. 

By the time they reached the location Ukai summoned them to, an old field that the police department used for training, everyone was on the same page. 

“A stalker?” Iwaizumi asked as the three men made their way out to where Ukai was waiting for them. 

Daichi nodded, “it’s weird though, Suga didn’t seem all that bothered by it.”

“Guess you’ll just have to see him again,” Iwaizumi said as he slipped on his jacket to combat the cold. 

Ukai yelled for them to hurry up, efficiently ending their conversation. Next to Ukai’s side was the officer selected to go undercover. 

“Ennoshita!“ yelled Noya in greeting as he and Tanaka ran from their car behind Daichi. 

The beta and omega unceremoniously jumped on their former academy buddy. Ukai shook his head at their actions but before he could get them back on track Ennoshita already escaped their hold. 

“How did you two get put on a task force when you still act like children?” He asked with a stern look making the knuckle heads take a step back. 

Daichi was impressed. Seems the younger alpha had a special skill to keep those rambunctious patrol officers in line. 

Now that everyone was focused back on their jobs Ukai started to explain why they were in this soggy field. 

“Ennoshita is going to fake murder Noya” Kageyama repeated back to the captain, “if they have inside people won’t they know it is fake?”

“I have a wig and a dress for him to match the fake ID Kiyoko made yesterday,” Ukai explained as tossed a small duffle bag to the omega. 

Noya scrunched his nose as he pulled the garment out, “boss I don’t think this will fit” he  
said while holding it up for the others to see. 

It was too big. The dress would make the petite omega look very strange and raise questions to the criminals they are trying to infiltrate. 

“Okay, who fits in the dress?” Ukai asked with a groan, he should have looked at the size properly when he was at the store earlier. 

The captain glanced at his alpha detectives and instantly took them out of the running for wearing the clothing. Their muscles were way too defined to be an omega and the dress wouldn’t fit most likely anyway. While Tendou and Sakusa were too tall. 

With a laugh, Noya threw the baby blue dress at his best friend’s face. Followed by the mid length raven wig.

“Get dressed Tanaka” Ukai ordered before the patrol man could argue. 

With a grumble Tanaka stomped toward the cars, wanting to change in private. Duffle bag barely dragging above the wet grass. 

“We need to figure out the best way to make this believable” Iwaizumi murmured as he looked around to visualize how they would be doing this. 

Tendou hummed in thought, “could always do the classic chase the victim down across a scary field and then strangle?”

“What?” He asked when everyone gave him a weird look, even Sakusa. 

“Don’t call it a classic” Kageyama voiced for the others. 

The red head didn’t seem to understand why everyone was uncomfortable with his phrasing and just shrugged. A few minutes later Tanaka joined them, the dress fit perfectly and he was not excited about it. 

“So that’s what you look like with hair,” Tendou said with a laugh. 

The death glare Tanaka sent to everyone was not very effective with his rosy cheeks. Noya wished he could take a picture to share with the pack. The task force didn’t know where all they were compromised yet and he didn’t want to risk the chance of getting their plan found out. He’ll show them the video later since it will be on a public website. 

“Well I think this is as good as it’s going to get” Ukai said while analyzing the beta. 

“Sakusa and Iwaizumi go a block up the road and be sure there are no suspicious looking people. Daichi and Tendou go a block south,” Ukai organized them quickly. 

The detectives nodded in acknowledgement before going to their posts. Once they were gone Ukai turned his attention to the remaining four officers. 

“Kageyama and Noya you’re going to do the practice runs so we can see the best way this should go” since the ground is wet they can’t have Tanaka rolling around just yet. 

————  
An annoyed meow alerted Oikawa to a certain feline presence. With a roll of his eyes the brunette opened the door that the recently adopted cat was sitting in front of. 

“I might as well put the litter box in here” Oikawa chuckled as the cat darted into the dark room. 

The dark animal swiftly made himself comfortable next to the sleeping figure on the funton. With a fond smile at the display Oikawa gently shut the door and went to check on the others. 

The downstairs portion of the pack house is where all of the heat rooms were located. Noya built them to help everyone have some privacy and they were small, just enough room to be comfortable. The futons took up most of the space since that is where most omegas spent their heat. Each person had their own little room, Hinata and Yachi came up with the fun idea to have everyone decorate their doors. 

There were two doors that were left plain with the wood finish, Oikawa opened one of them. Heavy lidded eyes blinked at the noise. 

“How are you doing?” The surgeon asked gently as he knelt down to the tired nurse. 

Kunimi’s cheeks were still rosy from his heat, his bare pale shoulders unbothered by the cool air that the brunette let into the warm room. 

“Sleepy” mumbled the quiet omega as he let his eyes fall shut again. 

Oikawa gently ran his hand through the nurse’s long raven hair and noticed how sweaty it was. He knew that Kunimi hated feeling gross during his heats, the omega didn’t care about his appearance but he liked to feel clean. The surgeon grabbed the small basket in the corner of the room, just barely fitting between the nest and wall. 

A package of facial wipes, half used, was on top of the other items. Oikawa pulled a few of the moist towelettes out and gently wiped the sweat from Kunimi’s face and neck. Next, he grabbed the can of dry shampoo and spritzed a bit into the raven locks. All of the omegas loved Yachi so much for sharing that hair care item with them, they had never known it existed until the little blonde used it one day in front of Suga. 

He used the flimsy comb to brush the product through Kunimi’s hair, helping with the greasy feeling. The empty water bottle was replaced with a full one and Oikawa gathered the used towelettes and wrappers from snacks and put them in a bag he brought down for garbage. 

“Your temperature seems to be going down so the heat might break early tomorrow morning” The older man said as he put the basket back in it’s little corner. 

Kunimi hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t move, almost back to sleep. Quietly, Oikawa got back to his feet and shut the door. 

He walked past a few colorful doors before stopping in front of one covered in chemistry equations. Akaashi didn’t decorate this one himself; he just wanted a simple white with maybe a little black or gold for texture. But Suga thought it was boring and added a math equation for fun. Unable to leave it unsolved, Akaashi came back later and added the solution. Now it has become a trend for new equations to appear. 

Oikawa noticed that space was running out and made a mental note to ask Noya to put a new coat of paint on the door. 

“Need anything?” Oikawa asked after knocking on the headache-inducing door. 

He poked his head inside and Akaashi was in the middle of relieving himself. Not that this hasn’t happened before during past heats. 

“No, thank you” Akaashi panted out as he swiftly pulled the blanket over himself. 

Just because it wasn’t uncommon to be seen in the middle of masturbating doesn’t mean Akaashi wanted to give Oikawa a full view. 

“Sorry” Oikawa chuckled as he exchanged the water bottles. 

He was used to these kinds of things thanks to his profession. Patients come into the hospital when they are at their most vulnerable or uncomfortable, so he has learned to be quick in his duties so as to relieve their discomfort. The door shut firmly to let Akaashi know he had his privacy again. 

The door across the way from Akaashi’s was Yahaba’s. Oikawa always smiles fondly when he sees the decorations adoring the nurse’s nest area. Turquoise blue, one of Oikawa’s favorite colors, was the base when Yahaba had asked for a suggestion from the brunette. He even let Oikawa put a cute little alien in the corner. The rest of the door was decorated in stick figures like a family portrait from an elementary class. 

Yahaba was not very artistic, but his attempt was adorable. That’s what made it so cute. 

Like the others he quietly opened the door. The younger brunette was a panting mess in his futon, unaware of his packmate. With a doctor’s professionalism, Oikawa helped the nurse drink some water and wiped off his sweat with a package of facial wipes similar to Kunimi’s. All the while Yahaba tried to relieve his heat, toys littered the futon and Oikawa made sure to clean those up as well and put them off to the side so Yahaba didn’t sleep on them in his haze. 

Satisfied with his work Oikawa let himself out. Now he had to collect the cat. The room he left the annoying feline in was now lit up by the screen of a video game. 

“How was your night?” Oikawa asked casually as he leaned against the doorframe. 

Kenma paused the game and gave a stretch, his shoulders and back popping. 

“I don’t think there are any side effects” he replied as he gently nudged the cat off his lap. 

That was a relief, Oikawa had suggested for the gamer to sleep through the night in the heat room even though his heat broke after dinner time last night. Kenma was also too tired to walk up the stairs so it was easy for the gamer to agree. 

With a little help Kenma slowly made his way up the stairs. Makki didn’t notice their return, still in his pajamas and barely awake in his spot on the floor behind the coffee table. The pile of textbooks looked ready to topple over on the barely awake man. 

“Go take a bath and I’ll have some food ready for you” Oikawa directed the shorter man to the guest bathroom so he didn’t have to climb stairs again. 

Cat close on his heels the bottle blonde was relieved the bath was already filled. The subtle lavender incense was Oikawa’s extra touch to help his pack mate relax. Flimsy t-shirt and shorts were discarded in the laundry basket and Kenma slowly lowered himself into the warm water. 

A long moan escaped his lips, muscles relaxing from all the tension they had been under for the last couple days. 

Meow. 

Kenma opened his right eye, not realizing he had even closed them to see two little paws resting on the rim of the tub. A small furry head looked at him. 

“Do you have a name yet?” the tired omega asked the curious cat. 

Of course he didn’t get a reply. 

In the living room, Oikawa collapsed on the floor next to Makki with a huge sigh of relief. Startling the beta. 

“What happened?” Makki asked confused 

Oikawa let his body weight sag into his friend’s side, “Kenma is alright, no side effects.” 

With a loud yawn Makki patted the brunette on the head, “I told you staying up all night wasn’t necessary.”

The omega pouted at the remark and pushed away the hand messing up his hair, “I stayed up to watch that video about severed limbs.” 

Makki rolled his eyes, “whatever. Oh yeah, Irahata sent an email out. We’re on the schedule for Monday.” 

Oikawa perked up, he was excited to get back to the hospital. Though he didn’t really think he had the opportunity over the last week to really process the events that lead up to their need for a forced vacation. The pack had been put through so much in such a short time and Oikawa has been too focused on the others. 

“Do you think Kunimi and Yahaba will be alright?” The brunette asked. 

Makki took a moment to think about all he had observed over the last week, “honestly I think we all need a lot more time. But, sitting at home isn’t going to fix it either.” 

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Oikawa said with a deep breath as he got back to his feet again. 

“Are you going home tonight? Mattsun said he would be done with his crazy hours right?”

Makki nodded, “yep, thanks again for letting me stay with you.” 

Oikawa waved away the thanks, “no problem, you’re welcome to come over whenever you want. We’re used to a lot of people in the house, one more person isn’t a big deal” he said with a large cheesy smile. 

He pulled his friend up to his feet and dragged him into the kitchen, “now let’s get some breakfast before we do more studying.”

When Kenma shuffled to the table Oikawa had a fresh stack of pancakes on the table and Makki had drunk almost a full pot of coffee. Once bellies were full the gamer still felt sluggish and made the journey up to his room. He smiled in amusement when one of his pillows was suddenly occupied by the cat. 

He didn’t see a reason to move the purring animal and instead curled around it. Asleep soon after he sent a text to Takeda to assure the pack leader he was alright. 

———-

“Set the bail low!” Matsukawa said in a rage as he stormed into the office and slammed his stack of folders on the desk, startling Tsukishima. 

“What?” The blonde asked irritably. 

The normally passive and almost lazy alpha let out a short growl, earning a raised blonde eyebrow in response. 

“The boss doesn’t want us to hold all those omega murders in jail until trial. He said to set the bail low and give them a hearing summons!” The taller man explained as he slumped into his chair. 

“Why would he do that?” The younger lawyer asked in surprise.

They had clear evidence of these people committing murder, a lot of them even confessed to it after being brought in by the police. Why would their boss want them to let these people go? How is that safe for the community? 

Matsukawa rubbed his forehead, a headache already forming, “no idea. The omega community is going to be furious.” 

Tsukishima agreed with that, there has already been talks that the mayor has been trying to smooth the outrage from the victims’ families. With little luck. They were upset obviously and everyday more omegas were being slaughtered in the street for no reason. When they hear that the attorneys are going to let these criminals walk around in the streets while they wait for more than a month for their trial, it will just cause more unease. What will stop these alphas from killing more innocent people? 

“He wants us to get all of this done before the office closes today as well,” the irritated alpha informed his colleague. 

The clock in the corner of the room just turned to nine in the morning. This was going to be a long Friday. 

——-

They just finished an early lunch with no calls to interrupt them. Bokuto and Hinata had apparently skipped breakfast to have some kind of competition and had been whining about how hungry they were. 

“The dorms are great” Yaku was saying to Kuroo, both of them were on dish duty, “but having Hinata and Bokuto so close to each other is chaotic.”

The rooster haired man laughed as he scrubbed the plates, “at least ginger is helping Bo keep his mind off Akaashi.” 

The captain and his roommate lived a floor above the temporary rooms in the fire department dorms. Though the dorms weren’t terribly close to the firehouse. It was fun having Yaku and Hinata near them though, for the last few days. Last night Kuroo had invited the omegas over to have dinner with him and Bokuto when he noticed his best friend starting to get depressed. Hinata, like the ray of sunshine he is, instantly perked up the owl haired alpha. While Yaku and Kuroo discussed the best ways to integrate the actor into their processes. 

Across the room the captain and his right hand man could see the rest of their crew messing around. Yamamoto and Kindaichi were practicing holding the water hose in the coolest pose possible and critiquing each other. While Hinata and Bokuto were trying to convince Asahi that he wasn’t super scary looking. 

“So do you know who the actor is?” Yaku asked as he stacked the last of the clean dishes in the cupboard. 

Kuroo shook his head, no one had informed him yet. Maybe they wanted to see their reactions or something? 

A few minutes later their alarms went off. Everyone geared up and were on the move soon after. 

“Dispatch this is ladder 6” Kuroo reported into his radio once they arrived on scene, “there is no evidence of a fire at the address sent to us?” 

They were in front of a condemned two story business store front. No one was around and the firefighters were very confused. 

“Ladder 6” came Yamaguchi’s familiar voice, “the caller broke contact.”

That was suspicious. Why would the person calling for aid hang up?

“Yamamoto!” Kuroo yelled to the strange haired man, “get in the ambulance and drive around.” 

A few minutes later Asahi reported that they didn’t see anything. This wouldn’t be the first time someone has made a false claim. But something about this was bothering Kuroo. 

“Dispatch, can you send a few officers to our location?” 

“What’s happening?” Asked Yamaguchi after he sent out the request over the radio waves. 

“Don’t know yet” the captain replied. 

His eyes glanced over the boarded up windows. No way to see if anyone was inside. 

“Ladder six, a unit is in the area and will be there in five minutes. Channel twelve” Yamaguchi reported. 

Kuroo switched his radio to the new channel, “what’s up Kuroo?” rang Iwaizumi’s familiar voice. 

“Hey man, thanks for the help” the ambulance was back with them now that they were waiting for the police. 

Soon the detective’s vehicle rolled up next to the fire truck. Though instead of Daichi a tall man with a medical mask was accompanying the alpha. 

“Detective Sakusa, right?” Kuroo asked vaguely, remembering the man from when Ukai introduced him and a strange redhead at the pack house. 

The division one detective nodded, “yes, what’s the situation?” 

Kuroo gestured to the building behind them, “no fire, but something doesn’t seem right.”

Iwaizumi shrugged and went to the trunk of his car, pulled out two vests and tossed one to Sakusa. Even with the mask on, the detective clearly looked disgusted with the vest. 

“We’ll take a look around” The shorter alpha said as he pulled the padded vest over his blue suit jacket. 

After a deep breath Sakusa strapped his borrowed vest on and followed after the shorter man. The front door wasn’t properly sealed and was easy for the officers to get inside. 

Flashlights illuminated the empty building. A rundown staircase in front of them had a huge chunk missing so they wouldn’t be able to get to the second floor. Wallpaper curled off the walls, the floor was cracked and had small puddles lay stagnant in the corners. 

“No wonder it’s condemned” Iwaizumi huffed as they looked around. 

Sakusa was itching to get out of there, this place was disgusting and if the rancid smell was any indication there used to be squatters here. 

“We’re not seeing anything in here Kuroo” Iwaizumi clicked his radio. 

There was a crackle over the connection then a lot of noise. It sounded like voices but Kuroo wasn’t talking to the device to be able to hear clearly. 

“Kuroo?”

A sudden thud was heard. Sakusa had his flashlight on the ceiling in the next second. There were small specks of dust and dirt drifting down from the floorboards overhead. 

“Someone is here” whispered the taller man. 

Iwaizumi sent him a look that screamed ‘obviously’. Training kicked in, Sakusa took the lead weapon pulled from the holster and advanced back to the staircase. Carefully the two men made their way up the broken steps. At the break Sakusa used his height to try and peer up to the next floor. 

The card boarded windows blocked any kind of natural light and there were not any other sources to help see. Conscious of their flashlights Iwaizumi had his pointed downward as he made sure to keep an eye around them. Sakusa raised his own flashlight and tried his best to see what was making the noise. 

The moment his light lit up upper level chaos erupted. Voices suddenly started shouting, feet stomped on the ground. 

“Tokyo police!” Sakusa yelled over the noise to identify themselves. 

The front door smashed open. Iwaizumi was yelling at the three men that ran at them. 

“Get out!” One of the strangers by the door yelled over the short officer. 

“What?” Iwaizumi asked, unable to hear properly over the noise coming from upstairs. 

Instead of replying the three men ran to the officers, mindful to show they didn’t mean harm but were also in a hurry. 

“We have to go now!” The dark skinned man ordered the officers. 

“It’s going to blow up,” a blonde man said quickly after and physically grabbed Sakusa to pull them down the steps. 

Just as they were shoved through the door a sudden force shoved all five men off their feet. Iwaizumi felt a fierce heat lick across his back and a sting on his face. 

Sirens and smoke filled his senses. With a lot of effort the spiky haired detective rolled to his side, the three strangers were in similar states of disorientation and Sakusa was shaking his head. 

“Stay down!” Yaku’s face was in his field of view. 

When did that happen? The omega was wrapping gauze around the alpha’s head and used his little flashlight to shine in the man’s eyes.

“You might have a concussion,” Yaku stated after a second. 

Iwaizumi wouldn’t be surprised if he did, his head hurt and he couldn’t seem to clear his thoughts. After a heavy blink Daichi was in front of him. 

Was he hallucinating now? His long time friend helped him to his feet and dragged him to the ambulance. Sakusa was already resting on the step of the portable hospital room with Tendou by his side. 

“What happened?” Sakusa was asking, an ice pack on his head and somehow still had a medical mask on. 

“We showed up just in time to see you fly like five feet in the air” Tendou said with exaggerated arm movements, mimicking their brief fight against gravity. 

Daichi couldn’t help but find the redhead very strange. He just watched a building explode and then his partner get hurt and all Tendou could do is laugh and goof around. How did this strange creature become a detective? 

Yaku and Asahi were helping the three men to the ambulance a few minutes later. The blonde man had a sling on his left arm but seemed relatively unhurt. The dark skinned man that had yelled at Iwaizumi seemed barely coherent as Asahi supported most of his weight. The third man, with silver hair and black tips, was being supported by Yaku. The vast height difference would have been funny in other circumstances. The man was limping but coherent. 

“Who are you?” Daichi asked the strangers, having seen them pull the detectives out of the building. 

Before they could respond Iwaizumi gasped, “you’re from the aquarium.”

The blonde man screamed in surprise, “you’re the scary guy!”

Asahi chuckled at the shorter alpha’s scrunched up face from the statement. 

“How is the little girl?” Asked the silver haired man.

Yaku was putting a temporary brace on his ankle. 

Iwaizumi happily reported that she was home with her parents and extended his thanks for their help on that day. 

“We’re just glad it didn’t get out of hand, this city is losing its mind” the blonde said with a clear look of disgust. 

Tendou, bored with their conversation, spoke up, “what were you doing at a condemned building?” 

The blonde and silvernete exchanged glances before the blonde responded, “we heard some things and came to investigate. When we saw the fire trucks we knew something had happened. One of the firefighters said detectives were inside so we kinda reacted without thinking.” 

Daichi and Tendou continued to ask questions of the two men while their friend was evaluated by Asahi. The blonde called himself Kage and the silvernete was Toshiro. They explained that they had heard rumors on the street about someone messing around with this building though they wouldn’t elaborate on why they cared. 

Once Asahi was done bandaging their friend, he had a concussion but no other serious wounds, the other two wanted to leave. 

“You should really go to the hospital” Yaku tried to say, having Iwaizumi and Sakusa in the vehicle ready for transport. 

The blonde gave them a smile that was not even close to friendly, “we’ll take him to our private doctor. Thank you for the help.” 

A black SUV arrived within the next minute and the three were gone. 

“That was strange,” Asahi said. 

Behind them Kuroo could be heard calling out orders to clean up the site. Smoke was all that was left of the building. It was burnt to the ground. 

————

“I remember the last time you were in a dress,” laughed Ennoshita as he and Tanaka stood off to the side. 

The beta glared at the man, he had tried to forget about that. The police academy would run simulations for different situations officers will encounter each day. Tanaka had been ordered to fill the roll of a woman getting her purse snatched. Of course, his best friend Noya dared him to embrace the roll. 

He wore a dress, wig and even makeup. Thanks to Yachi. When the fake purse snatcher tried to take his bag he even screamed like a girl. Needless to say Noya owed him dinner for the rest of the month. 

“I thought you had lost your mind when you showed up in that dress” Ennoshita continued to laugh. 

Thankfully Tanaka’s embarrassment from the past was interrupted when Kageyama pushed Noya to the ground for the tenth time that day. With a phone in hand, recording the practice run, Kageyama used his free hand to wrap around the omega’s thin neck. Noya made a show of trying to fight back and then Ukai called for them to stop. 

“I think this scenario will work,” Ukai said after reviewing the footage then handing the phone to Ennoshita. 

“Be sure your hand is unsteady so they can’t tell that Tanaka is still breathing,” he instructed. 

The two men watched the video and got an idea of what they needed to do. Ukai wanted them to start at the cars, they would have Ennoshita start the recording mid chase and then carry out the fake murder. 

Just as they were about to start, Ukai's radio came to life. It was concerning since the captain had it on an emergency channel so as to limit the background noise and distractions. 

“Ukai it’s Daichi. Iwaizumi and Sakusa are being transported to the hospital. Tendou and I are going to follow,” came the detective’s voice through the little piece of plastic. 

A few minutes were spent going back and forth to understand what happened. Finally caught up in the situation the captain let out a curse. Today wasn’t going smoothly at all. 

“Ennoshita you and Tanaka stay here to finish the video. Noya stay with them to help” then he turned his attention to Kageyama, “you’re with me kid.” 

The three academy friends were left alone in the soggy field. Tanaka’s baby blue dress billowing in the wind. 

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Noya said, clapping his hands together in excitement. 

He didn’t seem to mind all the water and mud clinging to his clothes. With a sigh of defeat Tanaka took a deep breath and at the cue of Noya’s yell took off at a lazy run. He did his best to make it look convincing that he could only run so fast. Less than a second later he was being slammed into the ground. His face covered in dirt. 

He gasped as he was roughly flipped over and a heavy weight settled on his belly. It was hard to breath. Pressure on his neck alerted him to squirm more, he knew he could trust the alpha hovering over him. But, this was still pretty scary for some reason as Ennoshita held a phone in his face. 

He pretended to fight for a few more seconds, making his actions more sluggish. Then he slowly relaxed into the cold ground and held his breath. Eyes barely open, gazing at the open field ahead of him. 

“And that’s a wrap,” Noya yelled in the distance. 

The pressure on his neck and stomach disappeared, “you okay?” asked Ennoshita worriedly. 

Relieved they were done, Tanaka allowed the alpha to pull him to his feet before ripping the wig off his head. 

“I need a shower” he said as a reply and gestured to all of the filth on himself. 

A chorus of laughter met his ears with promises of a warm shower. Noya even reminded the beta that they had to go see Kiyoko later today as well. 

Ennoshita said his farewells in the parking lot. They would be setting up communication with him later sometime next week. Now the beta needed to go home and upload the video after Kiyoko confirms she has adjusted the fake victim profile to match Tanaka’s physique.

———-

The firetruck was supposed to roll into the firehouse with no issues. They had designated spots for the vehicles to get cleaned up and wait for their next call. But, for some reason after the call at the abandoned building there was now a bunch of junk in the way. 

Kuroo jumped out of the truck, irritation clear on his face, “what is going on?” he yelled to the group of people gathered in his firehouse. 

Director Uzumi, easy to spot in his bright yellow jacket, jumped in excitement, “captain! So glad you are back, we are trying to find a spot to set up.”

The beginnings of a headache was pounding behind the young alpha’s forehead. 

“This is not the spot. Please move your stuff into the next room and we’ll figure it out,” he tried to be as professional as possible. 

A few minutes later the fire truck and ambulance were in their designated areas. The crew went through their normal procedures to clean and check equipment while Kuroo dealt with the movie crew. 

The director had two young women with him but Kuroo didn’t see anyone that would fill the actor role that had been mentioned. One of the women, her reddish brown hair tied back in a very painful looking braid, was setting up large lights around the common room. While the other woman, she was a little taller than the red head, was tinkering with some kind of equipment. 

Uzumi shook hands again with the captain excitedly, “these young ladies are Yukie and Kaori. They won’t be on calls with you but they will handle all of the equipment, editing and other things we need here at the firehouse.” 

The women waved in greeting. 

“Our big star is running a little late but he should be here soon” Uzumi went on to say. 

Kuroo shrugged, he didn’t really care. This was all going to be too much trouble than it was worth to him. He hated the idea of babysitting some celebrity while they are in life or death situations. 

The crew made their presence known, loud voices ogling the fancy equipment and bright lights. Bokuto and Hinata excitedly ran up to the freckled brunette and chatted with her about the equipment she was working with while the others chose to stay out of the way and observe from a distance for now. 

Kindaichi and Yamamoto had the grand idea to go into the weight room, wanting to show off to the pretty girls. After a knowing look from Kuroo, Asahi followed after them so they didn’t hurt themselves. 

Uzumi continued to chat away about the specifics of this project. Like how he wanted the actor to do everything a real firefighter would do and even wanted to set up everyone on the crew with microphones, cameras and on some calls he would have a separate transport for a film crew. 

Kuroo just nodded along, Nekomata already made it clear that this man could do what he wanted. If he has any issues he’ll bring them up to the commissioner first. 

As Uzumi’s long winded explanations started winding down a loud commotion from the garage pulled their attention. Two voices were yelling at each other. One of them belonged to Yaku. 

Worried for the omega, Kuroo was out of the room in the next second. A stranger was standing between the captain and his tiny paramedic. Though, the tall unknown man wasn’t very threatening as he lay on the ground as an irritated omega screamed at him. 

“Oh my god” screeched Uzumi as he ran to the downed man’s side. 

“Yaku what’s going on?” Asked Kuroo, torn between being amused and concerned. 

The brunette set down the first aid kit he had been holding and most likely hit the man with, “this freaky beanstalk came out of nowhere and tried to touch my ambulance!” 

“I couldn’t help it” laughed the stranger, “he’s just so cute with that angry face.” 

Having heard the noise as well the rest of the group was now looking in on the scene. 

“Is that Lev Haiba?” Kindaichi asked loudly. 

————

Lunch time has come and gone, a few more trips downstairs to the nesting rooms left only Kunimi as the last to come out of his heat. After his short nap Kenma was resting on the couch with the cat, now named Binx, and playing animal crossing. 

Yahaba, as the most recent to break from his heat, was enjoying a warm bath upstairs and already planned to eat as much food as possible when he came back downstairs. A movie played quietly in the background, just to create some noise while everyone went about their own activities in the living room. Akaashi was curled up in his reading corner, a fluffy blanket in his lap and glasses perched at the end of his nose. While the two surgeons hunched over their notes and textbooks. 

A ringing phone broke the comfortable atmosphere for a moment, though this has happened multiple times today. Their pack leader was antsy to know how everyone was doing, Suga explained to Oikawa earlier in the day the news about their student. So, no one was upset with the constant check-ins.

The brunette reached for his phone that was resting on the floor, only to realize his wasn’t the one begging for attention. Next to him Makki fished around for his device in his pockets and quickly answered. 

“Hello?” He asked curiously, he hadn’t checked the caller ID. 

Oikawa watched his friend listen to whoever was talking on the other end. 

“You’re at the hospital?” The beta gasped.

Oikawa couldn’t help but groan and smack his face into his textbook. Couldn’t they just have one normal day? 

“You just said you have a concussion, you idiot. Don’t go back to work” Makki argued. 

Across the room Akaashi shut his book ready to act in any way if needed. 

Oikawa jumped at the low growl the peach haired man let out, “you better keep your butt parked at a desk until Issei picks you up” a pause as he listened to the other person, “yes, I am texting him now.” 

Then he hung up and began to furiously type on his phone. The others waited on edge for some kind of explanation. 

Once done texting his boyfriend Makki ran his fingers through his short hair, “Iwaizumi and another officer got caught up in an accident. He has a concussion but somehow convinced his boss to take him back to work” he said with an eye roll. 

“Is he alright?” Oikawa asked, concussions could lead to serious problems. 

The beta nodded, “he is always like this. Issei will pick him up and take him back to the hospital soon to get a proper check up.”

He knew better than to try and get the grumpy alpha to do something he didn’t want to do. Thankfully, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa had some kind of bro-alpha understanding and would follow each other's suggestions. 

“You can borrow one of our cars if you want?” Akaashi offered to their guest. 

Makki thanked him for the offer but declined, explaining that Matsukawa would handle it. Following the relaxed attitude of the beta, the omegas reluctantly settled back to what they were doing. Oikawa did send a few text messages to Iwaizumi asking if he is alright though they went unread, probably due to the concussion. 

——-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a thing, it’s a pain to post pictures here so it’s on my Twitter.  
> @Meow12Roar
> 
> Next chapter in 2 weeks


	22. Friday part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being past the estimated update timeline, had some issues with my group project for class 😅

Loud laughter rang from the science lab in the basement of the police precinct. The few officers in the large common area shared concerned glances as they looked towards the only staircase that went into the labs. The scientists are normally very quiet, even GoshikI kept to himself. Before anyone could go and investigate that strange unnatural occurrence radios started going off and the new shift started to trickle in. The loud noises and chatter soon overshadowed the mirth from the bottom of the building.

“Tanaka, you look really nice in a dress” Yachi said shyly to the intimidating beta, the video paused at a moment showcasing the baby blue dress on the patrolman. 

Noya and Goshiki lost it again. The two men had been in tears after playing back the video of Tanaka’s fake murder. Especially when they saw Kiyoko and Yachi’s stunned expressions, since the plan had originally been for Noya to be in a dress they hadn’t expected this. 

“Thanks Yachi” the embarrassed police officer mumbled, a blush permanently on his cheeks since the moment he stepped into the lab. 

He didn’t want for Kiyoko, the woman he has been in love with even though she mostly ignores him, to see him like that. With a sigh he sat in one of the spare chairs and watched as Noya continued to scrub through the video. The only person who hadn’t said or laughed at the video was the quiet woman he has been failing to swoon for the last month. 

Her raven hair was pulled back in a messy bun, cute little strands cradled her delicate cheekbones as she typed away on the computer. Tanaka took the moment to admire his goddess, her grey eyes shined brilliantly behind her smart glasses, black skirt and tights accented her long legs beautifly. Goodness, she was out of his league. 

“Tanaka?”

He had to be dreaming, it almost sounded like the woman of his dreams was talking to him. 

“Officer Tanaka?”

Oh! She was talking to him.

The patrol man jumped to his feet in surprise and embarrassed at being caught ogling the scientist. Thankfully it looks like she didn’t notice, her attention still firmly on the screen in front of her.

“Y-” cough to clear his throat, “uh yeah?” he asked dumbly.

The monitor was turned around to show what she had been working on. The murder website was up and the video uploaded. 

“Turns out the symbols over the victim are part of the upload process” she explained when he moved closer to her side to see better.

It had been embarrassing to see himself in the dress, but it was unsettling to see himself being ‘killed’ and labeled as an omega. By now the others had calmed down and listened to the scientist as she explained all of the documents that have been updated with Tanaka’s fake profile. She handed over the fake police report of the incident to Noya, who double checked all of the information. 

“Ennoshita, as you can see, has uploaded the video and will let us know if they make contact” she said to end the impromptu briefing. 

“Thanks Kiyoko!” Noya chirpped as he snapped the file shut. 

Acting quickly, Goshiki kicked them out of the lab. He had caught on quickly to the two men’s adoration for Kiyoko and didn’t want them getting in their way. They had a habit of loitering around the lab and would constantly get in way of their work. 

The patrolmen pouted at the closed door before heading back to the conference room. Everyone else from their team was already present. Sakusa and Iwaizumi looked like scolded children as Daichi stood over top of them. His thick arms crossed and wearing his no nonsense face as he watched them going through paperwork.

“What happened?” Noya asked Kageyama quietly so as to not get Daichi’s attention. 

“Shouldn’t they be at home?” The shaved headed patrolman whispered not as discreetly. 

The young detective in training was hiding behind a stack of files. Before Noya could blink he was snatched by his collar and pulled down behind the pile dragging Tanaka with him. 

“Daichi is scary” is all he said as an explanation. 

Still confused Noya decided it might be best to stay where he was. It was obvious something had happened between Daichi and the injured detectives and by the looks of things Daichi won. 

A strange unique humming filled the room a few minutes later. With headphones in his ears and phone in hand Tendou was dancing in his seat. Unaware that he had everyone’s attention as he sages along to whatever beat he was listening to. 

“That dude is freaking me out,” Tanaka said as he watched the redhead continue to dance. 

Thankfully the door swung open and Ukai stomped in, a fierce scowl on his face. All of the officers jumped to attention, Tendou yelped when he pulled out the headphones too quickly. 

The captain took a moment to look around the room, then went over to the white board they were keeping notes on. 

Bold black marker in hand he wrote, Targeting First Responders. He stepped back and gave the room a heavy sigh. 

“We received communication from a group calling themselves Order of Nature” he told them with an eye roll. 

“They have taken credit for some of the murders and said they set up that building to kill first responders” a meaningful look was directed at the two men with minor cuts and bruises. 

“Are they the ones who set up the website?” Kageyama asked. 

Ukai shrugged, “we don’t know yet, for now we are going to assume they are related in some way. The murders they are claiming are on the website.” 

When no more questions came the captain handed out a copy of the statement from the criminal group. Just to add to the headache it had been sent to news outlets as well which is not going to help the community distress. 

Daichi slumped down in the seat next to Iwaizumi, “we just keep getting further behind, none of this new information is helping our case.” 

The others agreed. Now they have a potentially different group being active, there are still all of the individual people running around killing and they haven’t heard back from Ennoshita yet. Also the looming countdown was in the back of their minds, with no clue what it was leading to. 

“Let’s not focus on that,” Ukai said, acting quickly to relieve the frustration from the officers. 

“Come on guys, we’re the task force for this case let’s catch these guys and show them what happens when you mess with our city!” Noya said accidentally talking over whatever else Ukai was going to say, “when Noya is on the case criminals better run in haste!”

Tanaka wrapped his arm around his best friend’s neck and ruffled the styled hair, “what kinda catchphrase is that?” he joked. 

The tension that had started to wrap the men in a vice grip snapped, Daichi laughed along with the two patrol men. While Tendou went back to listening to his music, ready to get back to work. Sakusa and Iwaizumi though were slower to react to the positive mood that Noya delivered. 

They had almost been murdered. People were out there targeting police officers and other first responders. Understandably they were a little rattled by this. 

“You two are on desk duty until you’re cleared for field work” Ukai said as Kageyama got wrapped up in the shenanigans on the other side of the room. 

The detectives nodded, having expected that anyway. Knowing that there wasn’t much else he could say to them the captain went back to his office. Daichi had the room settled back down again and back to work a few minutes later. It was getting later in the day and they would most likely all be leaving in the next few hours if nothing else came up. 

“Shirabu will bring his report over tomorrow. He thinks he found something” Tendou sang out as he checked his emails. 

That was reassuring, maybe they would finally get a helpful lead.  
———

His day just keeps getting worse. He has already had more than the recommended dose of Tylenol for the day to combat his aching joints from standing for hours. 

Court had been a mess all day, having to release all of the murders. Families of the victims that were present were not happy and tried to talk to Matsukawa or yell at him when they realized the killer was going to be out on the street again in a few hours. He understood their pain, and sympathized with them but he did not have the power in this situation to change the course of what was happening. As much as Matsukawa wanted to ignore his boss and demand for these murders to be held in jail until their court date, that would only result in the loss of his job. Then, the next person to fill his position would just do as the boss ordered.

Obviously the distressed friends and relatives of the victims wouldn’t see it that way. They saw this as a betrayal of the justice system, and the lawyer would agree with them. But, he was on a tight schedule and all he could offer them was a sympathetic look before making his way out into the hallway from the courtroom. 

“Why are you letting these monsters go?” roared an older man from behind the tall lawyer. 

A woman next to the man, both being held back by security guards, demanded justice for her killed child. Matsukawa rubbed his temples in hopes to relieve the pain, kept his back to the upset people, already behind for another court hearing down the hall. But, he knew his pain didn’t compare to what the victim’s supporters were feeling, they lost a loved one and are watching as the system designed to protect them, let the criminals free. 

With a weary sigh Matsukawa ran his fingers through his untamed hair and pulled a file from his brief case for the next hearing. The judge was already at the bench, as well as the defense council and their client. Good thing they were reducing the initial bail estimates, the tall alpha thought. The judge did not look to be in a giving mood after being left to wait for a few minutes. 

An hour later, Tsukishima managed to find his mentor. His suit jacket was a little rumpled and his hair just as messy as the older man. Both wearing their exhaustion and stress visibly. By now the security guards have removed anyone that is not a lawyer or worker from the building. The constant screaming and fluctuating pheromones was creating a disruption and could have led to bigger problems if left unchecked. 

“This isn’t what we are supposed to be doing” growled the young blonde. 

They were sitting on a bench in a secluded hallway. An intern from their office had kindly delivered them bento boxes to eat for their brief twenty minute break. At this point it was almost an early dinner. 

Instead of a verbal reply, the older lawyer reached for the briefcase between them and took the remaining folders out. 

“Wh-?” The blonde’s question was cut off. 

“Start your weekend early after you eat your lunch. I’ll have that intern come back and pick you up,” Matsukawa stated, flexing his seniority. 

He didn’t need this kid to start hating their job. Honestly, Tsukishima has been the most capable hire their office has had in the last two years. Once a lawyer starts to question their role then they are mentally checked out of the responsibilities of their position. Essentially becoming useless. 

“Give Freckles a call too” he added with a wink as he stuffed the half dozen extra files into his own bag. 

Scarlet dusted the younger alpha’s cheeks but their grumbling stomachs stalled any further conversation. As chopsticks shoveled rice into his mouth Matsukawa fished his silenced phone from his suit pocket. 

There were a few notifications, as to be expected when he had been in court for hours. He decided to ignore the emails from his boss for now, not in the mood to see the pile of work he would be doing on Monday. There were a few missed calls from coworkers, he’ll text them back later. 

Oh, a text from Makki. Maybe he sent another photo of the recently rescued cat at the omega pack house. The last few days have been unbearable without his boyfriend, but the beta made sure to call or text him multiple times a day. The alpha was relieved that Makki was doing well with the omegas. After Iwaizumi found him baraccated in the bedroom, Matsukawa wanted nothing more than to run home and shield his lover away from the world. 

With a small smile sneaking onto his lips, the alpha opened the message only to pale slightly. 

From Loverboy:  
Hajime was in an accident at work and was sent to the hospital. Might be a concussion. 

From Loveboy:  
Can you pick the idiot up and take him back to the hospital? someone in the ER looked at him but I would feel better with a second look. 

From roommate:  
It’s not as bad as Makki is making it seem. I’m fine and the captain has me working the desk for the rest of the day. 

With a deep energy depleting sigh Matsukawa leaned and flopped back on the bench. His head rested against the cold wall as he took a moment to just not think. He focused on each deep breath that filled his lungs, eyes closed as he counted to twenty. 

“Matsukawa?” Asked Tsukishima, he almost sounded worried. 

The taller man opened his eyes again, feeling a lot calmer and quickly ate the rest of his bento. Now that his stomach was no longer trying to eat itself he texted back his boyfriend, to give him a rough time estimate for when he would pick him up from the omega house. Then he texted back his roommate, a few threats of bodily harm might have been promised if the detective left his desk for anything other than a bathroom break. 

Silently, Tsukishima watched the alpha. His own meal finished as well. It didn’t feel right to leave when there was still a lot of work done, especially with how haggard the taller man looked. As if reading his mind, Matsukawa sent him a lazy smile. 

“Neji is at the side entrance, ready to take you home.” 

When the blonde still didn’t look like he was going to leave Matsukawa chuckled and picked up his bag. 

“I have your cases now, you might as well go home” he said with a wink before sauntering away.

With an eye roll at the older man’s actions Tsukishima decided to accept the kind gesture and made his way to the side entrance. The intern, Neji, already had the car running. 

Once he was comfortable in the back seat and gave the quiet man his address the blonde finally allowed himself to relax. Traffic was fairly heavy and the scenery was boring. 

“Do you mind if I make a call?”

———

It was so bright! The firehouse wasn’t a dark place to begin with, but now Kuroo thought he would need sunglasses indoors. 

The woman in charge of the lighting, Yukie made sure there were no dark corners. Kaori had lined the whole building with microphones and cameras. Of course the locations were known to everyone, it was still weird. This felt like some American reality television show. 

The main star of the movie met everyone after he recovered from his unique meeting with Yaku. Yamamoto almost fainted when the tall man said hello to him. Apparently he was a fan. Director Uzumi found it all very amusing and made sure to take a ton of pictures as everyone else greeted the actor. 

Soon they were outfitting all of their gear with cameras and microphones, there were a few technical problems but eventually Kaori was satisfied. During the fitting to test the equipment poor Asahi was shaking like a leaf as the young woman adjusted the microphones and cameras on his jacket and helmet. 

At least that was a fun experience, thought Kuroo as he sat on one the couches and watched his crew interact with their guests. The most amusing aspect of this whole ordeal was at the expense of Yaku’s mental health. The paramedic had been followed around for the last hour by Lev Haiba. The alpha super star was smitten with the little feisty omega who wanted nothing to do with an obnoxiously tall man child. 

While on the other side of the firehouse Director Uzumi was thoroughly amused with Bokuto and Hinata’s shenanigans as they gave him a tour of the facility and showed him some of their skills. Which of course included a slide down the fire pole, Uzumi loved it and was already planning how fitting it into his film perfectly. 

“Kuroo,” called Kindaichi from the garage area. 

With a grunt of effort the rooster haired man pulled himself to his feet. The younger alpha was supposed to be untangling a fire hose with Asahi but both alphas were giving their leader a concerned look. Hose still tangled at their feet. 

“What’s up?”

Asahi gestured to the door to the window overlooking the garage from the captain’s office. All three of them were now staring at commissioner Nekomata. This isn’t abnormal, the older alpha liked to check in on the fire houses. He especially liked theirs since it was where he worked years ago. 

But, the amused smile or shake of head at their antics was not found. A scowl had found its home on the grandfatherly like man and Kuroo was worried. 

He rushed up to his office and was met not only by Nekomata but Naoi as well. No pleasant greetings or small talk. Straight to the point. 

“The building you went to today was a set up” Nekomata stated, scowl deepening. 

Naoi handed over a copy of the statement from Order of Nature, that has already been read by all news outlets. They let the captain absorb all of the information for a moment. 

“My team is handling the investigation,” Naoi said once Kuroo put the paper on his desk “I’ll give Ukai the report when we are done.”

The loud rambunctious firefighters and their guests could be heard outside the room laughing and chattering without a care. Unaware of the newest development in their city. 

Nekomata put a heavy hand on the young alpha’s shoulder, “make sure your team knows to be extra vigilant on calls now. Especially with that actor in your midst.”

“Wouldn’t it be better just to call it off with Director Uzumi?” Kuroo asked and Naoi looked to agree with the suggestion. 

Nekomata shook his head, “we will keep things as they are for now. Uzumi is aware of the situation.”

With that the two senior firefighters left Kuroo to inform his crew about the recent development. They didn’t take it well. Bokuto and Yamamoto wanted to and help Naoi’s team with the investigation, even if police and firefighters had a long rivalry they were still ready to fight with anyone who tried to hurt the other. 

Kindaichi was worried about Detective Iwaizumi, turns out they had been in highschool together and had looked up the man. The biggest reaction came from the omegas. Yaku was fed up with alphas trying to assert their dominance and it was clear that is what this Order of Nature was. While Hinata looked ready to go out and hunt down this violent alpha group himself. Kuroo made a mental note to keep an eye on the two omegas, in case they had some crazy ideas and acted on them. 

The movie crew had listened in on the briefing and the women looked mortified by the news. They had been hearing on the news about all of the crimes against omegas and couldn’t believe what was happening. Now these criminals were targeting first responders and didn’t even have any kind of reason other than they think omegas are a lesser being. 

It was cruel. 

Asahi, the kind giant, was able to reign in the others and calm them down with food. Soon the alarms went off for their next call but Kuroo had already worked out with Uzumi that Lev would be on calls with them on the next shift. Which was probably for the best so Kuroo could solely focus on his team during the rest of the shift and not babysit as well. 

Time to get back to work  
\----

Makki watched in confusion as the omegas fresh out of their heat bustled around the house, well Kenma was perched on the couch while Yahana and Akaashi rushed around. 

“What’s going on?” the beta asked the gamer. 

Kenma didn’t look up from the switch in his hand, “Suga is planning something so Takeda doesn’t worry himself to death.”

Soon Akaashi placed three bags by the door and Oikawa appeared with a box of junk food while Yahaba barely held onto a stack of blankets in his arms. 

“Noya should be here soon,” the brunette said with a bright smile. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Akaashi asked. 

“I don’t want to go” Kenma called from the couch but the other ignored him, Akaashi already had a bag packed for the gamer. 

The surgeon waved away the concern and plopped back on the floor with his friend, “Kunimi should be awake in a few hours or the morning. I’ll let you know when his heat is over.”

Yahaba looked like he was ready to say something but a loud honk from outside interrupted him. A second later Noya was inside announcing his arrival even though everyone in the house was less than ten feet away. In a flurry of activity the packmates gathered the supplies they stacked by the door and stole Kenma’s game so he would follow them outside. 

“Tell Takeda everything is fine” Oikawa called after them. 

Akaashi sent him one final concerned look before saying goodbye and leaving. The house became quiet again. Makki sat in stunned silence, still not fully understanding where everyone went. Sensing the confusion Oikawa explained that Suga was having the pack gather at the hotel room Noya, Yachi and Yamaguchi were renting. Since it was the weekend they could use some bonding time even if a few of them had weird hours compared to the rest. 

“So you’re going to be here all alone?” Makki asked, he himself was waiting on his boyfriend to come pick him up.  
“Kunimi is here” Oikawa said ignoring the implication the beta was trying to get across. 

The peach haired man sighed, the brunette was stubborn. They continued to study for a little longer before they decided to put on a movie to wait for Matsukawa. A few trips downstairs still had Kunimi in the throws of his heat and Oikawa determined it would most likely be tomorrow morning when his heat breaks. 

Dinner was an easy chicken and rice since neither felt like cooking too much. Just as Makki was starting to think that he would be staying the night again a text lit up his phone. Oikawa giggled when he saw the bright smile that spread on his friend’s face. The beta jumped to his feet and flung the door open, and jumped in the arms of the tall alpha standing a few feet away. 

Matsukawa caught his lover easily and even spun him around making the beta laugh at the stupid gesture. They exchanged a kiss before parting. Matsukawa turned his attention to the house, arms still firmly around Makki’s waist holding him close. 

“Thanks for looking after him,” the lawyer said to Oikawa, who was leaning against the door frame. 

Makki smacked his boyfriend in the chest, “I’m not some kid.”

With a laugh the omega reminded Makki of his things still upstairs. Yes, he hadn’t packed his things yet. With an eyeroll Matsukawa let go of the beta, used to this type of last minute preparation. A car door slammed behind him, his passenger tired of waiting. 

“He really wasn’t packed?” asked Iwaizumi with a frown as they watched the beta exchange a few words with the omega, still not having gone upstairs yet. 

The roommates shared a glance, it will always surprise them that the surgeon was such a procrastinator. 

“How’s the head Iwa-chan?” Asked Oikawa from the doorstep, not wanting to get too close to the alphas since he hadn’t bathed since being downstairs with Kunimi. 

The detective huffed, “I already texted you back Stupidkawa. I’m fine.”

Oikawa giggled, “how was I supposed to know you didn’t lie?”

“How do you know I’m not lying now?” he challenged. 

The smirk and a clever glint in the omega’s eye worried the alpha for a second. 

“I know you are not lying Iwa-chan” was all the brunette said.

By his side, Matsukawa observed the exchange with a critical eye. Were they flirting? Sure, Oikawa seemed the type to know how to flirt and had fun rile others up but Iwaizumi didn’t normally respond to such advances. This was interesting. 

“Thanks Oikawa,” Makki said, cutting off the retort on Iwaizumi’s tongue and gave the omega a tight hug. 

The beta grabbed his boyfriend by the arm and physically dragged him to the car, ready to go home. The alphas sent a final wave to the smiling omega before he slipped back inside the pack house.  
——————

Their house was freezing. No one had been home regularly for the last week so the heater had never been put to comfortable levels. Jackets remained on their shoulders as the roommates shuffled around the house. Makki ordered Iwaizumi to sit on the couch, he was not taking no for an answer as he conducted a concussion test. He wanted to see for himself how serious it was. 

Matsukawa instantly turned on the thermostat while silently wishing they had bought that kotatsu Makki had seen on sale last year. Right now he can’t seem to remember the reason for why he and Iwaizumi didn’t see the need for the purchase. They’ll have to reconsider their position soon, the lawyer thought as he shuffled into the kitchen. Eating mandarin oranges under a kotatsu would be so soothing right now. 

The Godzilla shaped tea kettle was already waiting on the stove top to be warmed up. A gag gift from Bokuto and Kuroo for Iwaizumi a few years ago. The detective’s love for the giant lizard was a well known fact in their group of friends and a lot of times the butt of many jokes for the spiky haired alpha. Matsukawa almost broke the kettle when something cold was suddenly shoved under his shirt making him yelp and try to jump away. Only for it to stay firmly around his waist. 

“So warm” hummed Makki as he rested his body weight against his boyfriend’s back. 

Matsukawa groaned as he tried to push the leach sucking his body heat away to no avail. With a small fond smile he went about making three cups of tea while the beta clung to him.

“How is Haji?” The lawyer asked as he filled the cups with water, slowly turning a dark green from the leaves. 

He could feel his boyfriend shrug, “his pupils are a little slow to react and he isn’t nauseous, doesn’t look too bad.” 

Nothing new then, the doctor the detective had seen in the emergency room said not to sleep tonight or have someone wake him up every hour. So, they still needed to keep an eye on their best friend for the rest of the evening. 

Drinks made, Matsukawa turned around and wrapped his long arms around Makki’s slender shoulders. Tucked the beta’s head under his chin and let their combined weight lean against the counter. 

“I missed you” the alpha sighed, relishing in the familiar comfort of his bestest friend and lover. 

Makki hummed in agreement, this was the first time they had gone a full week without seeing each other. Even with their crazy work schedules the most they had been apart was twenty four hours. Either by making lunch plans or surprising the other at work so they never had to go long without the others presence. 

At least Makki had Oikawa to cuddle with when he was lonely. His alpha on the other hand, spent nights in the stuffy office with the prickly Tsukishima. After a hard squeeze Makki pulled away and gave his tall alpha a deep kiss. 

The low moan Matsukawa answered with, made the surgeon swoon. He loved this man. They helped each other out of their jackets, the temperature finally at a reasonable level, never breaking the frenzied lip lock. 

Just as the alpha spun them around and lifted Makki up on the counter a familiar musical composition drifted into the kitchen. Matsukawa’s deep hearty laugh echoed loudly as he rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Mood ruined. 

“Damn it!” Makki exclaimed as pushed the layer off of him and hopped back to the floor, “he beat us to the remote.”

The peach haired man was gone in the next second. Matsukawa shook his head, still chuckling to himself as he heard the same fight that has been on repeat since they were high schoolers.

“We are not watching Godzilla again!” 

“I have the remote.”  
——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any horrendous errors please let me know 🙈
> 
> Next update will be 2 weeks-ish!
> 
> Art commission for this fic on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/meow12roar/status/1364846574107418624?s=21


End file.
